Xanadu The Continuation of Rin's Youkai
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: It is now clear that Rin does indeed possess youkai. How does it affect her life and her relationship with Sesshomaru?
1. Chapter 1

Xanadu

(The continuation of Rin's Youkai)

_In Xanadu did Kubla Khan_

_A stately pleasure-dome decree:_

_Where Alph, the sacred river, ran_

_Through caverns measureless to man_

_Down to a sunless sea._

_So twice five miles of fertile ground_

_With walls and towers were girdled round:_

_And there were gardens bright with sinuous rills,_

_Where blossomed many an incense-bearing tree;_

_And here were forests ancient as the hills,_

_Enfolding sunny spots of greenery._

_Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

_Xanadu: - noun - A place of great beauty, luxury, and contentment._

Many months had passed since Rin's "calling of the rabbits". Sesshomaru would have dismissed the incident to a random act of chance had it not been for the fact that these "incidents" continued repeating themselves.

These "displays" were nothing really noteworthy, but they did come with a certain frequency. There was one occasion when while sitting at a dying fire, Sesshomaru noticed that Rin's _eyes_ would momentarily change color or they would appear to _glow _in the dark - just as his eyes do. On another occasion, Sesshomaru found Rin playing "tag" with a wild boar. The animal may have been fighting for its life but Rin, was just having fun. These instances would happen fairly quickly, and they could almost be mistaken for a trick one's eyes play when staring at a thing too long. Sesshomaru may have been tempted to have given to some concern, but Rin seemed not to be affected. She still remained her usual exuberant, bubbly and joyous self. And, as far as Sesshomaru was concerned, that was truly all that mattered.

Rin had recently hit upon what the humans call a "growth spurt". At twelve years old, she now suddenly stood to the breast plate of Sesshomaru's armor and was in need of a new kimono. It was decided that a new garment would be purchased at the next human village that they came upon.

CHAPTER 1

Sesshomaru was pleased with himself. He had paid not only for a new kimono for Rin, but for a hot bath and for her hair to be washed as well. Rin was the picture of loveliness in a forest green kimono with peach flowers.

Twilight had fallen by the time they had left the village, and her ebony tresses had a shine to them that could be seen even in half light. The only sour spot to the visit came when Rin's attendant tried to cut her hair. Rin's hair had grown considerably and now hung to her waist. She liked it there - so did Sesshomaru. Rin had screamed at the site of the sheers which sent him to her in her small dressing room in an instant turning a stern glance to the woman he had left to see to her.

"What is wrong Rin?"

"She wants to cut my hair!" came the response in a pitiful wail. Sesshomaru turned a stern glare to the attendant.

A now nervous young woman put down the sheers, and tried to speak to the taiyoukai.

"H…her hair is so long my lord. I … I just thought -"

"No one asked for you to think." Came the curt reply. "Cut off so much as an inch, and I will liberate _both _of your hands from your wrists!" Sesshomaru's glance softened as he then gave a slight nod to Rin and left the room; the girl now giggling, with a _very_ nervous attendant shaking behind him.

It was mid Autumn and already Sesshomaru could smell winter on the wind. After many years of traveling with him, Rin had developed an admirable resistance to the changes in the weather; but even she may find this winter to be difficult. He decided to return to his palace until warmer weather returned. While he didn't particularly relish months of dealing with matters of state, he also knew that the rest would do them all some good.

Night had now fallen.

The group had traveled a good distance from the human village in a short time and Sesshomaru had found a nice area to make camp for the night. While he had said nothing to the others, Sesshomaru felt uneasy not long after they had left the village. They were being followed. He would not trouble the others with this news. But, would stand watch this evening as they slept. Their "trackers" were about a day away. He knew there would be a battle at some point tomorrow and everyone needed to be as rested as possible.

The morning came without incident. Breakfast was enjoyed at a leisurely pace and the journey to the palace continued. It was not until well into the afternoon that Sesshomaru visibly tensed up. They were presently traveling through a rather heavily wooded area. There were too many trees - too many ways to be attacked. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. Jaken and Rin were not far behind.

"Jaken. Take Rin and find a place to hide."

"Yes my lord!" Jaken then hurriedly grabbed Rin's hand and started pulling. "Let's go Rin!" came the nervous order. Rin almost lost her balance as she fell in line with Jaken Running.

Sesshomaru then drew Tokijin, and stood his ground waiting for the first attack. A sudden gust of wind had encircled Sesshomaru. And with it, came laughter most sinister.

"Show yourself!." Came the throaty command. Laughter was the only response. Sesshomaru looked above. His foe was jumping through the trees! "Catch me if you can taiyoukai! Better than you have tried!" came the taunt.

"Sesshomaru stood still for a moment waiting for his attacker to move again. A gust of wind had passed to his left. Sesshomaru quickly thrust his sward to his right pinning the tree demon by the scruff of his clothing to a near by tree trunk.

Sesshomaru was on the tree demon in seconds, poison claws at the ready.

"Who are you and what business do you have with me?" Sesshomaru growled menacingly. The tree demon looked up and smiled wryly.

"I am Akateko_._" The demon then bowed as well as could be expected with a sword pinning him down. "I have no qualm with you at all."

"Then why are you following me?"

"For sport." came the reply. "I am not the one you need to be concerned with. I am merely a distraction. You're real concern should lie with that little green kappa and that tasty looking human with him. My comrades had a taste for human flesh this evening." The tree demon licked his lips with his pointed tongue and grinned menacingly. "I hope they save me a bite!"

Sesshomaru's eyes went red as he thrust his poison claws into the demon's chest. Akateko gave a toothy grin. "You cannot kill my kind so easily. But I will allow you this illusion so that you can be focused for what is to come." And with those words, the demon disintegrated in Sesshomaru's hands.

Sesshomaru wasted no time dwelling on the little demon's last words. He quickly scented Rin and headed to her.

Jaken was experiencing exactly how fast Rin had become first hand. In the first few moments of running, she had left the little toad demon a good distance behind her. She had to double back to pick him up and carry him. And, even with his added weight, her speed was astounding. They had finally come across a small clearing of trees when Rin had to stop and rest. She set Jaken down and leaned against a tree gasping for breath.

"I am grateful to you Rin." Jaken said huffing, "But we must keep moving."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there stood a small boy child before them crying pitifully. "I'm lost! Please help me!" No woman breathing would ever deny the cries of a child and Rin was no exception.

"Jaken we must help that child." She said between breaths. "We cannot leave him here for the demons!"

Rin stepped away from the tree and headed in the child's direction when Jaken caught her fiercely by her kimono hem. He pulled her back and stood between her and the boy.

"That is no ordinary child Rin." The toad demon then thrust the Staff of Two Heads into the ground. A burst of flame engulfed the boy melting away his "human" disguise leaving a small, demon in its place. Rin was in shock. "That is the little boy?" She said disbelieving. "I am Amefurashistated the demon with a graceful bow. The demon still had a "childlike" appearance as far as height went, but the similarities ended there. What now stood before them was a pale skinned being that was richly dressed. His eyes held no iris but were black as coal. His teeth were razor sharp and his head was bald.

"How cruel of you toad!" He hissed through tight lips to Jaken, "You could have left her the fantasy." The demon lightly went to scratch its nose. "Were it not for your interference, I'd be eating supper now!" Rin gasped in horror. "No matter." started the little demon, "I like to 'play' with my meal before eating anyway!"

"You won't be eating _this _human tonight demon!" Jaken declared.

Amefurashi just smiled. "I have your master pre occupied, and you are beneath my notice!" With a casual smile, he lifted his hand in a 'summoning' motion and three large monkey demons appeared out of nowhere.

Before Jaken had time to react, one monkey had swung at him knocking him off his balance, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Jaken had been so taken by surprise, that he accidentally dropped The Staff Of Two Heads at Rin's feet. Rin stood in horror.

"Run Rin!" he said weakly as he struggled for breath. Another monkey was on him in seconds. "Can I play with him first master?" came the sluggish request.

"I see no harm in having a little fun, just be sure to kill him slowly - I will enjoy that." Said Amefurashi in a 'matter of fact' tone. Rin was outdone by the casual manner in which this demon was about to dispatch her friend.

Without thinking, without hesitation, Rin grabbed at Jaken's staff. She had watched Jaken do away with many enemies with it - but would it work for _her?_ - She decided it _had to._

Rin squared her shoulders and thrust the small staff into the ground with authority. She glared at the oni hovering over Jaken. she was too angry to be afraid.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted.

Sesshomaru was frantic. His victory came too easily. And, what exactly did that tree demon mean when he said he couldn't be killed so easily? He _looked_ dead enough. But that had to have been a lie.

By the gods! How much distance _did _they cover? He should have met up with Rin and Jaken by now! This was not good. Sesshomaru struggled for calm when he thought that he may be too late. Finally! He'd sensed some activity in front of him! But wait….. somethingabout Rin's _scent_ was very…_very _different.

Rin stood her ground holding on to the Staff Of Two heads when another "change" had begun. The staff had started to glow and was _lengthening _to her height. An aura of fire had surrounded Rin _clearly _making her eyes gold. Her hair seemed to be 'blowing' around her… tongues of fire at its ends. But it was _the staff_ that was the true marvel to behold. As it glowed, two orbs formed on either side of her hand. These 'orbs' began slowly to take on 'human' properties. A head.. arms and legs.. In moments two elegantly clad figures flanked the now glowing staff which _no longer_ held the male and female faces on it.

Jaken struggled in the dirt to face Rin, his eyes wide with astonishment. "Rin, What is happening to you?" he said softly.

All were transfixed as the figures spoke.

"I am Naru." said the male, "And I am Shazu said the female. We are the spirits of the staff." Both figures bowed to Rin. "We await your next command my lady."

Amefurashi stood dumbfounded. "You mean to say you are _not _human?"

Rin turned a cold eye to the demon. "What I am, is of no concern to you."

She then turned a deadly eye to the monkey oni. "Step away from my friend or die where you stand. The choice is yours."

The monkey demon, not fully realizing the danger he was in, just laughed.

"I take no orders from humans!" He then lifted one of his legs intending to stomp Jaken.

"So be it." Rin said quietly. Naru and Suzu then joined hands. A powerful surge of energy built up between them. It took the form of a white fire ball, and was then pointed at the monkey. "Farewell." Rin said authority. The fireball then sped away from its hosts to quickly tear the flesh off the bones

of the demon before totally incinerating its bones into a fine gray dust.

It was at this moment that Sesshomaru appeared.

Rin did not acknowledge Sesshomaru's arrival. She turned her gaze back to Amefurashi instead. "Will your monkey require company?" Naru and Shazu then faced the child demon hands clasped with another fireball forming.

Amerfurashi bowed deeply. " No my lady. I apologize for my insolence."

"Brothers! Let us be off and be grateful for our lives!"

One monkey was not yet convinced.

No brother! I will not be deceived by a few parlor tricks! I will kill the little youkai for you! That demon shared the same fate as his comrade - only faster.

Amerfurashi was visibly shaken. So was Sesshomaru.

"Again, I beg forgiveness my lady." said Amerfurashi more nervous than the first time. Monkeys are not the brightest creatures. He bowed again, made a gesture with his hands. And with a gust of wind, all were gone.

Rin then looked to the spirits. "Naru… Shazu.. I thank you." Both spirits then bowed again to Rin. "We are at your service always" they said in unison before slowly becoming light and bonding once more to the staff. As their forms dissipated, Rin began to take on a more 'human' appearance. She weakly struggled to where Jaken still lay supporting herself on the staff. The staff itself, was returning to its original size and in moments, you could not tell any difference in it. It looked as it always had.

"Here is you staff master Jaken." Rin then lay the staff in front of the toad. "Master Jaken, are you alright?" She asked .

"Yes Rin, Thanks to you." Said the toad still in awe with all that transpired.

Sesshomaru was at Rin's side in an instant. She smiled weakly. "You're alright too My lord. I'm glad." And with those words, she passed out.

CHAPTER TWO

The camp was quiet that evening. Both Jaken and Sesshomaru sat silently by the fire watching over Rin as she slept peacefully on his pelt.

Jaken finally rose to go to sleep. He stepped close to where Rin was sleeping and paused. An unbidden growl of warning slipped past Sesshomaru's throat. Jaken looked to his lord. "I'm sorry milord. I will not wake her, but she _did_ save my life." He then turned to Rin as she slept. "Sleep well little human." And with that, Jaken made himself comfortable in a near by patch of grass. Once Sesshomaru was certain that Jaken was asleep, he got up and sat by Rin. "What is happening to you beloved?" he whispered. He leaned over and began to stroke her cheek. Rin stirred and Sesshomaru stilled his hand, only to have Rin gently rest hers upon it and pull it to her chest. The girl then purred softly, and resumed her slumber. Sesshomaru smiled to himself and lay next to her pulling her close to him.

"Good morning Milady!" Jaken chirped as Rin began to stir the next morning. Jaken already had breakfast prepared so there was no need for Rin to go fishing or foraging. She stretched and yawned greatly. "Just Rin master Jaken, I'm just Rin." She said warmly. "Thank you for breakfast, but it really wasn't necessary for you to go to the trouble."

Jaken had been tending a small fire when he turned to face Rin. He regarded her for a long moment before finally falling to his knees in front of her, bowing as any dutiful servant would before his liege. "You saved my life last night. I am your servant for as long as the fates will allow." Rin smiled and then reached over and lifted the face of the little kappa out from the dirt so he could see her. "You are my dear friend. And _we _serve lord Sesshomaru. Now, please get up, and never kneel on _my _account again." The little toad demon looked into the girls soft brown eyes finally beginning to understand what it may be that Sesshomaru found in her to have kept her by his side. "Yes milad…" Rin gave him a wry smile before he could finish the word. "Yes Rin." "Now then, Let us have our breakfast and be ready for travel when Sesshomaru - sama returns." She said warmly as she rose from the comfort of the pelt.

Sesshomaru had gone back to where his initial battle took place to take one final look around. For some reason, he _needed_ to look once more upon the corpse of Akateko. The demon _had_ said that he could not be killed easily, but Sesshomaru needed to see for himself. He had finally found the cluster of trees that was the point of ambush and looked around. There was nothing to be found. His keen youkai sense of smell led him to the tree where he had thrust his poisons into the demon. While he did see him disintegrate, there should be some kind of residual form left behind. There was none.

Sesshomaru then noticed a familiar scent that came with a sudden breeze. Akateko had returned. The demon set himself leisurely in a strong branch high above the taiyoukai. "Peek a boo!" he said almost playfully. Sesshomaru drew his sword and prepared for an attack that never came.

"Sheathe your sword my lord. As I said earlier, I have no qualm with you."

"You still live I see." Sesshomaru said, still keeping his weapon ready.

"As I told you last night, I am not so easily killed." The tree demon was enjoying the puzzled look that Sesshomaru was unsuccessfully trying to hide. "You seem concerned. I will oblige you an explanation. I am a tree demon. So long as there are trees around me, I have power. The greater the number of trees, the greater the power. The humans in the village that you left consider me a god. A fact that I find amusing." Akateko chuckled to himself.

"You were in my forest last night. I had long ago forbade the humans of that village to hunt during the evening. That time was set aside so that I and my fellow demons could hunt at our leisure without interference. If any human was in my forest at dusk, a "gift" needed to be left for me to atone for the transgression. Normally, that gift is left for me at nightfall, close to the roads that lead to that village. I _usually _can count on a small pig or a few chickens. I had wrongly assumed the girl to be that evenings "gift." Akateko rubbed his chin and grinned. "I thought they were being _too _generous!"

Akateko climbed up to stand on the branch supporting him. "You will be out of my forest by mid day. I guarantee no distractions of any kind as you go through."

Sesshomaru sheathed his weapon. "That is very wise of you." Sesshomaru said as he then turned to take his leave. Akateko gave one last comment.

"Wisdom has little to do with it. You have made it quite obvious that only a fool would dare to engage the Lord of the West and his Lady in battle. And, I am no fool!" Sesshomaru's eyes went red as he leaped to the branch Akateko was standing on.

"Rin is _not_"_…_ he began, but the tree demon was gone with the next gust of wind. Sesshomaru was livid. But what was more distressing to him was the _reason _for his anger. He could not decide if he was upset at not killing the demon, or by the fact that he was _not _upset that Rin had been mistaken for the Lady of The West.

Rin and Jaken had finished breakfast and were breaking up camp. It was time to move on. "Come master Jaken, I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama will not mind if we start moving without him." Jaken gave no response. Rin had been busy packing Ah-Un's saddle bags. Noticing Jaken's silence, she turned around only to find him staring at the Staff of Two heads thoughtfully.

"I am no longer worthy of carrying this." he said softly. Rin came over to where Jaken was standing lost in thought. "Master Jaken, what's wrong?"

"I am no longer worthy of carrying this!" He whimpered. "Nonsense!" Rin stated with affection. "Was this not a gift from our lord to you?" Jaken bowed his head. "Yes." he said almost in a whisper. "Then it is yours by right." Rin said definitively.

Jaken gave a pitiful look to Rin. "But it has _never _done for me what it did for you last night!" Rin gave a momentary thoughtful look. "Did you ever _ask _it to?". Jaken's continence immediately brightened. "Actually Rin, no I hadn't." Rin smiled. "Then how do you know what it will do for you?" Jaken then quirked an eye at Rin. "You know, for an irritating little human, you _occasionally _make sense." Rin laughed heartily. "And for a wise demon, you can occasionally be so stupid!" Jaken squawked with annoyance as he set into his usual tirade of ridicule. Rin just walked away smiling. "I love you too Jaken." she thought to herself as she went to grab Ah-Un's reigns.

Sesshomaru finally caught up with Rin and Jaken a the end of Akateko's forest. He needed the morning be alone and sort out his feelings. Rin had wielded the power of a taiyoukai last night. She used that power as if she had possessed it all of her life; there was no hesitation or guessing. And just that quickly, it was gone. Sesshomaru had no idea what to think. It was all entirely too confusing. As much as it galled him to consider it, he would seek his mother's council on this matter once they'd gotten to his castle. Until then, he would leave well enough alone.

The next few days passed without incident as the forest terrain started to become familiar to all. "We're almost home!" Rin chirped. Rin spun in circles and pranced about happily around Ah-Un. "See that you don't hurt yourself with all of that jumping around Rin!" Jaken admonished. "I won't!" said Rin giggling. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He would never admit it out loud, but he found it very comforting to hear Rin refer to his palace… no…_their _palace as "home".

Sesshomaru had led his group to a small water fall to camp for the night. They would be at the palace by noon tomorrow. Sesshomaru made himself comfortable by one of the many trees near by. Jaken was busy unpacking Ah-Un's bags getting what was necessary for the nights stay while Rin had gone to gather up wood for the fire. It was not long before she returned with a considerable bundle. She smiled as she trudged past Sesshomaru before putting her load down for Jaken's approval. She then brushed the leaves and small twigs off of her kimono before turning to regard her lord. "I like when we are able to stop at this place my lord. It is so very beautiful. Thank you". Sesshomaru gave a small nod of acknowledgement, and Rin turned to help Jaken start the fire.

When Sesshomaru had finally closed his eyes that evening, the moon was full and the night was quiet. It was not too long after closing his eyes that the demon lord heard…._music?_ Sesshomaru opened his eyes to slits cautiously surveying his party. Rin was gone. And there were no apparent signs of abduction. Rin had succeeded in shocking Sesshomaru again! _She moved with such stealth, that I heard nothing!_ Sesshomaru had scented her almost immediately. She had not gone far. But then, _where was this music coming from? _

Sesshomaru rose quietly so as not to awaken Jaken. The _last_ thing he was in need of was the toad and his nervous chatter. Rin's scent got stronger as he approached the waterfall. So she was not far. Sesshomaru was by no means prepared for the sight that awaited him just beyond the small clearing that lead to the falls.

_Rin was dancing to music that was being played by forest youkai. _In fact, Rin had been practically _surrounded_ by forest youkai of all kinds. Some

moved in time with her as others played on stringed instruments.

Sesshomaru was again made speechless.

As the music played, Rin moved with an animalistic grace, She was totally lost in the melody that was being played and seemed unconcerned with her present company. She was in no apparent danger, but Sesshomaru thought against letting his presence be known just yet. For now, he would watch and be ready should anything not meet to his liking.

'Not meet to my liking' he mused. _this whole scene_ is not to my liking! Never before had he seen the likes of so many hime and tenyou. So many beings that _he _would consider beneath his notice. But Rin.. Rin seemed unconcerned. Soon the music stopped and Rin turned to face her company.

"Thank you all so much." she said sweetly as she bowed. The entire company returned her bow in unison before fading into the forest.

Sesshomaru now came through the brush to where Rin stood in the clearing by the falls. Rin smiled brightly at him. "I'm sorry my lord, but I could not sleep. I'd gotten up to look at the falls for a while. Rin looked down and started to fidget with her kimono sleeve. "All I was doing was singing. Then all of a sudden, I had _company._" Rin shyly lifted her head to look at Sesshomaru "Please do not be angry." Sesshomaru's stare softened as he took Rin by the hand. "Come to sleep now. We leave early in the morning." Rin blushed as Sesshomaru then led her back to camp. Her lord had never taken her by the hand before. And, she was touched by the gesture.

Rin awoke the next morning to find Sesshomaru lounging by a tree directly facing her. She quickly sat up, stretching hugely, and tried to wake herself to be ready for travel. "I'm so sorry my lord! I've overslept and hindered us all!" Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and looked in Rin's direction.

"Be at ease Rin. I've sent Jaken and Ah-Un ahead. Rest now. We will leave later." The taiyoukai then closed his eyes. Rin blinked for a moment or two before succumbing once again to sleep. She let out a huge yawn, and lay back down.

When Rin opened her eyes some time later, the sun was high in the sky. She rose with a start to find herself alone. As she sat up and her vision cleared, she looked to find fruits and nuts neatly laying in front of her piled on a small cluster of leaves. "This is the second time I've had breakfast waiting when I awoke." she said to herself half smiling. Rin went to the falls to freshen up before eating. After a good splash of water on her face and the rearranging of her hair and kimono, Rin took a moment to look at the falls.

"This is truly a beautiful place." She said to herself.

"Indeed it is." Came a baritone echo from behind her.

Rin turned to see Sesshomaru come through the brush to stand next to her. They both just stood quietly for a time just taking in the beauty of the falls. Suddenly, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Rin, how are you felling?" Sesshomaru made no effort to look in the girl's direction.

Rin however, turned to face her lord. "Feeling about what my lord?" Sesshomaru sighed heavily and turned to face Rin. Before he could speak, Rin smiled as if she knew what he was about to say. "Oh, you mean about last night." She said softly.

Sesshomaru just stared at her.

Rin sighed softly and licked her lips. I've been abducted by demons, and you have rescued me. I have been the pawn of specters, and you have liberated me. I have been threatened by youkai and human alike, and you have always been there for me. To me, this is no different. Rin stepped closer closing some of the distance between her and her lord. She looked into his eyes and held his gaze. "When I am with you, I know I have nothing to fear. Not even this."

_Spoken like a true taiyoukai demoness, _Sesshomaru thought to himself trying to hide the pride that he now held for this young girl. Sesshomaru slowly further closed the distance between the two as he slowly took Rin's cheek into his hand. Rin tentatively reached to place her hand over his pleased that he did nothing to discourage her. Suddenly, Rin's stomach gave a rather loud growl. As both chuckled simultaneously, they must have thought _"Well, there went THAT tender moment!"_

CHAPTER THREE

The palace was in an uproar. Lord Sesshomaru was to arrive before the end of the day. There were chambers that needed to be made ready and a feast to be prepared. And, at the head of the entire undertaking, was Jaken.

Jaken was in his glory! Screeching and barking commands to youkai of greater status than he. All knew him as Sesshomaru's personal vassal, and none dared to disobey or question for fear of their lives.

Sesshomaru had left special instruction when it came to Rin's rooms. Her quarters was to be larger and _closer_ to his. Any that dared to question the order would be put to death by Sesshomaru _personally._ Rin's wardrobe was to change also. She did not know it yet, but Rin was about to officially become a member of the Inu Clan. She would have the honorific of "Lady" and was now able to wear the colors of the house when she chose to.

Jaken took particular pride in Rin's quarters. Attending to each detail himself.

Because she was not youkai, he felt that her space would need a bit more attention as the help may become "slack" in their service to a ningen. He would brook no compromise to her comfort. Nothing short of perfection would do. That much, _he _could see to personally.

Sesshomaru and Rin had been walking for some time now. Each enjoying the beauty of the forest and the quiet company. "We will arrive at the palace soon." Sesshomaru commented not breaking the cadence of his stride. I know." Said Rin smiling. Rin then suddenly stopped walking. "My lord, what do you suppose _is _happening to me?"

Sesshomaru then turned to see Rin's concern clearly written on her face. His normally stoic expression gave way ever so slightly as he turned back to the place where the girl presently stood.. "I do not know Rin" Sesshomaru said softly, "But rest assured, we will face it together." Rin then looked into her lords eyes and trembled slightly as she fought against the tears that threatened to come. "I never once doubted." She whispered. Sesshomaru then gave a small smile as he pulled the girl into an embrace. Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's armor and sighed into his chest. For a while, they both just stood and listened to each other's heart beat.

Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled away from Rin's warmth and ran a hand along her jaw line. "I have something I need to attend to at the palace. Can you find your way from here alone?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru curiosity visibly written on her face. "I know my way from here my lord. But why do you leave me?" Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile. "You will see when you get to the palace." Rin smiled brightly. "Then I will see you there." Sesshomaru then slowly relaxed his grip on Rin as he ran his hands down the length of her arms taking her hands in his. Before she could react, Sesshomaru gently kissed her forehead. Stepping back, he then transformed his youkai into a ball of light, and was gone.

The rapidly approaching orb of light ascending the great staircase signaled the return of the Lord of the Western Lands. All of Sesshomaru's ranking staff stood waiting to greet their lord with Jaken at the helm.

"Welcome home my Lord." Jaken said bowing deeply. The other staff followed suit and bowed in unison. Sesshomaru gave a stern look to all before giving the slightest of bows in return.

Sesshomaru looked past Jaken to the palace. "Have my orders been carried out?" he said with a slight threat to his tone. "Yes my Lord!" Jaken said with enthusiasm. "All was done to your specific demands!" Sesshomaru gave Jaken a side glance. "She had better be pleased Jaken." he said with a growl. If she so much as wrinkles her nose with discomfort, _someone_ will die." And on that note, Sesshomaru turned his cold eye to his staff. All of whom, gave an audible gulp.

Rin had finally crossed the barrier that shielded the palace from human eyes. She didn't walk far before she came to the great staircase that lead to the court of the palace. While she smiled a finally coming 'home', she scowled at the staircase. It seemed to have gotten larger and _longer_ in her absence if such a thing were possible. "By all that I hold dear, I do not wish to make this climb! Just once, I would like to glide up these stairs." She stated to herself with a huff. As if on cue, a small zephyr started to form at Rin's feet. It seemed to gather strength as it lifted her slightly off of the ground.

Rin was startled for only the briefest of moments. With all that had happened in the past few days, She simply dismissed this as another 'change' to be dealt with. Smiling at this new development, she quirked an eye at her zephyr and sweetly said, "I will name you later, but until then, can we go up these stairs please?" Silently the zephyr lifted her up.

Both Jaken and Sesshomaru stayed close to the grand staircase waiting on Rin's arrival. Knowing Rin, Sesshomaru thought, She will take a leisurely pace picking flowers and enjoying the scenery along the way. It would be a while before she got to the palace grounds and longer still for her to ascend the stairs. When she was younger, he remembered placing her on Ah-Un's back for part of the way because her small body could take but so much climbing. Now that she was older, and her limbs much stronger, he had no doubt of her ability to navigate the stairs now.

Jaken was going over some minor household details when Sesshomaru had noticed that the members of his staff were looking to the stsirs of the great entrance. Still not expecting Rin for some time, Sesshomaru had not ventured to even look in the direction. It was the wide eyed expression on Jaken's face that made him turn around.

There was Rin. Ascending the stairs with a birds grace.

She smiled warmly at everyone as she lightly touched down onto the plateau facing the palace. She had seen the formalities of her lord's 'homecoming' many times and knew that any outburst of excitement on her part would not be received well.

In an effort not to embarrass herself, and to show respect to the court, she bowed quietly before speaking. "Good day to you my lord." She said, slowly punctuating each word. Sesshomaru was momentarily caught off guard by her entrance but he remained stoic as ever as he advanced from where he and Jaken presently stood to stand in front of the girl.

Rin stood silent.

"Welcome to the House Of The West Lady Rin." Sesshomaru's baratone voice boomed so that all could hear. "May this be your home for as long as the fates allow." Sesshomaru then extended his hand. Rin bowed again. Placing her hand in his, she raised her voice and said "Thank you my Lord. I hope to prove worthy of this honor." Sesshomaru then led her past the court filled with bowing subjects, into the inner workings of the house as Jaken trailed behind the pair.

Rin beamed as she was escorted into her new quarters. It was nothing short of fabulous! There were larger rooms, a private entrance to the gardens and a study. But best of all, she was now closer to her lord.

"All of this is for me?" She asked quietly.

This is now appropriate for you." came the response from behind. Sesshomaru was standing close to Rin, but not so close that he would miss any of her facial expressions. Rin slowly turned to face Sesshomaru, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "My lord," she started quietly, "I do not deserve this." Sesshomaru stepped closer to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are now a lady of the court Rin, a member of my household. You may have been treated as my "novelty" in the past, but that time has gone."

Rin remembered past visits to the palace. Everyone was kind, albeit a condescending kindness, but she knew that she was ultimately tolerated out of fear of Sesshomaru's wrath. She did her best to learn and understand some of the workings of youkai society and did manage to surprise many in how well she was able to "almost" fit in.

She would occasionally hear the remarks when she thought no one thought she was listening. "It's a pity that she's human," she'd sometimes hear some courtesan say, "She would be quite the fetching demoness were it not for her bloodline." Rin would never tell Sesshomaru of the "remarks" she'd hear for fear of what he would do the unfortunate youkai that was caught saying them. But now, things were to be different.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin took everything in. He was pleased with the way she handled herself on the staircase. Having no idea what her 'surprise' may have been, he had half expected her to go through a gauntlet of 'human' emotions that may have proven embarrassing in front of the court. _Even with no prompting, she STILL behaved like a demoness of proper upbringing. _He thought.

Rin then turned to face Sesshomaru. He had yet to release hold of her shoulder, but instead allowed his hand to fall and curl into her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He then raised a clawed hand to her face to stroke her cheek. "Rest now. My mother will be here by diner time, and I want you to look your best." Sesshomaru's facial expression softened considerably - but just for a moment. He'd thought about giving the kiss he desired when at the falls, but decided against it. "I have one more gift for you." He said, visibly pleased with himself. Sesshomaru then released Rin, and stepped back. He then looked to a closed screen door that Rin had not noticed yet and clapped his hands.

The screen door opened to reveal two fox demoness. They hurried into the room and fell on all fours not looking at either Rin nor Sesshomaru.

"These are your ladies in waiting." Sesshomaru said almost passively. He looked at the pair as he addressed all. "Should they displease you in any way, tell me." Both Rin and her ladies in waiting heard the unspoken warning given to the pair. With those words lingering, Sesshomaru left the three women alone.

Rin sighed heavily as she looked at the two quaking figures bowed before her. She stepped to the women and knelt before them both. Gently taking a face in each hand, she pulled them up to look at her.

Rin smiled warmly at the two women.

"My name is Rin. Who might you two be?"

The young fox deomness on her left hand said, "I am Hitome." Hitome stood just a bit taller than Rin and had wonderful blue hair and striking green eyes.

The fox on her right hand, was an older woman. "I am Reu Milady." The other woman was a short chubby thing with rusty brown hair and black eyes. She looked like she was all about business. But she smiled graciously at the girl.

Rin took a moment to look at the women before her before speaking.

"We all serve Lord Sesshomaru. But here, for me, please stand and know that I am grateful for your help." Rin then took the hand of each woman and helped her up. "You are very gracious Milady." Said Reu. "It will be an honor to serve you."

"Hitome, I would appreciate a hot bath please." And Reu I have no idea what I may have to wear to dinner this evening. Please put out something appropriate." Once I've finished my bath, I'd like to rest for a while."

"By your command milady!" The women chorused. "No" Rin giggled, "at my request." Both women smiled broadly as they hurried to their tasks.

Sesshomaru paced nervously in his study. He was irritated with himself for not having the time to see Rin properly settled in. Had he stayed overlong with her, the duties of the house would have no doubt followed him to her room. And that simply would not do. Then there was the "change" that was witnessed by the court. While most knew of Rin, it was understood that she was _human._ How would this new development change things?

He was half heartedly listening to the toad drone on about the dinner that evening celebrating both his return and his mother's arrival when he had had about enough. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and looked at Jaken sternly.

"See to the arrangements Jaken, I will be back shortly." Sesshomaru had left the study before Jaken could respond. He _needed _to see Rin.

In an effort to show some discretion, Sesshomaru decided to come to Rin's rooms through the garden entrance. The majority of the excitement of the house was focused in the dining hall and his entrance would go un noticed.

Quietly, Sesshomaru slid open the screen that led from his rooms to the gardens. He decided to be quick about his visit. He just needed to know that Rin was comfortable. He ghosted across the small expanse of foliage that joined their quarters before finally standing in front of the door leading into her chambers.

Silently he slid the screen open. And entered into her study.

He was not at all prepared for the sight that met him as he entered Rin's bed chamber.

Rin had taken her bath. But instead of resting in a sleeping yukata, she had merely draped a length of cotton fabric over her body. Sesshomaru stood dumbfounded by Rin's natural beauty as she lay on her futon.

She was on her back, one arm curled above her head as the other was draped across her body slowly dragging the cloth covering her to one side with each breath she took. Sesshomaru's breath hitched as he watched her slumbering 'striptease' with hot interest. Rin suddenly took a deep breath and stretched which caused the fabric to expose all but the areola of one firm young breast, the nipple of which was standing up from the rub of the fabric against her skin. Her other breast was still covered; protected in the crook of her arm. Her legs and thighs were completely exposed as the offending cloth seemed to fiercely guard her most sacred spot from view.

Unsure weather to stay or leave, Sesshomaru just stood still. He had not realized that he was holding his breath until his lungs burned. For the first time that he could remember, Sesshomaru ached for Rin's touch. The fire that her nearly naked form had stirred in his body was almost painful. He needed to leave. Now.

He was about to take his leave, when Reu slid open a screen door catching him unawares. With lightning speed he was at the woman's side with his hand over her mouth slowly backing them both out of the room. Rin had felt the breeze of Sesshomaru's passing over her an shivered pulling the fabric to cover her body completely again before purring. She rolled over stretching and mumbled, … "Sesshomaru my beloved." before falling into slumber again. Sesshomaru then froze. Caught between his awakening hunger for Rin and the desire to kill her servant for witnessing that hunger.

Sesshomaru had barely composed himself before he finally pulled Reu into the next room. His eyes red with fury, he released her. Reu fell to her knees whimpering. "I meant no harm my Lord! It is time for her to wake for dinner. The woman said breathlessly. Sesshomaru calmed down slightly. "Very well." he growled. Sesshomaru then knelt down to be at eye level with the maid. "You have served in my house for a long time Reu, your silence on this matter will ensure more years of continued service."

Reu was almost in tears. "Yes my Lord." she whispered weakly.

"Now compose yourself, and get Rin ready for dinner." "Yes my Lord." Reu left the room grateful for her life.

Sesshomaru decided not bother to hide the fact that he was leaving Rin's quarters. Besides, who would _dare_ to question him? There was still plenty of time before dinner and his mother's arrival, and the Lord of the West had much to contemplate.

He was no longer concerned with Rin's changes. He was confident that his mother held answers to that question. No, what now had him in a state of upheaval, was Rin herself. _She called her need of me in her sleep._ _She has never done that before._

Sesshomaru replayed the beauty of her nearly naked body before him again in his mind. By the gods she was beautiful! Sesshomaru then shook his head violently. These thoughts would have to wait for another time. It would not serve him well at all to be around others with his body in its present 'state' of arousal.

Transforming his youkai to a ball of light, he took to the sky. A good cool breeze would leave his hakama looking a bit more 'acceptable' for the upcoming festivities of the evening.

After a quick survey of the palace grounds, Sesshomaru had composed himself enough to face people once again. But he knew the affect would be temporary. Because all he could hear in his mind, was Rin moaning his name.

CHAPTER FOUR

Reu entered the modest chamber that she shared with Hitome. She was still shaking from her encounter with Sesshomaru and still needed a moment to regain her sense of calm. Hitome was busy gathering pins and combs to style Rin's hair for the evening and had not immediately noticed Reu's present state of distress. She had not even turned around to face her when she had entered the room.

"Reu, our lady's hair is so long, do you think I have enough pins to style it for this evening?"

Reu did not answer.

Hitome then turned to see her room mate pale and shaking. Only when Hitome had faced her, did Reu finally allow herself to break down and cry. "Reu! What has happened?" Hitome ran to the older demoness and held her in her arms.

Reu recovered herself fairly quickly. "Hitome, let us both never forget."she said breathlessly, "Forget what my old friend?" Hitome softly inquired.

"While our lady is obviously a kind and decent person, NEVER enter her chambers without knocking! It could prove itself to be fatal!" Reu, in spite of her nervousness, could not help but see the humor in her sentence as she laughed to herself leaving poor Hitome totally confused.

Sesshomaru stood silently by the great staircase.

The dining hall was steadily filling and the Lady Of the Western Lands had yet to arrive. "She always has to make a grand entrance." he thought. While eyeing the heavens waiting on his mother's arrival, Sesshomaru's thoughts once again drifted to Rin.

He had listened as Rin's ladies busied themselves getting her ready for this evening and was sorely tempted to take a peek at what she looked like. He decided against it remembering that Reu may still be shaken from his last visit and he didn't wish for his presence to further frighten the maid. Judging by the flow of movement in Rin's room, Reu had successfully kept his coming to her room to herself. His presence may startle the maid enough to have Rin make inquiries that would cost the woman her life. No, it was better for him to simply wait.

A streak of light across the sky brought the demon lord back from his revelry. Sesshomaru sighed to himself. "Finally she has arrived."

The Lady of the West looked the epitome of royalty as she touched down from her zephyr. With the exception of height, she looked almost identical to Sesshomaru. She was of a smaller build but had the same silver hair and the same amber eyes. Unlike her son however, it looked as if she rarely was given reason to smile. There was a definite 'hardness' to her face that Sesshomaru, for all of his ruthlessness, did not possess.

"I trust that you are well mother?" Sesshomaru said as he bowed.

The facial features of the Lady of the West softened just a bit as she looked at her son.

"I am my son, I'm glad that you are now home. Perhaps now you will stop this unnecessary 'wandering' of yours and take your rightful place as ruler of these lands?" She let her statement segue into a question as she watched for Sesshomaru's ressponse.

"Soon mother, very soon. I have a few matters to attend to first." Sesshomaru commented dryly. The Lady of the West's countinance brightened considerably. She clapped her hands, and smiled brightly. "Excellent! I will have my work cut out for me setting you up with a demoness worthy of carrying on our bloodline!"

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened considerably. "That… will not be necessary."

The Lady tipped an eye at her son. "You have someone in mind then?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. His mother rolled her eyes exasperated. "Let me guess. Your 'pet' has somehow still managed to survive being with you, and you think you love her!" The Lady folded her arms not bothering to hide her disgust.

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened even further, his anger barely held in check. "For the LAST time mother, Rin is NOT my pet!" He said through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru stood still for just a moment before taking a deep breath in an effort to restore some sense of calm.

"Rin is not my 'pet'. He said calmly.

"She is a mere mortal son," His mother said flatly."

"I am no longer certain of that mother."

"Well exactly what _is _she then?" His mother stated with a huff great sarcasm.

"Actually mother, I'm not sure _what _Rin is any more. I need your help to find out." The Lady of The West quietly regarded her son for a moment.

"You're…serious." she said slowly

"I am mother. Things have been _happening _to Rin." Sesshomaru said slightly exasperated.

"You mean other than old age?" His mother jibbed.

Sesshomaru gave his mother an expressionless stare, even though he found her attempt at humor almost amusing.

" Please observe her during dinner and tell me what you think later."

The Lady of The West gaive her son one of her rare smiles. "I will do as you ask son, but I see no point to it. However, if it will help to clear your mind of your present 'distraction' it will be worth the small effort."

"Thank you mother." Sesshomaru then offered his arm to the taiyoukai demoness, and escorted her to the dining hall

Reu and Hitome beamed as they gave a final look at Rin. Between the two of them, they had done an excellent job of getting the girl dressed and ready for her first official dinner as a 'lady of court'.

To have called Rin beautiful would have been an understatement. She was radiant in a kimono of pink with white blooms and the symbol of the clan embossed over her right sholder in crimson red and white. Her hair was so long that it had been decided to only put up a small part of it so as to flatter her face. The greater length of her hair had been restrained by a series of twists and tassels that hung tastefully down her back. Rin chose flowers for her hair from the garden that looked beautiful, but would not offend the highly sensitive youkai noses that would suround her. There was no need for make up as her lips and cheeks held their own vibrant color.

Suddenly a rather loud knock was heard at the chamber door. It was Jaken. Sesshomaru had sent him to escort Rin to dinner. Jaken was happy to comply with this order. He had been busy attending to the demands of the feast at hand, and had secretly wanted a moment with Rin by himself. He was not prepared for the vision that met him as the screen door was pulled open.

Rin looked every inch a noble woman. She bowed gracefully when the kappa entered the room. "Good evening Master Jaken." She said smiling.

Jaken stood silent as tears formed in his bulbous eyes. "Shurly, seeing you first has to be my lord's gift to me." he said softly as he fought back his tears. Rin just smiled. Jaken then quietly extended his arm to the girl as they headed down the corridor to the main dining hall.

Rin did not know which was more impressive, the size of the dining hall, or the amount of people in her lords court! The hall was indeed a marvel. It was tiered to show position and power in the court. Those with military standing sat closer to Sesshomaru than those who's duties were of a political nature. At the head of them all sat Sesshomaru. His mother sat to his left, with a vacant place to his right that would have been where his father would have sat. As Jaken silently guided her through the crowd, Rin wondered how far away from her lord would she sit.

Rin had been too busy taking in the scenery to notice where Jaken had been leading her. When he had finally stopped to offer Rin her place, she then noticed. She was sitting next to him.

While she may not have been sitting right next to her lord, she was considerably _close._ In fact, she was definitely in his immediate field of vision as was The Lady of the West. They _both _could see her clearly. Rin felt awkward for a moment. Should she just sit, or bow before sitting? She decided it was best to bow. Sesshomaru gave the briefest of glances in her direction. "This is to be expected." Rin thought. It is honor enough to be able to sit this close to her lord but to expect an acknowledgement may have been pushing it a bit. But, it was the smile and small nod of recognition from Sesshomaru's _hahaue_ that gave Rin her true shock.

Dinner on the whole was a grand affair filled with speaches and much sake and laughter. It was nice to see the whole household so happy Rin thought to herself. As the night went on, Rin's weariness must have been apparent to someone as Hitome had quietly eased to her side. "Milady, Hitome whispered, "Would you care to retire now? You have been here for some time, and I'm sure that no one would be offended if you were to go ."

It was now early morning, and Rin was indeed tired. "Thank you Hitome. I am grateful to you. If I were to stay much longer, I'd be sleeping at the table!" Hitome just smiled. Rin then rose and bowed to Sesshomaru and his mother bidding them goodnight.

Hitome silently guided Rin through the passageways that would lead to her rooms when Rin suddenly stopped. "Is there something wrong Milady?" the young fox queried. "No Hitome." Rin gave a weary smile. "If it's alright with you, I would appreciate a small walk before I retire. The dining hall was so very stuffy and I'd like to take in some fresh air." The fox demoness smiled. "I can accompany you if you wish." Rin took only a moment to consider the offer. "No thank you, I'd just like to be alone for a little while. I will only be by the great staircase." Hitome just bowed. "Very well. I will go make your bedchambers ready for you when you return." With that, Hitome then guided Rin to the doors that lead to the outside. 'Will you be able to find your way back?" Hitome asked. Rin just smiled. "I think I can thank you." Hitome closed the screen as Rin passed to the outside.

Rin stood at the plateau by the stairs looking into the sky. A crescent moon hung lazily in a sky littered with stars. "I wonder how the stars came to be." She mused to herself out loud. "My lord husband often would ask the same question." came a silky voice from behind. Rin spun around to find that her company was none other than the Lady of The West herself.

Rin bowed respectfully. "Good evening Honored Mother." She said quietly.

The Lady of the West smiled and silently glided to the young girl's side as they both regarded the sky for a time. Rin was beginning to become uncomfortable. Sesshomaru's mother had always kept her conversations with Rin brief speaking only out of courtesy and always with some sarcasm. This kindness was unlike her. Some time passed before the taoiyoukai spoke again.

"Sesshomaru has informed me that you are not feeling well of late." The Lady never took her gaze from the sky. "I feel fine Milady, Rin answered nervously. I just…"Rin sighed as her sentence trailed off. She then turned her gaze to the ground. The Lady took her eyes from the sky and looked intensly at Rin.

"Near as I can tell, you are simply coming 'of age'. Rin turned to look at the regal taiyoukai. "Coming of age?" She repeated nervously. "Yes. Said The Lady in a "matter - of - fact" tone. " You're 'cycles' will soon begin. This happens with all females. It means that you are coming of an age when you can have a mate and start a family of your own."

The Lady took in Rin's fear and shock to this revelation. " I see you have not been informed." She said flatly. "I will have your handmaidens begin your instruction tomorrow." Rin bowed. "Thank you Honored Mother, you are most kind." she said weakly, her discomfort with the subject all but palpable.

"Don't mention it my dear." The taiyoukai then turned to take her leave. "I will leave you to your star gazing."

"Thank you Honored Mother." Rin repeated slightly relieved at the Lady's departure.

Rin always suspected that Sesshomaru's mother never cared for her, although she did not fully understand why. This almost pleasant exchange of words left her somewhat concerned. Rin's gaze retuned skyword. "I'll not worry myself with things that have yet to make themselves known."

Suddenly, Rin saw a shooting star. Taking this star as a good omen, she held her hands to her heart, squeezed her eyes tight, and made a wish. "I wish to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever." As she opened her eyes, the night seemed just a bit brighter. Rin smiled contentedly, and turned to her rooms.

It was nearly sunrise before Sesshomaru could pull away from the festivities of the evening. "At least the daylight hours will be quiet." he thought to himself. Content to finally find himself in fresh air, Sesshomaru leisurly strolled the palace grounds with no destination in particular before he chanced upon Rin's scent. He had inadvertently found himself by the great staircase. She was here not long ago he thought. Carefully observing that he was indeed alone, Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile breathing her scent in.

The Lady of the West was a fond lover of windflow. So, when the sun finally edged itself across the horizon, she had her ladies in waiting open every door to her rooms that led to the outside. It was no surprise to Sesshomaru to find his mother enjoying her breakfast while overlooking the gardens of the inner court.

Sesshomaru had his mother's rooms situated well away from where he and Rin were. This was a tactical move on his part. He knew his mother deeply disaproved of Rin being amoung demon society and had wanted him to be rid of the girl for some time now. He also knew that his mother was capable of treachery when it suited her and did not want her to be 'tempted' into some underhanded deed. Even now he was beginning to question the wisdom of enlisting her aide as far as the girl was concerned. But, he needed help and she _knew_ it now. He would just have to keep an eye on her from now on.

Sesshomaru sat at the small table that held the remains of his mother's brekfast and gave her a sturn look. "Had yo noticed anything different about Rin?" He said evenly. The Lady of The West did not turn her gaze from the gardens but gave a slight tilt of her head in her son's direction. "So being around you human has taought you total lack of regard to your elders? I no loger rate a simple greeting?" The Lady went to sip at her tea.

"Mother, your servants must kowtow each time they address you. Do not expect the same of me." Sesshomaru said coldly." The Lady gave a slight smile as she put her tea cup down.

"Very well. Yes, I did sense some kind of 'change' going on with your ward. Her most obvious change will happen within the year." Sesshomaru listened intently. "She is about to flower into womanhood. Her body is undergoing the normal changes that every female must go through. But that is only her _first _change." As for the other 'change', I am not at liberty to tell yo what I think." Sesshomaru was about to push for an answer when he noticed something strange about his mother. She was _afraid. _In all of his years, he had never _ever_ seen either parent fearful. Sesshomaru sat quietly and waited for his mother to continue.

The Lady clasped her hands demurely in her lap and continued. "Ever since I resurrected the girl with the Mediou stone, I have been doing my best to see that this day would not come. On the day that you two left, so long ago, I was visited by a being that only would call herself "The Orical". I was instructed that come the day I saw the child presenting anything that resembled demonic powers, that I…" The Lady's voice dropped to a whisper. "_we_ should seek her out."

Sesshomaru gave a hard look at his mother. "Why hadn't you told me of this before now? And furthermore, how do we go about finding this 'Oracle'? The Lady of the West just hung her head.

"As I've said earlier my son, I was trying to avoid this day. I felt assured that the girl would be dead by now or at least that you would have given her to some human village there by negating the need to pass on this information. Besides, even if I had told you, would you have believed me?"

Sesshomaru was very angry but his mother did speak the truth. He was so accustomed to her constant 'meddling' into his affairs, the he probably would not have believed her story. Instead of offering further comment, he just continued staring at her. The Lady of The West then adjusted her kimono and her posture before speaking again.

"I was told that we are to travle to the western most point of our lands. The Oracle said that _she _would find _us._ I was told not to take the journey druing the winter months - we would not survive the trip otherwise."

With those words, The Lady rose from her seat. "I suppose I sould be going now."

Sesshomaru made no move to akcnowledge his mother standing.

"We will leave come sping then." he said flatly. The Lady just nodded then turned to leave.

"Mother? Before you go, I have only one question - Why?"

The Lady of the West did not turn to face her son. Instead she clenched her fists and spoke with a low hiss. The intense hatred in her speech, was unmistakable. "I'm your mother. I've watched how you beheave around that girl. And, even if you don't realize it yourself yet, I know that you love her. This house bears the shame of one human stain - I would rather die than let it be tainted onec again by yet another."

Sesshomaru then sat back in his chair and gave his mother one of _his _rare smiles. "Be very careful of what you wish for mother." He said with a low growl.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER FIVE

While winter at the palace was beautiful in its own right, it was

spring that had to be Rin's favorite time of year. She took a particular interest in watching the world renew itself. The Lady of the West had been true to her word. Her ladies _did_ inform her of her pending biological changes. And, when that faithful morning did arrive and Rin found herself saturated in her own blood, she was not shocked but more filled with pride. She was finally becoming a woman. With her new found knowledge, Rin made every effort to be more 'lady like' but she never lost her ability to laugh and be rough and tumble when she felt the urge.

Since Sesshomaru never knew Rin's true birthday, it was decided that it would be celebrated on the first day of spring. Rin was pleasantly surprised when the entire court gave a banquet in her honor (at Sesshomaru's prompting of course!). Rin's feminine features were beginning to make themselves more prominent. Her curves were becoming more noticeable and the plump features of her face were beginning to find angles. More young male youkai of the court started to pay attention to her. And, while no one would dare to mention for fear of their lives, Rin was turning into quite a beauty. It was becoming increasingly difficult even for Sesshomaru to keep his eyes off of his ward.

While Sesshomaru busied himself with affairs of state and his pending trip, Rin busied herself with her studies. In addition to writing, speech, music and history, Sesshomaru insisted that Rin be taught the basics of self defense.

While there would be an entire castle to come to her defense if the need presented itself, he still wanted Rin to know how to defend herself. Many evenings he would find the girl diligently practicing her stances and defense moves in the gardens of the inner court. Sesshomaru was not quite sure exactly which he enjoyed more; her tireless devotion to the art or just how lovely her body filled out that practice ghee.

Spring was in the middle of its second month when a courier finally arrived with a letter. His mother would be coming at the end of the month.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his brow as he rolled up the scroll. Time was running out and he had yet to tell Rin of his impending plans. While he knew her input had little bearing on the matter, he still felt that she was entitled to know what was going on bearing in mind that the trip was being made for _her _sake. He had dawdled enough. He would find her this evening and tell

her of his forthcoming trip.

Sesshomaru sent word through Jaken that he wanted to see Rin directly after dinner. The toad dutifully went to Rin's rooms shortly before the evening meal with the message. Rin had changed for dinner and was relaxing a bit when Jaken came in.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you to come to his study after dinner Rin."

Rin was ecstatic that her lord wished to speak to her but she was a bit apprehensive.

"My martial arts training is after dinner." she said with some hesitancy. "Let the teacher wait!" Jaken squawked with no small amount of annoyance. "Sesshomaru desires your presence, that takes priority!"

"Yes Master Jaken." Rin responded quietly. Jaken softened his tone a bit and approached the girl placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'll inform your teachers that you will be late."

Rin smiled brightly. "Thank you Master Jaken! The toad demon huffed a bit before giving a small smile as he left Rin's quarters.

Dinner went on as usual without incident. Although Rin had noticed that Sesshomaru seemed to continue looking at her through out. It seemed that each time she took a small look at him, he was in turn looking at her. Rin was both happy and nervous at the same time as she flushed pink with each gaze turned in her direction.

Sesshomaru did not rise from his place until he was sure that Rin had finished eating. He knew that the girl would no doubt immediately come to him if he had left before she had finished and he wanted to know that she had indeed had her fill.

Rin excused herself shortly after Sesshomaru's departure from the hall but she did not go directly to his study.

Instead, she returned to her rooms and changed into her practice ghee. While she may have had no idea what Sesshomaru may have wanted from her, she _did _know that she had lessons that would immediately follow. And her teacher was not fond of tardiness.

A gentle knock came to the door of Sesshomaru's study followed by the familiar baritone voice allowing entry. Sesshomaru was facing his entrance to the inner gardens and had not noticed Rin's attire until he turned to address her. The look on his face must have been priceless as Rin had to struggle not to giggle at his raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru stared for some time making Rin just the slightest bit uncomfortable. "I have training to go to my lord. My teacher gets very irate when I am tardy." She said weakly.

A ghost of a smile crossed the demon lords face. "I'm pleased to see you so focused on your studies." Sesshomaru then extended his hand as he stepped through the garden entrance. "Come."

It had been some time since Rin and Sesshomaru had stood so close to one another and longer still since Sesshomaru had ever offered his hand to her for any reason. Rin smiled brightly as she entwined her fingers with his and stepped into the garden. She was hoping that the demon lord would not hear her pounding heartbeat as she walked with him. Neither spoke but it was evident that Sesshomaru had a destination in mind. They soon found themselves at the stables where Ah-Un stood saddled and waiting.

The great dragon knelt down and Sesshomaru mounted first. His face held no expression as he helped Rin up to sit in front of him, but is eyes looked on her lovingly. Sesshomaru then grabbed the reigns as he pulled Rin close. They were airborne within minutes.

Rin was elated! It had been months since she had ridden on Ah-Un and Sesshomaru had not ridden with her since she was a child. When they were high enough in the sky, and far enough away from view, Rin dispensed with court formality. As Sesshomaru held her close, she extended her arms to the heavens, and began to sing the song she had made up for her lord long ago.

_Deep in the mountains, deep in the forest_

_Deep in the winds, deep in my dreams_

_Lord Sesshomaru where are you?_

Rin was about to continue when she _thought _she had heard an echo. Sesshomaru was _singing with her!_

_Master Jaken is waiting for you too…_

Sesshomaru's baritone sounded over Rin's soprano

_I'm so glad you're near waiting as you do_

_Lady Rin how I love you._

Sesshomaru nuzzled his head to rest on Rin's shoulder. And while he may not have been able to see it, he could feel her smile and smell her tears of joy. Rin gently rested her hand on Sesshomaru's cheek and cuddled into him in return as he purred contentedly.

The last vestiges of twilight had passed and night had finally blanketed the sky. An amber moon was making itself comfortable among a blanket of stars. Silently, the great dragon landed on a grassy plateau some distance from the palace.

Sesshomaru dismounted first then gently lifted Rin to the ground. He took her hand again, and quietly led her to the edge of the plateau and, for a time they just stared at the moon. Sesshomaru was never one for words. Rin knew this. She knew he wanted to tell her something, she'd just have to wait for him to get it out. Sesshomaru lightly ran his thumb across the back of Rin's hand. He looked ahead before speaking.

"I will be leaving soon. My mother and I must travel further to the west."

Rin turned to face the tiayoukai not releasing his hand. "You owe me no explanation my lord. I have suspected that you were preparing for a trip for some time now."

Sesshomaru turned and stared at Rin intensely. He wondered how it was that in all of his court, this human could know him so well.

"I would ask to come with you, Rin continued, bowing her head slightly, "But it may be best for me to stay here." Sesshomaru released Rin's hand and stepped closer to her. "My mother's opinion on anything is not mine. Please remember that."

"This trip is being made for both of our benefit. I need to know what is happening to you. I need to know….that you're alright." Sesshomaru's voice trailed off as he sighed quietly. Sesshomaru tried starting again sighing audibly this time, incapable of forming his sentence. Rin smiled as she came closer slowly taking the demon lord's face in both of her hands.

"It's alright my lord." She began softly, Rin licked at her dry lips before continuing. She had never directly voiced her feelings before and was not sure how they would be received even now. But, for the good or the ill, she felt that they needed to be said. Sesshomaru needed to clearly understand her feelings regardless of the consequences. Rin squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

" You are my world and I love you with my whole heart. I always have and I always will." Rin started to tremble. It was a great relief to have finally found the courage to speak her heart. "What ever the outcome of this trip, please remember that." Sesshomaru's eyes sparkled at her declaration. It made the true reason for this moment easier for him. He then nuzzled his face into Rin's palms.

Placing his hands over Rins, Sesshomaru slowly pulled them from his face to kiss her palms. Her words had brought a visible relief to him. _Gods she is so beautiful! _He thought. He desperately wanted to kiss her but decided against it. _If I taste of her now, I will want more. This is not the time.. But soon beloved. Very soon. _

Rin smiled still looking up into Sesshomaru's face. "How long must I be without you?"

Sesshomaru looked away from the girl's intense gaze. "I do not know."

Rin slowly let her hands drift down slowly to Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, she said smiling, I will be here when you return."

"Sesshomaru looked deeply into Rin's eyes surprised that she did not shy away as she normally would. He then placed his hand on the collar of her Ghee and started to fumble with the neckline..

"I have something I wish to give you …if you choose to accept it." Sesshomaru barely spoke above a whisper. Rin had yet to look away from the taiyoukai but now she wouldn't if she could. There was something different in Sesshomaru's eyes at this moment - it almost looked like _fear._

Rin's looked questioningly as Sesshomaru continued.

"Do you know what it is to be marked Rin?"

Rin's eyes grew wide .

"Yes my lord I do. She said softly. "It is when a youkai male bites his intended marking her as taken. No other may touch her - she is his alone." Not taking his gaze from the girl, Sesshomaru continued fidgeting at the neckline of Rin's Ghee.

"Will you…. Will you accept my mark?" He said hesitantly, "I will understand …if it is not your wish." Sesshomaru looked away visibly uncomfortable as he waited for Rin's response.

Rin beamed as she gently pulled his face to her. Looking into his eyes with so much love, she did not bother to mask her tears. "Yes". She said softly.

Sesshomaru moved one of his hands to hold her cheek. And, for the first time that she could ever recall, Sesshomaru smiled a true smile at her. One meant for her eyes alone. He was almost amused at how this small human female held so much power over him. She truly _was_ his everything.

Sesshomaru gently pulled at the collar of Rin's ghee exposing her throat as she obligingly released her hold of his face and tilted her head for his better access. A low growl came from Sesshomaru's throat as he pulled Rin close and licked at her throat. He then scraped his fangs along her neckline. _By the god's she tastes sweet! _He thought.

Rin shuttered from the contact as she softly sighed into Sesshomaru's embrace. She was overjoyed! Her lord had chosen her and she was to wear the irrefutable proof of his love. Rin started to tremble in anticipation.

"Do not be afraid beloved." He breathed soothingly into the side of her neck, Rin smiled at the term of endearment and responded with a soft moan that almost rendered Sesshomaru incapable of controlling himself. His mother was right. He loved her and he wanted her to know it. He wanted her to have a constant reminder of that love in his absence.

Rin pulled even closer as she tugged at his haori exposing _his_ throat as she started licking _his _neck. Sesshomaru almost came undone by the sensation. Did she intend to mark him as well? He wondered. If so, he would allow it. He would allow her anything.

For a time, they both seemed content to nuzzle into the neck of the other. But Sesshomaru knew that this could not continue. It would be too easy to do something dishonorable to both of them.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped.

"Mine." he said through clenched teeth before sinking his fangs deep into Rin's neck. Rin began to tremble as she felt what could only be described as a shock of electricity flow through her. At that very moment, Rin seemed to be experiencing another "change". She let out a small growl of her own before instinctively taking her cue to do the same to Sesshomaru's neck.

"Forever" she said softly before sinking _her_ teeth. Sesshomaru's breath hitched. He trembled slightly as he held her fiercely. Each clung to the other as both blood and youkai flowed between them.

It was Rin who released Sesshomaru's neck first. She licked at the blood that her wound had caused astonished with her own acceptance of such an act. She had tasted of her lord's blood for the first time and further surprised herself with how _flavorful_ Sesshomaru's blood was.

As Sesshomaru released Rin's neck and went to lick the blood from the wound he had inflicted, he too felt surprise. He had expected for Rin to have given a "tentative" nibble not a true "mate mark".

His Rin had claimed him. Sesshomaru smiled into Rin's neck.

_He belonged to her - no matter what. _

And he would have it no other way.

"We need to return to the palace." Rin suggested. "In a moment." Sesshomaru said as he slowly released his hold on Rin. Both were still trembling. Sesshomaru did not bother to hide any pretense of his present emotional state. For the first time in his many years of life, he was absolutely happy. If he were of a different temperament, he would be jumping for joy right now.

Their commitment to each other had been sealed. As each adjusted the others collar, a quiet contentment seemed to pass between them. Neither spoke another word as they both headed to Ah-Un and the ride back to the palace . Sesshomaru sat humbled. Never had this sacred ritual been shared with a human, and _absolutely never _had the mark been given in turn by the female.

The Lady Of the West arrived three days later.

Palace life continued at its regular pace. There had been a banquet in The Lady's honor and much fanfare abut the up coming trip that she and her son were to make. Sesshomaru personally paid little attention to the fuss.

It became fairly apparent that The Lady was not accustomed to outdoor trips. She had brought ten of her elite guard, and ten "regular" servants for cooking and setting up her tents and rest area. Now _this_ bodily expanse was far more than Sesshomaru had bargained for!

It was on the afternoon of the eve of their departure that Sesshomaru found himself discussing his mother's present travel arrangements with her. The flower gardens were in full bloom as he and his mother took the afternoon to stroll and talk.

"Mother, is all of this really necessary?" he inquired as they leisurely strolled the gardens.

The Lady Of The West casually grabbed hold of her son's arm and gestured widely. "All of what my son? Just because _you _are content to sleep in the dirt among the insects and the filth does not mean that you will find me as willing to do the same!" Sesshomaru just grimaced to himself. Neither youkai was paying any real attention to the direction of their stroll when they had chanced upon Rin and her martial arts teacher in an open courtyard.

Rin had advanced quickly with her use of the _naginata_ and her teacher thought to take the opportunity to test her with other opponents.

Both youkai watched as she was about to engage herself with a rather large sparring partner.

Sesshomaru kept his normal stoic expression but was inwardly terrified for Rin. She was _human _after all and may not fair so well against demon strength. The Lady of the West however, had taken keen interest in the lesson. She watched grinning with fangs bared at the girl.

She will not pass this lesson." She hissed almost menacingly. Sesshomaru did not miss the malice laced in his mother's statement. "She may surprise you mother." he said flatly. "Feh!" huffed The Lady. They both stood in silence as the match began. "_Kami, if you listen to my kind, please give my beloved strength"_ Sesshomaru thought.

Rin was too focused on her lesson to pay much attention to anything else. She inadvertently had ignored both taiyukai as her eyes focused totally on her opponent and her teachers voice.

"Begin!" Came the growled command.

Weapons were clashing almost instantly. Rin's sparring partner may have been larger, but Rin had speed on her side as she dodged every attack sent her way. Suddenly, her opponent lunged and Rin was down on the ground. For all intent the match appeared to be over. That is until Rin took advantage of an open spot the sent her partner to the ground with a mighty thud. She was on him in seconds, _naginata_ poised at his throat. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled. The Lady of The West however, was exasperated. She stepped up to the instructor and let her displeasure be known.

"And what kind of test was that?" She all but roared. "Your man was clearly sloppy!" This was no challenge at all! Give me a moment, I wish to see a _real_ challenge set up for the girl!" With that, The Lady was gone in a cloud of youkai.

All stood in silence waiting for Sesshomaru to speak but before he could so much as draw his next breath, his mother had returned flanked by_ two of her elite guard!_

"Let us try this lesson again." she said with authority.

"Mother, this is not necessary." Sesshomaru stated with no small amount of irritation. "Yes it is!" Came the curt reply. "I wish to see what the girl is truly made of! It is not an unreasonable request - for a youkai." The Lady then turned a cold eye to Rin.

With the exception of one set of eyes, all looked to Sesshomaru. Rin however, looked to her teacher.

Rin's teacher was a demon that had seen many battles. He had taught many of Sesshomaru's soldiers the arts of war. And, while at first he was resentful of teaching the ningen anything, he found her to be a quick study and eager to learn. Her teacher said nothing, but the look in his eyes was clear - _You can do this. _Rin's eyes smiled back as she braced herself against her weapon and waited for Sesshomaru's final word.

Sesshomaru _hated_ when his mother cornered him. If he said no, it would look as if he were weak in the face of his mother's insistence. If he agreed, he ran the risk of Rin getting seriously injured and he would _not_ be able to stop his trip to see to her.

It was Rin who took the decision from him.

"I will do as your Honored Mother requests." She said softly. The Lady laughed none too pleasantly "I'll give you credit for your spirit girl!." The Lady cocked her head at Rin and smiled a sinister smile.

"Let us make this interesting," She purred. Whoever is able to draw first blood, gets her wish granted."

"Enough Mother!" came Sesshomaru's barked order. The Lady swung around to regard her son. "What's wrong Sesshomaru, Have you no stomach for an honorable bet?"

"I have plenty of stomach for an _honorable_ bet mother."

"Then it is settled", Quipped The Lady. "Let us truly see what it is that your ward is made of." The Lady motioned for one of her guardsmen to engage Rin in combat.

Sesshomaru was livid. His mother had successfully backed him into a corner. He had no choice but to stand by and hope for the best.

A very youthful looking demon came to face Rin. Unlike her sparring partner, he was smaller and possibly lighter on his feet. Rin would have to be careful with this one. Both opponents bowed and took a stance. The guardsman moved with an almost alarming speed. Had he not sighed as if he were board, Rin would have never sensed the blow coming and the contest would have been over just that quick. This one was fast, but also over confident. "You are no match for me." he growled as he swung his weapon over head. "I go through this farce to appease Milady. You are a waste of my time."

With this insult, Rin got angry. She was battling for her honor, the honor of her teacher and, to a small degree she fought for the sake of her _humanity_. How dare this guard make light of her!

Sesshomaru was visibly tense. He did not want this for Rin. He did not wish for her to be insulted and humiliated. His mother had gone too far. But just as he was about to put a stop to the fight, he noticed Rin undergoing yet another "change". He had witnessed Rin's potential power before but it only seemed to rise up during moments of emotional stress or when someone she cared for was threatened.

He looked at Rin closely. For the first time that he could ever recall, Rin was angry - _really _angry. His mother may have noticed but he doubted it. She was more into the act of humiliation to take note.

Sesshomaru relaxed slightly. He had witnessed Rin's powers before and knew that they normally presented themselves when her emotions overtook her. At this moment her anger would be her greatest strength.

The guardsmen had not noticed Rin's change. He was busy enjoying himself "toying" with her. So far, he had given simple attacks and was defending himself with ease. Rin had begun to tire. The guardsman looked at her with distain.

"I will show you some kindness ningen', he growled, Because you _are_ pleasant to the eye, I will leave your wound somewhere where it will not be easily seen." Having offered up his warning, the demon leapt into the air with his weapon, fully intending to send Rin crashing to the ground. However, Rin was faster. It was as if she had demonic speed as she spun around deflecting the intended blow.. The move visibly surprised the guard.

"You first have to strike me lord." She said through clenched teeth. Rin's eyes now had a distinctly 'feral' look to them as she took the lead in the match. She now possessed both demonic strength and speed as she whirled around striking at her opponent causing him to loose hold of his weapon.

The guardsman stood in shock. Unsure weather to proceeded, he looked to the Lady of The West. "Why do you look at me? She hissed, "Finish her!"

The guard slowly turned his attentions once again to Rin.

"Does my weapon bother you?" she said with an almost seductive growl, "I will be rid of it then." Rin casually tossed the _naginata _to the side and took a defensive stance.

It was only now that both the guard _and _The Lady, took notice to Rin's changed appearance. _Clawed_ hands held their stance._ Golden _eyes looked upon their opponent as a smile with _fangs_ met them both. Rin then made a 'beckoning' motion with both of her hands. The guard, angered by her audacity, blindly lunged forward and grabbed Rin by her waist pinning one of her hands beneath his grip. "Break free wench!" the guard shouted. "I do not need to." Rin hissed. And, with her free hand, she swiped her claws across the demon's face. Shocked again, the guard howled in pain as he released her.

Rin backed away from her opponent and looked to The Lady.

"First blood is mine." She said as she panted for breath and struggled to compose herself.

The Lady of the West had been beaten.

Her guard was on his knees holding a badly bleeding facial wound as Rin reverted back to a more 'human' appearance. Rin then turned to her opponent. "You fought well, I thank you for sparring with me." She then turned to her teacher. There was no need to speak - his pride in his pupil was evident. Rin gave a small smile and bowed. Rin then turned to face Sesshomaru and his mother.

"Thank you for a challenging match Honored Mother." Rin bowed and was about to leave when The Lady spoke. "You won. What is your wish?" Rin stopped and regarded the taiyoukai. "My wish has been granted Honored Mother - I survived." The Lady of The West was not about to be further embarrassed. "You _know _what I refer to girl, tell me what you want!" came the shouted response.

Rin sighed audibly before looking to Sesshomaru. His face gave no indication of emotion. "Very well," Rin said evenly. "The members of your elite guard that you have here, now belong to _me._"

"_WHAT_??" Roared The Lady totally exasperated.

"And because I _know _that they will not serve a ningen, Rin continued, and _I _belong to your son, they are _his_ to command." Rin then bowed to both taiyoukai. "Now, if you both will excuse me, I must clean up before my lessons with Master Jaken. Rin then took her leave.

Dumbfounded and out done, The Lady had no choice but to acquiesce. She _had _to honor her bet. It took everything in Sesshomaru's power not to laugh outright.

That evening, The Lady of The West sent out _several_ couriers. She was first in need of new guardsmen and she had the matter of a small human to take car of. She growled to herself as she relived the humiliation of the afternoon.

_That little bitch! By the hounds of hell I WILL have her out of this palace before our return! _The Lady smiled a sinister smile to herself. _I WILL see you dead Rin!_

CHAPTER 6

Sesshomaru had decided that he and his mother would leave after breakfast. He did this only to be with Rin for just a bit longer. The day had began with such unnatural beauty that Sesshomaru struggled with staying focused on the task at hand. The Lady had sent her entourage ahead claiming that she wished to have some "private time" with her son. Sesshomaru suspected that she was truly interested in the "change" that she had finally witnessed the afternoon before.

To Sesshomaru's surprise, Rin was absent at breakfast. Sesshomaru was a bit annoyed. She was the whole reason for the delay in departure. The Lady also noticed her absence.

"Is she too good to come to breakfast now?" She quipped sarcastically as she sipped her tea. "I will see what kept her after the meal mother." Came the dry reply. The Lady just rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru dutifully sat until his mother had finished her meal before rising. "I will meet you at the great staircase once I've seen to Rin." Sesshomaru then turned on his heels.

Once at Rin's rooms, Sesshomaru did not bother to knock before entering. He found her sitting quietly at her table. The doors had been opened, and she was looking onto the gardens of the inner court. Her breakfast sat on the table untouched.

Sesshomaru quietly came to the table and took a seat. Rin slowly regarded the taiyoukai, eyes filled with unshed tears. "I was trying to be strong." She started quietly, "If I came to breakfast, I was fearful of making a scene. I thought it best to stay here." Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and pulled her to stand. Rin faced him and looked up into his eyes. Sesshomaru's face was as stoic as ever, but his eyes shone with so much love that Rin blinked away her tears.

"This Sesshomaru could never leave without looking upon you first." he said lovingly. Rin smiled broadly now. "And this Rin is happy to know that." Rin then raised her hands to rest on Sesshomaru's shoulders. Sesshomaru mirrored the movement but went further to rest one of his hands upon the space in her neck that he had marked. Rin then reached for the place at Sesshomaru's neck that she had marked.

"Mine." She said softly as she caressed Sesshomaru's neck.

"Forever." Sesshomaru whispered in turn. He then released his hold and took a step back.

"I will remember you when I look to the heavens and see the stars." Rin said, as he was about to leave.

"And I will see you in every patch of flowers I come to." Sesshomaru said quietly. As Sesshomaru left, he committed Rin's bright smile to memory hoping that he would be able to see it again.

They had traveled almost one hundred miles in that one day before it was decided that it was time to make camp. The Lady had given specific instruction to her entourage as to where she felt would be an acceptable stopping places. They had to travel at least one hundred miles unless a suitable place could not be found. She and Sesshomaru had but to fly and see the campsite to know when to land.

In the interest of speed, Sesshomaru and his mother took on their "true" youkai forms for travel.

Had a human taken a moment to look to the sky, and if his vision was clear enough, they would have seen the pair as they went past.

Sesshomaru did not realize exactly how much he disliked the power of flight before this trip. While he did enjoy his solitude when he traveled through the forest, it was the _life _that surrounded him in the forest below that he found himself missing.

A glade by a river had been found and The Lady was well pleased with the decision of her fellows to stop here. Sesshomaru however, was visibly irritated. His mother's group was too noisy. Too fussy. He was unaccustomed to all of the pomp.

Sesshomaru found a tree well away from the confusion, and settled down for the evening. He had left Jaken to attend to the affairs of the palace, and Ah-Un was left if Rin should be in need of transportation.

He lit no fire, and gave himself no comfort. These were things he would do for Rin. If he were not able to see her sleeping form from across the firelight, there was no point to building a fire. No point to comfort. No point to be reminded that he was ultimately - alone. They were gone for what felt like barely a day, and he already found himself missing her horribly. He longed for her smile and yearned for her touch. He decided it was best to sit in darkness rather than allow his mother to see his present state of weakness. After some time had passed, The Lady had found him.

"Come and join me by the fire." She said almost lovingly.

"I am quite fine here mother." Came the short reply. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed. He didn't bother to look in his mother's direction.

The Lady regarded her son for a moment before placing both hands on her hips and giving a huff. "Do not tell me that you are still annoyed by my livening up Rin's sparring match!"

"Sesshomaru opened his eyes slightly looking at his mother through his lashes. "She could have been seriously injured mother." He said coldly.

"But she was not." The Lady pointed out, Curse her resilience!." she further mumbled. And I _did _honor my wager. You now have ten of my best guards now!" The Lady folded her arms before catching her mistake. "Oh wait. You have _eight _of my guards now! Lest I forget your infernal temper in dispatching two good men!

~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~

Once Rin had was out of listening range, Sesshomaru then turned to his mother enraged. "Thank the gods that nothing happened to her or I may not be held responsible for my actions!" He growled, fangs bared.

The Lady knew she had gone too far. She cowered slightly in an effort to appease her son. "The girl is fine son. Let me see to my guard's wounds and tell my men of their change in command."

"As you wish." Came the cold reply. And with that, The Lady was gone with her two guardsmen in a large display of youkai smoke.

The Lady had her men assemble in the gardens of the inner court next to her rooms to break the news.

"You all are my elite guard, but I am _not _happy!" The Lady barked out angrily. She then turned a hard look to the beaten guard. "One of you failed both your Lady and all youkaikind in one fell swoop!" The guard bowed his head in shame.

"One of your brethren, allowed himself to be beaten… in fair combat - by a ningen .. A ningen _girl_ no less! And, as a result of your brother's carelessness, you all belong to Lord Sesshomaru now."

Unknown to The Lady, Sesshomaru was not far behind her when she gathered her men. He was still quite angry but was not about to let his emotions be seen by anyone - not even his mother. He arrived in time enough to "clarify" exactly who belonged to whom.

"My mother has you all misinformed." He announced with unusual calm, "You do not belong to me, you belong to _Rin._ My mother lost a fair bet with Rin, and you now serve her."

Every guard looked to The Lady who hung her head in shame. "Its true." She said quietly. "But she release them to _you _my son!" She quickly interjected. "No!" Sesshomaru said firmly. "Your wager was with her not me. You owe Rin - not me." There was the slightest sound of grumbling among the men.

Sesshomaru turned a surprised eye on the guards. "Is there a problem?" He asked quietly.

It was the second guard that had initially accompanied The Lady that spoke first. "My lord, I mean you no offense, but I _refuse_ to serve the ningen wench. There is no honor in it."

"I see." Sesshomaru continued calmly. Sesshomaru then turned his gaze to the guard that was beaten. "And you, I gather you would not wish to serve the one who scarred your face so badly - even in an _honorable_ match?"

"No Milord." Came the emphatic reply. "All I wish for right now it to do to her face what she has done to mine!" He said with a snarl.

At this point The Lady of The West just cast her eyes to the ground. She knew these men just signed their death warrant, they were just too fool to know it yet.

Sesshomaru then beckoned the men forward. "Stand beside me." he continued. "Now. Are there any more among you with any objections?" The other men stood silent.

In truth, The Lady was a very cruel mistress. While it was true that they did live well, The Lady lived to torment them. Surly serving a ningen mistress stood to be an improvement. The two guards that objected to the new arrangements had been The Lady's chosen favorites. It was understandable that their loyalty would remain with her.

These two same guards that had objected to serving Rin missed the drastic change in Sesshomaru's countenance. They had assumed that Sesshomaru would allow them to remain with their mistress so they did not pay attention. His eyes had turned red and his claws had lengthened. The taiyoukai's rage was clear only to those who faced him.

"It would seem that a lesson in 'honor' is in order here." He said with a low growl.

Without warning, Sesshomaru spun around and with one well placed claw, slit across the midsection of both men exposing their entrails. Both demons screamed as blood gushed out of them while they fought to hold their intestines from spilling out. The garden immediately became a bloody mess.

Sesshomaru casually faced the remaining guards and continued speaking above the screaming. "Honor involves giving your word then keeping it." Sesshomaru then pulled out Tenseiga and sliced through the demons again, healing them almost immediately. Both guards gasped for breath as they looked upon the combined sight of healed wounds and their spilled blood grateful for life.

Unfortunately for them, Sesshomaru had not finished his lecture.

Sesshomaru continued.

"Honor means that once your word is given, you follow through no matter what the end result for you may be." Sesshomaru spun around again. This time he used two claws to open the demons up. Both doubled over again in shock and pain as their blood once more splayed around them. Sesshomaru turned back to the eight guards facing him. All were in various stages of shock, but no one said a word.

Again, Tenseiga was wielded granting life anew to the two guards.

"So tell me, what you have learned this day?" Sesshomaru concluded.

"Death before dishonor!" chorused the eight guards.

"Good." said Sesshomaru. " This lesson is at its conclusion."

Sesshomaru then turned to leave the group, appearing as if to have forgotten about the two guards. They straightened themselves as he passed them and bowed.

"Thank you for sparing our lives Milord." Said one. "Yes my lord, thank you." Echoed the other. Neither had noticed Sesshomaru's claws glowing green.

"Ah yes!" Sesshomaru said smiling, I'd almost forgotten about you two!" Sesshomaru then took a moment to regard both men. Again, his facial features changed dramatically almost instantly.

"Lady Rin is _not _a wench!" he said as he bared his fangs.

Before either guard could pass comment, Sesshomaru took a step closer to the pair, sending the claws of both hands past muscle, sinew and bone into the chest of each guard, ripping their still beating hearts out from them.

His claws continued to glow green as his poisons reduced the organs in his hands to dust. As the two guards gurgled out what may have been an apology before dying, he then turned a cold eye to his mother.

"Clean up your mess!" Sesshomaru hissed before leaving.

No one dared to speak.

_Everyone _in Sesshomaru's court knew… If you _ever_ saw the Lord smiling, it meant that _someone _was about to die. This lesson had only to be taught once.

~~~~ End of Flash Back ~~~

Sesshomaru then turned to look directly at his mother. "I was not going to leave _anyone_ behind that I thought may be a threat to Rin's life mother.

The Lady came closer to her son in an effort to change the subject of conversation.

"Tell me truthfully son. Exactly what _is _Rin to you?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and looked away from his mother.

'What she is, is none of your concern. Right now, you would do well in focusing on this trip. You know more about our destination than I do and I do not feel comfortable with that fact. You are my mother and I have tried to show you every possible respect. But make no mistake mother, if this is some sort of elaborate scheme to be rid of Rin, I will not hesitate to kill you."

The Lady knew her son was not one to lie as she quietly quirked an eye at him. "Does she really mean that much to you?" Sesshomaru did not answer. The Lady folded her arms and inhaled sharply. Sesshomaru was clearly not going to take this subject any further. She instead decided upon a change of subject of conversation.

After a moment of silence, she sighed softly, and began to speak. "I have met the Oracle only once. She said that I would see her a total of three times in my life. This will be my second time coming to her." The Lady unfolded her hands and came close to where Sesshomaru sat.

" When I had seen her last, I was told that the House of the West was to receive a great power." The Lady's voice became suddenly very serious. "_OUR_ house was to be the catalyst to a great change." Her voice had lifted with pride when she spoke the last sentence. "But… The Lady paused and her voice came softly, "All would be set in motion, by a _human." _She knew she had Sesshomaru's interest even if he mad no indication of it.

"When we come close enough to her dwelling, she will lead us there. I can tell you no more than this because even I do not know."

The Lady had seen that the conversation was at its conclusion and was about to leave when she stopped suddenly. "I have one final question son." Sesshomaru turned his head in her direction. "When I witnessed your ward spar with my guard, I saw something _different _about her. Was this the 'change' you were speaking of when I had first come to dinner?"

"Yes mother." he said quietly. "It was my hope that you may have been able to sense something that I may have missed. But by your own admission, you saw nothing." The Lady gave a small nod and headed back to the campsite.

she had much to think about.

_I have known this prophecy for centuries now. With humanity almost at our doorstep, I thought that the necessary 'human' would be among the many war lords that surround our lands. _The Lady had reached her tents to find a table and chair waiting for her. She called for some tea, and continued her musings.

_For the briefest of moments, Rin was not human! She wielded youkai as if it were her birthright! _Suddenly, a great fear gripped The Lady as the realization began to dawn on her. _What if the catalyst for greatness turned out to be Rin?_ "No! I will not allow it! She growled to herself. Rin will not have _my _home! She will _not _have _my title_! And, she will definitely _not _have my son!

The Lady purred to herself as a most sinister smirk slowly crawled across her face. "So you will kill me If I try to be rid of your precious Rin eh my son? I doubt that you will have the chance! If all goes as planned, my assassins will have her dead in a matter of days!" The Lady of The West then smiled into her tea. "Within days my son!"

A youkai is not an immortal being. They are born, a fortunate few grow old, and the blessed die peacefully. Time passes differently. The time span of a day to a human, is barely an instant passed to a youkai. A week, may be conceived as a day. And, a month may be conceived as a week.

Within Rin's concept of time, it had been almost six months since Sesshomaru's departure. Autumn was at its end as winter started making her presence known. There were still vestiges of reds and browns to be seen along the forest floor and a few green leafy bushes continued their doomed fight to stay vibrant.

Rin had begun a 'ritual' of a sort. Early every evening, she would stand by the great staircase to watch the sunset. She had long known that it was Sesshomaru's favorite part of the day. She would watch the sunset, as she knew her lord would be watching it. With this simple act, she felt 'connected' to him somehow. Because she had no doubt that where ever he may be, he would be watching as she was.

Rin had company this particular evening as Jaken had taken a moment to watch with her. While the little kappa did enjoy reveling in the fact that the house of the west was left to his care, he too found himself missing his lord's presence. Being with Rin occasionally helped to soothe his concerns for a while.

Jaken normally would stand silently with her. Remembering that she would obviously be thinking of Sesshomaru, he chose not to interrupt her thoughts. Tonight however, he was in a most talkative mood. Droning on about the daily duties and various minor squabbles between servants. Rin listened attentively and occasionally offered up suggestions to some of the dilemma's Jaken faced. Jaken was mildly surprised at Rin's budding leadership abilities. "You really are becoming quite the clever human!" He remarked with exaggerated sarcasm. Rin laughed heartily before they both fell silent again.

Jaken had a moment of sympathy for Rin as he saw the sadness reflected in her eyes this evening. He came close to where she was standing and lightly touched the sleeve of her kimono. "He will be home soon." He said warmly.

Rin took her gaze from the sky to look at the little kappa. His face, an obvious blanket of concern.

"I know." She said smiling. "But what concerns me is the nature of his trip." Jaken 'harrumphed' just slightly annoyed "He goes to see to your benefit! He squawked. Rin rested her hand lovingly on Jaken's shoulder silencing any further remarks.

"I know, I just wish I could be rid of the feeling of dread that I've been having the last few nights. Something terrible is about to happen - I can feel it." Jaken laughed heartily. "There is an entire palace that will come to your defense should there be any trouble! You have nothing to worry about 'Lady Rin'. Jaken smiled with confidence as he purposely accentuated his last two words.

Rin smiled warmly. "I am well aware of that my friend. Its just that…." Rin's voice trailed off. "Just that what?" Jaken piped in with obvious annoyance. Rin sighed heavily. "This time, I think it will be _me _fighting for the _palace._ Rin then turned to view the last vestiges of sunlight. " I pray that I will be strong enough." Jaken sucked his teeth and hissed. "You think entirely too much!" The toad demon turned on his heels to walk away.

"Well? He screeched, Are you coming to dinner or not?" "Coming Master Jaken! Rin said half chuckling.

Little did either know, that were they to have looked just to the east, they would have seen campfires. The plan of the Lady of the West was about to be made plain.


	3. Chapter 3

Little did either know, that were they to have looked just to the east, they would have seen campfires. The plan of the Lady of the West was about to be made plain.

CHAPTER 7

It would amaze Rin at times just how busy her life in the palace was. When she was small, she had lessons in reading and writing. As she grew older, etiquette lessons were added. Then came the history lessons in both youkai and human history (or as much of human history that was worth mentioning as far as demons were concerned).

Jaken had seen how quick minded Rin was. She also began to display fine leadership abilities. He was always secretly proud of how she was able to mediate between the lesser youkai when there was a squabble. He found that an increasing number of the members of court respected her and looked to her for assistance. It was then that Jaken decided that Rin also needed to learn and understand politics. After all, considering all of the wars that were going on in the surrounding lands near the West, it may actually help the court to have a well versed 'human' spokesperson available should the need present itself.

In short, Rin's 'educational process' was an ongoing thing. And, while she always managed to exceed the expectations of her tutors, she was constantly involved with _something_. She was always deeply grateful for a moment to herself.

Rin had seated herself on one of the many benches in the outer gardens this morning. Any instruction she was slated to have, was to happen that afternoon. If she remembered correctly, Jaken was to give another lesson in politics.

The weather had yet to become cold enough to be uncomfortable, and even though most of the more beautiful foliage was gone, there was still beauty to be seen in the changing landscape of the gardens.

Rin had been sitting quietly lost in her thoughts when she heard the familiar padding of small feet headed in her direction.

Jaken was in his own world muttering to himself and had taken no notice of where he was going. Rin smiled warmly as the toad demon approached. "Good day Master Jaken!"

Having been roused from his preoccupied state, Jaken accidentally tripped over himself and unceremoniously tumbled directly in front of Rin. Jaken jumped up trying to correct his posture as he squawked and sputtered. "Rin! You mustn't sneak up on people like that!" he shouted. Rin rose and assisted in removing the stray leaves and grass that Jaken had tumbled into. "But Master Jaken, Rin said between small giggles, I was just sitting here doing nothing."

Jaken settled down a bit and cleared his throat. "Indeed you were. My fall is my fault. Please forgive my outburst." Jaken then bowed formerly and was about to leave when Rin took him by the sleeve of his coat. " We have never stood on formality before my friend, what is troubling you?" She said softly.

Jaken sighed heavily, the worry in his face all but palpable. "Ai Rin, There is trouble brewing within some of the tribes that surround Lord Sesshomaru's lands. If he were here, any matter could be settled quickly, but in his absence, I must do my best to maintain peace. It is proving itself a most difficult task."

Rin rearranged her robes so that she would be able to sit on the ground and be at eye level with the little kappa. "Are these only demon tribes?"

Jaken eyed her seriously. " The problem does not lie with the demon tribes, but the _human_ ones. We demons have a way of dealing with each other and the tribes are willing to wait for Lord Sesshomaru's return in order to negotiate. However, the humans feel that there is favoritism for the demon tribes and that they will be obliterated or ignored if they do nothing." Jaken bowed his head. "I truly do not know what to do."

Rin sat quietly in thought for a moment as Jaken looked on. It almost seemed as if he was waiting for some great revelation from the girl. "This is a simple matter to attend to Master Jaken. I will go speak to the human tribes." Rin said with finality. Jaken immediately composed himself and corrected his posture.

"Impossible! Lord Sesshomaru would never allow it!" Rin smiled warmly. "Who better to do it? You will have to instruct me further on the details, but it may help for humans to see a human face."

Jaken put his hand to his chin. "Let me give it some consideration. I will discuss it with Sesshomaru's general and see what he thinks."

"Thank you for considering me Master Jaken." Rin said as she went to stand.

"No Rin, Jaken said softly, if your hunch is right, it is I who should be thanking you."

Sesshomaru, his mother and her entourage had been traveling in the direction of the west for quite some time now. Sesshomaru was quietly noticing the dramatic changes in the flora and fauna that they passed but said nothing.

It was only when the party had stopped for the day at the base of an unknown range of mountains that he finally realized that they were no longer on Japanese soil.

With each day, travel was becoming increasingly difficult. And, while no one would dare to say it directly, it was becoming more evident that morale was beginning to falter. Taiyoukai may be powerful, but they were not _all _powerful. There was too great a distance from familiar territory. Sesshomaru knew well that there was strength in numbers should an enemy decide to show their face. And, warriors that were _willing_ to fight, was most desirable.

So it was decided that camp would be made early so that the help could rest and be in better spirits for what seemed like rough going ahead. Tents were soon pitched as lesser youkai went hunting and surveying the area.

Sesshomaru found his mother graciously seated at her table in the midst of the mêlée of tents and fires observing the mountains while imbibing a bit of tea this afternoon. Wordlessly, he took a seat with her taking in the majesty of the scenery around them.

"Do you have any idea where we are mother?" Came the quiet inquiry.

"No my son." The Lady stirred at her cup as if searching for words to say. She inhaled softly before beginning again. "The Oracle is a most powerful being. It is _she_ who is guiding us to the destination of _her_ choosing."

The Lady looked up to the mountains. "Its almost amusing actually."

Sesshomaru turned to face his mother. Her statement seemed out of place..

"This is the very first time I can ever recall actually being _afraid." _

The Lady did not elaborate on this remark but took another sip of her tea instead.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at his mother's revelation.

" While I cannot quite place it, there is something familiar to me about where we are. I vaguely remember a cave set within mountains. I do not believe that we will be traveling for very much longer."

Sesshomaru silently returned his gaze to the mountains. He had many questions for his mother, but had decided to remain silent. It was unnerving enough to know that she, a taiyoukai, was actually afraid of _anything._ He also wondered exactly how powerful can a being be that his very movements can be dictated without his knowledge or his consent.

Rin's quiet morning was over all too quickly. Before she knew it, she was headed for the rooms that had been set aside for her lessons. Another lesson in politics was to begin, but with added meaning given the newly revealed circumstances.

Rin hurried into what served as her 'main' learning area and bowed in greeting to Jaken. "Good afternoon Master Jaken." she said cheerily. "Shall we begin our lesson?"

Jaken was standing at a window that overlooked a part of the forest that was on Sesshomaru's lands. He turned to face Rin slowly granting her his best 'serious' face. "Good afternoon Lady Rin." he said in his best 'even' voice. Jaken never used Rin's honorific unless he was in the company of other youkai. Rin had deduced that they were not alone.

Without warning, a door slid open and a rather burly youkai stepped in. Jaken then faced this youkai, bowed, and gave introduction. "This is Lord Toru captain of Lord Sesshomaru's imperial guard."

Rin bowed respectfully. "Good afternoon Master Toru." She said politely.

Lord Toru stood just shorter than Lord Sesshomaru. His was a beautiful broad stern face. Long green hair brought out the magenta in his eyes. He gave no trace of emotion. His many battle scars made it clear that he was no stranger to battle or victory.

"I distinctly heard Jaken introduce me as _Lord _Toru." came the growled response.

Rin gave a defensive look directly to the large demon. "Forgive me _Master_ Toru, but I acknowledge but _one _lord, and you are _not _he." Jaken's breath hitched at her response.

Lord Toru stepped closer to the girl bearing his fangs ever so slightly. Rin stood her ground.

The demon placed his face inches from Rin's.

"_Lord _Toru." he said with an unmistakable growl.

"_Master _Toru." came the unshaken reply.

Toru then roared in Rins face. Rin had been in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru's roar many times. She found the roar of this youkai, lacking in timber and strength. Nonplussed, Rin smiled.

"I have some mint grass should you be in need of it." she then quirked an eye at the demon. "And believe me - you _are_ in need of it!"

Toru first looked shocked. Then he smiled. His smile then turned into what could only be described as giggles before becoming raucous laughter!

"You were correct Master Jaken!" he roared in good humor, this girl does indeed have spirit!"

Rin then looked to Jaken who was all but bubbling over with pride.

"This was a test?" She inquired with some surprise.

"Indeed it was my girl!" Stated Toru emphatically.

"Jaken told me of your suggestion.

At first, I was very hesitant. It is no secret that you are the most protected of Lord Sesshomaru's possessions. If I were to send you and you fail, I would be killed. If you were to be captured, I would be killed. If you were to die, I would be killed…..slowly. I wanted to see for myself if you were worth offering up my life. Toru then stepped back and bowed deeply.

It is an honor to meet you Lady Rin. Upon correcting his posture, Toru placed his hand upon Rin's shoulder. Now, let me tell you exactly what is going on."

It was late afternoon when Sesshomaru and his mother decided to take a walk just to survey their surroundings. Each silently marveled at animals that they had never seen before. The climate had changed as well. The weather seemed to be much warmer here. It was an interesting juxtaposition to the snow that was plainly evident on the mountains ahead.

It was Sesshomaru's mother that broke the silence first.

"What are you thinking of my son?"

Sesshomary gave a barely audible sigh. "Many things mother. Ask me this question again when our trip is at its end."

"Fair enough." The Lady then gave her son a small smile.

The pair was headed back to camp when a great ball of light suddenly began to take form and appear before them both. Sesshomaru leapt in front of his mother, his sword at the ready.

Light laughter from what sounded like the most beautiful of voices then came from the orb.

"Be at ease young prince. I mean neither of you any harm."

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru growled.

More light laughter ensued. "Did your mother not inform you? I am The Oracle."

Rin's afternoon with Jaken and Toru went well. She was absolutely certain that she could quell any concerns among the human tribes. She had only a few more questions to be addressed before she felt ready for her roll as 'ambassador'.

It was almost time for the evening meal and the entire palace was busy with the mundane tasks of every day living.

The guards did not notice the large demon army that had made its way well past the palace gates. By the time the alarm had been sounded, they were en mass upon the palace steps.

Jaken and Toru Made their way to the great staircase only to find a mighty demon horde poised for battle. The guards of the palace started to appear from every direction weapons at the ready.

The horde was led by a great bull demon seated on a two headed horse. His tiny eyes glowing with malice.

Jaken spoke first. "Who are you and what do you want?" he screeched.

The bull demon laughed as he bared his fangs. "Normally I would not waste time with names, but I'm feeling indulgent this evening! You may call me Uden.

Toru spoke up next. "Tell me then Uden, What do you want?

And more important, tell me _how _you were able to bypass all of the wards that are placed around this fortress?"

"I don't feel inclined to answer that question." He sneered. "lets just say that I had help. Let me first tell you that not so much as one drop of youkai blood has been shed thus far. But this fact can change in an instant! I have no qualm with any of you. I have been sent with one task.

As for what I want, that is very simple."

"I came for the female called Rin!"

CHAPTER 8

Uden took a moment to enjoy the surprise etched upon each face that lined the palace entrance. The demon shifted his position on his horse to better see both Jaken and Toru.

"Did I stutter? surrender Rin now, and we will leave peacefully!"

It was Toru that spoke next. "I am afraid that we cannot accommodate your request. Again I will ask, who are you and what do you want with Rin?"

Uden Growled in annoyance. "I have been sent to retrieve her. That is all that you need to know. Now, surrender the girl so that me and my men can leave this wretched place!" he hissed.

Rin was headed to dinner oblivious to the events going on at the front of the palace. It took a number of guards passing her headed to the entranceway before she had finally paid attention.

With her curiosity piqued, she started to head in the direction of the great staircase. When suddenly, both of her handmaidens seemed to appear from nowhere grabbing her in an attempt to take her back to her rooms.

"What is going on?" Rin said as she struggled against the firm grip of the two female youkai.

"It is for your own good Milady!" stated Reu.

"There is a demon out front who wishes to take you from the grounds Milady!" Came Hitome's nervous added response. Rin's brow furrowed in concern.

"Release me so that I may see this demon!" Rin demanded.

The maids paid no heed to Rin's command but steadily dragged her away from the front doors. While Rin did realize that her maids were doing what they felt was best, she had given a command that she expected to be followed.

She was the ward of Lord Sesshomaru! She would not disgrace herself or her lord with any show of cowardice. As Rin slowly became annoyed with her maids, her youkai began to flare.

Her handmaidens felt the rush of power coming from her and immediately released their hold on the girl. Rin turned a stern face to her maids.

"I know that you both mean well, and for that, I thank you.

I will forgive you this one time. But do _not_ ever disobey me again!" Rin then pushed past the two demoness.

"Now let us go see exactly what this demon wants of me."

While Rin's features had not changed, there was no mistake of the power flowing within her. Both maids clearly understood that their next affront could well cost them their lives.

The pair followed in silence.

Sesshomaru did not drop his defensive stance. Instead he growled deeply and bared his fangs.

"What are you and what do you want with us?"

More gentle laughter came from the orb.

"Your journey to my home is not finished. There is still a bit more distance to cover. The remaining portion of your travels will be done on foot by you and your mother alone. Once you have arrived, I will explain all. Rest this evening and know that I will see to the comforts of your party until you return to them."

Sesshomaru desperately sniffed the air in an attempt to 'scent' The Oracle's presence. It was possible that he and his mother may be the victims of some sort of trickery. He found none as the voice continued.

"Tomorrow morning, you will walkwestward to the mountains ahead of you. I caution you to _walk. _Should either of you try to fly, I will lengthen your journey by a day for each time your body should leave the ground. I look forward to meeting you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled even more at the thought of being ordered by an unknown entity. But he would be lying if he did not say he was now curious.

The orb then dissipated in a beautiful multicolored display of light.

Sesshomaru was livid. He sheathed his sword and turned to his mother. "What are you not telling me?' he demanded. The lady then looked to the mountains. "I've told you all I know.. and all that I _can _tell you my son." she said softly.

Sesshomaru hissed in disgust as he stormed of to camp. Leaving his mother to her thoughts.

"_Be patient my son. The rise or fall of our house rests in your hands."_

Rin pushed her way past guards and lookers on to finally get to the great staircase. Her arrival surprised both Jaken and Toru. Toru discretely tried to place his body in front of hers in an effort to hide the fact that she was so close by.

"It is too dangerous for you here Milady," Toru whispered, "You must leave before you are seen." Unfortunately, Jaken held no discretion at all as he squawked her name for all to hear.

"Rin! Go to the palace its not safe here!" he ordered. Jaken turned pale as he noticed his blunder too late.

The bull demon turned his gaze to the girl.

Cocking his head to the side, he let out a booming laugh.

"So this is the little slip of a human that is the cause of my master's problems?" Uden snorted and spat on the ground as an indication of his disgust. He then advanced his horse slightly forward. "Come with me quietly girl! You are not worth shedding blood over!"

Rin stepped forward unafraid.

"Do I know you demon?" She asked with an almost deadly calm.

"No wench, you do not." Growled Uden.

Uden then looked at Rin not bothering to hide the lust in his eyes.

"You are rather comely for a human. Perhaps I'll keep you for myself for a little while!"

Toru then stepped in front of Rin, sword drawn. "Lady Rin will not be leaving with you demon!"

Uden chuckled menacingly. 'Lady Rin' is it? Surly you are not truly willing to fight for a mere human? Now a fine youkai female is _worth _a good fight among men! Not _this _creature, no matter her looks."

Rin was outraged. She then stepped past Toru out of reach of any protection he could immediately offer. She had not quite calmed down from reprimanding her maidservants and Uden's insults only served to stoke her anger anew.

"I have heard quite enough from you this evening demon. You have succeeded in annoying me. Hear me when I say that no blood from this household will be spilled on my behalf. _Your _blood on the other hand, is another matter."

Uden laughed almost uncontrollably. "Do you mean to fight my entire army wench?"

"No" Rin said calmly, _only you." _

Uden's eyes went wide. His shock, apparent.

"You don't actually think that you can beat me in combat eh?"

Rin looked the bull demon directly in the eye. "No demon, it is my full intent to kill you." Rin paused for only a moment. "I personally loathe bloodshed. So, I will give you one final opportunity to leave with your life.

If you and your men leave now, I will forgive this intrusion upon my lord's house. And I will spare you. But, should you persist…" Rin's voice suddenly dropped an octave as a growl could be clearly heard. "I will decorate these stairs with your head and the heads of any of your men that dare to fight. Your bodies however, will be sent back to your master in pieces. Your heads, will be put on display for any enemy of the House of the West to see.

The demons on both sides gasped audibly at Rin's statement. Some of Udens men even laughed. Toru attempted to make his way to once again stand by Rin's side.

"Stand where you are Master Toru." Rin stated with authority. Toru stopped in his tracks. By now, hecould feel the power that was building up in Rin's body. He was unsettled by this new

display finding it difficult to believe to say the least.

Rin then started to pull at her obi. "Reu! Hitome! Come to me now!" she commanded.

The two maids came from within the crowd and huddled close to their mistress. Rin smiled warmly at the women.

"Please take my kimono." She said softly.

Rin then proceeded to disrobe.

"But Milady! You will almost be naked then!" protested Reu.

Rin looked at the demoness. "Do you mean to disobey me twice in one evening?" she said with a deadly purr that the woman had never heard before.

Reu now looked into Rin's eyes. And for the first time, she saw golden eyes looking back at her radiating with single minded determination. The woman averted her eyes. Rin's gaze was too piercing. Reu then pulled at Hitome, as both women helped Rin to undress.

Uden purred with satisfaction. "Yes woman, take her kimono, there will be far less for me to cut through!"

Uden then removed a _naginata _from its holster hanging on his horse. He leisurely rested the weapon across his lap enjoying the sight unfolding in front of him.

Rin laughed softly. "You misunderstand my intentions Uden. I do not strip for your pleasure."

As her handmaidens removed the last layer of kimono before leaving Rin in her under kimono, Rin then gave the demon a sarcastic side glance as she slipped an arm out of a sleeve.

"I simply do not wish to have your blood soak my lord's fine silk!"

Rin gave a ghost of a smile to both women. "You may leave me now." Both demoness gathered up her kimono cowering as they scurried whimpering behind Toru.

Rin then turned to face Uden.

"If you are able to beat me, I will leave without resistance and you may do with me as you please. However, _when _I kill you, your army must leave.

"We shall see who beats whom wench!" Came Uden's dry reply.

Before Uden could make any move to dismount or charge, Rin held up her hand. A great surge of youkai came from her body halting Uden's next move. His mount also seemed 'frozen' in place. Uden sat struggling in vain against the force that held him.

"What have you done to me wench? How fair is a battle when your opponent cannot move?" He roared angrily

"Forgive me great Uden, Rin said smiling sarcastically, I failed to mention - I will kill you with your own weapon. I just needed a moment to acquire it. After all, Why should any of the warriors of this house be burdened with cleaning your blood from their blade."

Rin then clenched her outstretched hand in a grabbing motion. "To me _naginata_!" She called.

The bull demon's weapon trembled in his lap as if it were alive before quickly levitating from him to snap to Rin's waiting grip. Rin was well into another 'change' but this time, most of the court was there to bear witness.

Again gasps and whispers could be heard on both sides.

"I like your _naginata_. You may use something else." Rin cooed. Rin then swung the weapon about her head in a perfect circle.

"And should any of your men try to help you…" Rin looked to the demon horde. Another surge of power could be felt by all. There was a sudden clatter of metal heard among the group along with varying expressions of surprise.

The weapons of each soldier had miraculously moved on their own accord and were poised at the neck of each soldier present ready to deliver a death blow. Any demon that moved - even slightly, was rewarded with his chosen weapon digging further into his flesh.

Rin glared at the gathered soldiers.

"The first of you to even hold the _thought _of assisting your leader will die!" she hissed. Rin's eyes had now gone from gold to crimson, much like Lord Sesshomaru's eyes when he was about to do battle. This change and its similarities were not missed by many.

Uden's face blanched.

"What kind of creature are you?!" He gasped. Rin took a defensive stance and smiled.

"I am Rin. The human that will send you back to you master in pieces. Come to me now and embrace your death!"

Sesshomaru did not go directly back to the campgrounds. He needed time away from his mother in order to think. Instead, he took flight to a glen not to far from camp.

Who and what was this Oracle? It was fairly evident that his mother may have been afraid of this being or at the very least held it in some high regard. Was there a connection between the two of them? Was this yet another of her poorly planned schemes to be rid of Rin?

Rin.

_His_ beloved Rin.

Sesshomaru's thoughts immediately quieted when he thought of Rin. If the circumstances had been different, he may have found some small amusement to this fact. He had not taken notice when he landed, but there was a small field of wild flowers near by. The fragrance of the flowers calmed him further as he envisioned Rin's lithe form walking leisurely among the blossoms.

Sesshomaru then assumed his usual reclined position by a tree that seemed to make itself conveniently available so that he could face the flower garden.

"Beloved, I pray that you are well." he muttered to himself. "I promise you I'll be home soon."

Sesshomaru then closed his eyes and in a rare moment of whimsy, he allowed himself a small smile as he imagined the lilt of her laughter floating on the breeze.

The gravity of Uden's present situation was slowly dawning upon him. This little 'slip' of a human had just challenged him. But more important, she looked as if she could make good on her promise to kill him! He had not bargained on this.

He had assumed that The House of The West would _gladly _be rid of its single human inhabitant _not _actually come to her defense! And another thing - She was _supposed_ to be human! The creature before him may hold a human visage, but that was where the similarity ended.

Tension was thick as Uden tried to consider his next move when one of his subordinates took the option from him.

"I will kill this woman for you my lord!" came the cry from within the demon ranks. A younger demon galloped forth sounding his charge with his battle axe drawn. His steed and weaponry seemingly immune to Rin's spell.

Uden smiled to himself.

"Perhaps it will not be necessary for me to do anything seeing as this whelp has taken the lead!" Uden pretended to struggle with a now non existent 'barrier' as the soldier rode forth,

Rin did not move. Instead, she laughed heartily as the demon got closer. "I saved _you _as an example!" She growled. Rin then flung Uden's _naginata _in the direction of the oncoming warrior.

Once the weapon had left her hand, It then turned into multiple beams of light before slicing both the demon _and _his mount into large pieces that fell with sickening wet thumps to the ground.

The _naginata_ then took to its original form as it returned to Rin's waiting hand.

The silence between the two groups was deafening. Both sides were in shock as Rin's next words could clearly be heard.

"He did not suffer. But _you _my dear Uden, will feel _everything!_"

Uden reared at the sight of his fallen comrade now laying in pieces before him. There was no choice now. He had to fight. But now, he had a new reason.

"You have sealed your fate now my girl!" he roared, " I would have been lenient with you earlier. But now, I will avenge my fallen comrade and kill you!"

He then grabbed at a battle axe that was hanging from his belt. Uden no longer cared _what _Rin was. He simply wanted her dead.

Uden then jumped off of his horse, and charged at the girl before him. He snarled as he prepared to bring his axe down upon Rin's head. Rin stood her ground as she waited for Uden's blow. When compared to her, the size of this demon was formidable.

Uden then leapt into the air with his axe in the perfect position intending to crush Rin with a single blow. But Rin prepared for this blow by bracing her _naginata_ against the stones of the steps.

When Uden landed his blow, a great clash of metal was heard accompanied by a blinding light.

When the light had settled, all could see Uden suspended in mid air as Rin and the blade of her _naginata_ glowed. A shield had been erected. Rin gave a small smile, enjoying the shocked look on Uden's face. She then shifted the position of her _naginata, _which in turn caused a change in the angle that Uden was suspended.

Rin then sent another surge of power at Uden who was then unceremoniously thrown a good distance and landed badly on his back. He found himself unable to get up. Rin approached him leisurely as the blade of her weapon still glowed. Uden knew he was about to die.

Rin clenched her fist creating a force field that lifted the great bull up onto his mount. She then faced Uden and spoke.

"Remember, This could have been avoided." Rin then raised her _naginata _above her head to give the death blow when Uden suddenly coughed up blood finding his voice.

"Before I die woman, tell me one thing! _What are you?_"

Rin gave a strange look of what could only be described as amusement.

"I am your executioner. Beyond that, I'm afraid you will not live long enough to find out!"

The bull demon looked as if he were about to say something else but Rin did not give him the chance. With one sweep of her hand, she sent his _naginata_ as a beam of light that dispatched him in the exact fashion as she did the other demon only in larger more sickening pieces. When all of the pieces had landed, The blade of Uden's _naginata _was found planted firmly into his head.

Udens entire army then dismounted and got on their knees.

A lieutenant then crawled close to where Rin stood.

"Milady, I humbly beg for my life and the lives of my men. If you will allow us to leave, we will trouble you no further." came the muffled plea.

Rin then faced the army, her voice low and deadly.

Take the bodies of your dead with you. But, leave the heads here. They will serve as a warning to any who would dare to oppose the House of The West."

The lieutenant then thanked Rin and stood to face the remaining men. "Brothers! Let us leave this place and be grateful to the kindness of this gracious woman!" Every member of the army present, bowed and thanked Rin for her kindness.

The army then made its exodus with great haste lest they run the risk of receiving any more of Lady Rin's wrath. Those with stronger constitutions retrieved the pieces of their fallen fellows as all made their way to the surrounding forest.

It was only after the army had clearly left the great staircase that Rin turned around to face a now gaping Jaken and Toru. In fact, the entire body of the house of the west had stood silent in a strange combination of awe and oddly enough…fear.

Rin had began her 'transformation' to more human like features as she approached both demons. She then bowed deeply.

"Thank you both for wanting to see to my safety". She said warmly as a weak smile graced her features. "But I think I need to rest now." With what seemed to be the last of her strength, she called for her handmaidens. "Reu! Hitome! Please come!"

Both demoness scurried to stand on either side of their mistress as she seemed as if she were about to fall. Rin's flesh then became pale as she perspired profusely.

"I am not sure how much longer I can…" with those few words, Rin fainted. It was Toru who caught her before her body hit the ground.

Rin was not awake to see it, but the _entire_ body of the House of The West bowed deeply and cleared the way as Toru passed with Rin in his arms, her maids in hot pursuit.

Rins body seemed as if it were on fire as Toru set her upon her futon. Her maids quickly took over her care. Toru was visibly concerned but felt that it was not his place to be so close to the ward of the Lord of The West. He exited Rin's bed chamber in silence only to face a waiting Jaken when he had closed the doors behind him.

Jakn's brow furrowed with concern. "How is she?" he whispered.

" I do not know Master Jaken. But her maids seem capable of attending to her. Let us leave them to their duty."

Toru turned to look at the chamber door once more. Jaken quirked a look at him. "Do not be too concerned Master Toru. I have seen this once before. Rin will be fine." Toru gave a curt nod before bowing his head.

"I think I finally understand." he said almost to himself quietly.

"Understand what my friend?" Jaken queried.

"I understand why she is so protected." he said softly. Toru then turned his face to Jaken.

"I will say this only once Jaken, and only in confidence to you alone," Jaken's ears perked up as he listened intently.

"I have a mate that I love with my whole heart. She has given me four pups that do me proud every day." Toru then looked directly into Jaken's eyes. "But if I could, I would do what ever was necessary to have that girl as my mate."

Jaken gave a slight smile. "I understand your feelings my friend." Jaken then stepped closer to the great youkai. "I will say nothing, but do not ever repeat those words - _especially _in front of Lord Sesshomaru. They may prove to be your death,"

Toru looked down at Jaken and smiled. "I understand. But, When Lord Sesshomaru returns, I hope he will accept me pledging my life to that girl as I have to him. It is the least that I can do." Jaken smiled and nodded knowingly.

"I'm sure he will have no problem with that." Both demons then made their way down the hall away from Rin's rooms.

Hitome was given the task of removing Rin's under kimono. This task was proving itself to be difficult because Rin had perspired so much that the fabric was clinging to her skin as if she had been drenched in water.

It was only after Reu returned with a basin of cool water that either demoness was able to remove any clothing at all.

Hitome then set to the business of trying to 'cool down' Rin's lower limbs as Reu dabbed cool water at Rin's head and shoulders. Reu was dabbing diligently when she stopped suddenly.

It took a moment for Hitome to notice Reu's lack of movement before she snapped at her. "Reu! What is wrong with you? Our lady needs us now!" Reu gave no response. Hitome stopped her ministrations and gave an irritated look in Reu's direction. Any words she had to say, stayed in her throat as she looked at the older youkai. Reu had since turned pale and was trembling somewhat.

"Hitome, Reu said quietly, Come look at our lady's neck and shoulder." Hitome put her rag down and crawled over to where Reu was presently kneeling. "Tell me what you see" she whispered. Hitome pulled back a rag that was covering the area in question.

"Our lady has been marked!" She whispered.

.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 9

Dreaming is God's way of sparking the imagination. A dream can inspire, or it can warn, and on occasion, it can educate. Dreams gave humans light in the darkness, vision to the curious traveler and love to the lonely and forgotten. Without dreams, human existence would otherwise be at a standstill.

It has been said that youkai do not dream. It is not that they are incapable of dreams, but rather that they make the conscious effort _not _to dream. Dreams, to a youkai, are a 'human necessity' that they find to be totally beneath them. If a youkai _did _dream, it was a secret best kept to himself. Because the admission of dreaming would be seen as an act of weakness.

Last night, for the first time in his seemingly immortal life - Sesshomaru dreamed.

Sesshomaru had never left his spot by the wild flowers that he had found earlier that afternoon. In fact, before he knew it, he had spent the night there.

It was his thoughts of Rin that kept him where he stayed. The remembered sound of her laughter, the remembered smell of her skin, his desire to be near her, His slowly awakening hunger for her body writhing in a passion induced sweat underneath his.

No, Sesshomaru had no desire to awaken.

But his dreaming did not stop with Rin. And it was not all pleasant.

He dreamed of his kingdom and its greatness, he dreamed of his mother and every treachery she had tried of late, and finally, he dreamed of his father.

It was the dreams of his father that unnerved him the most.

These were not ordinary dreams. It was as if an outside source had reached into his mind to pull out long forgotten images of hope, anger and fear.

Sesshomaru found himself remembering moments that he thought he had successfully buried deep within his psyche never to recall again.

But, throughout each dream, throughout each nearly horrific memory, it was his thoughts of Rin that calmed him. Even in dreams, it was Rin who was his safe haven. Only Rin kept him from going insane.

Sesshomaru awoke from his rest just after sunrise. The only sign of any of the night's turmoil was a slight sheen of sweat around his forehead.

Through out his dreams, one thing was clear. There was only one person that truly mattered. Sesshomaru had come to a decision. Damn the courts! Damn tradition and damn his mother! Once this trip had come to its conclusion, he was going home to make Rin his mate.

He was going to know love. He was going to be happy. And, he would do whatever it took to make Rin just as happy. She had accepted his mark, but Rin deserved to have everything. She deserved have _him. _Or perhaps, maybe it was _he _that deserved _her. _

No. They deserved each other.

Sesshomaru stood and adjusted his clothing. He then took one final look at the flower bed, inhaled its fragrances, and allowed himself a small smile before returning to camp.

Rin yawned and stretched broadly when she woke up the next morning. She knew she must have slept in later than she expected because the sun had already taken a good hold of the sky.

By now, she knew that any exertion of her 'powers' would leave her drained for a time, so she didn't concern herself with the possibility of there being anything physically wrong with her body. Her maids however, did not share this confidence.

As Rin slowly sat up on her futon and her vision cleared, she saw both of her hand maidens huddled at the foot of her resting place mumbling to themselves with worried expressions on their faces. Neither woman had noticed that Rin had sat up as they were lost in their own whispers.

It was not until she had cracked the knuckles in her hands while stretching a second time, (a familiar sound from Lord Sesshomaru), that they came to attention.

Both women snapped to before throwing their bodies to the floor not daring to look at Rin directly as they had done in the past.

"What are your orders today Milady?" They both chorused dutifully.

Rin gave a slightly confused look before she folded an arm over her chest then cradled her chin in her other hand.

" What is all of this? What has gotten into you both? Will you please look at me when you speak."

Reu raised her head only slightly. "We are not fit to look upon you Milady." Immediately, she dropped back to the ground.

Rin gave a loud and heavy sigh before speaking.

"Help me to understand. The Rin you see now is more than the Rin you saw yesterday at this time?"

Both demoness gasped in unison before lifting their heads just enough for Rin to see their faces. "No no Milady! Its not like that at all! Its just…."

"You had no idea that I held any 'abilities'" Rin finished.

Rin did not use the term 'power' because she herself was still coming to terms with it.

The two demoness cowered in fear of having insulted their mistress. "Please don't kill us!" they whimpered.

Rin smiled as she reached to the foot of her futon to pull the two demoness onto the bed with her. Both initially resisted but finally came about half way. Rin then took the face of each woman in either of her hands.

"You both are my handmaidens, my companions and my friends. I would no more bring harm you than bring harm to myself. Please be at ease with me.

With those words, both women then sat up on their knees and adjusted themselves at the foot of Rin's bed. Hitome spoke first.

"Thank you for your kindness Milady. We will do our best to continue to meet your needs."

Rin smiled warmly. "I thank you both. Now please prepare my bath and set out something for me to wear today. I am sure that I will be meeting with Master Jaken at some point. We have much to discuss.

Both women gave a quick nod in agreement before rising. As they both were about to leave the room, Reu took a moment to hesitate. Hitome nervously tried to urge her friend on but was not successful.

Reu bowed to Rin and gave a loud gulp before she spoke.

"Milady, please pardon my boldness but… when we removed your clothing last night we saw…" Rin's warm smile slowly faded as the older woman cleared her throat trying to continue. "We saw.."

"You saw that I have been marked." Rin finished, slightly annoyed.

"Yes Milady." Reu answered.

"And I suppose you would like to know who among the court would be bold enough to mark the ward of The Lord of The West?"

"Yes Milady." Reu said almost hopefully.

Rin took a moment to think of her response when Hitome then stood beside Reu and chime in. "We would not breathe a word to a soul Milady!" She whispered in confidence.

Rin gave a bit more thought before smiling brightly at the two women and beckoning them back to her bedside, the faces of each lighting up considerably as they approached.

"I would love to confide in you both and tell you." Rin whispered adding a sense of graveness to her next words. "However, If I did, you both would no doubt be killed." Both women took in a sharp breath as their complexion began to pale.

" As it is, I will have a time trying to explain this to Lord Sesshomaru once he returns. In the interest of secrecy, my beloved most surly would kill you both if he were to find out you knew. It would serve you well to make no mention of it."

Both women nervously shook their heads in understanding. For now, it was enough for them that their lady would allow them to live with the knowledge that they presently possessed (albeit a half truth).

Rin knew that if word got around, there would be no telling how anyone would react. It was best that fear kept these women quiet.

Rin then smiled warmly. "Let this remain our secret for now." Reu and Hitome understood Rin's meaning as they rose from the futon to their separate tasks. No more would be said on the subject.

When Sesshomaru finally found his way back to camp, he was taken aback with surprise. The size of the group seemed to have doubled in his absence.

There were servants among the crowd that did not belong with the original group.

Rather than make a scene, He decided to look for his mother to find out what all had transpired in his absence. When he finally made his way to her tent, he found the female taiyoukai being appropriately pampered and getting fitted with more suitable clothing for the remaining part of the journey.

The lady regarded her son with a broad smile before speaking. "These are the servants of The Oracle" She said cheerily. They will see to our servants until our return." Sesshomaru said nothing but his mother noticed his eyes wandering over her new outfit.

"Apparently, I am to sleep on the dirt as you do for the remainder of our journey." She said sarcastically.

The Lady did a small circle to show off a short kimono and hakama. "But at least The Oracle has good taste!". The servants were busy putting the finishing touches on a happy coat that would complete her ensemble. All three pieces complimented each other with varying shades of red and green with gold embroidery. Sesshomaru just snorted softly. He was about to go off again when a richly garbed male servant ventured to get his attention.

"Please excuse me my lord." Came the entreaty.

When Sesshomaru turned to face the servant he was taken for a moment by the over all appearance of the youkai that presently stood before him.

He was much older. Were it not for his pointed ears, he could have easily been mistaken for human.

His hair was brown and quite long. It hung well past his hips and was tied neatly at the base of his head and had been braided the end. He was of an average build although one could see that his body still held a great deal of muscular definition, He had a very kind face with but one oddity - he didn't open his eyes.

"I am Major Domo to The Oracle." he said as he bowed deeply. "My name is of no importance because I will not be with you for any longer than it will take to convey the instructions of my mistress."

Sesshomaru silently pondered what power this 'Oracle' had that even a Major Domo did not deserve to state his name.

I and Milady's servants will see to the needs of your party. Milady wishes for me to assure you that they will have the best of care.

The demon then extended a finely manicured claw in the direction of the west. "You both are to walk that way. When the time is right, My mistress will let her domain be seen."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to the demon. "When the time is right?" he echoed.

"Yes Milord. The demon said smiling slightly. "My mistress in her infinite wisdom and kindness is giving your mother one final chance to talk to you." The demon then 'looked' to the Lady.

"Once you stand before The Oracle, all will be revealed. You still have time to make amends and live well for it. The choice is yours."

Sesshomaru snapped his gaze in his mother's direction.

"I suspected that you know more than you are willing to tell mother! I will ask again - What is going on here?"

The Lady bowed slightly before her son. "My memory of this all is very vague my son. It is my hope to remember things as we walk." she responded coyly.

Sesshomaru was still not satisfied. He turned back to the servant with more questions only to watch the demon disappear in a puff of smoke before his eyes.

Satisfied that Reu and Hitome had been sufficiently frightened into silence, Rin decided upon having breakfast in the main hall with the rest of the court today.

While most members were tolerably polite at best, Rin felt that she needed to show everyone that she did not always need to stay in Sesshomaru's shadow in order to be seen. She would stand alone even if it meant receiving the most shallowly given gestures of respect.

Today, however, the court would surprise her.

The dining hall was usually a place for idol chatter and harmless merriment. Unless Sesshomaru himself were seated, everyone sat at ease and there was a general 'casual' feel to the room.

This morning when Rin entered, all talk and eating came to a halt. The entire body that was assembled then rose in unison and bowed before her.

Not knowing what else to do, and having witnessed it countless times when Lord Sesshomaru was present, Rin gave a small smile and bowed in turn.

She then went to her usual seat by Jaken only to find Toru sitting where she normally would. Jaken then rose and bowed deeply.

"Milady, this place is no longer fit for you." With a wide gesture, Jaken pointed out Rins new dining position - a short distance from where Lord Sesshomaru would normally sit.

Rin looked wide eyed to a beaming Jaken. "Surly this is a mistake!" she said softly to the toad. "No mistake Milady" said Jaken barely able to hide his smile.

"I am sure that once Lord Sesshomaru is told of your deeds in the defense of this house, he will have no problem with it."

Rin smiled as she went to her seat. "Thank you Master Jaken." she said warmly. Rin then turned her smile to the mass of demons now facing her and bowed again before sitting. Once Rin was seated, all that were present seated themselves and continued with the morning meal. Jaken then bent to Rin's ear. "Toru and I will need to speak with you this afternoon please." "By all means Master Jaken." Rin responded quietly.

Sesshomaru thought it best to take a short walk until the servants had finished any last details on his mother's new traveling attire. Once she was ready, they would begin what was seemed to be the last leg of what had so far been a tedious and unwelcome journey.

He hated to admit it, but Sesshomaru was both curious and impressed so far with the showing of power that the oracle had displayed. If for any reason there should be a battle, he would enjoy ending the life of this individual immensely.

It was early afternoon when Sesshomaru found his way back to camp. Some of the earlier confusion had died down a bit and it was almost pleasant walking among the tents and various fires blazing. He had not gotten too far into the camping area when his mother had found him.

"There you are." she said almost relieved, "We will leave when you are ready."

Sesshomaru gave his mother a long look before responding.

"Let's go then."

After breakfast, Rin returned to her chambers. Ever since Jaken and Toru had agreed to her going to the human camps to negotiate a peace treaty, she had been busy contemplating how she would initiate the conversation without looking too intimidating.

Rin chuckled to herself. "As if I could ever look intimidating!"

She was about to sit to her desk when she heard a knock on her door. Before she could respond, Jaken had entered the room.

Rin smiled brightly and was about to bow when an outstretched hand halted her next movement. "I won't be a moment Rin, please be seated." Jaken said warmly. he then went to take a seat by the girl.

Jaken then proceeded to sputter and clear his throat before beginning much to Rin's amusement.

"Well, its like this," Jaken began almost uncomfortably, "The plan that Master Toru and I have for your pending trip has not changed. But…" Jaken's voice trailed off.

Rin looked at the toad with concern. "But what Master Jaken?" she said with a hint of concern.

"Nowyouhaveothersthatwishtohelp" Rin tipped her head in amusement.

"I cannot possibly be expected to understand that Master Jaken!" Rin giggled. Jaken cleared his throat and tried again.

"You now have allies in the court." he said evenly.

"Allies?" Rin asked somewhat shocked. She then squirmed up her face and sucked her teeth. "So?"

Jaken then reached to place a hand on her shoulder. "Rin, this is serious." Jaken then sat back to gather his next thoughts.

"It is no secret that you are the most protected possession that Lord Sesshomaru has. Last night, every demon here would have fought to his last breath on your behalf without hesitation to prevent any kind of abduction. The surprise came when _you _would not allow anyone to fight for you."

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "I saw no sense in it." she said passively.

Jaken slapped his hands to both of his thighs. "That is my point child! No on expected you to actually fight - or win for that matter! You defended yourself _by yourself _and you defended the honor of this house…. _by yourself._

You made it very clear to all that you are capable of doing what ever may be necessary for The House Of The West. With that one battle you, the supposedly 'lowly' human, _humbled_ the entire court.

Jaken calmed down a bit before continuing. "The respect you receive now, will be _genuine." _I tell you this so that you will not be surprised by any changes in attitudes that you may encounter form others from this point forward.

Rin sat silent for a long time. Jaken had begun to fidget as her silence seemed to lengthen. "Well?" He squawked "What are you thinking?"

Rin sighed softly and smiled at the kappa. "I truly don't understand what all of the fuss is about. We all serve Lord Sesshomaru. How is what I have done any different from what any of you would have done?"

Jaken rose from his seat. "It is different… because _YOU_ did it." he said as he went to leave. "Toru and I will see you later this afternoon to go over the planned treaty. Please be ready."

"I will Master Jaken." Rin smiled as the toad demon left the room.

Sesshomaru and his mother had covered a considerable distance - all in absolute silence. Sesshomaru had no desire to look at his mother. He did not wish to _talk _to his mother. He did not wish to _be_ with his mother. But, he was a dutiful son, and this part of the journey seemed necessary, although he had no idea why.

The Lady of The West however, on more than one occasion, opened her mouth as if to speak only to close it again thinking better of the idea. So for much of that late morning and through that afternoon, nothing was said.

"We will make camp just before sunset." Sesshomaru finally said to his mother over his shoulder. "Yes my son." Came the soft response.

Rin knew that Jaken would not have made the effort of coming to her room before the scheduled meeting with Toru without good reason. It stood to logic that other demons would be present when she came to meet with them.

With this thought in mind, Rin changed her clothes accordingly. Some time ago, Sesshomaru had several kimono made with the clan colors and emblem for Rin to wear. She even had an outfit identical to the one which her lord wore regularly.

She initially wanted to wear that outfit but thought against it because she felt it may be taken inappropriately as if to show that she was the one in power (even though for this instance she was). She decided upon wearing her red kimono with the clan symbol embroidered in white at her shoulder instead.

When she arrived at the door of Jaken's study, she took a moment to collect herself. She could hear voices other than Toru and Jaken in the next room and for the briefest of moments, she was frightened.

Rin was about to turn away from the door when the strangest thing happened.

As if on cue, a light breeze blew past her. And, on that breeze, Rin could have sworn that she could smell Sesshomaru's scent.

Sesshomaru had been gone for so long that Rin had actually lost track of the time. There was no reason for his scent to be anywhere in the palace.

She took the scent as a sign. "It is as if you approve of my actions beloved." She thought to herself.

Knowing that youkai ears were exceptionally keen, Rin smiled before holding here hands to her heart and mouthing the words 'I love you Sesshomaru' to the winds that seemed to continue to blow gently. She then squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Little did she know, that over a continent away, Sesshomaru would stop in his tracks just long enough to swear that he had heard his beloved's voice on the wind.

In spite of his silence, Sesshomaru did take into consideration that his mother was not in the habit of sleeping out of doors. It took sometime to find one, but he finally came upon a small glade with soft grass for her to make her palate on.

Neither of them really needed a fire either.

But Sesshomaru gathered the wood for one none the less.

Again, this was done for his mother's benefit.

He would stand guard as she slept.

The Lady decided to entertain herself with hunting down the evening meal as Sesshomaru gathered wood. She knew that at some point, she needed make an effort to speak to him.

Her true problem was that she was not at all sure what she should talk about. It was true that there was much to this trip that she knew about but there was so much more that she had no idea of.

How could she expect Sesshomaru to believe her now when she was not entirely truthful to begin with? She had no answers.

But she knew that she needed to know how he was feeling at the very least.

When Rin had entered the room, she found Jaken and Toru hunched over a desk overseeing various maps. Rin's suspicions of more than the two demons was confirmed as she noticed two more of Sesshomaru's generals leisurely chatting in a corner.

All activity stopped when she walked into the room. Everyone present bowed deeply. Rin gave a small bow in turn. Toru was first to speak.

"With us are Ginta and Hontu, my seconds in command. They wished to offer their services if needed."

Both demons looked almost like copies of Toru as they bowed again in unison. Rin gave a small smile to both.

"Alright gentlemen," Rin said evenly, "Lets get down to this!"

Toru grinned and nodded in agreement as all present gathered around the table filled with maps.

Rin had been shown maps of tribes both human and demon and made decisions on how territories should be portioned out at least until Sesshomaru's return. She surprised everyone present with an uncanny ability to strategize and plan fairly for all.

It had taken the better part of the afternoon, and others would need to see the plans, but each demon present felt that the proposal was even and fair.

As the last map was being folded, Rin smiled wearily at all present . "It is agreed then. Three days hence, I will go to the specified place and meet with the leaders of the human tribes to present this offer."

Ginta cleared his throat intending to speak. All looked in his direction. "Milady, Hontu and I wish to take a troupe of soldiers with you.. as a show of strength." Toru looked at Ginta with obvious irritation. "That will not be …" Rin's upheld hand cut off any further reprimand that Toru may have had to say. "Please Master Toru, let him finish."

Ginta could barely contain his satisfied smirk. "You may have need of a good army with you…just in case." Rin then paused before strolling across the floor to turn on her heel and face all present. "Agreed. But we will give a show of _power _to the humans first."

Ginta cocked his head to the side in bewilderment. "Is that not what I just said Milady?" Rin smiled warmly. "No Master Gina. Strength requires muscle. While power requires _the mind._"

Rin then stepped up to Ginta smiling as she tapped her brow with one of her fingers.

"Remember, I have a fairly good idea of how a human may think." Ginta looked at Rin confused. "You are no human Milady. How would you know?"

Jaken and Toru blanched at this remark but Rin just smiled warmly at the demon. "Just trust that I know." she said.

Rin then cast a knowing look to Jaken and Toru who seemed to understand not to say anything. She then went to continue.

"The humans will need a _reminder_ that they are not dealingwith other humans. I see the wisdom in having an army but I shall also require my elite guard and Sesshomaru's elite guard also. Along well as a few…. 'extra items'." Rin's lips curled into a rather delicious mischievous smile when she said the last two words.

This smile did not go un noticed as all present were curious to Rin's line of thinking. "I will explain all before we go. But for now, I believe that we have accomplished the desired goal for this day."

Rin then headed to the door of the study and turned to regard the demons present. "I will leave warriors to discuss things that warriors discuss." Rin then bowed deeply. "Good day to you all."

And with those words, Rin left her company. For a moment, all stood silent before Toru cleared his throat.

"If I were not here to have witnessed it, I would have sworn that this plan had come from the mind of Sesshomaru himself." Toru commented with a hint of awe.

"By the gods what a woman!" Hontu said just above a whisper.

The others growled nodding in agreement.

Sesshomaru was properly impressed with his mother's hunting skills. She had rooted out a wild boar and had it pinned before he had even finished gathering firewood.

Upon hearing the squeals of the beast, Sesshomaru put down his load to come to his mother's assistance. The two youkai had the boar picked clean in minutes. Sesshomaru then went back to the business of making a fire for the evening. Twilight was fast approaching in a strange forest and suddenly the fire seemed like a very good idea.

Never abandoning his habit of looking to the heavens, Sesshomaru found a good sized rock to perch upon once the fire had been started. He sat with his usual detached silence, regarding the sky.

The Lady watched her son from her palate for some time before she finally spoke.

"I truly don't know much more than you do." She said quietly. It was your father that met the oracle not me. A prophesy had been given about the house of the west. I was only trying to see it come to pass."

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly in his mother's direction.

"And this is the reason for your deceptions so far?"

"The Lady gave a ghost of a smile. "There has been no deception. But perhaps a misinterpretation on my part. I was told that the greatness of our house would begin with a _human_."

While Sesshomaru's ears perked up with this new information, he did not fail to notice the loathing in his mother's voice when she mentioned the word 'human'. He now fully turned to face her. Pleased at finally having her son's full attention, The Lady continued.

"Our house does not need another taint from humanity to achieve greatness!" she hissed as she slowly wrung her hands together. "I had initially found this prophesy an abomination. But, after some consideration, I had assumed that because of the many human warlords that surround our territories, that this 'change' may be brought about by one of them."

Sesshomaru rose from his place to stand closer to his mother by the fire. "I fail to see the connection, and I have no interest in listening to you any further." Sesshomaru's gaze suddenly became more feral.

"As it is, you have no idea exactly how much I would truly enjoy killing you right now. So far, you have lied to me and tried to manipulate my actions. Denial of this truth is beneath you mother. You know well that I have killed greater youkai than you for far less!" Sesshomaru let out a low growl as if to punctuate his last words.

The Lady's complexion slightly paled. She knew that once sufficiently angered, even _she_ would not be able to stop any attack Sesshomaru may present. She then squared her shoulders and looked directly into her son's eyes.

"Will you kill your own mother then? Others have done it."

Sesshomaru looked away from his mother. "No."

He then returned to his original place on the rock before taking in a deep breath to speak again.

Last night, I dreamt for the first time in my life." he said softly as he shook his head, Youkai are not supposed to be able dream, but I did. My night was filled with memories, hopes, aspirations and oddly enough… I dreamt of father.

The Lady quirked her face in amusement.

Sesshomaru once again turned his head to the heavens.

"I'd almost forgotten that day." he said softly.

Father had just returned from what he said was the "new" world. He said that he had walked unafraid among humans that did not judge his appearance but welcomed him without hesitation… with open arms. He said that he had sat among human thinkers - Scholars was the word he used.

The Lady snorted. "'Thinking' humans - as if!" Sesshomaru ignored the interruption.

" Upon his return, I remember him giving me an oddly shaped scroll. He said that the humans from the new world called it a 'book'. I remember it not being much to look at, black with two words that read Holy Bible. Father had said, in order to better understand humans, I was to read this book. Sesshomaru then gave a slight laugh.

"It was an interesting tale mother, telling of one great power responsible for all that even we see and know now. But I took the book for human fantasy.

The world being created in seven days…. one _human_ naming all of the animals of the world!…. Imagine that!" Sesshomaru paused for only a moment before regarding the sky once more.

"I was about to dismiss reading this 'book' and just leave the thing on a shelf for someone else's amusement when I finally came across something noteworthy.

There was a part that spoke of Ten Commands. Ten simple rules for humans to follow in order to live well. They made some sense. Do not lie… Do not steal… Do not kill. Sesshomaru gave a small humph .. They barely do _that one_ right anyway.

It was the command about parents that has your life spared this evening. This command was surprising considering where it came from. It spoke of giving honor to those who gave you life. "Honor your father and your mother that your days may be long upon the land."… it went something like that.. I cannot quite remember. I felt that if a human was able to give an elder this much honor, surly I could do the same."

Sesshomaru gave his mother a side glance from his perch. " Say to me what ever you think will make me happy. It matters not. I know that you're up to something. The sooner we get to the oracle, the sooner I can find out what it is. Rest now. We will be to the mountains in a matter of a day or two, and I want this affair over and done with."

It was clear that Sesshomaru was done with any further conversation for the evening. The Lady then lay her head down on her palate, and closed her eyes. "Yes my son."

The evening suddenly got blissfully quiet. All that could be heard was the swaying of tree limbs and an occasional bird call as both youkai soon fell asleep.

It was the sudden glare of sunlight that woke Sesshomaru the next morning. Why was it so bright suddenly? He and his mother had slept in a glade of trees last night there was no reason for this much sunlight.

Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes admitting defeat to the assault of the sun's rays. His eyes widened as they cleared and he surveyed the surrounding area..

With the exception of one tree that presently was offering his mother some small shade, the glen that they both had spent the night in was gone. In its place, was the small patch of grass he and his mother had slept on. Sesshomaru shuttered. He _slept?_ He had no intention of sleeping! How did this happen without his knowledge? Upon further inspection, it was clear to see that they were somehow much closer to the mountains in question. How did they even _move_ without his knowledge?

The Lady was just beginning to awaken. She too was silenced by the changes from the night before.

"What kind of power are we dealing with here mother?" Sesshomaru said just above a whisper. The Lady blinked and cleared her vision. "I don't know son, but I think its time I found out!." she said with an annoyed growl.

The lady then rose from her resting place and with a great surge of youkai, she took on her true form setting a break neck run before heading skyward to the mountains.

Sesshomaru stood nonplussed by his mother's exit. He simply took a moment and thought out loud.

"A great power told us to _walk._ Yet, you still insist on disobedience mother. You are either in search of a private audience, or you go to make sure that your stories to me are strait.

In either event, if there exists a power great enough to move me without my knowledge, then I can be humble enough to do as I have been instructed."

Sesshomaru then took a final glance at his surroundings, and headed toward the mountain. He did not take ten paces before his entire body was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Sesshomaru perked his ears to listen for any enemy before placing a hand on the hilt of Tokigin, as he continued.

When the smoke had finally lifted, he found himself at the base of the largest mountain standing before a great staircase leading majestically to a large gilded entrance.

Sesshomaru was doing his best to remain stoic in order to hide his shock, when the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard, spoke to him.

"Welcome Sesshomaru. Ascend the stairs so that I might greet you properly. You may walk or fly at this point. Sesshomaru was at the entrance in seconds.

The entrance seemed exceptionally large for any known purpose. Furthermore, there was no door. Upon closer inspection, there also seemed to be no light source. The opening seemed to lead into pure blackness. A low growl escaped Sesshomaru's lips as that same lovely voice chuckled.

"Do not be afraid. If I had wanted to take your life, I could have done it long before now."

Sesshomaru's growl got louder. "This Sesshomaru fears nothing!" he hissed.

Again more laughter came. "You stand at _my _threshold, teeth bared with your hand on your weapon. Call it what ever will make you feel comfortable, but I see fear. It is not necessary."

Sesshomaru stood for a moment more before releasing Tokigin. The voice was right. If it had indeed sought his death, He would indeed have been killed long before now. Sesshomaru then took a deep breath as he crossed the threshold.

Once he had crossed that threshold, everything about the entrance had changed. It was now well lit. Oil lamps had been hewn out of the mountain rock radiating a strange glowing light. The floor beneath him was a type of fragrant mossy grass. As he went further into the mountain, the area seemed to open into an even larger room.

As he advanced, Sesshomaru did his best not to appear awe struck. There was beauty in every inch of this 'mountain palace' Greenery and flowers were tastefully used to decorate the walls and the few pieces of furniture that was seen as he passed.

Suddenly, one single light seemed to brighten one specific area. At the center of the glow of brightness, sat a magnificent marble throne that faced directly in front of Sesshomaru. Rich embroidered pillows of red gold and green were strategically placed for obvious comfort. On either side of the throne, small waterfalls flowed into two modest sized pools.

Various birds with brilliant plumage puttered about leisurely as a stray rabbit hopped past Sesshomaru oblivious to his presence.

Suddenly, a bright orb, similar to the one he had seen in the forest had appeared. It slowly took on form as it began to swirl in a magnificent display of color. Without warning there was a sudden blinding flash of light. When Sesshomaru's eyes had finally adjusted once again, he found himself facing the most beautiful female that he had ever seen.

The woman could only be described as 'magnificent'. Even though she was seated, it was clear that she was taller than any youkai female that he had known. Her hair resembled spun gold, her lips were red, plump and inviting. She wore a splendid gown of the purest white that hung off of one shoulder. Her left hand was leisurely stroking the head of a young doe and In her right hand, she held a golden scale at near perfect balance.

Sesshomaru could no longer hide his awe as he stood open mouthed looking at the heaven sent creature that now sat before him. The only thing that he had found to be unusual, was that the woman had a blindfold of the same pure white material of her dress securely tied around her eyes.

"Welcome Sesshomaru." she said smiling warmly, "I am the Oracle."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 10

Rin was both shocked and amused by exactly how fast word traveled in the palace. She had barely gotten half way to her rooms before she was inundated by both servants and other demons of import all seeking her attention for one thing or another.

The cook wanted to know what the evening meal was to be (he never asked before), her seamstress needed her to be fitted for several new kimono (the bolts of material sat for some time. It took threats of Sesshomaru's wrath to have even a hem mended.) and one demon even wanted to know if he could be permitted to work in her flower garden!

"Pork…. Tomorrow morning….Only if you can plant something new!" Rin rattled off rather quickly before finally freeing herself from the small cluster. Rin gave herself a small smile as she left the group. I guess its official now, She thought to herself, I am _now _a lady of the court.

"Well, _this _'lady' is done for the day!" She said laughing to herself as she slid the door to her rooms open.

Sesshomaru stood totally awestruck by the female seated upon the throne before him. In an effort to hide his awe, his eyes went in an attempt to further survey the area surrounding him. The Oracle just chuckled.

"How like your father you look. With the exception of his topknot, I would otherwise be convinced that I were gazing upon his mirror image." she said warmly.

It was the mention of his father that snapped Sesshomaru back to attention. "How do you know my father?" he said with a combination of surprise and caution.

"It is a long story. Perhaps you will let me tell it sometime." she said with a smile.

Sesshomaru then turned his attention to the scales in her hand. "And what do you do with that?" he said motioning his head to the item in question

" My appointed task." Said The Oracle in a most off handed manner.

Sesshomaru's expression twisted itself into an unspoken question.

"You are curious as to what my task is little one?"

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed slightly at being called 'little'. The Oracle chuckled before speaking again.

"I am the guardian of the watchtower of the west." She said with finality.

"_I _am the guardian of my lands!" Sesshomaru growled defensively, "There is no need for another!" Sesshomaru punctuated this statement with a low growl and a display of his fangs.

The Oracle then tipped her head back and laughed heartily much to Sesshomaru's annoyance. She then leaned slightly forward and gave the head of the doe at her side another stroke before speaking.

"You misunderstand me. When I say that I am the guardian of the watchtower of the west, I do not refer only to your little scrap of land. My task is to guard the western hemisphere of this planet."

Sesshomaru's eyes uncharacteristically went wide before narrowing to angry slits. "I do not know what you are, but what you say is impossible!" The Oracle continued smiling as she sat back a bit on her throne and continued.

"As there are the four directions of north, south, east and west, there is a guardian for each.

The Oracle then 'looked' to her scale. "It is our duty to help to keep the world at balance. We in turn, answer to The Creator of All."

"And exactly what is it that you keep 'at balance'?" Sesshomaru said with a small touch of sarcasm.

"The existence between demon and human."

Sesshomaru stood momentarily puzzled. He still did not seem convinced. The Oracle laughed into a small sigh.

"Let me guess. You require some kind of proof?"

Sesshomaru merely folded his arms slowly.

"So be it then." Said The Oracle with authority. "Look into the closest pool to your right."

Sesshomaru had taken no further notice of his surroundings once The Oracle had shown herself. He now truly looked to see that her throne, while flanked by waterfalls, was surrounded by smaller pools of water that seemed to cascade into each other. And, while the waters of each pool went in the expected direction, there seemed to be no conclusion to the flow.

It was as if any residual waters just seemed to disappear as the cycle repeated itself.

As Sesshomaru approached the pool in question, the waters within seemed to brighten with each step he took toward it.

By the time he had reached the pool's edge, it was as if the sun itself were in the water. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he could see … his mother… in her true form…flying across the sky! Sesshomaru's mouth fell open.

The Oracle gave him a moment to compose himself before speaking.

"Your mother left ahead of you in order to seek a private audience that would have gladly been granted … had she followed my instruction and _walk _as you did.

When her feet once again touch land, she will find herself exactly where she left you." The Oracle made a 'tisk' sound before continuing. "Such a mindful creature."

Sesshomaru, now successfully humbled, unfolded his hands and stood proud before the woman in front of him. He cleared his throat and spoke slowly.

"I am an Inu Taiyoukai. Lord of all I survey, unquestioned master of my domain. But I am no fool. You possess the greater power here. I say my next words with no small amount of difficulty." Sesshomaru then bowed his head ever so slightly.

"What do you require of me Milady?"

The Oracle continued to small smile. "I 'require' nothing more from you than for you to relax young lord."

The Oracle then sat up to the edge of her throne and looked down upon the taiyoukai. "There appears to be too much distance between us. This will never do. Please allow me to fix that."

With those words said, The Oracle then stood. Now Sesshomaru was able to see even more of her great beauty. Her white gown fit closely to her body but it did not insult the eyes with blatant teasing.

Full breasts and ample hips were clearly seen, but the fabric was not sheer. Modesty was still maintained. As this blond beauty slowly approached Sesshomaru, the lighting in the room seemed to brighten as she advanced.

Although blindfolded, she did not at any point loose her footing (Sesshomaru secretly found this very fascinating). She sent the doe off with another pat to its head but, never released the scales from her right hand. It took what seemed like a scant few steps on her part before she was eye to eye with the taiyoukai.

"This is much better." The Oracle then grasped at the side of her gown while giving a smile as she curtseyed .

"I am honored to finally meet you, young lord." There was an awkward silence before Sesshomaru finally cleared his throat.

Sesshomaru then looked to the scales. "Do you mean to carry those constantly?" The Oracle quirked a 'look' first to the scales, then to Sesshomaru. "I'm so accustomed to them that I forget that they are not always necessary at all times."

With a light flick to her wrist, the scales levitated from her grasp floating until they hovered over the seat of her throne.

"Is that better young lord?" she inquired almost playfully.

Once again, Sesshomaru was left uncomfortably speechless as she took in his shock with amusement smiling broadly. So much so that Sesshomaru could not help but think of how similar her smile was to his Rin's.

"It is rare that I have company. Would you like for me to show you around? Or would you rather simply to rest until your mother's arrival? I do believe that her lesson will be learned in moments and she will be here at some point tomorrow."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed slightly. "Will mother be alright?"

The Oracle's face became stern for the first time since their meeting. "Your mother has done you so many serious wrongs. Yet, you are still dutiful enough to be concerned for her. You truly are noble." She then stepped to another pool of water.

"Come see for yourself."

A delicate hand waved over the pool to reveal The Lady of The West landing _in the exact same spot_ that she had taken off from earlier. But this time when she landed, a tent, a fire, and a servant with food had been provided.

A small chuckle escaped past Sesshomaru as he took in the absolute shock and bewilderment on his mother's face. The Oracle then spoke sternly into the pool.

"My instruction was for you to _walk _Milady. Tonight, I have provided for your comfort. Should you take flight again, you will find yourself here once more with not so much as the grass to lay your head upon. "Do I make myself clear?"

The Lady of The West growled like a caged animal as she tried to discern where the voice was coming from before answering. "Where are you!" she demanded with a snarl. "What do you want of me!" The Oracle seemed visibly irritated at the attempted interrogation. "Do not try my patience any further. Tomorrow you will walk. All will be explained upon your arrival. "Do you understand?"

The Lady could sense the irritation in The Oracle's tone. For this moment, submission was the better part of valor.

" I… understand." she said meekly.

A hand was waved over the pool causing the images to dissipate. "And that's that." she said with finality. "Your mother will be here tomorrow afternoon." Her countenance softened once again as she returned her 'gaze' to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, now content with knowing his mother was well, bowed in thanks.

"If it would not displease you, I would rather rest and wait for mother's arrival. Somehow, I feel as if we both need to be present when you address us." The Oracle smiled. "Fair enough, and true enough. You may rest here if you wish." She then pointed to a small alcove containing a recliner and a platter of food.

"The palace entrance will remain open to you."

The Oracle then tuned to return to her throne when Sesshoamru cleared his throat so quietly, it may have otherwise gone un noticed. The woman did not entirely turn to face him when she spoke. "You require something else young lord?"

"Can those pools of yours see anywhere?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of hesitancy.

Slowly, The Oracle turned to regard the taiyoukai with a sympathetic smile. "You miss her don't you?"

Sesshomaru balked, but only momentarily. How was she to know exactly who he was missing? Moreover, why should he bother hide it? His normal mask of neutrality had failed him some time ago. This being seemed almost all knowing, and there was no need to put on further airs.

"Yes." He said simply.

Once again, a hand was turned slowly over the same pool of water that just moments ago had shown his mother's present predicament. The waters clouded before becoming bright again with the afternoon sun as images began to form.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to the pool and was rewarded with a vision of his Rin sitting in her private flower garden taking in the afternoon sun.

Reu had just handed her some tea and a small snack as Jaken stood close by ranting on about something. Sesshomaru longed to hear her voice. As if sensing his desire, the waters of the pool flared brightly, and voices could be heard from within.

"The colors of the clan become you Lady Rin," Jaken said playfully to the girl seated in front of him. "But why on earth did you choose _that _kimono to wear this day?"

Rin smiled warmly at the little kappa. "I was particularly missing our lord this day Master Jaken. But do not worry, I have not left my rooms yet. I will change again before I go to dinner."

Jaken just chuckled softly. "It looks rather becoming on you."

Rin was wearing the kimono that was an exact copy of the one that Lord Sesshomaru wore regularly. All that was missing was his trademark armor.

Jaken gave Rin an approving smile.

"You should consider getting armor made for your pending negotiations Rin. Perhaps a smaller version of our lords own?"

Rin giggled. "Now don't be silly! What need have I for armor? Truly, I have no right wearing this much even now." Rin's voice trailed off. "But I do miss him so."

Jaken cleared his throat and shuffled uncomfortably at the sight of Rin's longing. "Well you'd better stay focused to the matters at hand young lady!" he squawked.

Jaken's squawking brought Rin our of her momentary melancholy.

"Not to worry Master Jaken, my task is clear.

There only remains addressing both elite guard tomorrow and I'll be ready."

Jaken 'harrumphed' before calming down considerably.

"I have faith in you Rin. More faith than I have ever had in _any_ human. I've no doubt that you will do both this house and Lord Sesshomaru proud."

"Thank you Master Jaken."

Sesshomaru was too engrossed taking in Rin's changed appearance to pay any notice of the conversation beyond her saying that she missed him. He was enjoying in the soft angles of her face. Her suddenly ample breasts. Her over all feminine demeanor. By the gods! How much time had passed anyway?

Forgetting himself for a moment, Sesshomaru then peered deeper into the pool and whispered. "I will be home very soon beloved."

The "Rin" in the pool cocked her head up suddenly as if she'd heard something.

Sesshomaru went silent.

"I allowed her to hear your voice just then." Said The Oracle lovingly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in concern as she sighed softly.

"When you and your mother had begun this journey, there was a time during your travels when you thought you had heard her voice. Am I correct?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly in confirmation.

"There was a moment when she needed you to be near. I allowed the winds to carry your scent to her. In turn, I felt that you should be able to hear her voice as well." The Oracle motioned her head to the pool.

"In a moment, she will dismiss what she thought she'd heard as a trick of her mind .. a fantasy. Just as you did that day."

Sesshomaru quickly turned to the pool before him. Sure enough, Rin had shaken her head in disbelief, and continued on with her conversation.

"She looks so different." he said softly.

"Time passes differently between the races. To you, you have been gone a mere few days. For her, three years have passed. Sesshomaru stared in disbelief.

"Three years?" he repeated softly.

"Indeed. The girl you left is now a woman. A woman who has slowly been given the burden of running your household - even though she is not aware of it." The Oracle then waved her hand over the vision in the pool causing it to disappear.

"The one you call Jaken, is a good and most loyal servant. However it is Rin who truly keeps order. It is her love for you that gives her strength. But she will need _you_ very soon."

The Oracle then turned to go to her throne.

"What do you mean?" Sessnomaru said with a small warning growl.

"Rest for a while. We will talk later." As she walked away from the pool, the lighting in the alcove brightened slightly.

Sesshomaru chose not to push the issue as he headed for the recliner and the food.

Rin was about to finish her conversation with Jaken when there came a knock on her door. Hitome quickly led Toru and Hontu to her garden.

Both demon bowed deeply before Toru spoke.

"I hope that we are not intruding upon anything important, But Hontu had a suggestion that merits listening to."

"You are interrupting nothing of import Master Toru. What is your suggestion Master Hontu?" Rin smiled graciously at both demons before setting her gaze upon Hontu. Hontu cleared his throat to speak. He was so taken by Rin's beauty that he'd momentarily forgotten himself as he stepped forward.

"Milady, You are to go to the humans day after tomorrow. You had mentioned addressing both of your elite guard. I suggest that you do that today. Leave a day to rest for yourself."

Hontu fidgeted with one of the edges of his armor as he nervously awaited Rin's response.

"I see wisdom in your suggestion Master Hontu.

Please assemble both guard Master Toru. I wish to address them separately. But I must first change my clothes."

"Oh no Milady! Do not change!" Hontu blurted out suddenly. Both Rin and Toru were visably taken aback by the outburst. Hontu apologized immediately.

"Those that will accompany you will need to see you dressed as you are." he said almost pleading. Toru unsuccessfully tried to stifle a warning growl when he spoke. "Explain yourself Hontu! Our lady is not here for your personal amusement!"

While Rin's expression of shock change only slightly, she looked sternly at Hontu before speaking. "Explain to me why I should do as you ask Master Hontu." Hontu gulped audibly.

It is not for me Milady, but for those who will accompany you." Rin's expression softened just slightly. "Continue." She said softly.

"This may be a mission of peace, but should things not go as planned, you will have troops ready to fight on _your_ command and _not _that of ourLord. They need to see his colors before them. They will need to see _you _represent him."

While Rin had always been aware of the gravity of what it was she was about to undertake, she had never considered how her actions might affect others in the castle. Her only concern being for the honor of the clan and Lord Sesshomaru. Until now, she never once considered _herself _as someone that would be … looked up to.

Rin stood slowly and approached the youkai before her.

Hontu immediately dropped to his knees in … _fear._ Toru stepped back as if waiting for Rin to deliver a blow because of Hontu's obvious insolence. But, instead of striking the demon before her, Rin gently cupped Hontu's cheek in her hand pulling his face to her view.

In spite of his best efforts not to, Hontu cuddled his face into Rin's palm just barely stifling the contented purr that fought to leak out.

Rin placed her face mere inches away from his as Hontu physically trembled fighting the sudden desire to pull her close to him.

"Do you speak for the others, the clan, or yourself?" she asked softly, her voice filled with emotion.

Hontu tried averting his eyes but Rin's quick movements of her wrist held him captive to her gaze.

"A bit of each… Milady." came the almost whispered response. Rin slowly removed her hand from the demon's face, dragging her fingers along his cheek.

"I appreciate your honesty." Slowly folding her arms, she sighed audibly. "I will discuss your suggestion privately with Master Toru. But for now, please leave."

Hontu did not get off of his knees as he crawled his way out of sight. Once safely away from everyone, he stood and slowly touched the place on his face where Rin's hand had rested. "My life belongs to you now Milady." he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Toru was totally exasperated. "Milady please forgive him!" he practically pleaded. "He is an excellent warrior but…" Rin held up her hand silencing any further comment.

Toru stood still and bowed his head.

"Answer this one question for me Master Toru." Rin said quietly. Toru's ears perked up. "Anything Milady." He said softly.

"I am not the lady of this household. In fact, I am _nothing_. I dare not wear this very kimono past my rooms for fear of delivering some unspoken insult to members of our lord's house."

Rin stepped up to the warrior before her. She then looked deep into Toru's eyes. Toru found himself unable to avoid her intense gaze.

"Was any of what Hontu said true? I need to know."

Now it was Toru's turn to gulp.

"Yes Milady. Every word." came the even response.

Toru stepped back. Rin was too close. He was deeply afraid of taking her into his arms and kissing her.

He then took in a deep breath and continued.

"It is true. You are _not _The Lady Of the West. But you are hardly nothing_._ You have proven yourself as a strategist and warrior. You mediate between the demons here and abroad with ease. You have settled arguments both great and small and have kept peace and harmony within these very walls."

"Most here have _forgotten_ that you are human, and Lord Sesshomaru's home is ultimately, _maintained _by your hand."

"I had no idea." Rin said softly. "I only wished to serve our lord as you all do. Rin's eyes glossed over with unshed tears. "I am humbled and honored Master Toru."

Jaken then cleared his throat reminding everyone of his presence.

Rin and Toru both were brought to attention as Jaken did his best to sound "official".

"I have kept a detailed record for Lord Sesshomaru to see upon his return Rin. There is no doubt in my mind that he will be well pleased with all that you have accomplished."

Rin smiled broadly.

"Then if you feel that there will be no insult, I will wear this kimono when meting with both of my guard today as well as the humans." she said with finality.

Rin took in a deep breath in an effort not to cry. She squared her shoulders and stood proud. "May kami continue to guide me until our lord returns." She then returned to her seat.

"Please assemble both elite guard in separate areas. I will meet with both within the hour. I _know _Lord Sesshomaru's guard can be trusted, but I need to know if those left by his mother can also be trusted."

"What if you feel that they cannot be trusted?" Toru queried.

"I have a small test for them. Should their answers be satisfactory, all will be well."

Toru gave a mischievous look to Rin as he tried to discern what type of 'test' she may have had for those men.

Rin then turned a deadly eye to the demon. "However… should they fail my test… I will leave them in your capable hands.

They have had several months of living well at our lord's expense. I will let you decide how it is that they will reimburse this house."

Toru purred as he gave a toothy grin of approval.

"Now, if you both will excuse me, I have a few matters to attend to." Rin then stood up. Both demons bowed in turn.

"I will return for you once both groups have been gathered Milady." Toru stated before leaving.

Rin smiled. "Thank you Master Toru."

Both demon were barely outside of Rin's ability to hear when Jaken turned swiftly to face Toru.

"Have a care my friend!" he hissed. "I know Rin better than any of you! Your emotions were seeping out! She is _not_ your mate! She will _never _be your mate!" Toru could only hang his head in silence.

Unfortunately for him, Jaken was just getting started as he began pacing the floor.

"And Hontu! What was he thinking?"

"Probably the same thing that I was thinking my friend." Toru responded quietly. "She is smart and beautiful and devoted to this house."

"And no doubt when Lord Sesshomaru returns, he will choose a suitable mate for her!" Jaken snapped.

"Until then, keep Hontu in check! If Sesshomaru returns to find even so much as a whiff of his scent on Rin, his death will not be pretty!" Jaken calmed down slightly before giving Toru a very condescending look.

"And as for _you,_ There is no doubt that Sesshomaru will _not _let Rin be lowered to become anyone's concubine! Jaken rolled the word 'concubine' with a hint of disgust. "She deserves to be properly mated."

Toru looked up and stared into Jaken's eyes. "You speak as though you were her father. You love her too.. Don't you?"

Jaken quieted down considerably.

"Yes my friend. He said softly. But unlike you and Hontu, I know my place. Just as Rin knows hers."

Both demons found themselves at their point of departure. Jaken had affairs to attend to while Toru was left to assemble both groups of soldiers.

Jacken sighed heavily. "We are blessed actually my friend."

Toru stared for a moment. "How is that my friend?"

Jaken allowed himself a small smile. "If Rin were of a different temperament, she could easily be the Lady of this house - with or _without _our lord.

Toru grinned. "As true as that statement is, it does _not_ bear repeating!" Both demons laughed as they headed their separate ways.

The sun was in the first stages of setting When Sesshomaru stepped outside of the Oracle's mountain palace. He had to have been wearier than he thought because he did not even remember doing anything more than lying down for what should have been a short moment.

He'd made short work of the platter of demonic delicacies. Left for him. And decided upon taking in some fresh air. Upon closer inspection, it was clear that he was no longer in Japan. But where exactly was he?

There were too many unanswered questions. Sesshomaru decided that for now he would just focus on the new smells and the warm breeze that blew at present. The area seemed void of all things green. In fact, it appeared as if her were in the middle of a great sandy region. And, although the land appeared barren, it was still beautiful.

Sesshomaru perched himself on a rock that seemed conveniently placed in front of the great entrance and gazed at the sky as twilight descended. It was only when he'd heard The Oracle's gentle sigh, that he realized he was not alone.

"Your father liked gazing into the sky also." She said with a hint of fondness.

"Sesshomaru did not bring himself to look at the beautiful woman that stood beside him. Instead, he sighed and maintained his gaze upon the sky.

"You said you would tell me how you knew my father." he said softly.

"Indeed I did." The Oracle said as she then sat herself on a rock close to where Sesshomaru sat. Her face clearly showing fondness before continuing.

"He came to this mountain many years ago while on what humans call a pilgrimage. Humans consider these mountains to be holy. You are on what many consider to be sacred ground."

Sesshomaru quirked a look into the sky. "Is that so?"

He was barely able to hide his amusement at this bit of information.

"The humans here will go no further than the base of this mountain. It has been said that only holy men with great spiritual power could enter upon these grounds and live."

"For all men have sinned and come short of the glory of God." Sesshomaru said surprising himself with that particular memory.

The Oracle chuckled. "So you _did_ read that much of the Bible eh?

"I've been remembering bits and snatches of that book lately." he said flatly. Sesshomaru was visibly uncomfortable with The Oracle's knowledge of this book his father had left him.

Noticing his discomfort, and ignoring it, she continued.

"Your father chose to climb this mountain. He snuck off from his group one evening as they lay sleeping. Unfortunately, he did not judge the size and height of this peek properly. The heat of the day overcame him and he passed out practically at my front door. I believe that he was not meant to go any further. Even a taiyoukai of his great strength is no match before The Creator of All.

Sesshomaru snorted. "My father was very strong." he said with a hint of pride, This little 'hill' means nothing to a taiyoukai!"

The Oracle smiled but spoke with a hint of warning. "I will repeat myself - _Even a taiyoukai is NO match before The Creator Of All." _There was something to her voice that made Sesshomaru more than a bit uneasy. There was an unspoken implication of a far greater power involved that day. He offered no further augment and waited for the story to continue.

Suddenly, the expression on The Oracle's face grew very sad.

"As a guardian, it is my task to _watch_ only. I am strictly forbidden to interfere with the balance between human and demon. But your father was so very beautiful. I could not help myself. I brought him inside and nursed him back to health, a clear violation of my function." The Oracle paused for a moment before she continued.

"Had I stayed true to my course, your father would have otherwise died. Three days would pass before he was able to at least sit up in bed. Within two more days, he was at full strength again.

He stayed with me a few days more after he was totally healed." The Oracle giggled to herself. "That man had so many questions about life!

He kept me highly entertained with his theories!" The light laughter faded suddenly as The Oracle grew silent.

As the silence widened, Sesshomaru became anxious for the tale to go on. He then turned his face fully to the woman next to him.

"Please continue." he said softly.

The Oracle turned her blindfolded eyes to the stars. "It happened on a night much like this one." she started slowly.

"We had just finished the liveliest bit of banter that I've ever experienced when he suddenly asked me… Who was my mate…. Was he as handsome as I was beautiful…. Where was he now?"

I told him, that as a guardian, I was not to ever have a mate. It was enough for me to be loved by The Creator of All.

I remember his eyes growing very sad as he looked at me. This wonderful being… this …gracious creature… had pity for me!" He smiled warmly and told me that _every_ woman deserved to be loved at least _once._

Before I could comment, his lips were on mine… Before I was able to protest, I was in his arms… and before I could stop him, I was naked beneath him in my bed chamber. We didn't leave that room for three days. The Oracle stopped her story for a moment as if lost in a memory.

Sesshomaru's gaze never left her.

She sighed softly. "May I show you something?" Sesshomaru mutely nodded his assent. Both beings rose from their place and entered into the mountain.

The Oracle then extended her hand and a doorway became clearly visible. "Step to that door, but do not open it." Sesshomaru then took a few hesitant steps to the door and sniffed. "Father! He whispered. "I smell father!"

"No little one, you smell his memory. That was my original bed chamber. "I have never returned to it since." The Oracle then appeared to stare off in the distance.

One of my powers as a guardian is the ability to manipulate time. Time itself, goes only in one direction. It cannot be turned back. But I can retard or advance it within a certain allotted frame.

Behind that door, time crawls so that I might on occasion go to that room and remember what happened there. It is my one treasure. It is also the reason why I wear this blindfold.

If I were to have helped your father to health and returned him unbeknownst to where he had been, my punishment for my transgression may not have been as great. But his stay here had placed an imbalance between the races. An imbalance that I've paid for … with my eyes. Sesshomaru shook his head pondering how one mating could possibly hold so great a punishment.

"When your father finally left to return to his human caravan, I had sought to erase his mind of all that had had transpired. I had succeeded, But only partially.

It quickly became apparent to me that some 'residual' memory remained. I believe that when he returned to his home and found the Lady Izayoi he had found in her a 'kindred spirit' because she too, was filled with questions about life.

It was not until the birth of your half brother that I realized how much I had not blocked out. The Oracle grew silent again.

"Please Milady, tell me all." Sesshomaru said, visibly shaken.

" You have heard my title from the beginning.

Ask me my name little one." She said quietly.

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru was hesitant to speak. It never once occurred to him that this beautiful woman actually had any name beyond 'Oracle'.

"What is your name Milady?"

"My name… little one… is …. Yasha.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 11

With the 'men folk' gone, Rin was finally left alone with her thoughts and her maidservants. Both women approached her cautiously, awaiting further instruction.

Hitome spoke first. "Milady, that Hontu was rather attractive was he not?" Reu was about to cut a cautious look to her friend when Rin giggled. "Indeed he was Hitome! Rin licked at her lips. "I would not throw that Toru out of bed on a cold night either!"

Both women laughed heartily. Reu just looked on trying to appear uninterested.

Reu fidgeted for a moment before speaking. "Was it my imagination, or did it appear that Hontu seemed rather attracted to you Milady?" Rin's laughter faded into a small smile that left Reu fearing for her life. The woman dropped to her knees in front of the girl. "I meant no harm Milady!" She said as she began to whimper. Rin smiled and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "No offense was taken Reu. Please rise."

Rin's smile did not leave her face as Reu rose. "You are right Reu. One would think that." Rin sighed. "It's a shame really. He may have stood a chance had I met him first." The other women nodded approvingly.

Sesshomaru did not bother to hide his shock.

"My half brother was named after _you?" _The Oracle tipped her head in thought. "Not really. It is more like he was named after your father's _memory _of me."

Sesshomaru huffed not sure if he should be disgusted or amused.

The Oracle returned to the rock she was sitting on outside of the main entrance. Sesshomaru followed wordlessly as he assumed his original place.

"Is there more to this story?" he asked with a hint of dread.

"The story of your half brother's name is at its conclusion."

"Good." Sesshomaru again huffed with relief.

The Oracle rose from her seat and began to walk back to the palace. "I've left you with quite a bit to take in this evening. I will speak of your beloved Rin upon your mother's arrival tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru shouted. With a speed he did not believe he possessed, Sesshomaru spun around in an effort to corner The Oracle for further questions. Instead, he faced an empty entranceway. Listening closely, he heard her voice on the wind.

"Be at ease young lord, all will be made clear tomorrow."

Sesshomaru, now totally outdone, sighed heavily as he returned to his former perch. "Tomorrow then."

The Lady of The West sat quietly enjoying what to her had to be the absolute _best _sake she had ever had in her entire life. A jug with a rather generous portion of the libation was left sitting by her table. Her 'manservant' seemed busy preparing her bedchamber for the evening. She showed him no concern.

Under different circumstances, The Lady might have enjoyed the beautiful sunset that was slowly being presented to her.

As it was, she was a mixture of rage and dread. Sesshomaru had gotten to The Oracle first! Who knows what may have been discussed! There was simply no way to formulate a plan.

"_This is not the first time I've had to think on my feet, but it will be by far the most difficult."_ She thought to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she had noticed her servant arranging items to be within reach. It seemed as if he were preparing to leave.

"And exactly where do you think you're going?" She said with a low growl. The strikingly handsome attendant ceased his activities, turned to face the taiyouki, and smiled.

"Your bed has been tuned down, there is a sleeping gown laid out for you." His hand pointed to a cluster of trees a short distance away. There, you will find both a hot spring and a small pond of cool water for your purposes and, should you desire it, a meal will be provided when you rise."

The attendant then went to stand directly in front of The Lady.

He was truly a strikingly handsome creature. Barely clad in a sleeping robe, he was tall, muscular and clearly 'gifted'. His curly red hair went just past his shoulders. In spite of her best efforts not to, The Lady of The West purred approvingly. A wry smile snaked itself across his face.

"Would milady be desiring some _company_ this evening, or should I be taking my leave?"

"Your mistress seems to have seen to everything." The Lady said with a purr. "What is your name oh handsome one?"

"The being before her suddenly got a far away look in his eyes before answering. "My mistress once used to call me 'her favorite'. Now, I am just Botan.

"Well now, 'Just Botan', exactly what purpose do you serve?"

The Lady licked her lips slowly as she awaited a response.

"Your every comfort will be seen to this evening." This beautiful male came over to where The Lady was presently sitting and refilled her cup with more sake.

"Should you require it, I have been instructed to stay with you this night." Carefully Botan placed a clawed finger into The Lady's drink. He then gathered up a drop of the liquid within and reached to swirl the warm fluid around The Lady's mouth.

The Lady licked her lips slowly as she eyed this beautiful stranger. "You were once your mistresses favorite? You seem very agreeable and quite pleasant. So tell me Botan, how did you fall from grace?"

Botan closed his eyes as if contemplating his answer.

"She found one of _your _kind." He finally said, smiling a sad smile. "My mistress has refused me ever since." The Lady pretended to feign interest as Botan continued.

"I'll admit that at first I was upset. But then my curiosity got the better of me and I've wondered about you all ever since. My mistress graciously granted my request to serve you this evening."

Something within The Lady sparked. _This delicious oaf may have information! Let me see what a bit of promised pleasure will get me!_ "How badly do you wish to satisfy your curiosity?" The Lady purred. Botan gently rolled his fingers around The Lady's cheek and collar bone before speaking.

"My mistress told me that she found among your people a kind and giving heart."

Botan then bent further to gently kiss the lady along her neck and collarbone. He lightly tugged at the neckline of her kimono as he swirled his tongue near her breasts.

"I am in search of another kind and giving heart." he said as he further nuzzled her neck breathing softly into her cleavage. The Lady purred her approval as she tilted her head to allow better access.

Suddenly, Botan stopped his ministrations as if something physically caused him to halt. He lifted his head to regard the taiyouki, then took a step back and smiled sadly. The Lady looked up to him with obvious curiosity.

"Why did you stop?"

Botan gave a small sigh.

"I sense _neither_ kindness _nor_ the ability to give within you." Botan then gave another sigh as he stepped further back. His face, clearly displaying sadness. The Lady was speechless.

Botan then smiled a sad smile before preparing to take his leave. "A pity really. You are quite beautiful… at least in _appearance."_

He quirked an eye as he took in the female taiyoukai's obvious shock combined with anger and frustration.

Any amorous intent that she may have had was now successfully thwarted. The Lady had just been clearly reminded that however beautiful this creature was before her, he was still a servant of The Oracle. Having been obviously rejected, The Lady then threw her cup of sake in disgust at the being before her.

Botan caught the projectile with ease.

"Leave me then you vile creature!" She hissed as she bared her fangs.

Botan laughed softly as he bowed to take his leave.

"_I_ am not the 'vile creature' here milady. Botan then made a wide sweeping gesture with his arms. "Fare thee well." he was gone in a swirl of smoke.

The insult was noticed a moment too late. The Lady growled in disgust before taking the modest sized jug of the remaining sake to her lips.

"To hell with you then!"

According to Rin's specific instruction, both elite guard were separately gathered. Against Toru's insistence, Rin wished for the men to be 'at ease'. They were not to stand in formal rank, but were told that while they must still maintain respect, they were able to relax.

Rin decided to speak to Sesshomaru's guard first.

They had been gathered in one of the small courtyards. Rin had provided food and entertainment and the men seemed to be somewhat relaxed. But these were warriors accustomed to battle and being on their guard. Not once did they forget where they were or why they were there.

When Rin had finally come within the courtyard, it took only the slightest of moments for all to be aware of her presence.

She had freshened up and did indeed wear her lord's colors.

Every demon present quickly stopped what ever he was doing and bowed deeply. A 'captain' then came forward and got on one knee in front of the girl.

"What are your orders Milady?" came the even inquiry.

Rin smiled but spoke evenly. "Stand please."

Wordlessly each demon present ceased all activity and stood tall. Rin took in a deep breath as she circled the group examining each warrior there.

"In a day's time, I will go to the humans and seek a peace treaty that I hope will keep all parties content until our lord's return." Rin walked slowly and spoke clearly, she wanted no room for misunderstanding.

"I have come to ask you a few simple questions: Will you come with me? Will you protect me if need be? Will you fight for me if necessary?" Rin then stood in front of the gathered crowd to await an answer.

The same 'captain' that had spoken earlier came forward once again. "Milady, it is our sworn duty to protect you."

Rin smiled. "I know that much. But _I _have never asked you."

The captain stood tall and lifted his voice for all to hear.

"We have both seen and heard of all that you do for our lord and the lands of the west. Please forgive my boldness Milady, but you ask a foolish question. Because, it is we who should be asking…nay begging for the honor of being your accompaniment."

An unknown voice chimed in from a short distance away. "Aye Milady!" Then another, "Aye!" Then another, "So say we all!"

Despite her best efforts not to, Rin blushed openly. She turned first to the captain, then to the others smiling.

"I thank you. Day after tomorrow, we go for the glory of Lord Sesshomaru and the house of the west!" All that were present, cheered. Rin smiled and gave a small nod to all before leaving the group.

Unknown to Rin, both Toru and Jaken were listening in not far away. Both demons grinned in spite of themselves.

Toru 'kehed' and gave a nod of approval.

"There is no doubt that she could inspire an army to war my friend!" Jaken chuckled. "I agree." smirked Toru. "Now, what say we see what sort of 'test' she has for the remaining guard. I never once doubted the loyalties of this group, but somehow I suspect that the other bunch will prove to be highly entertaining!" Jaken gave a grin in agreement, and they were off to Rin's second meeting.

Rin now went to address the second guard, _her _guard.

Just as with the first group, food and entertainment had been provided and there were no ranking officers around.

Because these were an untested lot, Rin handled herself differently. She came into the courtyard strolling with unquestioned authority. There would be no smiling for this group.. at least not yet.

It took a bit longer for these warriors to notice her arrival. But she waited and patiently judged reactions from all. Six of the eight demons present noticed her and faster than the others and snapped to attention. Two other demons regarded her and rose with visible annoyance at their pleasure being interrupted.

Rin silently approached all with her arms crossed folded into her kimono. One of the two demons that showed the least interest casually walked up to the girl.

"What do you want Lady Rin." This demon was being openly sarcastic. She gave him a stern look before pulling out a small red ball from beneath her kimono folds.

"I wish for you all to keep this ball in constant motion between you. Do not let it touch the ground and do not simply pass it." Rin then casually tossed the ball to the demon who caught it easily. For the briefest of moments, this demon made as if he was going to crush the ball before he blindly tossed it over his shoulder not bothering to see if anyone had caught it.

Not once did his gaze leave Rin.

Six out of eight demon warriors were reduced to youkai cubs playing 'catch'. In no time, they seemed almost oblivious to all around them as they simply enjoyed the game. The other demon that showed an obvious lack of interest, joined his fellow to stand in front of Rin.

"Is there a point to this?" the demon said with obvious irritation.

Rin smiled slightly. "You have already made your point. And for that, I thank you." Rin then smiled a true smile as she looked to the other demons 'at play'. "They can keep the ball." She then turned to leave.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the realization of the 'test' come across the faces of the two that chose not to participate. One tried to redeem himself.

"Milady, what is going on here?"

Rin turned a deadly eye to both demons. "I just gave you a test in obedience. You both failed." Rin then turned again to take her leave. The other demon dared to raise his voice. "What is to happen to us then?" he demanded with a hint of fear.

All ball tossing suddenly stopped as the attentions of all present turned to the three beings in question. Rin then turned and faced all before speaking loud and clear.

You have all stayed here enjoying our lord's comforts. Until now, I have not asked anything of you. In a day's time, I must go to present a peace treaty to humans of the surrounding area. I simply needed to know where your loyalties lay." Rin then looked to the six demons that did as they were told.

"You six are now _officially _my elite guard. When Lord Sesshomaru returns, I will see to it that he knows of your loyalty." Rin then turned to the other two beside her. Her expression of disappointment was obvious.

"You two may return home. It is clear to me that you are both not happy here and have no interest in serving me.

"We will _gladly _serve Lord Sesshomaru." The first demon said with a hint of desperation.

"And, there in lie your problem." Rin stated. "You are _not_ a member of his guard. You are here to serve _me. _I'm now releasing you of your obvious burden."

As if on cue, Toru walked in on the group. He gave a stern look to all present as they snapped to attention. He then bowed deeply to Rin.

"Am I to understand that these two will no longer be needed Milady?" he said as he stared with a hint of malice directed to the ones in question. "That is correct Master Toru." Rin said with finality.

Toru glared at the two warriors before him. "Wait inside. Your brothers may yet join you depending on the next chain of events" he commanded. The two demons sulked off uncertain of their fate. Rin allowed herself to relax slightly as she faced the remaining demons still standing at attention.

"Only you six did as I asked. Only you six passed my simple test. But that is not enough. In a days time, I go to present a peace treaty to the local human tribes. Things may go well, or they may not. Rather than guess I will ask you outright - Will you serve _me._ Will you guard my life as the most precious thing that you own? Will you follow _my _commands without question?"

Four demons fell on one knee almost simultaneously. "I am yours to command Lady Rin!" They chorused. Rin smiled at the display then turned her gaze to the remaining two demons present. These two demons did not move fast enough and realized that any move they made now would be taken for a lie.

One demon gulped audibly as he cleared his throat to speak.

"I have served the House Of The West for as long as I can remember. And, while I have never served a human, you are not like any human that I have ever met." He then got down on his knees.

"Do not send me back to The Lady of The West. My life is yours to do with as you please. Please allow me to stay and I will serve faithfully."

Rin turned her gaze to the second guard. "And what have you to say for yourself?" the demon hung his head. "I do not carry my brother's eloquence Milady. But I do know that I have no desire to return to The Lady of The West either. If I am allowed to stay, I will do all that I can to make sure that you do not regret your decision."

Rin gave a small smile and stepped back to regard the demons before her. "Stand then, and listen to me well." she said with authority.

"I now stand before _MY _elite guard. I will trust you all with my life and well being. From now on, the only word greater than mine is that of our lord Sesshomaru. Serve me well and you will live well. But should your efforts ever be found lacking…"

Rin then let her voice drop low and deadly before she turned in Toru's direction continuing.

" You will be sent back to your Lady in pieces."

"Yes Milady!" they all chorused.

Rin then gave a half smile to Toru before giving him a small nod. Nothing further needed to be said. Sesshoamru had taught her the arts of war very well. "Never give an enemy a second opportunity." Toru would see to this task. The two demons that had been removed would not live to see the next sun rise.

About fifty miles further to the west, four human generals were gathering with the purpose of discussing and looking over the treaty to be offered.

Master Xanchi was responsible for the human settlements in the lands to the north of Sesshomaru's palace, Master Shin, the south. Master Sota cared for the eastern regions, and Master Zobu attended to lands further west.

These were men who had seen many battles with humansbut they truthfully had seen _none_ with demons. The thought of avoiding what may prove itself to be a one sided blood bath, was _very _desirable. Indeed.

The mere fact that the house of the west was even _willing _to spearhead negotiations was in itself seen as a gift from the gods. Lord Sesshomaru's bloodlust and penchant for war was the stuff of legend. None in the group held a wish to anger the taiyoukai.

While the humans did indeed surround Sesshomaru's palace, there were truly not enough trained warriors among them capable of being anything more than an irritation. In truth, if it were his will, Sesshomaru could rid himself of his "human problem" with ease. It was just beneath him to do so.

At Zobu's insistence, the four generals were to ride out on horseback and meet in the western regions of the land before finding a suitable 'neutral' area for negotiations All were all looking forward to an amiable end.

The three generals rode together each with a small regiment of soldiers (just in case any 'problem' should arise).

Master Zobu himself rode out to greet the three once his well placed scouts had spotted them. Zobu was accompanied by two of his men both holding his banner as they rode up. A slightly heavy set man in partial armor stopped his horse just short of the approaching group.

"Welcome brothers!" he said heartily. All three generals stopped short to regard the man.

"Good day to you my lord." said Xanchi with authority. "And, while I claim no blood kinsmen ship with you, let us all be bound by the kinsmen ship of our common humanity." All nodded in agreement, then headed for the campsite.

As they approached Zobu's encampment, the eyes of the three generals went wide. It was absolutely beautiful.

It was held in a small cove near a waterfall. Plentiful fruit trees and lush grass abounded. Zobu went so far as to have both musicians and women for the men in his encampment.

He meant for all to be in good humor. This by no means looked remotely like the makings of a place to plan a peaceful negotiation process.

All present stood dumbfounded and in shock. Even the regiments present were not sure exactly how they were to conduct themselves. This looked more like the scene of a great victory.

Zobu took in their shock and chuckled a bit. "Not what you expected eh?"

Xanchi was appalled. "In a matter of days we may well be at war with demons and you bring women and music?" he all but shouted.

Zobu laughed as he dismounted. "And that is exactly why I've chosen this place." The other generals dismounted and faced Zobu waiting on an explanation. Zobu's tone got suddenly very serious.

"If all goes well, this is but a prelude of things to come. But, if the gods turn against us, and we must fight this enemy, Would you not want your last days on this mortal coil to have been filled with just a bit of a reminder of why we don our armor to begin with?"

Lord Shin gave a chuckle in spite of his best efforts not to. "While I have no intention of dying any time soon, I see the point to your reasoning." Shin then gave a broad smile as he looked to the others. "Tomorrow we must prepare and plan possible strategies. Let us enjoy this day, renew our spirits, and relax." Smiles slowly made their way across the faces of all present.

Zobu laughed in good humor. "It is decided then! Come to my tent and refresh yourselves. My servants will see to the needs of your men. Tomorrow we plan. But for today, let us feast and enjoy!"

The others grunted in agreement as they followed Zobu to his tents.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 12

The Lady of The West woke up the next morning completely totally and utterly hung over. After having endured Botan's rebuff, She had gone through the entire jug of sake.

"That stuff just had to be enchanted." she muttered to herself as she rose from her bed. She was still fully clothed and her night gown had entangled itself around her shoulders and mid section. She had no recollection of even leaving where she sat the night before.

For only the briefest of moments, she thought that she was at her palace. But, as her vision slowly cleared, she was vividly reminded of her present circumstances. "That's right, I'm still in this accursed tent!"

She rose slowly trying not to stagger as she recalled the hot springs not too far away from her tent. After a brief inspection of her clothing, she stripped very carefully and prepared to go bathe. "I guess that this garment will have to do today." she mumbled to herself as she ambled naked to the water.

This was to be Rin's day of rest. There was much at stake with these negotiations tomorrow and she needed to be at her best.

Rin rose early this morning, even before her maidservants. It was her intention to stroll the gardens near Sesshomaru's quarters before everyone had gotten up. Today she found herself missing her lord even more than usual so she sought his strength by just being alone near his rooms. She'd secretly done this many times before now. But today, it almost seemed like a necessity.

Rin had gotten about half way to her objective when she was suddenly startled by a second figure approaching her.

It was Hontu. He was returning from his night watch and was headed for his quarters when he spotted Rin along the walkway.

"Good morning Lady Rin!" he said almost too cheerily.

Rin hid the annoyance of her solitude now broken by smiling warmly at the warrior. "Good morning Master Hontu. How are you this fine day?"

"I am well Milady." he said smiling. Hontu then tipped his head in amusement. "But what brings you up so early? And barely clothed at that?" Rin had not taken notice. She was wearing only her sleeping yukata and just one kimono at the moment. She _was_ dressed, just not _well _dressed.

Hontu removed his cloak that he wore for warmth at night and went to wrap it around the girl. While Rin did not have youkai ears, it was very easy to hear the quickened heartbeat of this demon as he slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "There!" he said with an air of satisfaction. "Let me escort you back to your rooms."

Rin was caught between anger and annoyance. This demon had taken one liberty too many in too short a space of time. She knew where she was going, she needed no escort, she wanted no company. _"I'd better take care of this now. If I give the wrong impression, and he thinks I care for him, when Lord Sesshomaru does return, he will kill him. _Rin allowed herself the escort.

As they walked in silence, Rin could tell that Hontu wanted to speak to her. He kept eyeing her as they walked as if looking for the proper moment. She did nothing to encourage him.

All too soon (at least for Hontu), they stood at the doors that lead to her quarters. With one fluid motion, Rin spun out of Hontu's cloak, folded the garment and handed it to him.

"You may keep it if you need it Milady." he said softly. Rin gave a smile and a soft sigh. "You know that I can't." Slowly, Hontu took his cape from Rin's hand and stepped closer to her. Rin made no move to step away. Taking Rin's stance as a sign of approval, Hontu became a bit bolder. He cleared his throat and went further to tenderly take her hand.

"When Lord Sesshomaru returns, I will ask him if he will give you to me. But that is not enough." Hontu then got on one knee. "Rin will you be my life mate?".

Rin sighed quietly. She had been expecting this. But it made her response no easier. Rin pulled her hand away from his.

Hontu's head dropped in dejection until he felt that same hand cup the side of his face. Rin gently lifted it so that he could not escape her gaze. Overjoyed at the possibility that this gesture could bring, he looked into her eyes.

"Before I answer your question, please answer a few of mine."

"Ask me anything Milady." Hontu practically whimpered.

Rin smiled. "How long have you known of me?"

Hontu's face contorted into an unspoken question. "Since you entered these walls as a child. All court members know."

Rin then cocked an eyebrow. " And, how long have _you _known _me?_"

Hontu could now sense the direction of this inquiry.

"Not that long Milady." he said uncomfortably.

Rin then gave an amused smile. "Now tell me… Do you love _me_?.. Do you love what I may represent to you?.. Or do you love the _idea _of loving me?" Hontu could only stutter as he tried to escape both Rin's piercing gaze and her grip on his face.

"I thought as much." Rin said lovingly with a touch of amusement. "Please stand Hontu, I wish to show you something." The warrior clumsily got off of his knee and regarded the girl.

"What I show you now must be kept in the strictest of confidence. Do I have a vow of silence from you?" Hontu gave a shaky and uncomfortable nod. While his intention had appeared to have been defeated, Rin was still talking to him. Perhaps he could still win her with this display.

Rin carefully pulled at the side of her kimono and bared her neck to the demon.

"Please look here." she said softly.

Hontu then stepped closer, and examined Rin's neck. "You have already been marked!" he said just above a whisper.

"Yes, I have." Rin said as she went to cover herself.

Hontu snorted in disgust. "Is this your reason for not accepting me?" He gave a small chuckle. "If this is all that stands in the way of me having you, I will simply kill the upstart!"

Rin just chuckled. "Oh please don't do that!" she said still laughing softly. Hontu was not amused. In fact, he was rather determined now. He found Rin's laughter to be an encouragement.

"Would you like for me to kill him for you?" He offered happily. "If this is what is required for me to prove myself to you, you have but to give me a name. He will be dead before sundown!" Rin still smiled at the warrior before her as she returned her hand to his face. Hontu cuddled into her warm touch in spite of his efforts not to. Rin continued to smile, but her next words came with complete seriousness.

"No name will be given, because I love him." she said looking at him intensely. "But more important, I _know _that he loves me. What _you_ feel however, is not love. Admiration possibly… infatuation maybe… but not love." Rin then slowly removed her hand and let it drop to her side.

Hontu hung his head in defeat. This beautiful, brave and brilliant girl had him pegged. There were no words left to say to her. Nothing more that he could or do…. or was there?

There was a moment of silence between the two before Hontu spoke again. "Milady?" he said softly as he backed away, "Please know that I will consider your words as I hope you will still consider mine. And, in time, should you be correct, please know that my life is yours no matter what may happen."

Hontu then bowed and took his leave.

Remembering the keen hearing that youkai possessed, Rin whispered "Thank you Hontu. I will remember and cherish that life always." Rin was not close enough to see the tears in Hontu's eyes when he'd heard her speak those words.

Indeed, he had decided. No matter what may happen, he would always be _hers _to command - even if she had been marked by Lord Sesshoamru himself.

The dip in the hot springs sobered her, while the dip in the cool pond refreshed her. The Lady of The West climbed out of the cool waters and proceeded to shake herself dry in the predictable dog like fashion.

As she focused in on her small encampment, she found it much changed since her bath. A modest canopy now stood where a once majestic sleeping tent was. Beneath it sat a lounge with a small table and chair. On the table sat both a glass and a pitcher of some unknown liquid, along with a platter of her favorite morning foods. _Exactly how it was that The Oracle knew her tastes, eluded her. _Clean garments had been laid out with care on the lounge.

"Would that my own servants were half this diligent." she mumbled as she sat naked in the chair to enjoy her repast.

After finishing her meal, The Lady took a moment to lounge and enjoy the steadily warming breezes as they passed. When suddenly, another swirl of smoke began to appear in front of her. The Lady let out a warning growl before speaking.

"Botan! Have you come back to beg my forgiveness?" She barked with some sarcasm as the smoke took form. The Lady was disappointed to find not Botan, but a female attendant amid the clearing mists.

A pleasant looking dark haired woman with piercing gray eyes smiled at the taiyouki. "Good morning Milady. I am Tika. I have been sent here to fix your hair and help you to dress." The woman then bowed and went strait to the lounge to arrange the clothing in correct order for wear.

The Lady quirked an eye at her attendant and laughed sarcastically. "Do you have any witty banter for me this morning?" Tika did not bother to turn her head.

"No Milady I do not. I am to assist you to dress, fix your hair, and remind you to walk west. Nothing more."

The Lady then groaned into a small growl. "Then let me let you get to your task." Tika still remained focused on the clothing in front of her. "As you wish." came the curt reply.

Nothing more was said between the two women as Tika helped The Lady prepare for the last leg of her trip.

Sesshomaru did not sleep last night. He was far too concerned about what The Oracle may have to say about Rin. _His_ beloved Rin. It was not until daybreak that he was fully able to come to terms with his true feelings about this girl.

Yes, he did love her. But it was more than that. He _needed _her. She _completed _him. Just as the flowers needed water and sun, just night was nothing without the day. He did not only miss her, he _yearned _for her.

The sound of her laughter, the sparkle in her eyes when she smiled only for him. He needed to hear her beautiful voice. Thinking of Rin's voice, Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile.

He longed to hear that voice lost in the throws of passion…to hear his name fall sweetly from her lips… calling for his touch alone… to feel her cling to him as a mate should. Without her, he may as well be dead.

This morning Sesshomaru had come to a decision. If the fates were cruel enough to let him glimpse happiness only to take it away, if he was to live the remainder of his days without her for _any _reason, he would kill Rin, and then join her in death.

For him, there would be no further point to living. What good was the greatest empire if you had no one to share it with.

As Sesshomaru slowly gathered his resolve for his decision, a gentle hand rested itself upon his shoulder. There was no need for either surprise or inquiry. He already knew who stood by him on his present perch.

The Oracle did not look at the taiyoukai, but instead held her gaze to the horizon before them.

"Did you not realize that the night is darkest just before dawn?" she said casually. Sesshomaru remained silent.

A warm smile graced The Oracle's face as she gave Sesshomaru a side glance.

"Do not harbor such dark thoughts young lord. Your future and the future of your house is very bright."

Sesshomaru gave a barely audible huff of disbelief. To this, The Oracle smiled.

"You must understand the past before you can proceed with your future."

Sesshomaru slowly let his gaze turn to the being that stood beside him. "What past is there for me to know? Have I not lived it already?"

The Oracle turned her gaze back to the brightening horizon.

"The past of which I speak began _before you were born._" There are things you need to know about that happened well before your very conception."

The Oracle's facial expression then grew very dark. " Your mother has much to account for."

Sesshomaru had closed his eyes for the briefest of moments intending to speak. But when he opened them, he was alone once again. And, once again, he'd heard her voice on the wind.

"Eat. Rest. Be at ease. All will be revealed sooner than you think."

This time, Sesshomaru decided to act on the suggestions given.

He reasoned that he would be of no use to himself or to Rin if he were exhausted.

He went back to the alcove that was first presented to him to find that it was somehow _larger_ with a hot spring, a true bed, and another platter of food. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"So be it then."

The Lady of the West was in need of no mirror. She _knew _that she looked good! Her maidservant seemed nonplused.

The Lady struck a pose thoroughly content with the new variation of her former outfit. "You may compliment me now!" she said in a very haughty voice.

"My opinion holds no value to you Milady." Tika said in a matter of fact tone. The taiyoukai barely glanced in her direction.

"True." she said with a smirk.

Tika smiled in the face of that smirk.

"Just as your opinion holds no value to me."

The Lady's eyes flashed red as she spun about to slap the woman for her obvious insolence. But, when she was about to deliver the blow, she found herself amid another large swirl of smoke.

When all had finally cleared, she was alone. _Everything _had suddenly disappeared and she stood in the middle of nothing but desert.

Suddenly Tika's voice could be heard on the wind.

"To the west with you now!" she said dismissingly. The Lady let out a very frightening growl before she started walking.

Having what stood to be her only quiet moment for thoughts of Sesshomaru irreparably interrupted, Rin went in to bathe and properly dress for the day.

When neither handmaiden found their mistress in bed when they came for her, they became crazed with worry. Both women all but toppled her over as they rushed to her in a whirl of flaring hands and questions. It was Hitome that caught a whiff of Hontu's scent first.

"Milady, may I ask a question?" she said timidly. Rin giggled a bit. "You will ask regardless my friend! What is It?"

"The scent is very faint, but I must ask. Did you see Hontu this morning?" Rin gave a quick sigh. "Yes Hitome, I did. He ran into me as I was walking earlier." The two women went silent.

Rin then went to remove the kimono she was presently wearing and handed it to her. "These clothes will need to be washed. I need any trace of his scent gone. I will also be taking a bath." Rin then smiled almost to herself. "We had a talk. And, I believe that Hontu now understands the difference between "like" and "love".

Reu rolled her eyes. "As if that young pup ever stood a chance with you to begin with!" she huffed. All three women laughed heartily.

After a bath and a long rest, Sesshomaru decided to explore the mountain palace.

While he knew that he was not alone, there seemed to be no servants immediately visible.

He'd absentmindedly wandered down a hall or two before he found himself standing in front of the door that The Oracle had pointed out to him earlier.

The bedroom that she and his father had shared so long ago.

Inu Taisho's scent was just as strong now as it was when this room was first presented to him. Indeed had he not known for the fact that his father was dead, he'd have sworn that he was on the other side of this door.

Sesshomaru pushed his hearing to its limit. Perhaps he was hoping against hope to detect some kind of movement in that room. But to no avail. Nothing stirred.

Quietly, he reached for the door handle.

"Are you that curious?" Came the amused inquiry from beside him suddenly.

Sesshoamru snapped his hand back trying to hide the embarrassment of having been caught in the act. He dared not look into the Oracle's gaze for fear of showing the painfully obvious blush that he was now wearing on his face. The Oracle just chuckled.

"Trust me when I say that the room is empty of all but a memory."

The Oracle then ghosted past Sesshomaru and headed toward the main hall. Sesshomaru gave the door one final look before he followed her in silence.

Once they were in the main hall, The Oracle turned to face the taiyoukai.

"Your mother will be here very shortly. I only ask that you give her a moment to adjust to her surroundings when she comes." Sesshomaru gave a nod as he took one more glance in the direction of the bedchamber.

The Oracle smiled. "As for that room, only I can open that door. As I'd told you earlier, time moves at a different pace within those walls. You are 'outside' of that time. Hence the door will not open for you. But if you wish, when this visit comes to its conclusion, I will open it for you." Sesshomaru tried to feign no interest, But The Oracle could easily see his content expression.

The Oracle then went to one of her pools and waved her hand over it. "It is time I guided your mother here." she said with authority.

"Because _you _had followed my instruction, I did not leave you to walk far before bringing you here. The Oracle then gave a mischievous grin. "I let her walk for a while - a _long _while."

Within the pool of water Sesshomaru could see his mother trudging along. Her steps lacked their usual grace, the tidy hair style that Tika had done was now an unrecognizable mass, and… the great and proud Lady Of The West, was in a pool of her own perspiration! Had Sesshomaru been of a slightly different temperament, he'd have broken into laughter.

As it was, it was all that he could do to hide his very obvious amusement at the sight.

The Oracle then waved her hand again. Within the pool, the image of his mother suddenly became distorted and vague. Sesshomaru then remembered when he was caught up within the same winds as his mother. Indeed she would be here in moments.

The waters within the pool cleared to show The Lady at the foot of the same staircase that Sesshomaru had found himself at earlier.

The Oracle then spoke into the pool instructing her just as she had instructed him either as to walking or taking flight. The Lady chose flight and was at the entrance way in seconds.

The Oracle went to offer greetings as Sesshomaru stayed behind.

The Lady looked the beaten sight when she finally crossed the threshold. Once inside, she spotted her 'hostess' almost immediately.

"Are you the one who sent for me?" she said with a poorly masked growl.

The Oracle smiled. " I am."

Before any introduction could be given, before another word could be spoken, The Lady of the West was upon her with bared claw and fang.

"Allow me to show you my gratitude wench!" she said with a roar.

Before Sesshomaru could lift a hand in her defense, The Oracle's body was reduced to a broken and bloody heap with but a few slashes of The Lady's claws.

In an uncharacteristic display of emotion, Sesshomaru rushed over in shock to what remained of The Oracle's body and shouted. "Mother! What have you done?"

The Lady of the West smiled a toothy satisfied smile as she licked the blood off of her claws. "I've just rid you of an irritation! You will thank me later, I'm sure!"

Sesshomaru stood over the body still in shock. "Come my son," she commanded, "let us go home."

The Lady then proceeded to take her leave when light laughter from behind her left her frozen with fear.

"Ah Midori, you _still _deign to believe that you are in control …even here." The Oracle then leisurely strolled from out of the shadows.

The Lady of the West went pale. "I …I.. killed you! She said disbelieving. "Your blood is on my hands!" "Your body…."

The Lady spun to look at the corpse at her feet only to be shocked anew.

Instead of the beautiful female form swimming in her own blood, she looked to find the broken bodies of two moremembers of the elite guard that she had left at Sesshomaru's palace. The Lady placed her fists to her face as it contorted itself in wide eyed absolute horror.

Master Toru had taken the pair back to the second palace of the west with the full intention of carving them to bits just as Rin had done her previous enemy.

He would get within eye sight of the castle before turning around on his charges only to find the pair in a bloody heap at his feet.

When their bodies would suddenly disappear before him, he would dismiss it simply as a ward placed upon the palace for any who failed The Lady of The West. He would spit where their blood still stained the ground, and head back to Sesshomaru's palace unconcerned.

The Oracle stepped up to the corpses and with a casual wave of her hand, they were gone.

"Those two held no wish to serve Lady Rin. You've just saved Master Toru the aggravation of having to kill them. When you return home, you will find their rotting carcasses waiting for you to the right of your main gate.

These corpses will have an enchantment placed on them that will not allow anyone else but _you_ to touch them. _You_ will have to 'clean up your mess'." she said with a half smile.

The Lady of the West fully understood the reference as her mind flashed to that fated afternoon when Sesshomaru had brutally dispatched her other two guards.

The Oracle then strolled past The Lady to her throne.

"Oh!" she said, turning her gaze slightly in her direction as if it were an after thought, "The corpses of your hired assassins will be waiting for you as well. You will find them, rotting to the _left_ of your main gate."

The Lady opened her mouth to speak but her words were abruptly cut off by a sudden cool breeze and The Oracle's even cooler stare.

"Rin did a rather impressive job of cutting them to bits! Those bodies await your attentions also."

The Oracle gave an almost sinister chuckle as she continued to her throne.

The Lady was left dumbfounded and speechless. It was only the heated growl of a seething Sesshomaru that snapped her back to her senses. Slowly… _very _slowly, she regarded her son.

Sesshomaru's eyes had hazed over to red. His fangs were in plain sight. And he held his fists so tightly, that his claws had punctured through his palms, letting his blood flow freely.

"You tried to have Rin killed when I would not be there to protect her?" he inquired barely containing his rage.

"She has been trying to kill the girl for years." came the response from The Oracle who was now seated majestically upon her throne.

"Tell him Midori. Tell the boy. He wants to know."

The Lady had been cornered. Her next words came slow and cautious. She could see that Sesshomaru was at the brink of madness. Any wrong word spoken, and he would surly kill her right there where she stood.

"I did what I felt was necessary for the survival of our clan!" she shouted. " You have not lived up to your responsibilities ever since that little human came to the western lands!"

Sesshomaru's growl then dropped an octave as he summoned his poisons to his hands.

His mother saw the pending threat and spoke again quickly.

"You are barely home to govern, and you refuse every political marriage I arrange for you! I have bent over backwards convincing other lords of your strength and virtue, but that little scrap of a girl _always _takes precedent! She needs to die so that you can regain your proper focus and rule your lands!" she concluded on an exhale.

Exasperated, The Lady breathed heavily.

Sesshomaru laughed a slow and deadly laugh. "My 'proper focus' did you say? He growled through still clenched teeth, "I believe that I know what this is all about. You're afraid of her aren't you mother? You are afraid of what I might do.

You are afraid that I would shame you as father did by taking a human mate. This has _never_ been about the clan, or government, or my producing an heir. It has always been about _your wounded pride!"_

Sesshomaru's obvious rage suddenly segued into morbid curiosity. His stance relaxed only slightly as his growl toned down to a deadly purr.

"Or is there more to this that you do not wish for me to know?"

The initial sense of panic that The Lady had experienced had subsided somewhat. She composed herself as she allowed _her_ youkai to flair causing her eyes to go red in turn. She then boldly faced her son.

"I have asked you more than once son… _exactly what is Rin to you? _What makes her more important than the house of the west?

When did she become more important than … your lands.. .your power….. or _me?"_

The sound of clapping could be heard from the throne. For the first time that Sesshomaru could recall, The Oracle's face held no expression at all. Her _eyes _however, were cold when she looked upon his mother.

"Brilliant performance Midori. As if the great lady of the west would be jealous of a mere_ human _girl!" she said sarcastically as she continued clapping.

The Oracle then rose from her throne and slowly approached the female taiyoukai.

"I'll give credit where it is due. You do spin a lovely yarn. But the time to tell tales to your son has long passed. And, he is in need of the truth - The _whole _truth." The Oracle then went to circle The Lady. She walked slowly… deliberately…purposely forcing eye contact from the female taiyoukai.

"While it would be simple for _me _to tell this truth, he _should _hear it from you."

The Oracle then went back to sit to her throne and sat.

"Your son awaits your story." She said with a gesture of her hand, "Tell it."

As angry as Sesshomaru was, he had to admit, he was also curious.

What _was _his mother's bloodline? He never knew.. or rather he never _bothered _to ask.

What _really _was the cause of the wedge between her and his father? The _true_ cause that would send an Inu Taiyoukai into the arms of a human female?

When did the wedge between his father and himself _truly _solidify? And why did she _truly _want Rin dead so badly?

Sesshomaru tamped down his considerable rage and folded his arms awaiting is mother's response.

The Lady of The West cast a hard look at The Oracle before glairing viciously at Sesshomaru.

"Alright." she growled. " But just remember my son, there are _some _truths that are not meant to be spoken."

"Speak them anyway." came the glottal response.

The Lady then cleared her throat and began.

"I am Lady Midori, first female child of Lord Zintsu and Lady Mara of the Southern Lands." One could hear the pride in Midori's voice as she spoke.

" Both of my parents were very strong and powerful youkai.

They were strong in spirit, mind and body. How I envied them! While father was not cruel, he was not overly kind either. He ruled with an iron hand."

The Lady smiled to herself. "How I longed to be just like him."

Because of the curse of my gender, I was told by my father that I would _never _rule _any_ land. "Females do not rule. It simply was not done."

The best way that I could serve my house and my clan, was to be wed to a powerful taiyoukai and give him a suitable heir. Needless to say, I was crushed by this revelation. I wanted neither a mate nor a child… I wanted a kingdom!" she growled with clenched fists.

It was my mother who found me crying like a weakling over this truth one day, and it was _she_ that gave me my single shard of hope.

"It is not necessary for you to sit on the throne to rule any land my daughter." She said to me.

"Stay close to your mate. _Listen _to all things…. especially all things political. Ask well placed questions, but _feign _both the lack of understanding and interest… _then _plot your strategies.

Those suggestions which cannot be whispered into your mate's ear in the bedroom, _can _be whispered into the ears of other _males… _those who seek favor in the courts."

The lady of The West then smiled with pride.

"It would soon be revealed to me that It was not my father but my _mother _who truly ruled the Southern lands! I spent each day that followed her talk learning from her."

The Lady took a moment to pause in her story.

Only Sesshomaru was listening attentively as he tried to put on a passive appearance.

The Oracle, on the other hand, seemed to be checking to make sure that no detail had been left out.

The Lady continued.

"Soon, the day came when I was told that I was to wed the dog general of the west." The Lady 'humped' in disgust.

"I wanted no part of it. However, this union was how Icould serve mypeople….and _myself_ if I played it right.

Taisho was at least strong and powerful, I took some comfort with that. But for me, this was a contractual agreement meant to strengthen the ties of our household - nothing more."

The Lady gave Sesshomaru a cold side glance. "And you, my son, were merely the product of me holding up my part of that contract!"

If The Lady's words stung Sesshomaru even in the slightest, he made no indication - but he _was _hurt. His mother had all but called him an inconvenience to be endured.

Lady Midori of the Southern Lands then turned to face her son.

"Your father was a fool!" she said with acidic hatred. "A stupid delusional fool!" she barked. His _first_ mistake was being smitten by my beauty. _All_ inu youkai of my house are beautiful! We're bred for perfection.

His _second _mistake," she said with a purr, " was actually falling in love with me before I gave a damn about him!"

The Lady then twisted her face with an air of disgust as she began to pace the floor. "How I hated it when that weakling touchedme! When I had finally become pregnant with you, his fawning was absolutely sickening!

I made a personal vow that you would _never _know love or compassion. YOU would grow to be a ruthless and powerful youkai king under _my _tutelage. Through you, I would have _my _kingdom. But, until you were old enough to rule, I had to suffer through your father's company.

I left both your weaning and your over all upbringing to the servants. You were healthy and strong and my obligation to you was now at its conclusion. I left you with strict instructions.

Show no emotion. Teach no emotion.

You were to grow to become that which your name implies - The Killing Perfection…. _MY _killing perfection. I had even gone so far as to have those wet nurses that even deigned to so much as sing you a lullaby put to death." Sesshomaru cringed inwardly. Could his mother have been that cruel?

The Lady of The West gave her son a long hard stare. "Do you _still_ wish to hear more of the truth?" She hissed hatefully. Sesshomaru gave a shaky nod of consent.

Far too much about his life was beginning to make sense to him. Sesshomaru was finding it all to be overwhelming. Outwardly, he was fighting to simply stand and appear unmoved by the revelations given. But inwardly, he reeled from the implications of his mother's statements.

The Lady of The West seemed to enjoy watching her son in his present state of distress. She had just taken a great gamble.

She showed her feelings - her _true _feelings.

She never cared for Inu Taisho and she never _wanted _Sesshomaru.

With any luck, Sesshomaru's will would simply crumble under her revelation leaving him a weak and willing tool for what ever she had planned for _her _kingdom. The Lady did not let up her attack.

"Your father was a hopeless dreamer!" she further growled. "He actually dared to question life as we knew it!"

"Why are there stars? Do the heavens hold life? What lands lay beyond the great waters? Are all humans the same? If not what are the differences? Bah! A youkai does not ask questions of this nature - EVER!

"The stars light the heavens and there is no life there beyond the birds that fly. OUR land is the ONLY land that should matter to you! And humans? … _ALL_ humans are vermin!" she concluded with a hiss.

"Your father sought answers to questions that no one asked!"

The Lady then made her way to stand before The Oracle as if to plead her case.

"And when he received no satisfactory answer to his questions, he actually had the nerve to go and FIND them! How was I to live with that?! We had lands to rule! An _empire _to build! Taisho had shown no interest at all!"

For the entire time that The Lady of The West spoke, The Oracle sat with her hand to her chin as if in deep thought.

While she was not judge, jury or executioner, she _was _responsible for the balance between the two races. Slowly, she regarded her scales. They still hung in mid air to the side of her throne, where they had been since Sesshomaru's arrival.

But they were not at balance.. Not even _near _balance. While The Lady of The West _did _speak truth, she did _not _speak _all of the truth._

The Oracle rose from her seat. For her, Sesshomaru's pain was all but palpable. As she approached him, He suddenly had the appearance of an abandoned child. And in truth, had he not been?

His mother made no time for him. While his father was never home to offer guidance of any kind. it's a small wonder that his loneliness did not bring him to madness!

"I wanted for you to see this later. But I believe that it is better if I shown now. Will the both of you please follow me." The Oracle then passed between both youkai, motioning them to follow.

Once again, Sesshomaru found himself at the door of The Oracle's bedchamber. While his mother had no knowledge as to the history of this room, she _had _scented Inu Taisho. Her eyes went wide.

The Oracle took in a deep breath, then turned to address the pair in front of her. "Had you not been so impulsive Midori, I would have explained this room to you. But it is enough for me that Sesshomaru knows.

Once I open this door, please remember - what you see is a _memory_ held in this room only. Shadows of the pastthat I hope will enlighten both of you."

The Lady was both curious about the room, and grateful to no longer be the center of attention. Sesshomaru however, was not sure exactly how much more emotional upheaval he would be able to take.

Both looked on with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. The Oracle then pushed open the door.

"Behold."

The door slowly swung open and the lighting within became gradually brighter. As the three entered the modest chamber they would _all _be rendered speechless.

There… leisurely lounging on an ornate bed, while casually sipping on a cup of sake… the trio would find….

Inu Taisho.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 13

While Rin's 'day of rest' had gone by entirely too quickly, her night's rest was filled with dreams of her beloved Sesshomaru. When sleeping, she could almost feel his strong arms encircling her. She almost could hear him speak words of encouragement. But more important, she seemed able to actually physically _feel_ his love for her. Her sleep was both restful and reassuring.

When the sun had finally made its way across the horizon, Rin awoke to once again smell her lords scent near her. She stretched and greeted the day smiling. "Once again beloved, I feel you close to me. I pray to be able to bring honor to you and your house."

Reu and Hitome had been up for some time already. They were both excited and nervous for the girl. A bath had been drawn and breakfast was at the ready. It would take the better part of the morning for Rin and Ah - Un to fly to the agreed upon sight.

It was Reu who helped Rin to her bath. But, both of her maids were giggling entirely too much as she bathed. Apparently some sort of surprise was to be given. Rin chuckled to herself as she came from her bath chamber. "How can I stay focused with all of this laughter going on?" she mused.

It was not until she had dried off and was about to dress that Rin had discovered exactly what all of the laughter was about. A hakama and haori identicalto that which Lord Sesshomaru wore had been laid out for her. She had intended to wear the kimono that was near identical, but the bright smiles from her maidservants belayed any harsh words she may have had for them.

"Rin smiled broadly as she regarded the two women.

"Are you certain that this is what I am to wear?"

Hitome chirped up first.

"Oh yes Milady! Master Jaken himself had it commissioned!" Rin quirked an eye at the maid. "Then I guess that it is so!" The women then helped Rin into her new outfit. Once she had finished dressing, as if on cue, a knock was heard at her chamber door.

There, walking in in their 'official' capacity, came Jaken, Master Toru ..and Master Hontu. Rin bowed deeply to the trio who bowed just as deeply in turn. Jaken spoke up first.

"There is one more thing you need this day Milady," he said in his best formal voice. And with those words both Toru and Hontu brought forth a light weight armor identical to that which their lord wore. "This completes your outfit." said Toru visibly pleased.

Rin was wide eyed and speechless. She was almost in tears when she asked "Are you all very sure of this?"

"We would be honored if you would." both soldiers chorused evenly.

"So be it." Rin said as she wiped away a stray tear.

"But you will have to help me to put it on."

Both Hontu and Toru stepped up to lace the pieces of leather and metal together. When it came to the last two tassels to be tied, Rin stopped the pair. "I have a favor to ask of you both. Both demons stood silent.

While I have left my instructions for all, I am still the _first_ one that will be seen. Rin went to touch Toru's hand. "You have been my wisdom." Rin then touched Hontu's hand. "And you have been my strength."

Rin then reached and handed each of the two demons one of the remaining two tassels. Give me a tassel from your armor and wear these on your own so that I may be reminded of what I must do and that I am not alone."

The eyes of both demons went wide. This simple display showed them both her regard. But more important, it also showed respect. And maybe… just a bit of love.

Both demons bowed and solemnly exchanged their tassels. Jaken looked on bemused. He'd hoped that the two would not put more meaning behind this gesture than was intended.

After all finishing touches were completed, Jaken looked upon Rin once more. "You look every bit the warrior princess of the western lands!" he said with a smile. Jaken then went to hand Rin the proposed treaty. "Go and do us proud." he said brimming with pride. Rin smiled, then tucked the scroll in her sash.

Rin giggled as she suddenly grabbed the hands of the two demon warriors that presently flanked her. "Now let us be off!" The three then walked down the long corridor to the great staircase.

She would take flight on Ah-Un, and troops would follow behind.

Before coming to the stairs, Rin would give one last 'squeeze' to the hands of those who flanked her. She then left them to mount Ah-Un. Both demons followed close behind. Once she was upon Ah-Un's back, Rin smiled warmly at the two before her.

" You know what to do." Both demons gave a curt nod.

And with that, Rin was off.

As Rin flew into the distance, she left both Toru and Hontu quietly caressing their hands where she had once grasped them.

Toru spoke first - and with great finality.

"She may never be your mate or mine, but I will gladly kill the human that so much as _looks_ at her wrong!" Toru then turned to Hontu.

"Stay close to her Hontu. Protect her with your life!"

Hontu 'huffed' and gave a toothy grin. "As if you had to ask my lord!" Both demons watched Rin fly off for a moment more before Hontu took his leave.

At the sight of Lord Inu Taisho, all present went into their own personal state of shock.

Lady Midori stood open mouthed unable to form the first word. While Sesshomaru, went pale and looked as if he might just faint.

The demon lord casually placed his drink on a near by table and rose to greet the group. Only The Oracle dared to speak. And when she did, even _her _voice held surprise. Slowly, she advanced toward the tai youkai.

"This is not the vision that I had expected to be here once I'd opened the door." she said quietly. "How is it that you are here Taisho?"

"That's _Lord _Taisho to you little missy!" The Lady snapped from her corner trying to hide her own astonishment.

Lord Taisho's eyes never left The Oracle's inquiring face as he gave a warm chuckle.

"If you have not noticed wife, we are not in our home entertaining a guest. We are in _her _home as _her _guests. Please _try _to show just a bit of decorum."

Taisho's tone was kind but brooked no argument. The inu youkai then stepped up to The Oracle and gently wrapped one arm around her waist, as the other cupped her face.

"I am as surprised to be here as you are to see me Sweet One. But if I am not mistaken, I am here to try to correct an array of wrongs that fell between myself, my son, and the one I once loved and called 'wife'.

The Oracle looked up into his face smiling with understanding. "I will leave you to your task then." She tried to turn to leave, but Taisho did not release her.

"When I have finished with them, I must speak to you as well." The inu youkai then gave her a gentle kiss. He smiled as he licked his lips. "You still taste as sweet as ever." The Oracle blushed slightly before she gave a slight giggle as she turned and left the room.

Lord Taisho of The Western Lands then sighed heavily as he slowly regarded the two tai youkai that remained. He took slow and measured steps as it became clear that he intended to address his former 'wife' first.

As he approached, his countenance took on a dark appearance.

Midori stood riveted by Taisho's icy stare.

She was most certain that this apparition was fully capable of killing her. She closed her eyes and waited for the death blow that did not come. Instead, Taisho simply asked a question.

"What have you done to my son?"

The Lady of The Western Lands slowly opened her eyes in surprise. She quickly gathered up a pretence of dignity before looking to Sesshomaru.

"Why husband, what are you referring to?" she then made a hand gesture in Sesshomaru's direction. "I have done nothing to your son."

"So it would appear wife!" came the hissed response. Lord Taisho's countenance suddenly softened. Indeed, he almost looked sad.

"It is disappointing to be reminded how much you never believed in me." The Inu youkai then went to regard his son.

Sesshomaru felt as if he were at the brink of a breakdown. Try as he might, he found himself unable to look directly into his father's eyes.

Was he afraid? Ashamed? Or was he just so glad to see the man that he had secretly idolized all of his life that he might put on an otherwise unbecoming display emotion?

Taisho could sense his son's hesitancy.

The great dog general then gently placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I am truly here my son. And I am genuinely glad to see you."

Sesshomaru began to visibly shutter. He opened his mouth to speak but then took a breath instead. Taisho smiled an patiently waited. "How are you here father?" came the shaky inquiry.

Taisho let his hand drop from Sesshomaru's shoulder. "It is as I told The Oracle son. The Creator of All plucked me from hell and granted me life once more so that I may see you and try to correct a lifetime of mistakes."

"Who's lifetime?"

"Yours my son."

Sesshomaru's voice finally cracked. "So I am a mistake to _you too?" _Sesshomaru bowed his head. "My life was nothing but a mistake?" he mumbled miserably.

Taisho suddenly took Sesshomaru by the shoulders and shook him firmly. "No Son!"

"_YOU _are not the mistake. You were _never _a mistake!"

Now certain that he had his son's attention, Taisho released Sesshomaru's shoulders. His voice dropping to almost a whisper, he continued. "The mistake came in your _upbringing."_

Taisho then turned an angry eye to his wife.

"Your atrocity's are so numerous my wife that I believe that I must start at the very beginning for the boy to totally understand all."

Sesshomaru looked to his mother and managed a growl.

While he'd never voice it out loud, he had _always _suspected her to be at the root of his miseries.

Taisho noted his son's growl and laughed a bit. "Try not to hate her son. She is sadly the victim of her environment." A small ghost of a smile passed across Sesshomaru's face. He was secretly happy to be in agreement with his father. Lord Taisho crossed the room and began his tale.

"Your mother's first mistake came when she thought she _had _to marry me. Not once had it occurred to her that I may have _chosen_ her."

Now it was Midori who looked on in surprise.

Taisho noticed her shock and snickered. "I too initially had no desire for a mate. I had more concubines than there were days in the week! Taisho then turned to gave a mischievous wink to Sesshomaru. "And, I kept them all _very _happy son!"

Midori growled in annoyance as Taisho grinned for a moment before continuing.

"Sex is a pleasant thing son. But if there is no _love _behind it, there is no real point to it. I decided that I needed a mate to share my dreams with." Taisho looked to Midori.

"I _thought _I had found that mate in your mother."

Taisho stepped in front of his former wife. Once again, his face showed an obvious sadness.

"I had been traveling abroad long before your arrival wife, and I've seen many things.

I believe now as I believed then - the days of youkai rule are numbered. Soon… very soon.. humans will fear us no longer. Indeed even the youngest among them will have the power to dispel our number at will."

Midori sucked her teeth in disgust. "We have had this discussion many times before husband. Humans are _lesser _animals.

They are here only for our amusement." The Lady then licked her lips and snickered. "And on occasion, our culinary enjoyment."

Taisho shook his head. "Wife, even now, are you still that blind? As we speak, Sesshomaru's beloved rides to quell a possible human uprising from under your very nose!"

At the sound of the word 'beloved' Sesshomaru immediately snapped out of his misery. "Rin!" he said with a gasp. "She needs me!" The words fell from his mouth before he could censor them. Although immediately embarrassed by his outburst, Sesshomaru still tried to make a dash for the door. Taisho stopped him effortlessly.

"Be at ease my son." Taisho smiled lovingly. " She will be fine."

Taisho then took in Sesshomaru's present emotional state. At first glance, it appeared that any earlier show of emotion had been successfully masked. But his father could tell that inwardly, he was almost frantic, and in need of reassurance.

"You have chosen your mate well son. I am very pleased."

Sesshomaru blushed in spite of himself. "I..I have said nothing to her! She.. She doesn't .. She hasn't "

Taisho brought his hand up to silence his son's next words.

"You fool only yourself by lying son. I've been watching you both from hell for years. It seemed to amuse the gate keepers to show me your progress." Taisho then smiled broadly.

" The love you both share is as obvious to me as daybreak across a horizon."

Taisho guided Sesshomaru back to where his mother stood. "Now please let me finish. All will be well I promise."

Sesshomaru quieted down somewhat, and went to stand near his mother. Taisho smiled at his son before continuing.

"As I was saying. It may not happen in our lifetimes wife, but I assure you, humankind will have no need of fearing us. It is _we _who will eventually fear _them._"

Taisho went to pour himself another cup of sake.

"Before you had become my mate, I had only been across the great waters once.

When I found land and the humans that dwelled there, I was not met with fear. I was _welcomed._ No one seemed remotely concerned with any physical differences. All only saw me as _a man._

I worked for a time in that village by the sea. It was wonderful! I ate, slept laughed and loved as a human male. No one seemed to care. When I had learned all that I thought these people could teach me, I came back home.

It was after this trip that I knew that I needed to see more. I needed to _know _more. I needed to prepare for the future.

Thefuture of our people and our survival." Taisho went to clench his fists in an effort to drive his point home.

"I also knew that I would need a strong and determined youkai female to share this vision with me.

That was why I chose _you _wife."

Taisho turned to his sake and drank it in one gulp.

"I was partially correct in my choice. You _were _strong and determined, you just didn't believe in me _or _my quest."

Taisho sighed.

"But I loved you enough to _hope _that you would."

Midori's initial shock finally lapsed enough for her to momentarily forget her surroundings and speak her mind a bit more freely.

"You chose to chase a dream." she said calmly, "I chose to rule a people - _YOUR _people." She began to slowly pace the floor.

"While _YOU _were out 'gallivanting', _I _was left to deal with matters of state. _I _held your kingdom together!"

Taisho openly laughed as he watched his former wife pace lost in her own idea of self importance. Upon hearing his laughter, Midori turned to him and gave a low growl of annoyance.

"That is where you are quite wrong wife."

Taisho's eyes went red before he spoke his next words. They came dark and forceful.

"I was _unquestioned_ ruler of my lands! _nothing _happened without my knowledge. That included anything and _everything _that _YOU _deigned to do."

Midori looked to Taisho visibly shocked.

Taisho's eyes remained red as he produced a toothy grin.

"Ah yes my wife, there was _nothing _that you did that was unknown to me!" Taisho's red gaze relaxed only slightly as he took amusement in Midori's shock.

"It just served me better for you to be … shall we say.. 'distracted' with ruler ship while I went on my journeys alone."

Taisho's appearance then suddenly softened.

"But I was still…alone."

"Alone in my quest and alone with my dream. A dream I would have simply abandoned were it not for the fact that you had finally become pregnant." Taisho smiled slightly.

"Sesshomaru's birth breathed new life into my intentions. Now I would continue for the sake of my _son. His _future needed to be bright.

My quest held only one flaw. To insure Sesshomaru of a future, I would have to forego many of the responsibilities of fatherhood. I would have to leave my boy for you to raise - a horrid mistake that I can admit to now."

Lord Inu Taisho of the Western lands then slowly turned to his son. His eyes filled with tears. His next words came filled with emotion.

"Sesshomaru my son, I will understand if you spend the remainder of your lifetime hating me, I will accept your wish should you discard anything I say now, but please listen and know this:

It is _my _blood that is the source of your power and character. It is _my _will combined with your own that helps to guide you. But, it is the _love_ that you hold for that girl that is your _true _strength."

Taisho then went to hug his son.

"And please know now… that I love you.. and I am so very…proud of you.

Taisho then went to hug his son, and proceeded to weep outright.

Sesshomaru froze.

It was not the display that stilled his movement, but his father's words.

Words that he'd waited his lifetime never expecting to hear. Words that he would secretly treasure for the rest of his life.

Slowly… very slowly, Sesshomaru reached for his father's arms. The great tai youkai clutched his son closer to him.

"You are truly proud of me father?" came the almost inaudible whisper.

"I am my son." came the choked response.

For the first time in his long life, Sesshomaru allowed himself the luxury of a display of emotion.

He clutched into his father's embrace and whimpered.

Only Midori failed to be moved by the sight of father and son. She sighed heavily - clearly annoyed. "Excuse me while I help myself to your sake. I find this 'love fest' to be a bit more than my delicate constitution can stand."

Inu Taisho slowly let go of his son and looked into his face. And while Sesshomaru did not cry, his joy was evident in his eyes.

Taisho then composed himself before he glared hatefully at his wife. "You abandoned us both Midori. You denied me of both my son and my quest. I will say that I was almost ready to admit defeat and do as you wished. Had it not been for Izayoi.

At the sound of Lady Izayoi's name, Midori openly growled her hatred.

"That meddlesome human! I only regret not successfully killing her _sooner."_

Taisho let his arms drop away from Sesshomaru before growling menacingly. The dog general was obviously fighting the urge to transform. "You revel in misery don't you wife?" came the glottal response.

"It was not enough for you try to turn my son against me, but you would go so far as to rob me of the _one person_ who _did _believe in me."

Taisho turned to Sesshomaru. "Your mother would have you believe that it was Izayoi that had been the cause of my demise eh son? You would be horribly wrong. It was _your mother_ who was at the root of my downfall!"

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide while Midori's complexion paled.

Taisho's gaze shifted between the two tai youkai before him.

"I see. He does not know dose he?" Lady Midori raised her hand in an effort to silence her former husband's next words. "No Taisho! Please don't! Don't say it!"

Taisho grinned toothy and satisfied as he then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Your mother called upon the aide of Ryokotsusei in an effort to gain control of my lands!"

Midori stood silent, then slowly lowered her head.

Sesshomaru just stood with his mouth open.

Taisho smirked. "You didn't think I knew did you wife?"

Sesshomaru could only stand in shock.

He'd spent his lifetime hating this human female for what he _thought _she'd done to his father. This revelation would take a moment for him to digest. Taisho then stepped between mother and son.

"I'd found the Lady Izayoi totally by accident in my travels.

She was the first human from my own lands, that showed _no fear _of me. I found her bravery fascinating. Then I found her mind exhilarating. Finally, I found her love intoxicating! Your mother hated her for it."

Taisho sighed heavily. "And, once again, she went to separate me from _another _son, and another love." Taisho went silent as he hung his head in sadness.

Sesshomaru's eyes went red as he spun to face his mother.

"Just tell me mother… Why?" he roared.

Inu Taisho then turned to his wife.

"I can answer that my son. Your mother was in search of a killing machine that she could control.

With my death, she would finally have her kingdom.

But as she told you, a female would not.. _could not _rule. You were to grow to be her puppet. Her Aristocratic Assassin, her Killing Perfection. She _never _intended for you to take a mate or produce another heir.

She never truly wanted one.

Your mother intended to leave you to your wanderings and have you simply "show up" at the palace on occasion just long enough to appease the lords of the court. You were her living threat to be taken out only when necessary so that she could reign over all. _She intended to rule to the end of her days. _Once she had died, the lands could crumble for all that she cared.

Am I correct so far wife?"

The Lady of The West fidgeted uncomfortably. She was in total shock that her perfectly executed _secret_ plans were out in the open. Indeed they were not so secret at all.

But the worst part of it all, was that Taisho himself had known of _everything_. Everything she had done, and _intended _to do. He had known from the beginning. There was no place for her to hide. No lie left to tell. Slowly she hung her head in defeat.

"You speak the truth husband." came the flat response.

A great open tent had been erected in a glade not very far from the human campsite. Preparations were being made for the arrival of the Ambassador of the House of the West. Perhaps even Sesshomaru himself might attend.

The four lords of the surrounding lands had a great table set up with food and drink. "The ambassador" was to be made comfortable and a good show of faith was to be put forth. After all, the alternative was nothing to look forward to.

The four lords dressed their best and rode their finest horses to the meeting place. They were determined to show a unified front and an otherwise impressive display of force.

None of them was prepared for the sight that would greet them as they waited in their 'official' capacity for the ambassador's arrival.

High above them in the sky, Ah-Un roared in announcement. The ambassador of the west, had finally arrived. All four lords fought to keep their steeds calm at the sight of the dragon's decent. The sun had shown brightly from the direction that all were facing. A scout dared to look up. His eyes going wide.

"Its Lord Sesshomaru himself!" he cried out. Everyone on the ground then snapped to. The Lord of The West was arriving! The four lords made to sit proud on their horses as Ah-Un finally touched ground a small distance away.

Now that the sun was not blinding everyone, all could see.

Was Lord Sesshomaru so small in stature? There were tales of a tall silver haired dog demon both beautiful and menacing to behold. The creature dismounting this dragon was NOT tall or menacing. In fact, the being appeared to be _female._

This woman lovingly stroked the heads of the dragon before her before turning to approach the lords still seated upon their horses. But as she slowly approached, all could agree that she was indeed beautiful.

Rin stopped her advance a good fifteen feet before the four lords in front of her before looking at them all with obvious amusement.

"Can it be that the four lords of the surrounding lands are so taken aback by a woman that they stay mounted on their horses like frightened boys?"

All four lords snapped out of their momentary daze as they cleared their throats practically in unison before three had dismounted. Cautiously, they came to regard Rin. Rin then smiled warmly to the group.

"I am Lady Rin Ambassador of The Palace of the Western Lands."

Rin then gave a slow deep bow to all present.

Each lord then bowed and introduced themselves in turn. Lord Xanchi stepped up first.

"I am Lord Xanchi. I rule the lands to the north of the palace. It is an honor to meet you Milady. Rin smiled and nodded. Her attentions were immediately taken to the second lord who spoke.

"I am Lord Sota. I rule all to the east." Lord Shin abruptly shoved Sota to one side before he clumsily gathered himself for his introduction.

"And I am Lord Shin I rule to the south." Rin could not help but giggle slightly at the man in front of her.

It was only Lord Zobu who ruined the pleasant moment.

Lord Zobu did not dismount. Instead, he callously looked upon Rin and spat to the ground. The other Lords blanched with embarrassment and shock.

"I am Zobu lord of the lands further west to Sesshomaru's palace. And I have no interest in trying to 'cozy up' to a youkai's whore!" Zobu's insult was intentional. He wanted to see what Rin would do next. So did the other lords.

Rin remained calm. But her countenance took on an almost demonic coolness.

"Let me assure you That I am no youkai's whore." she said smiling a bit coldly. "Let me further assure you that I am your one best chance of survival during this meeting. If you take a moment to look over the treaty, you will find it to be more than generous to all here."

Zobu laughed as he glared with open hatred at Rin. "You are _our _best chance of survival? Ha! I find that very difficult to believe. Intent upon making Rin loose her control, Zobu went to goad even further by trotting his horse around her.

"I'll wager that anyone fool enough to send a woman all by herself, to meet a group of men, is either a fool or a coward!"

Xanchi spoke up first. "We have suffered quite enough of your insults Zobu, Stop it now!"

The tales of Lord Sesshomaru's war tactics were the stuff of legend to the three lords not engaging Rin in insult. They all _knew_ that "appearances were deceiving". Rin may be alone, or she may be accompanied by enough force to obliterate them all with ease.

Lord Zobu apparently did not believe in legends.

Rin was now annoyed.

"I thank you for reminding me why I have never sought the company of humans when the moment presented itself Lord Zobu."

Zobu had not stopped circling the girl with his horse.

"Stop circling me now. This is your only warning."

The other lords seemed to know to move a few paces away from the two. Sota whispered to Xanchi. "We may still have a chance to apologize for his rudeness if the fool will just stop now!" Xanchi just shook his head. "I do believe that Zobu is about to sign his own death warrant. Let us hope that he has not doomed us all."

Zobu laughed, but did not heed Rin's warning. He continued circling her. Rin gave a small sigh before looking up to the warlord before her.

"Remember - You had been warned."

Rin then stood perfectly still before pointing her finger at the head of Zobu's horse. From what appeared to be out of nowhere, a single arrow pierced the skull of the beast killing it instantly.

The horse did not immediately fall to the ground. But rather it appeared as if 'frozen' in its position. Zobu had not noticed the arrow - But the other lords did.

Rin took a step back. "You may wish to dismount your dead horse while you are able. I doubt that the corpse will remain as it is for much longer."

It was only when Zobu tried to look down on Rin that he noticed the arrow imbedded in the head of his mount. Before he could utter another word, the balance of the corpse had finally failed as the body finally fell to the ground capturing a surprised Zobu underneath one of its legs.

Both lord Shin and Lord Sota went to help Zobu up from his most embarrassing position. Zobu was both embarrassed and enraged as he struggled to his feet. He was too angry to take into consideration that it was _not _Rin that killed his horse.

"I will kill you for that!" he shouted as he grabbed at his sword and charged at Rin.

Rin did not get the chance to move a muscle. She didn't have to. Before Zobu was able to come within striking distance, he was halted by a blur of wind and Hontu's sword poised dangerously at his neck.

Zobu's eyes went wide at the demon that stood inches before him. Hontu's gold eyes glowed as he growled while looking menacingly into the lord's face.

"He dies by your command Milady." Hontu shouted. He then grinned to show his fangs. "Please give me the command!"

Zobu whined like a child, then proceeded to wet himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_CHAPTER 14_

_Rin leisurely stepped up to Hontu's side to look into the face of her former tormenter. Lord Zobu continued to whimper as Hontu ever so slightly ran the blade of his sword across his neck._

"_Allow me an introduction." Rin said with a smile. Rin then inclined her head in Hontu's direction. "This is Hontu." While Rin smiled at Hontu, the demon did not once take his gaze away from the human now trembling beneath his hands. _

"_You must forgive Hontu, he tends to be a bit…. protective___of me." Rin stepped away from the pair to coldly regard the three lords that had not been so foolish as to have offended her. 

"Decide among yourselves. He can die now, and his lands can be divided evenly between you all, or one of you must give me a reason for not granting Hontu the pleasure of ending his life."

The three men looked at the thus far shameful display of their fellow lord and became quiet. 

"My lords! Do not let me die!" Pleaded Zobu over Hontu's shoulder.

Both Lord Sota and Lord Shin began to take some amusement to the situation. "His rice fields _are _flourishing this year my lord." said Sota to Shin. "Indeed they are Sota. And his livestock are much fatter than mine." 

Lord Shin then put his hand to his chin. " It is a good thing his mount had died so mercifully. His great girth would have killed the beast slowly for sure!" 

"Very true." responded Sota.

Lord Zobu continued to whimper as both lords chuckled at his expense. Meanwhile, Hontu contented himself playing with his sword at the lord's neck twisting the blade slightly back and forth as he patiently awaited Rin's command.

None but Rin had noticed that Xanchi had taken off all of his armor and stood quietly wearing no more than his hakama and haori. He had even gone so far as to remove his boots. Slowly, he advanced past his fellow lords.

It was not until he was face down in the dirt mere inches from Rin's boots that the others took notice to their comrade. 

"Lady Rin, I beg for this man's life and ask that if blood must be spilled for your offense, please take mine as an atonement. I do not ask this out of love for this man or his people. I ask because I know that he has a family that would surly perish if he were not there. I on the other hand, am single and have no such constraints. While my people may miss me, another will gladly step forward to take my place." 

Rin stood unmoved by this declaration.

"You would willingly offer up your life for a fool?" She asked coldly.

"No Milady, not for a fool. But for an old man unfamiliar with the ways of demons." Rin cocked her head in amusement.

"You mean to tell me that _you _are__familiar with the ways of demons? Have you even bothered to see that I am _not _a demon?"

Xanchi suddenly realized his mistake. He tried to play on an assumed 'feminine weakness' by pleading for the life of an old man. More over, his plan had been found out. Rin had spent her life among warriors and was long immune to such trivial mental play. Xanchi found himself cornered.

"N.. no .. Milady.. Wh.. What I meant to say was.."

"Be silent Xanchi." came Rin's sharp response. Rin then inhaled deeply an looked to the lords in annoyance.

"This was, and still is, meant to be a meeting for peace. Are you all here for a peaceful solution to your problems or are you all truly seeking to engage in a war that I can assure you that you'll loose? Either end is easily arranged." 

Rin let her words sink in as she regarded the three men in font of her. Lord Shin cleared his throat before stepping forward.

"I believe that I speak for all when I say we seek peace Milady."

"As do I." Rin said calmly. Rin then looked to Hontu. "Please release Lord Zobu Hontu." Hontu growled in objection. "He called you a _whore _Milady!" he snarled as he continued to twist his blade, now beginning to break skin. 

Zobu's eyes went even wider with the understanding that his words had been heard by more than those present. Who else may have heard him? How would he be expected to pay for his transgression?

Rin then gave a look to the other lords. "Ah yes, there is that." The others looked at Rin with a sense of foreboding. 

What would she require as payment for this affront?

Rin gave a beaten sigh before looking once again at the pair. 

"Release him Hontu." Rin then smiled at the demon. 

"But know I will understand if your hand should 'slip'."

Hontu growled his approval as he released the human from his grasp. But before the lord's body had fully cleared him, Hontu slashed a single claw across his cheek leaving a deep gash. Zobu winced, but was so grateful for his life , he did not comment on the wound he had been given. Instead, he scrambled in the dirt in an attempt to stand with his comrades. 

The other lords inched away from him as they scowled with shame and disgust. Zobu had taken a gamble and lost miserably. When Zobu had torn a bit of cloth from his haori to help stop the bleeding of his wound, he then realized just how wretched he looked. 

He stood alone, bleeding, and stinking of urine. Inwardly, he dreaded how this story would be conveyed to others when they, No, _should _they live long enough to return home.

Rin then sternly regarded all four men before her as she placed her hands in the sleeves of her haori. Hontu stood close by, slowly licking the blood from the claw he had just used. 

His eyes still glowing as he let out a low warning growl for all to hear. 

"Are you all quite finished with any more displays you feel I needed to see, or can we please get to the matter at hand?"

"Yes Milady." they all chorused evenly.

"Very well."

Rin then went to pull the proposed treaty from the sleeve of her haori. She handed it to Xanchi who was still on his knees before her.

"Please read this. If it meets your approval, and I believe that it will, I expect it to be returned to me with your seals upon it. I will await your decision by my mount."

Rin then turned to head back to Ah-Un. She took about three paces when she stopped and turned a side glance to the four men behind her.

"Let this be the end of any further efforts you may have to instill fear on your part. I reiterate. I am your best chance for survival. Anything you may contemplate trying behind my back, will only end badly for you…._very badly."_

All bowed in silence.

"You miserable witch!" Sesshomaru roared. "I will do what my father could not and rid this world of you right now!" 

Sesshomaru then summoned up his youkai. 

As he did, a great wind began to stir in a room with no windows. The few pieces of furniture within the room toppled over and began to slide across the floor. Only the three tai youkai within remained stationary in the face of the great force presented. 

Sesshomaru was well past angry, he was enraged. 

His eyes went red as his body slowly began to transform to his true form. 

"I will kill you for the Oracle!" He shouted. "I will kill you for my father, and I will kill you for Rin!" Sesshomaru's eyes began to glaze over, his rage was so great. "Rest assured woman, your presence will not be missed!" 

He was so bent on ending his mother's life, that Sesshomaru did not wait for his total transformation before lunging at her. "Die!." he roared with claw and fang bared. He'd come within inches of his goal, when Taisho pulled him back by his waist.

Still blinded by anger, Sesshomaru just barely noticed his father's iron grip. He began flailing frantically foaming at the mouth. Midori stepped back in horror.

"Let me go father!" he all but screeched. "Let me kill her!"

Taisho almost leisurely held his son as he ranted on leaving Midori visibly shaken. 

Some time passed, and slowly, Sesshomaru began to tire from his struggles. He gradually began to calm down and start to return to a more humanoid form. Midori would receive yet another shock as she watched her son's transformation.

Sesshomaru immediately appeared ragged. His appearance almost seemed 'beaten'. He was unkempt, sweaty and gasping for air as he began mumbling to himself.

But what was most noticeable was the fact that he was… openly crying. His sobs were violent as they reflected both his rage and sorrow. He was crying for all of the years he was not allowed to cry. He held nothing back. For the first__time in his life, he allowed his emotions to wash over him. 

"Let me kill her father." he whimpered pitifully as his father began to relax his grip on his waist. "Just let her die … Please!"

Sesshomaru then collapsed from exhaustion at his father's feet. 

Taisho got on one knee to offer support as Sesshomaru attempted to compose himself. 

Sesshomaru slowly found himself in a sitting position. Resting his shoulder on his father's leg, he continued to pant heavily. The dog general stroked his son's head gently. "Your mother is what she is son. I ask again that you do not hate her but know also that The Creator has seen her every deed. And, death is too great a kindness for her."

Looking up to his former wife with pity clearly written across his face, the great general shook his head slightly.

"You still continue to miss the whole point don't you wife? Do you not yet realize that all that exists, all that is and ever will be, is ultimately the result of _love?"_ Taisho's face then shifted to Sesshomaru. 

"Look at your son. 

Like _any _child, all he ever wanted or needed was to know that he had the love and support of his parents. Hell wife, even the 'lesser animals' you claim to despise hug, hold, and encourage. There is no weakness in that. 

Taisho chuckled for a bit. "He has grown into a fine young man Midori. Had the circumstances been any different, I may not have had the strength to have held him as I did." Sesshoomaru whimpered once more as he looked up to his father and gave a weak smile.

Hontu went to escort Rin back to Ah-Un while the lords looked over the document presented. They would be a while considering that Zobu was in need of both medical attention and a change of clothes. Neither bothered to look back at the men behind them. A scout would come to Rin when they were ready.

"You should have let me kill him." Hontu said growling softly.

Rin smiled, but continued to walk forward. 

"That would have been counter productive. Besides, it was far more entertaining watching the poor man wet himself!" 

Rin giggled outright in spite of her best efforts not to.

Hontu chuckled softly before giving a feigned irritated look. "He'd almost wet my boots!" Rin covered her mouth to stifle the laugh that almost escaped. Hontu then smiled broadly. "It was well worth the trouble if I was able to make you laugh beloved." Rin smiled as she shook her head. 

"You are dear to me Hontu but I…" Hontu placed his hand on Rin's shoulder and silenced her next words with a finger to her lips. "_ I _will find out who your suitor is and kill him._ Then _I will speak to Lord Sesshomaru about us. And _then, _you will become my mate and I will spend the rest of my life making you happy." 

Rin smiled and sighed in defeat. Hontu continued to smile in turn. "I knew if I didn't give up easily, you would see it my way eventually." Hontu then went to stroke Rin's cheek. 

"While I would much rather stay by your side, it may be best for me to return to the shadows and wait until I am needed gain."

with those words, Hontu was once more gone in a blur.

Rin shook her head and sighed heavily once more. _" I've said my piece to you and I'm done. You seal your own fate with each presumption Hontu. I can only hope for Sesshomaru to show you the mercy of a swift death." _She thought.

Inu Taisho helped Sesshomaru to stand. 

Sesshoamaru found himself lost in a curious combination of embarrassment and _relief_. 

He wanted to feel shame for allowing his emotions to have taken over him as they did. But, in _voicing _those emotions, he'd felt an odd sense of release. It was as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. It felt _good._

In that moment, Sesshomaru had come to a decision. For the lords and the courts that he would one day govern, he would _always _be "The Aristocratic Assassin". He would be that "Killing Perfection" his mother had so carefully trained. His rule would be stern, but fair.

But to his mate and his pups, he would be their rock and salvation. _His _children would _never _grow up doubting his love for them. _His _mate would _never doubt _his love for her. Not for an instant. 

He'd make certain to show her for the rest of her life. 

In coming to this decision, Sesshomaru suddenly found himself _calmer _than he had ever remembered being. Deep within himself, he'd found his _balance. _

His new found calm seemed to radiate to the others. Both Taisho and Midori noticed that Sesshomaru's normal cold stare seemed more focused and less vacant for some immediately unknown reason.

Taisho quirked an eye at his son.

"You look as if you've met with an epiphany son. Please tell me your thoughts." Sesshomaru had finally composed himself. But _this time, _his composure held a sense of purpose. He _knew _how he wanted to conduct himself. There was no more need for guessing or calculating. Sesshomaru turned to face both tai youkai before him before speaking.

"Father, for the first time in my life, I am at ease with myself.

I know now what I want… what I want to do. I know what I want for your kingdom, I know what I want for your people and I know what… and _who _I want for myself." 

Taisho beamed. "They are now _your _people. And it is now _your _kingdom my son. Rule fairly and with compassion and you will rule well."

Sesshomaru then turned a cold eye to Midori.

"I have already spent far to much of my life hating you mother. I'm sick of it. From this moment on, I will simply pity you. To do any more is a further waste of my time. When we return home, Rin will become the new Lady of The West. I have no doubt that as long as my mate stands with me, I can face any trial that should befall me."

Midori then tried to bow in submission. "As… you command my…S-"

"No!" Sesshomaru said cutting her off sharply. "I am _never _to hear the word 'son' fall from your lips ever again! While you will _always _be my mother, you have _lost _the right and privilege to call me 'son'. Out of courtesy to my father, you may keep your palace, your servants, and your title. Be grateful for that." Midori stood silent.

Taisho went to pat his son on the shoulders. "So speaks Lord Sesshomaru of The Western Lands!" he said smiling further with pride.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door to the bedchamber opened wide. The scales of The Oracle floated in and hovered in front of the three tai youkai. All were momentarily mesmerized as the scales sat at near balance. Just as suddenly, both The Oracle and Botan appeared through a swirling stream of smoke.

Taisho smiled at the pair brightly. "You are just in time Yasha." Turning to regard both his son and wife, Taisho beamed. 

"I believe that my visit has been successful."

The Oracle smiled back at the dog general. "I only needed to see the scales to know that Dear One." Taisho then sighed sadly. 

" I guess that my time on this mortal coil has come to its conclusion"?

The Oracle's smile reflected his sadness. "Yes, it has."

Taisho seemed as if he was about to cry, but then composed himself. "I've accomplished what I'd set out to do. My son is at peace with himself and I have no regrets." Taisho then stepped up to The Oracle smiling.

"I had wished to speak to you alone Sweet One. I wanted to thank you and your 'Creator' for this mercy granted. I wanted to wish for you a love like I had with Izayoi." Taisho looked to Botan. "But me thinks you may know all of this already."

Taisho then stepped further forward and took the hand of The Oracle and placed it in Botan's hand. "Love her the way I would have liked to if my heart did not already belong to another. She deserves no less." Botan held on to The Oracle and smiled knowingly.

Taisho then turned and took one last look at his son. "Perhaps the gate keepers will still be amused enough to allow me to continue watching over you." Taisho gave a quick 'huff', then stood firm and resolved as he returned his gaze to The Oracle. "I am ready to be sent back to hell now." 

The Oracle then smiled warmly at the demon in front of her. "Taisho? Tell me something. "What is it that separates a demon from an angel?"

Taisho's face twisted in an unspoken question. "I haven't the slightest idea Sweet One." The Oracle's smile then turned into a broad grin.

"The difference lie in both the master you serve and the attitude you have about your tasks. Malice will begat malice. Love will produce love. 

You have lived an honorable life. Never killing for amusement or sport, never being cruel to your subjects, dealing with both human and demon alike with just fairness. These actions are not the work of a true demon. Therefore, it has been decided that you not be given the end fate of a demon."

Taisho once again twisted his face in inquiry.

"There is no place for you in hell Taisho. You now go somewhere else. And, you do not go alone." smiled The Oracle. 

Taisho still wore a look of confusion until The Oracle raised her hand and turned to point to the doorway of the bedchamber.

There, standing resplendent in an iridescent white kimono, stood the Lady Izayoi smiling brilliantly. Taisho stood in shock. 

"Beloved?" he barely whispered. 

Taisho spun back to The Oracle still shocked. 

"Go now. And dwell in the house of the lord forever Dear One." she said softly. 

The great dog general then got on one knee and went to kiss the hand that pointed him to his one love. "Thank you." he whispered. 

Upon rising, Taisho found himself no longer in his traditional battle armor, but instead, he wore the robes of a groom. He turned again to Izayoi smiling brightly as he stepped to the doorway and reached for her hand. As the couple passed over the threshold of the bedchamber they became enveloped in a bright light and were gone in a flash.

"I wish happiness to them both." Sesshomaru said as a smile ghosted across his face.

A single tear fell from the cheek of The Oracle. "It is no less than he deserves." she said softly. With a quick shake to her head, The Oracle then turned to face the remaining two demons.

"And now young lord, I do believe that you have a few questions in need of answers."

It was now mid afternoon. Rin had spent a good while just sitting and petting at Ah-Un. She was enjoying the sunshine and really had no problem with just doing nothing while the Lords busily collaborated.

Suddenly, both of Ah-Un's heads popped up as the dragon growled in warning. When Rin looked up, she found Lord Xanchi standing a safe distance away. "May I approach Milady?" he asked shyly.

Rin smiled at the warrior before her. "Ah-Un will not attack you, as long as you do not try to attack me Lord Xanchi. Rin noticed that the young lord had yet to don his armor. Moreover, he appeared to have a bit of food in his hands.

He approached with great caution. "I thought you may be hungry so I brought you a little something." Slowly he offered a bowl of rice and fish and a flask with cold drink in it. "We have more than plenty with us, but after Zobu's shameful display, we figured that you may not wish to join us."

Rin took the bowl and flask offered. "Thank you Lord." she said warmly. "You're assessment is almost correct. Zobu did not offend me however, he was just fishing for a display of power. And for that, I do not blame him. Had he been a little more subtle, he may have gotten his wish." 

Xanchi tried to hide his astonishment - but did so poorly. He did not have Rin pegged as a strategist. Rin quirked an eye to the lord. "Did you actually think that I would have fallen for such an old trick?" Xanchi stuttered as he tried to find a non offensive answer.

Rin chuckled a bit as she inspected the food in her hand. "Be at ease lord." she said smiling. "There is no way you could possibly have known how well I've been trained in the arts of war and diplomacy." Xanchi had been thoroughly impressed. 

"So it would seem." he said with some astonishment.

Xanchi noticed that Rin had yet to take the first bite of food offered. "It's not poisoned or drugged you know." he said sheepishly. 

Rin inadvertently barked out a laugh. "I know that much lord!" she said heartily. Xanchi's face twisted in inquiry.

"You wish to know how I know?" Rin purred. Absentmindedly, Xanchi shook his head. Rin smiled dangerously. "Human potions are painfully predictable. I could tell by any number of ways. The way a bowl is held.. or offered… or the way the food is arranged. Just to name a few." Xanchi stood wide eyed. Rin then took one final look into her bowl, and began to eat. 

"Amazing." was all he could bring himself to say.

Xanchi was about to turn to leave, but hesitated for a moment.

Milady? May I ask you a question?" 

Rin was about to head back to Ah-Un and finish her meal, but stopped and turned to face the young man before her. 

"If I am able to answer you lord, I shall." she said evenly.

Xanchi stepped closer almost as if he didn't wish for anyone to hear. "What's it like?"

Now it was Rin's turn to twist her face in inquiry. 

"What is what like Lord?"

"What is it like to live among youkai? Do you not miss your own people? Do you not ever wish to be with humans?"

Rin held he head in thought for a moment before speaking. "I've had that question posed to me many times by various youkai, but never once by a human. I will tell you my story and leave you to your own answer. Fair enough?" Xanchi nodded before sitting dutifully in the grass before her.

"I was the child of peasant stock, not even eight seasons old. I was the last child my mother bore my father, and the only girl child of three. We lived in a small farming village east of Edo. Because my father was more fond of wildlife than people, we lived at the very edge of our village closest to the forest. 

We was not rich by any means, but we always seemed to have enough. We worked hard and lived honest. In all, it was a good life." Rin paused for a moment lost in her own memory of the past.

"Please continue." Xanchi urged. Rin smiled a sad smile.

It was in the autumn of the year. We had brought in a very fine harvest. Father was to take it to the city the next day to sell. 

We all looked forward to having a few luxuries in our home for that year. Sandals, fabric for new clothes, and maybe a bit of candy. We all went to bed that evening very excited!" 

Rin's expression darkened suddenly.

"We were not prepared for what was to happen later that evening."

"That night, as we slept, our home was attacked by night bandits. _Human _night bandits. They torched the stable first. Setting our few animals free in an effort to get us all out of the house. My eldest brother took me and hid me among a few barrels by an open window to the rear of our hut. If things looked bleak, I was to climb out of that window to safety. Those were the last words that my brother would say to me." Rin's eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she continued her tale. Xanchi was totally enthralled.

"As my brother went to help my father, I watched in horror as he was then disemboweled before my eyes. He didn't even have the opportunity to scream. I then watched as my younger brother was violated in a way I had no idea was possible for a male before he too had his throat slit from ear to ear.

Father was not so lucky. These evil wicked men forced him to watch as they took turns violating my mother. The more he cried and begged for her, the more they laughed and did as they pleased. 

When they were done, she too had her throat slit. They then took father outside and had him drawn and quartered by their horses… laughing the whole time. I had long since climbed out of the window only to hear my father's last screams of anguish.

By now, our home had been totally engulfed in flames. 

It was only then that the rest of the villagers had finally come to offer help. Too little offered far too late. The bandits had taken what they wanted and were long gone. 

The few possessions not burned in the fire ,were taken by various villagers as 'payment' for having to go through the trouble of burying my family's remains.

Personally, _my_ problems had only begun once the village had buried my dead. I was small and I was female. Therefore, I held no value. No one took pity on me or took me into their home. Instead, I was treated little better than a beast of burden. 

I was pawned off from one house to the next according to what 'need' I had to fulfill. Wash the clothes, attend to the children, clean the stable. Whatever the need was, I had to fill it, or be beaten until I did. Once my purpose had been served, I _may _have been offered the scraps from the family table, but more often than not, I was simply cast back into the street. Survival was a painful lesson learned, but I learned it.

I was treated so badly, that I'd even gone so far as not to speak any more. Why bother when no one would listen. I lived little better than a wild animal. 

Then one day, kami smiled upon me.

I'd found my lord wounded in the forest. He showed me kindness that I had yet to receive from human hands. He gave me my life back. No, actually, he gave me a _life._ I would soon be brought to his home, educated by his people, and be made into a lady of court. 

My maidservants are fox demons, my mount, a flying dragon, I have a group of servants who's sole purpose is my personal comfort and pleasure." Rin gave a thoughtful sigh as if she had been reminded of her good fortune. Any sadness that may have been detected earlier had gone.

"Demons clothed me, fed me, educated me and protect me even now. So you tell me 'Lord' Xanchi, Is there anything about humanity that I should miss?" 

Rin stepped to where Xanchi presently sat and handed back the bowl of food and the flask. 

"Thank you for your food. But suddenly, I'm no longer hungry for anything prepared by human hands."

You may return to me with the signed document, or you may send a scout. But personally, I do believe that I've had a belly full of humanity for this day." Rin turned on her heels and headed back to Ah-Un leaving the warrior silenced as he remained seated on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 15

Sesshomaru gave a heavy sigh before he looked between his mother and The Oracle. "I have questions about Rin. But, before you answer those questions, please tell me. How do you know my mother? Why were we brought here? How did three years pass when I know we only barely traveled one week?"

The Oracle smiled while Midori winced slightly.

"I will have to start with your questions about Rin before I can answer your other questions young lord. It is ultimately thanks to your mother, that Rin is the reason for all that has led to this moment."

Sesshomaru gave a dirty look to his mother before he looked again to The Oracle.

With a wave of her hand, The Oracle cleaned up the bed chamber and made herself comfortable on a near by chair. Botan then made a few minor comfort adjustments to where The Oracle had seated herself.

"I will leave you to your task beloved." he said warmly. Botan then smiled and excused himself. As The Oracle returned his smile, he left the room in a swirl of smoke. Once more, she turned to Sesshomaru.

"We must start here. In this room."

Midori gathered enough courage to finally speak. "What could have possibly happened in this room to hold any meaning to the present?" she said indignantly.

The Oracle offered a tolerant smile. "Life."

"Sesshomaru, please recall that your father and I spend a number of days here."

Midori gave a barely audible 'harumph'. "Curse his wandering eye." she growled.

The Oracle gave a small sigh in turn before continuing.

"Those days together culminated with the predictable end when a couple become intimate. When your father finally left me, I was with child."

The eyes of both tai youkai went wide.

The Oracle chuckled softly with amusement.

"Allow me to finish before either of you go to thinking too much." she said with a wry smile.

"In the grand scheme of things, life goes in only one direction. It matters not if that life lasts for five minutes, or five hundred years.

This is the will of The Creator. As a guardian, while it is possible for me to have children, conception of any kind is unheard of.

My function here is specific. And, it does not allow for procreation. However, in order for me to fulfill my duties as guardian, and have the life that was within me flourish, The Creator had to take the life spark created between myself and your father and remove it from me. It was then placed into a suitable human host.

That host, was to be Rin's mother."

The Oracle paused for a moment to allow both demons before her to take in her last words before she continued.

"Rin's mother was chosen because of her various human weaknesses. She was a somewhat frail woman who had her last child with great difficulty. She had been warned by physicians, that should she decide to have another child, she may not survive the pregnancy."

The Oracle paused again, making certain that she had the attentions of both demons before her.

"Your father's 'demonic' powers, went to give the woman the strength to survive her pregnancy. While my powers gave her the ability to deliver.

Any furthur powers or traits, that would have been "passed on" from by us at birth, had been used in the preservation of Rin's life. So, when Rin was born, she was _human. _No more, no less."

The Oracle took notice to the relieved look on Sesshomaru's face. While one important question had indeed been answered, there was no doubt he may have been horrified by the thought of the possibility of being in love with a 'sibling'. She continued.

"Once I had witnessed her birth, I left her to her life. She had a loving home, and I was satisfied with that. Rin was meant to live and die as a human. The balance between the races had not been thrown off, so I thought no more of it.

I had no idea that you would meet her eight seasons later." The Oracle tipped her head in thought. "As benevolent as The Creator is, his will is known to none."

The Oracle rose from her seat and stepped to Midori. The tai youkai did her best to attempt avoiding her piercing stare.

"I met you for the first time, when you were first planning your treachery against Taisho. You were about to enter Ryokotsusuei's lands for your initial meeting when I stopped you just at its boarders."

The Oracle gave a small laugh.

"You thought so little of me then. I believe that you were more amused than curious as to how I came to you. I remember you not even being slightly concerned by my presence."

Midori 'huffed' a bit. "At the time, I truly thought that you _were_ beneath me. If only I had known." Midori shook her head as if to chastise herself.

"Deep down, you knew you were wrong." The Oracle continued with a hint of sadness, "But you were determined to have your way. Do you remember what I told you then?" Midori hung her head and slowly shook it to the affirmative. She then cleared her throat.

"You told me that the house of the west was already destined for greatness." Midori said with some pride remembering the words spoken. "_We_ would birth rulers and be the driving force of great change in the land." Midori now stood tall and unashamed.

The Oracle gave an amused smile to the tai youkai. "What else did I tell you?" she asked.

Midori's expression grew cold. "You told me that my actions were not necessary." Midori suddenly grew bold. "But tell me," she growled, How could my actions have been so wrong if our house is _still _destined for greatness?"

The Oracle sighed and looked at Midori shaking her head with sadness.

"Because of your actions, _you _will not be a part of that greatness. Because of your pride, the wonders of the world will unfold _around _you. You've slated yourself to always be on the outside looking in. In time, this truth will bring about madness within you."

Midori gave a small 'humph' and rolled her eyes in contempt. "Madness is for the weak minded. I am not weak!" she said with a snarl.

Just then, The Oracle started to snicker,,, then giggle.. Then laugh outright. Both demons present were not quite sure how to interpret this somewhat unusual behavior.

"I see now that The Creator has a sense of humor!" She guffawed. "I finally understand the joke that you've played upon yourself Midori!"

Midori gave an annoyed growl.

"Pray good lady, and what might that joke have been?" she said sarcastically.

The Oracle wiped a tear from her eyes and caught her breath before

speaking. "Had you headed my advice…Had you simply stopped, you would have had all that you ever wanted. Your kingdom, a loving mate, and a dutiful son that loved you.

But, because you dared to believe that you knew better than God,

Your mate has a new love, your son will have your kingdom, and his mate will be human_. YOU _are responsible for the human influence that will lead to the greatness of your house."

The Oracle then waved her hand in a gesture of dismissal as she chuckled anew.

" On the other hand, you will be seen and not seen. Heard but not listened to. Spoken around but never spoken to. You will exist outside of everything.

God did not make _any _of us to be solitary creatures, but _YOU _have made yourself the _only _exception." The Oracle sighed and shook her head. "It would be very amusing if it were not so sad."

Midori gave a resentful growl. "I repeat: I did not want love, I wanted _power._ I wanted to _rule!"_ she said with a hiss. "What I did, I did to insure the greatness of the house of the west!"

The Oracle gave a soft 'humph'. "What you did, was done to insure _your _rule. While you still insist on denying yourself any emotion, I will repeat Taisho's words and once again say that _all_ exists ultimately because of love.

You would have learned this lesson had you only listened to me." The Oracle's facial expression suddenly turned cold. "But, let me assure you, you _will_ rule. You just won't rule what or where you think you will."

The Oracle then stepped to Sesshomaru as she spoke. "The fruits of your labors will be known shortly Midori. But for now, I am answering Lord Sesshomaru's questions."

Sesshomaru was secretly pleased that The Oracle was going to make his mother wait while she spoke to him first. While his initial rage at her had died considerably, he still was not sure if he would be able to maintain civility in his father's absence. He growled his approval, and waited for The Oracle to continue.

Xanchi sat silent as the other lords continued to pour over the proposed treaty. He had already left his seal on the parchment and saw no further need to scrutinize.

The land divisions truly were fair and beneficial to every tribe. Xanchi secretly wondered if Rin had a hand in the plans that had been laid before them. Every item listed seemed particularly beneficial to human interests. Xanchi also did a lot of thinking… about Rin.

Surly this beautiful and intelligent woman could not possibly prefer the company of demons over humans? Granted, her life did seem fraught with untold miseries. But had she truly turned her back on humanity as a whole?

"You look as if you have been bewitched!" shouted Lord Sota in good humor from across their spacious tent. Xanchi gave a small irritated sigh at having his thoughts interrupted. He then smiled at his comrade, and rose from his seat.

"No Lord, I was just thinking is all." Xanchi made his way to the other three lords still mulling around a large table as they continued to hover around the treaty.

"I can only imagine what you were thinking of lord! Lord Shin chimed in, "And she is indeed beautiful!" Xanchi tipped his head in Shin's direction. "Are my thoughts so transparent?" Lord Shin laughed with good nature. "Yes young lord they are!" Xanchi blushed in spite of himself.

Lord Shin came over to where Xanchi was presently standing and placed a knowledgeable hand on his shoulder.

"Sota and I are happily married men. As for Zobu, he's just an old fool!" Zobu grunted at this remark. "It is only natural to want a wife."

Lord Shin gave an annoyed side glance in Zobu's direction.

"Perhaps, if we have not made total fools of ourselves, Lord Sesshomaru may very well give her to you." Xanchi's eyes brightened a bit at the hope that this thought presented.

"I know what _I'd _like to give her!" grumbled Lord Zobu.

Zobu was now clean and his wound had been dressed. Had anyone not been by to see his earlier display, they would have sworn him to look every bit the consummate warrior.

"I'd show her who was the boss and give her a good beating!" he declared.

Xanchi looked to the lord and began to laugh. Zobu sneered, clearly irritated. "And what do you find that is so funny young lord?" he bellowed. Xanchi grinned at the lord in front of him.

"Lady Rin had said that she suspected you were fishing around for some sort of display of power. She was even kind enough not be offended by your 'tragic' display earlier. I was told, that if you were still looking for a display of any sort, she would gladly grant you one."

Zobu's eyes narrowed.

"I believe that she came alone!" he then barked. "Further more, I believe that if we all worked together, we could take her hostage and use her as a bargaining tool for better terms!"

"The treaty is fair Zobu." said Lord Shin firmly as he headed in Zobu's direction, treaty in hand. "We all are in agreement with it. All that remains is your seal. Sign and be done with it. But, should you be fool enough to try to start an unnecessary war with demons, you will do so on your own!"

Zobu snatched the paper from Shin's hand begrudgingly before placing his seal. "I see that I am out numbered here. So be it!" Xanchi gave a loud sigh. "It is settled then. I will send a scout to inform Lady Rin that we are done here."

The others nodded in agreement.

The Oracle now turned her attentions to Sesshomaru. "You have concerns as to what may be causing the 'transformations' that you have seen in your beloved lately. Am I correct?" Sesshomaru said nothing, but the tension in his face spoke volumes for him. The Oracle smiled warmly before giving a heavy sigh. "I will try to explain."

With another wave of her hand, The Oracle caused a bright sphere to appear in mid air. Within the sphere, was a lovely scene of an outdoor garden. "Look to the images before you." she said almost lovingly. Both tai youkai looked intently.

"Each living creature on this plane of existence, every plant, animal, human, angel… and demon, has a blueprint of who and what they are. A "template" if you will."

As if on cue, the scene within the sphere shifted to show a single seed.

"You and I may simply see a seed, but only The Creator knows if this seed will become a mighty oak tree or a humble bell flower.

In any event, the 'template' that has been engraved upon that seed, will tell what it will be.

In essence, the same premise holds for you and I. The Creator already knows what we will be because of the 'template' that he himself engraved upon us all."

Sesshomaru seemed enthralled by the lesson being given. While Midori seemed as if she could care less. She was too pre occupied with what she could do to get back into Sesshomaru's good graces again.

In spite of all that had transpired, she still clung to the belief that her plans could _still _go her way. She was merely biding time.

She politely tried to feign interest as The Oracle continued.

"I will say again, that when Rin found you in the forest that faithful day, she was human. But by that time, she had suffered the great tragedy of loosing her entire family to night bandits.

The Oracle sighed and took a long pause. "The poor child! In an entire village of humans, it was _you _Sesshomaru, a demon lord,who showed her any compassion or concern. The Oracle then touched her cheek in thought.

"When I consider Rin's life before you, I'd like to think that _somehow_ she had inherited your father's bravery and my empathy. I really cannot see any other way that she could have survived otherwise."

Sesshoamru's expression had turned to a total blank. In truth, he was remembering the little scrap of a human girl that refused to leave him. That beautiful, vibrant, loving girl that he'd do anything for.

Back then, not once would he ever have believed that _he _would be the one keeping her by his side. Quietly thanking Kami for every laugh, every song sung, and every secret glance taken.

The Oracle smiled as she took in Sesshomaru's seriousness, and continued.

"When Tenseiga was used to revive Rin after her death by the wolf demons, Rin's _initial _humantemplate, had been altered. Because her life had not been brought back by heavenly means, certain aspects of her personality had been accidentally erased.

Just as we all 'mirror' our parents in some way, be it physical or mental, Rin had somehow "lost" a part of the "mirror" given to her at birth. Any 'human' traits given by her birth mother and father were gone. So, life examples, nuances and mannerisms all had to come from somewhere else.

Had you left her in a human village strait away, her template would have repaired itself by 'mirroring' the humans that she was with. She would have _learned_ what it was to be human, from the humans surrounding her. But, because she _remained_ with you and your servant, the only traits to 'mirror' were demonic ones.

For example: Rin's initial bravery, had changed to a total lack of fear….Just as _you _have no fear. A _normal _human would fear or avoid both flying _and _dragons." The Oracle gave a small smile. "Rin _does _both talk to _and _understand your steed does she not?"

Sesshomaru had not really taken the time to notice. Although it would _seem _that she did. As far as he was concerned, any conversation Rin may have had with Ah-Un was one sided.

"And, as for any 'traits' granted from your servant Jaken, you have but to recall Rin's command of his Staff OF Two Heads that faithful evening in the forest to know how she used them!*

( * **A/N: **refer to "Rin's Youkai" to see what happened!).

Eventually Rin's human template would have an overlay of demonic traits and abilities." The Oracle then turned to Midori. "Rin's template would be altered further by _your hand _Midori."

The Lady of The West took an immediate defensive tone. "How am I responsible for anything to do with that girl?" she almost shouted. Sesshomaru growled deeply as his eyes began to turn red.

"Both of you, be at ease." The Oracle commanded.

"Your part was purely accidental Midori." The Oracle gave a side glance to Sesshomaru. "When you brought Rin's body back with you from hell, that most assuredly _should _have been the end of her. However, when your mother brought her soul back from death for a _second _time, her now altered template had been altered yet again. This alteration granted _further _demonic influence.

As time passed, she would eventually develop only the _strongest _attributes of _each _demon she had ever come in contact with. She would ultimately become a human with demonic powers at the ready, But _never_ immediately visible. Rin's 'powers' will not manifest themselves unless she is in a state of great emotional flux.

She must either be very angry, or ready to defend to the death."

The Oracle scratched at her chin a bit.

"While I'm sure it has yet to be seen, I would be curious to know if these powers showed themselves in instances of great joy or passion."

The Oracle then gave a mischievous wink to Sesshomaru. "But I'll wager that you will have occasion to find out!" Sesshomaru nearly blushed at The Oracle's last remark.

Rin returned to the four lords to retrieve the now signed treaty. As a sign of good faith, she ventured much closer to their tent than she had before. She fully knew that should anyone 'try anything', she would most likely be unable to fend off an attack. But she felt that a display of trust was needed.

True to his word, Lord Xanchi had sent a scout to where she was presently lounging within the protective circle of Ah-Un's heads. The poor scout almost fainted when Ah-Un had 'snorted' at his approach.

Now, she stood proudly in front of these four men, happy that the resolution took only a few hours to be accomplished.

Lords Shin, Sota and Xanchi bowed deeply upon her arrival. Only Zobu was slow with his bow. Xanchi stepped forward and bowed respectfully as he presented the signed treaty.

"We thank you for your graciousness Lady Rin. This treaty is both fair and acceptable to us all." stated Xanchi formally.

Rin accepted the treaty and gracefully bowed in turn. "I am pleased to hear that Lord Xanchi." Rin's eyes slid over to Lord Zobu with a bit of amusement. "Although I believe that at least one of you may have been pressured to his decision. Am I correct Zobu?"

"That's _Lord_ Zobu to you little missy!" Zobu said through clenched teeth. Rin gave a predatory smile to the Lord before her.

"You have so far, behaved very little like a lord of any sort. Therefore, you are not worthy of the honorific."

"Why you little.." Zobu grumbled as he charged in Rin's direction. Zobu took no more than three great strides before he was nervously halted by his fellow lords.

"Please forgive his impudence Milady! Shouted Lord Shin as he struggled to keep Zobu from advancing any further. Shin held Zobu's left arm, while Sota held the right. "Yes Milady." chimed in Sota nervously. "We are all just tired is all. This day has been very stressful for us all!"

Rin looked at the group before her. "He handles his stress very poorly. Rin stepped closer to Zobu an looked him up and down for a moment. "If my lords were not holding me down, I'd…."

"You'd do what?" Rin snapped. "Beat me? Kill me perhaps?" Rin looked to the two lords still holding Zobu back. "I do not believe that this man is an enemy, so much as I believe him to simply be a fool."

Rin returned her gaze to Zobu. "It is clear to me that you are in need of a lesson in diplomacy." Rin's countenance suddenly softened considerably.

"I will grant this man his wish." she said evenly. "I will stand mid point between your tent and my mount. Release him. If he is able to come within five feet of me, he may have _any _wish granted."

"What if I want you dead?" Zobu barked.

" If you can come close enough to deliver the blow, I will go to my ancestors with honor." Rin said flatly.

Xanchi tried to be the voice of reason. "Please Zobu! Do not do this thing! Beg this woman's forgiveness and let us all go in peace!"

"No! shouted Zobu. I will show you all the flaw in her plan! Once I've caught her and have given her a rousing good beating, I fully intend to see if she is a maiden or not for my troubles!"

The other three lords looked on horrified. Xanchi was particularly outdone. With that single remark, Zobu had once again validated Rin's mistrust in humanity.

Rin's countenance darkened considerably. "My maidenhead is yours - provided you can reach it to claim it!" With those words, Rin turned on her heels and headed to open ground.

"Damn you Zobu you've doomed us all!" shouted Sota. Lord Shin just shook his head. "We were so very close to a profitable compromise too."

Rin had ceased her walking and had turned to face the group.

"Release the fool!" she commanded. Zobu bucked away from the two lords that once held him with a vengeance. He came at Rin with his sword drawn screaming.

Rin did nothing. She took no defensive stance nor was a weapon drawn. Instead, she simply raised her hands away from her body and brought them to her chest to form an "X".

Out of what could only be described as 'thin air' a volley of arrows flew and formed a perfect line between Rin and the charging warrior.

Zobu stopped clumsily at the display, but he was not deterred. He simply changed his angle of attack.

Once again, another volley of arrows flew blocking Zobu's further advancement. In reality, with each change in attack, Zobu's true position had not changed much, but Rin could see the warrior still intended to continue trying.

Rin had had enough. She raised her hands away from her body once more, but this time, she gave one single 'clap'. With this gesture, a volley of heavy spears encircled Zobu completely immediately halting any further movement. The spears were sent with such force, and settled so deeply into the ground around him, that the war lord had in fact been caged.

Zobu screamed out his rage and demanded to be released. Rin ignored his demands as she headed back to the three lords huddled together just beyond their tent. All three immediately fell on their knees as she approached.

"Please do not judge us all by the actions of one Milady!" begged Lord Sota. "Yes please!" echoed Lord Shin. Only Xanchi dared to look up and speak. "Please Milady, I beg…"

"Stop!" Rin said firmly.

"You had nothing I was interested in when you first begged for that man's life. You still don't!" Rin then sighed heavily. "But I will allow him to live. All of you please rise." she said formally. All three men rose from the dirt.

"_This _is why I was sent first. If Lord Sesshomaru had come instead of me, you all would be dead now! I will keep this 'incident' between us. If my Lord were to find out what happened here, it would not go well for any of you!"

Rin then looked over to where Zobu remained pinned.

"I had hoped to have concluded this meeting with good nature and perhaps some food and merriment. But as it stands now, Be grateful for your lives." Rin began to back away from the three lords in front of her.

"You three and your company have until sunset to leave the lands of the west. Failure to follow my orders will end badly for you all."

Each lord bowed in gratitude. Again, only Xanchi dared to speak. "What about Lord Zobu?" he asked almost timidly.

Rin's expression brightened slightly. "Ah yes, there is the matter of 'lord' Zobu. She said with some sarcasm. Rin then smiled warmly before extending her hand to her side. "Hontu? Would you please come here for a moment?" With a sudden breeze, the demon warrior reappeared and gently took hold of Rin's hand. "Your wish is my command Milady. He said formally.

Rin did not once look at Hontu. "Please see that these lords have safe passage through our lands. They will be leaving now. Let no harm come to anyone. Hontu quirked an eye at his leader. "And what of the one that is caged?" Rin then gave a mischievous look to the lords in front of her.

"The men have endured much coming here with me. They should have a bit of sport!" Wait by Ah-Un, and I will tell you what is to become of him." Hontu gave a toothy grin and headed to the dragon.

Rin once again returned her gaze to the three men in front of her. "Once outside of the range of these lands, you will immediately make camp for the evening. Come morning, you will have much more to carry with you."

Xanchi gave a look of concern that did not go un noticed. "Do not be concerned for your comrade Lord Xanchi." Rin said warmly. "While I have no intention of killing him, he _will _know how easy it would have been for me to do so. Zobu and his troops will be returned to their lands, intact …. _wearing only their underwear. _

The spoils of his encampment will be divided between you three. Any retaliation on his part will result in his dealing with Sesshomaru _directly. _And, you can only imagine how well _that effort_ will go!" she said with a wink.

Lords Shin and Sota both tried unsuccessfully to hide their amusement. They both laughed uncontrollably as they tried to support one another as their knees went weak from laughing so hard.

Xanchi composed himself first. " You are very kind and merciful Milady. Now, I and my comrades must make haste and be gone."

Rin squared her shoulders. "Ride swift and ride safely my lord." Xanchi and the others bowed in unison as Rin turned to a waiting Ah-Un and Hontu.

"_She called me 'her lord' mused Xanchi silently. Perhaps I __**will**__ ask Sesshomaru to give her to me."_

Rin casually walked over to Ah-Un and Hontu. "And what was all of the laughter about beloved?" Hontu inquired with good nature as he extended his hand to Rin.

Rin smiled and chose to ignore the endearment as she took the demon's hand and allowed him to pull her close. She was tired, and the day was long. It felt good to be close to _someone._

"They were all amused with the punishment I have in store for the lord that dared to attack me." she said smiling. Hontu growled disapprovingly.

"You mean to tell me we can't kill him? He said with some disapointment. "No you great silly!" She said laughing openly. "Just strip him to his undergarments and leave his group totally helpless!" Hontu gave a hearty laugh in turn before taking a clawed finger to Rin's cheek. "You have picked up this mischievous streak from Toru! He will be most delighted to hear about this!"

Rin then went to mount Ah-Un. "See to it then my friend." Hontu gave a slight wince at the sound of the word 'friend', but he smiled broadly as he stepped back to allow for Ah- Un to take flight.

"I will expect to hear of many amusing moments at dinner this evening! She yelled as Ah-Un took off. Hontu just shook his head and waved smiling. Hontu then turned his gaze to Zobu. "You belong to me human." he growled loud enough for Zobu to hear. Hontu was gone in another gust of wind leaving Zobu to wet himself once again. But this time, from dread.

"As for your next question young lord, you were brought here primarily for Rin's benefit and just a bit for yours." The Oracle waved again at the sphere in front of all as glimpses of the past appeared

. Suddenly, it seemed that every glance and kindness rendered between the Sesshomaru and Rin had been played back for all to see.

The images slowed down considerably when they showed the evening that Sesshomaru had marked Rin. Midori momentairily forgot herself and was livid.

"I suspected that you had gone ahead and marked that wretched girl!" she roared. You had been far too moody since this effort had begun!"

Sesshomaru"s eyes went red as he gave his mother an uncharacteristically calm response. "She is to be the new Lady of The West. _Nothing _you say will change that." he said with a snarl.

Midori silently cursed herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. At this point, it would take a miricle from hell for any of her plans to come to pass.

The Oracle continude nonplussed by the momentairy disturbance.

"The three year trip that took you only a week to make, was my doing. I am able to manipulate time to a degree. While I cannot turn time back, I have some control of _forward _movement.

You needed time to come to terms with your feelings, and Rin simply needed time to grow as a woman and potential mate to a leader.

While this development may have happened in your presence, she would never truly know if a member of court were obeying _her _commands or just obeying her out of _fear _of you. The name she has made for herself within the courts was done on her own, without your influence.

The images within the orb shifted again to show Rin and Hontu standing together by Ah-Un.

Her feelings for you, never wavered even once."

"But even the most faithful love can have doubts." Sesshomaru let out a most menacing growl when he witnessed Hontu stroking Rin's cheek. "Do not touch what is mine!" he growled.

Midori tried her best to hide her joy. "_My plan may yet come to fruit. Sesshomaru just has only to return to the palace too late to stop this fool from claiming his prize!" _ Midori gave herself an inward smirk of approval.

The Oracle noticed Midori's 'smirk'. "Do not worry young lord, you will return home in time to stop any interaction between these two. But be warned, Rin has shown you a love _and faith_ that few _mortals_ are even worthy of.

You will have to prove yourself to her before you can claim what is yours. She fully deserves that much. Sesshomaru's countinance became grim as he nodded with understanding.

"Do you have any further questions for me young lord?"

Sesshomaru gave a barely audable sigh as He fidgeted slightly. He did not want to ask this question, but There was no real need to leave anything unanswered.

"Please tell me about .. children."

There! He said it! While he knew Rin would have hanyou pups, he'd hoped that they would at least be healthy.

"You will have many children my lord! Said The Oracle between giggles. Sesshomaru's look of concern did not diminish.

"You are worried about hanyou pups correct?" Sesshomaru did not answer, but the expression on his face gave his concerns away.

"Your children will surprise you young lord! The Oracle said cheerfully.

"Because of the 'demonic' influence imbedded within your Rin, your heirs will _not _be hanyou. They will be either human _or _demon."

Both Sesshomaru and Midori could not hide their shock.

When Rin gives birth to a demon, it will be a pure tai youkai. When she births a human, that human will be endowed with above average strength, speed, and intelect. In short, you both will be the proud parents of _leaders._ Any females that are birthed, will either marry into power or have mates wise enough to let them rule.

Sesshomaru beamed with pride in spite of himself.

"Have a care young lord. Do not let pride becomes your undoing."

The orb before the trio shifted visions once again. This time showing a thoughtful Xanchi leading his troops away from the western lands.

"There are others that will try to seek out what you have left unattended for so long." Sesshomaru's face had now become a mask of concern. "_This one is human. After all this time, would Rin truly wish to live among her kind?"_

Sesshomaru had decided. He had asked enough questions of this wonderous being. Now, he needed to act. He needed to prove his worth to his beloved or risk loosing her forever to another.

Sesshomaru then bowed elegantly to the being before him.

"I thank you for every kindness that you have offered me. But it is clear that my lady needs me. I must go. The Oracle smiled broadly as she dispelled the sphere before her and approached Sesshomaru.

"I will grant you God's own speed Lord Sesshomaru. You will be back in the western lands before nightfall. I offer you this final word of advice.

You will arrive before Rin does. Do not let her see you too quickly. Watch how she interacts with your people. Give her the time she needs to make her own decisions. And she will let her heart be known to you. And, last but by no means least, live to love.

Sesshomaru then stepped up to The Oracle, and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek. "I will remember." he said softly as he slowly turned to leave.

"We will meet again young lord, rest assured. Now go."

At those words, the door to the bedchamber flung open and the exit seemed a mere breath away. Sesshomaru then took flight. He did not look back even once.

Both The Oracle and Midori watched in silence as Sesshomaru seemed to become one with the clouds. The Oracle then snapped her head in Midori's direction.

"Now you, most wretched of the wretched, now it is time for you to know _your _fate!"

And, for the first time in centuries, Midori was afraid.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 16

Once she felt enough distance had been put between her and the human encampment, Rin began to relax. All in all, today had been a good day. Aggravation and bloodshed were at a minimum, and the treaty had been signed by all. Her only sorrow was that this small victory could not be shared with her lord.

"Jaken will no doubt tell Lord Sesshomaru of my efforts." she mused quietly to herself. "I wonder if he will be pleased?" Rin sighed softly and began to fall into a melancholy, when Ah-Un snorted and bucked his heads.

It was a well established fact through out the palace, that Ah-Un served only one master and one mistress. Other than Lord Sesshomaru, Rin was the only other that he would allow to mount him. Even Jaken could not ride him alone.

Ah-Un knew his lady's moods well. Rin was about to crawl into a 'funk'. And, an unhappy mistress was simply not allowed. Ah-Un purposely dipped and swooped through the air. Much to Rin's astonished delight. The dragon continued to swoop and dip until Rin laughed outright.

"Alright you crazy dragon! She shouted. "I'm done moping!" With those words Ah-Un corrected his flight and steadied his course grunting his approval all the while. "I love you too dear friend." Rin said as she gently stroked along the dragon's shoulders.

Sesshomaru could not remember the last time he'd flown with such single mindedness. Far too much time and space stood between him and his Rin. He knew that it would be difficult, but he fully intended to take The Oracle's advice and not let Rin know that he would already be home when she arrived.

"Home." he thought. "Before now, I had _never _considered the palace as home." Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile. "You are my home Rin. My home, and my life."

With Sesshomaru's exit, the immediate surroundings of The Oracle's bedchamber grew markedly cold. It was as if all life left with Sesshomaru. Further more, the very lighting of the room had changed. It had somehow become dark and foreboding.

Midori knew that The Oracle was looking in her direction but she refused to acknowledge her.

"If you have no stomach to look at me Midori, look at your surroundings." came the cold command. Midori held no wish to look, but her curiosity finally got the better of her. She allowed her eyes to focus, and fear gripped her almost immediately. Midori saw hell.

"No!" she screamed. Midori then dropped to her knees in horror. .

"I do not deserve this!" she shouted bitterly.

"You are not in hell Midori, at least not yet." The Oracle slowly circled the tai youkai that was on her knees before her.

Even as Midori trembled, she fought with herself to maintain her air of superiority. Slowly, she gathered her nerve and stood, doing her best to show as little emotion as possible before speaking.

"You almost had me for a moment." Midori said coldly as she attempted to regained her composure. "While your illusion is impressive, it is only an illusion still."

The Oracle laughed heartily.

"So you believe this to only be an illusion? A momentary amusement on my part?"

"Yes!" shouted Midori. "What can you possibly see with that blindfold over your eyes?" Midori suddenly became emboldened enough to advance toward The Oracle.

"I find that blindfold the most annoying thing about you! Allow me to remove it now!" Without further warning, Midori then lunged forward, and sent one clawed hand directly across The Oracle's face.

Hontu watched with great amusement at the speed with which the three agreeable lords had gathered their men together. Their camps were broken down, and the armies where homeward bound within the hour.

This left only Lord Zobu's group of men to deal with.

While those men did move quickly, it had quickly become known that Lord Zobu had angered the ambassador of the strongest demon in the region. And there was a price to be exacted for his fool hearted actions.

While no one man was clear as to what the punishment would be, all were hoping for the honor of a quick death at the very least.

_These_ men moved like frightened children who knew there was a beating to endure, but not when the beating was to begin. Lord Zobu was particularly fearful. He kept replaying in his mind Hontu's personal threat to him. "We shall see who belongs to who demon!" he mumbled to himself.

In preparation for his personal attack, Zobu had a group of men surround him at all times as he directed the other troops with the exodus at hand. Each of Zobu's guardsmen were both nervous and resentful. It was one thing to guard an honorable lord, and yet another to guard a fool hearted coward.

Hontu found Zobu's display particularly amusing. But he had no intention of wasting a great deal of time with this group of humans. Hontu knew his instructions. Not one human was to be harmed. Besides, he was not about to keep Rin waiting on the return of the troops. A celebration for a successful effort had been planned for the men.

Hontu smiled to himself. "If all goes well beloved, before this day is over, I will hand you the head of the demon foolish enough to have left you unattended. Then, there will be no further reason for you to be alone.

Surly then Lord Sesshomaru will see my worth. You will be mine without opposition and I will gladly spend the rest of my life seeing to your happiness. This I vow to you."

Once the other Lords had gone a safe enough distance away, Hontu and his men were on Zobu's troops.

Midori smiled as she saw that she had succeeded in tearing both the blindfold from The Oracle's face as well as a good sized gash across her cheek bone. "Ha! You _can _bleed!" she roared triumphantly.

Suddenly, The Oracle was enveloped within a blinding light. Midori's sensitive eyes could only squint in the face of such brilliance. Midori began to tremble in fear. It quickly became evident that there was anotherpresence in the room, unseen and powerful. Her suspicions were confirmed when a deep booming voice came from The Oracle's delicate frame.

"Midori. Only once before have I seen such arrogance. You have been brought to a sacred place and dare to strike my servant not once, but twice."

Midori was brought once again, to her knees. She realized too late that she was in the presence of one far greater than she could ever hope to be. This had to be the voice of "The Creator". _This _voice…. belonged to God.

" There lives but one demon brash enough to have looked upon my face and live to tell of it. You however, are not worthy at all. You are not even fit to look upon the eyes of my servant."

The scrap of fabric that had once sat secured around the eyes of The Oracle, then levitated from where it had fallen to the ground. It found itself whole again, and took it's place once more around her closed eyes.

Midori wanted to argue, but did not dare. She wanted to stand erect and proud, but could not… no, would not.

She remained on her knees, humbled and small.

"Look around you Midori, what you see before you, _is _your ultimate fate." The Oracle's body seemed to move as if she were a puppet on a string, as an index finger pointed accusingly at her.

"You are by far Lucifer's greatest accomplishment. Through you he will bring about much misery to this plain of existence. But his efforts and _yours _will be for naught!"

Midori gave a small whimper before gathering her nerve to hiss defiantly.

"What are you talking about? I serve no master!"

The light around The Oracle became suddenly brighter.

"Oh, but you do little one. And you serve him well."

"With your final action against my servant, you have sealed your fate. Your life will be exactly what has been foretold to you. You will spend it on the outside looking in. Always, you will be in the periphery. And, that which you see before you now, _is_ your ultimate end.

And, when your plans for domination fail you on this shore, you will go abroad with your delusion filled attempts, only to fail there as well. You will serve your new lord as the mistress of misery and the mother of despair. You will become the stuff of human folklore and fantasy to ultimately be dismissed by all.

But always remember: you brought this upon yourself by your own hand."

Suddenly, the bright aura that surrounded The Oracle began to dissipate. As Midori's eyes readjusted, she could see The Oracle's pristine face. She stood unscarred and unmoved.

Gradually the room took on the original appearance of the lavish bedroom that it had once been. All fixtures, bedding and furniture were once again in their original place.

When Midori's eyes had finally adjusted, she found herself being regarded by the heavenly being before her. The radiance she carried earlier, had now completely gone.

The Oracle sighed softly before speaking.

"The Creator speaks to very few." She said, almost amused. "In time, you will come to realize the honor that had been bestowed upon you. It's a pity that you handled yourself so poorly."

The door to the bedchamber once again clearly revealed the mountain entranceway.

"It is time for you to leave now." The Oracle said evenly. "You will be returned to your travel party exactly where you and Sesshomaru had left them. You will then go back to yourpalace.

It will take the same week to return that it took you to get here. You will not travel through the years. This is done so that your son and his future mate, have some time alone with each other before you arrive."

The Oracle gave Midori a clearly pitiful look, then turned to leave. "Of all the creatures I have met in my lifetime, I pity you most of all." Not even bothering to turn to face her former attacker, The Oracle made a hand gesture to the door. "Go now."

"What are you?" Midori whispered disbelievingly as she finally found courage to stand.

"_I am what you could have been."_

It was late afternoon when the palace of the west had finally become visible. Sesshomaru decided to walk the remaining distance. He still had much to think about before he had to deal with the many questions he knew Jaken would have for him.

And what of the questions he'd have for Jaken? Why was Rin not at the palace? How did she come to be among humans in the first place? What other duties had his incompetence beset her with?

His time with The Oracle answered many questions while presenting even more to be answered. The more he thought of it all, the angrier Sesshomaru was becoming.

No, he would need this time to both listen to Jaken's shrill whining, and calm down before Rin's return. Sesshoamru touched down about a mile away from the palace.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a palace messenger headed back to the palace. Sesshomaru was on him in seconds. In an instant, he had halted the demon before him.

"What news have you?"

The messenger heaved as he breathed and knelt before his sovereign speaking between pants.

"The treaty was a success… lady Rin…is about an hour away. The troops are about two hours out… but are advancing quickly. Everyone will still arrive at nearly the same time."

"Excellent." Sesshomaru said with authority. Actually he had no idea what the messenger was speaking of, but he pretended to know.

"Proceed to the palace with your message, but tell no one that you have seen or spoken to me if you value your life."

"Yes my lord." came the panted response. With that, the messenger continued toward the palace. Once Sesshomaru was sure that he was alone once more, he transformed his youkai into a ball of light and was at the palace steps within minutes.

Sesshomaru was somewhat amused by the bustle that was going on. Everyone seemed preoccupied with the arrival of someone of great import. Someone, that _was not_ him. In fact, Sesshomaru was almost being _ignored_. Oh the servants did address him, and show their respect, but it almost seemed half hearted.

He'd had seen enough. Sesshoamru needed to find Jaken. _Someone _was going to explain the cause for the confusion - right now!

Hontu could not be more pleased with himself. Lord Zobu's men were surprisingly cooperative when they had been cornered. Both demon and human knew that the fault for this exit fell solely upon the head of the lord alone. Hontu addressed the main body of men first.

Every human present was told to strip to their loincloth. With the exception of their smallest knife, they were to leave their possessions behind.

(Hontu did not have the heart to leave _everyone_ totally defenseless because of one man). The men quickly complied.

As his one act of kindness, Hontu announced that any who felt that they should defend their lord were allowed to do so - there was no dishonor to it. But those who did, would _share his fate._

Only the members of Zobu's personal guard chose to share this 'same fate' as their lord.

"Go now, if you move quickly enough, you should be close to your borders by nightfall!" All present bowed and thanked Hontu for his graciousness. Only one lowly foot soldier dared to venture to ask a question. "And what of our Lord Sir?".

Hontu remembered _his _days as a foot soldier. He gave a sympathetic half smile. "The only thing your lord is going to die of this day, is embarrassment! Be at ease."

This bit of news seemed to satisfy the human before him as he bowed and left with the other nearly naked men.

Hontu now turned a mischievous eye to Zobu and the few who chose to stand by him.

"I leave you living as a kindness to my lady. Left to me, I'd decorate the trees with your entrails! I will give you all this command only once."

"Strip"

All but Zobu, proceeded to undress.

Zobu was enraged. "What sick tortures do you have in store for us demon?" he demanded. Hontu leisurely strolled up to Zobu. Placing himself mere inches from the lord's face, Hontu grinned.

"Why, no torture at all. You and _your _faithful few, must strip _completely. _You are to have no weapons at all."

Zobu's eyes went wide.

"If you hurry, you may be able to catch up with the slowest of your number and have some sort of protection until you have reached your homelands." Hontu then gave a sinister toothy laugh.

"Refuse the order, and I will not be responsible for what happens to you. Or are you _really _interested in finding out exactly how much misery I can cause you without killing you?"

Zobu gulped hard, and began to undress.

It did not take Sesshomaru long before he found Jaken. Actually, all that was necessary to aide in the kappa's location was to listen for his shrill voice screeching commands.

Jaken was leaving one of the smaller banquet halls when Sesshomaru found him. The imp was so taken in by whatever task that was at hand that he'd passed his lord on the hallway, not bothering to look up or speak entirely.

"Jaken!" came the call to attention. Jaken did not break his cadence but responded "Yes Lord Sesshomaru? What do you want?" Sesshomaru's eyes went momentarily red.

"Jaken! Do not make me repeat myself!" came the barked command. _This time _it registered in the little demon's mind exactly who had addressed him.

Jaken clumsily spun around only to unceremoniously fall on his face at the feet of his master. "Lord Sesshomaru! You've come back!" he sputtered into the marble flooring.

"I want both you and Toru in my office - now!" Sesshomaru then spun on his heels and stormed off. "Y- yes Milord! Right away!"

Just as Sesshoamru had cleared the area, the messenger found his way to Jaken with the news of Rin's pending arrival. Jaken sighed with relief. "I may die for this, but at least Rin is safe and all is well." he thought to himself. Jaken then quickly found Toru, and both demons went to face an angry Sesshoamru.

Rin had allowed herself to daydream as she let Ah-Un to fly as he pleased. It was only when the dragon finally landed that she realized that she was not at the palace. Rin was about to become upset until, she had taken notice as to where she had landed. Ah-Un had stopped by the same waterfall that she and her lord rested at so long ago.

Rin dismounted and smiled at her companion. "I miss him too." she said softly. "Thank you for the diversion dear one." Ah-Un snorted, then each head nuzzled at either side of Rin's face. Rin sighed deeply.

"We will only linger here for a moment. I must make sure that all is ready for the men when they return." Ah-Un snorted his approval before nudging Rin to the falls. "I am fortunate to have you Ah-Un." Rin giggled for a bit then headed to the falls to take a rest.

Jaken held an impressive list of Rin's various accomplishments when he and Toru had entered his office. Sesshomaru was secretly impressed by the overall size of the scroll he carried.

In truth, Sesshomaru was more angry with himself than with the two demons that were before him. That list represented three years of his beloved's life that he had missed. Three years of trials and tribulations that he may have been able to help her through if he had been here.

Yes, Sesshomaru was definitely upset with himself, but he wouldn't tell the two before him that. Instead, he just sat and listened attentively at his desk.

Jaken was about half way through Rin's 'list' when Sesshomaru stopped him.

With an intentionally steely eye, Sesshomaru turned to Toru. "What is the nature of the treaty that Rin brings back and how is it that she was sent away from the safety of the palace to begin with?"

Toru gulped audibly before speaking. "It was she who made the offer and proved herself capable of the task, my lord." Toru tried to show confidence in his decision.

"Rin was never alone. A good sized army and two elite guard went with her. We have only just received news of both a successful venture, and her pending safe return."

Sesshomaru sighed deeply. "Very well. Make no mistake, we will discuss this matter further later. But for now, I will be content with knowing that Rin is returning safely to the palace." Sesshomaru then stood at his desk.

"Both of you may leave. But tell no one else that I am here - especially Rin. You are to behave as though nothing has happened when she arrives. Is that clear?" Both Jaken and Toru nodded hesitantly.

Sesshomaru gave a warning growl.

"I said, is that clear?" Both demons snapped to attention. "Yes my lord!" they chorused in unison. Both were dismissed and left the room in silence.

"I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru does not want Rin to know that he has arrived seeing as she would be the happiest among us to see him?" Jaken said to Toru quietly as they made their way down a hall. "It is not our place to question my friend." Toru mumbled, "Let us do as commanded, and be grateful for our lives."

Jaken gave a Kurt nod in agreement.

Although Rin was grateful for Ah-Un's consideration, the pair did not stay long at the falls. They were airborne and on their way after barely thirty minutes.

Rin wanted time enough to get to the palace and freshen up before she would go in to the men to thank them. An evening of dining and 'merriment' for all had been arranged by Rin herself.

And while she had no intention of staying for the 'merriment',

She knew that the men did expect her to sit with them at least for the earlier pat of the festivities. Toru had wisely advised that a 'lady of her standing' should not be around wine, warriors, and women after the first toast of sake!

Laughing to herself, Rin remembered smiling confidently at Toru's remark while not once letting on that she had no idea what he was referring to.

Once excused from his presence, she all but ran to Reu and Hitome and asked to receive a full 'explanation' of the "goings on" that occurs between a male and a female.

After several hours filled with gasps and blushes, Rin had decided that she very much looked forward to such an activity. _"But for it to truly be beautiful, you must be with the one you love and he must love you in turn." _she remembered Reu saying.

Rin secretly hoped that she would have the opportunity to one day be with her lord in this fashion.

Sesshoamru left his office but quietly took stock of his palace from its shadows.

It seemed as if the entire compound was eagerly awaiting Rin's return. Sesshomaru thought hard to remember the last time everyone seemed so excited. While he barely listened to half of the accomplishments that Jaken had listed, He could only imagine what Rin had to endure in order to have this much respect to come to her from demons.

Sesshomaru inwardly berated himself once again. "What trials did you have to suffer through by yourself beloved?" he thought.

The more he thought of Rin and her years without him, the more upset Sesshomaru was once again becoming. In an effort to calm down, he retreated to his private gardens.

It was a well established law that none were allowed into this section of the palace under threat of death. Here, Sesshomaru could be left alone to compose himself before Rin's arrival. Quietly, he ghosted his way to his garden only to be further reminded of Rin once he was at its gates.

There, at the very gates that lead to his garden, was Rin's scent. Sesshomaru breathed in deeply. The scent stopped right at the entrance, then faded as he pushed the heavy gates open. "It smells as if she were here only yesterday." Sesshomaru quietly entered the garden and closed the gates behind him.

"Rin." was the only word he could bring himself to mutter.

It was not long before the palace was in sight. As she and Ah-Un began their decent to the great staircase, she could see both Jaken and Toru standing ready to meet her along with her handmaidens and a few other members of court. Rin smiled broadly as Ah-Un touched down.

As she dismounted, all both bowed deeply to her. Rin smiled as she approached. " Please rise." she said warmly. For some odd reason, the demons before her behaved very formally. While she had no real idea what all of the 'formality' was for, Rin gave a quick sigh, and decided to 'play along'. She would ask Jaken for answers later.

Rin then pulled the signed treaty out from the sleeve of her kimono and handed it to Jaken who then bowed as he received the scroll. "I gather all went well Milady?" he inquired.

"Both aggravation and bloodshed were at a minimum." Rin answered evenly. "Bloodshed Milady?" Toru inquired with some concern. Rin gave another small sigh and smiled at the warlord. "I have every idea that the men will be at no loss for tales about today my friend."

Rin then looked to Reu and Hitome. "Reu, its been a long day. I will require a hot bath please."

"Yes Milady." Reu said as 'officially' as she was able. The old demoness was gone in an instant. "Hitome?" The fox demoness snapped to attention. "Yes Milady!" She chirped cheerfully. "Please set out a basin and some water. I'd like to freshen up a bit before I address the men." "Right away Milady!" Hitome said smiling before she too disappeared into the crowd.

Rin's gaze then fell upon the small group before her. "Tell the cook that I will dine in my quarters." she said to one. "Tell the ladies of the palace to prepare themselves. Their services will be required shortly." she said to another. Tell the men that I will be with them after I have spoken privately to Lord Toru and Master Jaken." she said to a third. In an instant, the trio was left alone.

Once everyone was certain that they were alone, all relaxed considerably. "You handled yourself very well just now Rin." Jaken said with a big smile on his face. Rin quirked an eye at the little demon. "I kind of thought it was to be expected Master Jaken!" All laughed warmly.

"But in all seriousness little one, what bloodshed were you speaking of?" Toru asked with some concern. "It was a small matter of honor Master Toru. I'm sure by now that Hontu will have the incident blown well out of proportion! But do not worry, I was not hurt."

Toru seemed visibly relieved. "There are a few items that I must point out to you both in this treaty, but they are minor and can wait until tomorrow. For now, let me freshen up and address the men.

Rin huffed a bit. "I truly hate to admit it, but I have seen enough of humanity to last me the rest of my life right now. Once I have addressed the men, I do not wish to be disturbed for the remainder of this evening."

With that, Jaken nodded and all three bowed as Rin headed for her chambers. Toru and Jaken then turned to the small banquet hall.

Once Rin's human ears were well away from the pair, Toru gave a hearty chuckle. Jaken gave an annoyed look to his companion. "And exactly what is so funny?" he inquired almost annoyed. Toru stopped and placed a hand on the little kappa's shoulder.

"Was it just me, or did our little lady not sound very similar to Lord Sesshomaru himself just now?" Jaken shook his head and chuckled despite efforts not to. "She did, didn't she!" Both demons laughed outright.

Jaken stopped walking and turned to Toru. "You mean to get us killed don't you?" Toru stopped to regard the little demon before him. "No my friend. Although for her, I would face death gladly." Jaken gave a small smile. "As would I my friend, as would I." With that, both demons went to enter the banquet hall.

Sesshomaru had stood a good distance away from the group when Rin had finally touched down. He was both impressed and proud of how well his ward handled herself around her subordinates.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small chuckle. "In a scant three years Rin has gathered such respect, that all treated her as a demoness of high rank." Sesshomaru decided to stay hidden for a bit longer.

"I am curious to see if this respect will be there when she is with the men this evening." Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles as his hands began to glow green. "I will be happy to kill anyone that would dare _not _show her respect!"

Sesshomaru then gave himself a satisfied quick nod, and went to find a good vantage point to view the events in the banquet hall.

When Rin came to her room, she found a basin of warm water and a washcloth close by. Hitome had laid out her evening kimono and toiletries for when she would return to bathe properly. Quietly, Rin went to wash her hands and face.

A gentle knock was heard at the door. Hitome had returned with a basked filled with various brushes and combs for Rin's hair. "Please allow me to refresh your hairstyle as well Milady." Hitome offered cheerfully.

Rin sighed a defeated sigh and sat down before her maid. "As you wish." she said quietly. Hitome wasted no time freshening up Rin's simple ponytail, but she noticed that Rin was particularly quiet.

Not wishing to pry, but loathe to see her mistress unhappy, Hitome ventured to ask a question.

"You are very quiet this evening. Are you well Milady?" Rin looked up into Hitome's eyes and saw nothing but concern. She then offered up a weak smile to the demoness.

"I'll be alright Hitome. I only have to be strong for a bit longer." Hitome did not fully understand Rin's remark, but she smiled as she finished her task. "All finished!" she said trying to smile. Rin then rose, and headed for the door. Hitome bowed as she passed.

As Rin was about to leave, she stopped for a moment.

"Hitome?" she said quietly, " I will expect my meal to be here when I return. Please do not disturb me for any reason before tomorrow morning." Hitome bowed. "Yes Milady." she said softly.

Inwardly, Hitome was disappointed. She wanted to hear the details of the day. But she wisely chose silence. Rin's somber mood had concerned her, but she would honor the orders of her mistress and save her inquires for another time.

As Rin approached the banquet hall, she could hear the voices of the men lifted in laughter and good humor. She smiled just a bit. "For them, I will smile for a bit longer." Rin then found reason to chuckle to herself. "If I were to come in upset, somehow I do believe that they all would hunt down and kill every human that I had come in contact with today just for my sake - bless their hearts!"

"Yes," said Rin to herself, for my men, I can smile a little longer. Having made that decision, Rin entered the banquet hall.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 17

Rin was pleased with the sight that met her as she entered the banquet hall. Everyone was relaxed and it was immediately apparent, that no troubles had been experienced.

Hontu had everyone's attention as all seemed engrossed by some "juicy" tale that was being told.

"I hope that I am not interrupting anything important." Rin said smiling.

At the sound of her voice, everyone snapped to attention and made way for her to be seated at the head of a long table. Hontu blushed slightly. "No Milady, you are by no means interrupting anything. In fact, the men and I have something with us that we hope will amuse you!" All then bowed respectfully as Rin took her place at the head of the group. "And what might that amusement be Master Hontu?" Rin asked quirking an eye at the demon before her.

Hontu and about ten others started laughing almost uncontrollably. "We will show you from a distance Milady! chirped a voice at the hall entrance. A foot soldier then ran out and returned quickly with a bit of cloth at the end of a long pole.

Rin looked at the item and then turned her gaze to Hontu. "What _is _that thing Master Hontu?" Rin then went to wrinkle her nose. "It smells bad enough!" With that observation, everyone present started laughing uproariously. Rin maintained a confused expression as Hontu composed himself first.

"Your orders Milady.." he began, "Your orders were to leave the humans in their underwear correct?" Rin gave a slow and steady nod in response.

"Well, we took the liberty of leaving that pig Zobu _completely naked! _Behold his loincloth!" Hontu offered up his hand to the cloth on the pole triumphantly.

Rin's face first blanched white at this sight.

Hontu had momentarily thought he had offended his mistress. But, suddenly Rin grinned. Then a small "keh" was heard. Followed by a snicker before she started laughing outright.

"You all left him naked?!" Rin inquired through giggles.

"It was a greater kindness than he deserved Milady!" came the response from the voice of another soldier.

By now both Jaken and Toru then took their places at either side of Rin. While Jaken seemed annoyed by the display, Toru was highly entertained.

Toru then shouted in good humor to the soldier still holding the pole and garment. "What are you waiting for man! Burn the damned thing!" Rin started laughing again. "Please do! It smells as if he soiled himself again!"

Once again, everyone roared with laughter as the foot soldier exited with the item in question. As the laughter died down, Rin took up a cup of sake and stood to speak. All fell silent.

"I thank you all. Our effort today will keep peace in our lord's lands for some time to come. I could not have done it without you." Rin then lifted her glass. "I salute you all."

"No Milady!" Toru interrupted before a drink could be taken, It is we who salute you and your bravery. Without your efforts, our lord may have had a war on his hands!" It is _we _who thank _you."_ The voice of every soldier cheered in agreement. "Aye! Cheers to Lady Rin!"

Rin smiled as she lifted her glass with the others and took a very small sip of its contents. Rin had never developed a taste for sake, but she knew she had to at least taste what was offered to her. Rin then put down her drink, and waited for everyone's attention. The hall slowly fell silent.

"Now then. I have one last gift for you all, then I'm afraid, I must leave your company." Rin stated with some authority.

"Why must you leave us Milady? You just got here!" whined a voice from a far away table. "Wait and see." Rin said laughing.

Rin then stretched her arms and clapped three times.

Suddenly, a parade of some of the most beautiful demoness that the palace had to offer, filed into the room. The men sat wide eyed at the display that unfurled before them. Rin smiled as she took in the various degrees of shock that now filled the room.

"Now you see why I leave you to your evening." she said smiling. "Please do not let me regret this kindness and be on your best behavior." Rin then turned to leave.

Before any male addressed any of the females that had entered,

every demon present then stood and bowed to Rin again in the face of such graciousness.

"Thank you Lady Rin!" they all chorused in unison. Rin smiled, and turned to leave. Only Hontu was not taken in by the parade of beauty before him. As Rin made her way back to the hall entrance, he jumped up to follow.

"Please allow me to escort you to your rooms Milady!" he stated. Jaken then gave Toru a stern look that he in turn flashed to Hontu.

Hontu smiled at his superior. "My intentions are honorable my lord." Toru gave a growl and a reluctant nod as Hontu caught up with Rin.

The pair exited and appeared to be un noticed by all … _almost. _

If anyone had paid attention, they might have heard Sesshomaru's low growl.

"He was a good lad." Toru commented in defeat. "Good and stubborn!" chimed Jaken. While the couple's exit was not missed by anyone, all were wise enough no to comment. Hontu was about to try to tread on forbidden territory. Everyone knew that the lord's ward was off limits.

"Our lady was kind enough to leave us with a bounty of beauty." one soldier dared to comment. "Yes." said another. "But no matter how great the bounty, if you've a taste for one thing, it is never enough." Toru snapped his head in the direction of the conversation. "If you both value your lives, you will now discuss the weather!" "Yes lord!" they said in unison.

Sesshomaru was livid.

"_So they both Toru and Jaken knew of the intentions of this upstart? _Let that fool touch so much as a hair on Rin's head, and I will take great pleasure in torturing him before I end his miserable life!" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself as he tried to quell the poisons that were even now dripping to the ground around him.

Sesshomaru then followed the couple.

Once Hontu was a safe distance from the banquet hall, he took hold of Rin's hand. "You are not fond of crowds are you beloved?" he said softly. Rin drew in a sharp breath and turned to face the demon before her.

"I am not your 'beloved' Hontu, please stop calling me that." she said firmly.

Rin had been stressed for some time now about the whole effort of being 'ambassador'. But now that the task was over and successful, she simply wanted to be left alone. All of the good that happened this day meant nothing to her.

Sesshomaru was not here to see any of it, and that truth hurt more than she would have imagined. The attentions of the demon before her only served to remind her of how much she missedher lord at this moment. Hontu however, was determined.

"If you will just give me the name of the fool who marked you, I _can _be your beloved!" he growled. Rin did not like Hontu's tone of voice. Her youkai began to flare as she snatched her hand away from his. Rin's eyes began to turn red, but Hontu took no notice.

"Do you not yet understand that I cannot give you that which belongs to someone else?" Rin began to cry as she clutched her now clawed hands together into fists so tightly that they began to bleed.

Again, Hontu took no notice. Unfortunately for Hontu, Sesshomaru did.

Sesshomaru was more than ready to tear this demon to shreds, but he wanted, no _needed_ to hear the full conversation. He fought with himself to remain calm.

"Why is it so difficult for you to understand that I love him?" Rin shouted through her sobs. " My heart is his! His to build up, and his to break!" Rin began to tremble as she cried.

Hontu could not bear to see Rin in such pain. He shook his head as he advanced and took a firm hold of her shoulders. Hontu himself was almost in tears. "Do _you _not understand that he does not deserve you?" he shouted. "Please Rin, please let me free you," he pleaded. "Allow me to prove myself to you."

Rin hung her head defeated. "I cannot." she whispered. " No, I must not." she then whimpered. "To do so would mean that I had no faith in him or his love for me" she said weakly. Hontu growled with disgust.

"Is this what you think it is to be loved?" Hontu practically demanded an answer. "To be alone, living in uncertainty? I refuse to believe it!" Hontu softened his tone, but only slightly. "A name beloved. Give me the bastard's name and I swear I will show you what it is to be loved!"

Suddenly, Hontu took Rin into his arms holding her to him desperately. She was unable to move away from him. He held her close for what seemed like an eternity, trembling the whole time. Rin tried to struggle, but slowly, her efforts became less insistent.

"I can feel your heartbeat." Hontu said almost lovingly, as he dared to nuzzle at Rin's cheek slightly, "You are undecided." He then growled a low and possessive growl.

"If I were to simply hold you long enough, you would break down and tell me what I need to know to free you!"

Hontu would never know how close he had come to realizing his desires that evening. Indeed Rin truly _was _about to break.

Had He been just a bit more humble, he may have won both his argument, and Rin's heart.

Unfortunately for him, Rin was raised far too independent for _any _demon to ever dare to assume that simply "holding " her would be sufficient for them to receive anything more than a rousing beating.

Just as suddenly, Rin then summoned a demonic blast that sent the warrior flying across the hall and crashing into a near by pillar. She then approached him slowly with an almost deadly intent.

"You assume too much Hontu." she said with a growl.

"I belong body and soul to the one who has left his mark. Thank you for reminding me of that. I'd almost forgotten. And, should that demon see fit to cast me aside, Then I will acquaint myself with solitude and loneliness. Because, for me, there is no other that could replace him… Not even you."

Hontu struggled to get up from the floor only to have Rin pin him once again with another blast of power. She shook her head sadly at the demon that lay before her. "Leave me to my misery Hontu," she pleaded tearfully. " If you care for me as you claim, Just leave me to my misery!"

With those words, Rin ran off. Hontu struggled to his feet. This was not over. If Rin chose solitude, then so be it. But he was determined for her to be 'free' in her solitude. This conversation was by no means not over.

Hontu squared his shoulders, and prepared to give chase.

Sesshomaru had fought hard with himself to remain hidden as he watched and listened to the conversation between Rin and Hontu, but he needed to know Rin's heart. He was not disappointed. After three years of crushing loneliness, she loved him still. While this news was comforting, it was still painful to witness.

"Never again will I leave you alone beloved." he vowed to himself. "Now, to attend to your would be suitor!" Sesshomaru said with a snarl.

Within seconds, Sesshomaru had pounced upon Hontu.

He hoisted him up by his neck and pressed his body firmly against the same pillar that Rin had thrown him into only moments ago.

"Do you have anything to say to me before I kill you?" Sesshoamru said with a deadly growl.

Hontu's eyes went wide. "My Lord! It's not what you think!" Sesshomaru cracked the knuckles of his free hand as he called upon his poisons.

"So you now presume to think for me eh?"

Sesshomaru drew back his hand slowly so that Hontu could see death coming.

"I love her!" Hontu blurted out.

Sesshomaru stopped mid swing.

Hontu knew he had his lord's attention only for the briefest of moments, so he chose to speak his mind. "This is not how I wished to present myself to you my lord but please hear me!" he pleaded. "I love Rin. I want her as my mate."

Sesshomaru relinquished his hold on the warrior allowing him to fall unceremoniously to the floor.

"And what does she say?" he asked coldly. "From where I stand, I believe "No" to be the accurate assessment!" Sesshomaru glared down upon the warrior before him.

"That's just it my Lord," Hontu choked out between coughs, "She has already been marked!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. " I see. Then why do you chase after what has already been claimed by another?"

"I do so because, I believe that she has been abandoned!" Hontu stated nervously. Sesshomaru stepped closer to the warrior that remained slumped before him.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" he asked sarcastically. Hontu gulped as he grabbed at his neck.

"You have been away my Lord. There is no way that you could possibly know of all that she has done for this house in your absence. She is strong and vibrant, witty and smart. Only a fool would leave such a treasure unguarded!" Sesshomaru winced inwardly. While it pained him to hear it, this demon was correct. Rin _was _a treasure, _his _treasure that had to be reclaimed - if he was not too late.

Hontu just barely was able to sit up as he continued.

"There are _many _in your court that would love to have her. But not for the right reasons, not for love or _her _happiness even. But for what they can get from you!

I know that I am not a lord, but a lowly soldier. But know that I would work hard to insure her happiness! And, if my death were to bring a smile to her face, even for a moment, I would go to hell gladly."

While Sesshomaru maintained his mask of neutrality, he was in fact impressed by the bravery of the soldier before him. Not even a high lord would dare to speak so candidly. Sesshomaru quelled his poisons and cracked his knuckles once more for effect.

"Very well. I will speak to Rin. If what you say is true, I will attend to the one who marked her and give you both a wedding that will be talked about for centuries!" Hontu sighed with relief. "Thank you my Lord." he said softly.

"Do not thank me just yet Hontu." Sesshoamru snapped. "Because if _any _of what you say turns out to be falsehood, your death will be both slow and _very _painful." Hontu gulped audibly. "Yes my Lord."

Sesshomaru slowly walked away from the demon before him making certain that his foot falls were in sync with that demon's heartbeat. It was time to clear the air and speak to Rin himself. Slowly, he headed to Rin's rooms. And, for the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru was frightened.

Reu had just brought Rin's meal to her room. It was her intention to help her lady out of her armor, then leave her to her solitude. Hitome had already told the old woman about their lady's present state of melancholy, but unlike her fox demon assistant, Reu better understood the need for privacy.

Once Rin arrived, her presence would be short and sweet.

The old demoness was not prepared for the sight that met her as Rin burst through her chamber doors.

Rin came through the door gasping for breath. The scant amount of makeup she wore, was running off of her face and it was clear that she had been crying. Her ponytail had come undone and her hair was a disheveled mess. For all intents and purposes, Rin looked like a beaten animal.

Reu looked at her mistress wide eyed. "Muh.. my lady?" she inquired tentatively. Rin sighed and looked as if she were about to faint.

The old demoness instinctively did what any mother seeing a daughter in pain would do… She held out her arms to the girl. Rin ran into those offered arms and buried her face in the old woman's chest crying bitterly.

"There now little one." Reu said softly. Gently, she guided Rin over to her futon and sat her down resting Rin's head in her lap. "Just let it all out."

Rin had held her 'demonic' decorum long enough. She was tired of pretending to be strong, tired of being formal, and _very _tired of being alone.

As Rin continued to cry, Reu just sat quietly stroking Rin's head lovingly. "It will be alright", she whispered, "It will be alright."

After a time, Rin slowly began to compose herself. "I'm just a weak human Reu," Rin whimpered, "A simple weak human. I can't do this alone any more." Reu continued stroking Rin's head.

"You are neither simple nor are you weak Milady. And as for being human, I believe that the entire court has forgotten that little detail some time ago!" The old demoness chuckled. Rin sat up and looked into the black eyes of the demoness before her. "Thank you Reu, you are a true friend."

Reu smiled broadly before wiping away the tears on Rin's face with her kimono sleeve. "I'll tell you what," Reu said cheerfully, "If only for this evening, allow yourself to just be human. Let being the 'strong' demoness wait until tomorrow."

Reu then rose from the futon.

"There is a full moon tonight. I recall that you love moonlight most of all. Rin gave a weak giggle. "Yes my friend, indeed I do." "You have both a hot meal and a hot bath waiting." Reu said cheerfully. "All that remains, is for me to help you out of your armor."

Rin rose from her futon smiling once again. "Thank you dear one, but I believe that I will remove my armor myself a bit later. Once I have eaten, I wish sit in the gardens for a while before my bath."

Reu smiled and bowed. "By your command my lady." Reu then smiled broadly as she left the room.

The closer that Sesshomaru came to Rin's rooms, the more upset he was becoming. The scent of her tears seemed to intensify with each step he took and it seemed as if he could actually _feel _her pain. It was his knowledge of her suffering that had slowed his pace. He wanted to give Rin time to compose herself, but that didn't make him feel any better for it.

It took what felt like forever to get to her doors. Reu was leaving as he approached.

In all the many centuries of service to her lord, Reu had always been the ideal subordinate - until now. Once Reu saw her sovereign lord, She blocked the entrance to Rin's rooms. Swallowing hard, she looked Sesshomaru in his eyes directly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened only slightly at this act of defiance, but he was in no mood to be subtle.

"Move or die where you stand old woman." he growled in warning. Reu surprised her lord for a second time.

"Then strike me down if it will make you feel better my Lord. I would gladly give up my life for this child. She has suffered much in your absence. If you have come with no kind word, or encouragement, if you bring no reason with you for her to smile again, then it is you who should leave!" The old demoness only briefly showed her fangs, but she stood her ground.

Sesshomaru's eyes went red, but only for a moment. Quickly and quietly, he checked to see that there was no one else close by. He then gave the old demoness the slightest of bows.

"You are right old one. Know now, that I have come to correct a grievous wrong. Please allow me entrance."

Reu gave a stern look to her lord, but she bowed, and stepped aside.

As Sesshomaru was about to pass, he gently took hold of Reu's kimono sleeve. Not making a move to look at Reu directly, he spoke. "I am glad that she means so much to you." he said softly, "But, never defy me again, or your life is forfeit."

Reu gave a small smile and bowed. "I understand my lord." With that, Reu left Sesshomaru standing at the threshold of Rin's rooms.

Rin had not long finished her meal and was beginning to feel better. "My eyes may be a bit puffy, but who would have thought crying would leave one feeling so relieved?" She mused.

Rin was about to pull the shades to her bedroom open for a better view of the moon, when she heard what she could only dismiss as a dream.

"Rin."

Rin froze in her tracks. She slowly turned in the direction of the baritone voice that had just called her name.

Rin's eyes flashed golden as she took on a defensive stance. "Who are you and how dare you come to me impersonating my lord? I am not in the best of humor at this moment. Leave me now and I may yet show you some mercy!" she growled.

Sesshoamru's eyes went visibly wide.

"Rin, I am Sesshomaru. I have returned." It took every bit of his practiced neutrality to hide exactly how much Rin's words had hurt him just now.

"_Is this some sick enchantment left behind by my mother? Does Rin truly not remember me? - No! I will MAKE her remember!"_

Rin remained unmoved and still in need of convincing.

"If you truly are my lord," she said with some caution, "tell me something that only he would know about me. But be warned, if you wear an enchantment of any kind, I will kill you where you stand!"

Sesshomaru was shocked yet again. To know that his Rin was even capable of uttering the words "I will kill you", made his heart sink further. His Rin, his morning star, his reason for life and breath itself had all but lost her brightness. Had he come too late? Could he help her to retrieve any of her former joy at all?

"Rin," Sesshoamru began softly, " I will prove to you who I am. Allow me show you my greatest treasure. It is a gift that you yourself gave to me so long ago. It has been this gift that has granted me the strength to return to you. I hope that you will believe me once you have seen it."

Rin dropped her stance, and began to cry anew.

"I know not of what 'gift' you speak of apparition, I only know that I have little strength left with which to fight you. Do as you wish." Rin then hung her head and waited. Sesshomaru could not bear to see his Rin so beaten.

"Rin, Please look at me," he pleaded softly. Slowly, the tai youkai came to stand before the girl that was the center of his universe.

"Let me show you."

Sesshomaru stood mere inches in front of Rin before he unhooked his armor. Never once taking his eyes off of her, he unhooked the many fasteners and ties that held the item to his body. Not once did Rin even look up.

He then casually tossed it to a corner where it fell with a clunk. Slowly, Rin looked up into his face. A mixture of both uncertainty, and the slightest glimpse of hope were seen in eyes that did not once blink at him.

"Behold, the greatest gift you have given me so far." Sesshomaru said softly. He then tugged at the collar of his haori to reveal the mark that Rin had given him so long ago.

Rin's hands trembled as she lightly fingered over the mark on Sesshoamru's neck. "Forever" she barely whispered as she tentatively touched the mark before her.

Sesshomaru smiled as Rin returned a tired smile. This was indeed her beloved who stood before her, but she was still too defeated to really have this truth register with her quite yet.

"I would greet you properly my Lord, but to do so, I must be rid of my own armor." Rin let her hand drop listlessly to her side as she once again turned her gaze away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took a step back to better see what Rin was wearing. Suddenly, his expression changed to one of great sadness. Sesshomaru berated himself openly.

"Look what I have brought you to."

His words came choked and filled with pain.

"The light in your eyes has all but gone. You seem almost afraid to smile. You have been brought to wear armor, and I've no doubt that you have been driven to battle.

Sesshomaru sniffed at Rin's armor and found the tassels that belonged to Toru and Hontu. Sesshomaru then pulled those tassels into plain sight. Slowly, he shook his head.

"It is no wonder that you have no greeting for me, you've had to find your strength elsewhere.

Sesshomaru then turned away from Rin.

He went to the chamber door and locked it. He then went to the windows of her room s and closed the shades. Finally, he focused his hearing on the area surrounding them both. No one was close by. There was none but the one present who needed hear what he was about to say, or see what he was about to do.

Once again, Sesshomaru turned to face Rin. He rested his hands gently on her shoulders in an effort to gain her attention. Rin did not so much as tremble beneath his touch. She still seemed afraid to believe that he was truly with her.

"I am home Beloved, and I swear to you by the spirit of my father that I know watches us even now, that I will never leave you again."

Sesshomaru let his hands wander to the tassels of Rin's armor.

"I will be your strength."

Sharp claws skillfully sliced through both Toru and Hontu's tassels. With a small flare of his youkai, Sesshomaru disintegrated the offending items.

"I will never again leave you to depend upon others.

You will never have to wear armor ever again."

Those same sharp claws made short work of the remaining straps and hooks that held Rin's armor to her body. Sesshomaru then casually pulled Rin's armor over her head and flung it along side of his in the same corner near by.

All the while, Rin remained passive.

Sesshomaru was heartbroken by Rin's continued neutrality. Even if it were not intentionally his fault, it fell upon his shoulders to correct the situation. With that knowledge, Sesshomaru did something that no one would have ever believed he would do.

He was not sure if he could do it himself.

Slowly…._very _slowly, Sesshomaru got down on his knees and laid his face at Rin's feet.

"Please….please forgive me." he said softly.

This action made Rin go wide eyed and speechless.

The great lord of the Western Lands, was down on his knees begging _her _forgiveness. A shaking hand then gently touched his head.

"Please,… please get up." Rin said, her voice trembling.

Sesshomaru rose, but only enough to wrap his arms around Rins waist. He rested his head to one side in the valley of her cleavage.

"No." Came the raspy reply.

"I will not get off of my knees, until I have your forgiveness." he said desperately clutching her closer.

"I will not get off of my knees, until you are sure of who it is who kneels before you now."

Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into Rin's chest, breathing in her scent until his breathing started to hitch.

"I will not get off of my knees, until you remember that I love you and you alone forever and always.

And, I will _not_ get off of my knees until you agree to become my mate, my love, and the mother of my pups."

"Please Rin,…Please." Sesshomaru pleaded once more as his body trembled waiting on her response.

A small hand tentatively stroked at the side of the tai youkai's face.

"You've …returned to me….Beloved." Rin whispered.

Slowly, Rin went to kneel down with the great demon before her.

Tear filled eyes met his steely gaze. Rin blinked for a moment. _Were Sesshomaru's eyes glazed over with tears as well? or was she just imagining it?_ Rin decided that she did not care. If they were in fact tears, she would keep both his tears and his supplication their secret.

Rin placed a hesitant kiss upon Sesshomaru's lips. Sesshomaru returned this kiss with almost as much hesitancy. More kisses ensued each becoming deeper than the last. In no time at all, they were locked in a true lovers embrace, holding each other as if their very lives depended on it.

As kisses became hungrier, Sesshomaru slowly brought Rin to the floor covering her body with his completely.

Instinctively, Rin wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist as she clung to his neck. Sesshomaru growled approvingly as his hands gently went to cup her buttocks. His length pressed against the hindrance of clothing that limited its movement and entrance into Rin's warmth. Vehemently, it demanded to be set free as it twitched between their two bodies.

Sesshomaru began grinding himself against Rin's heat.

The scent of Rin's arousal, and the way she moaned in his arms were bringing on the most blissful euphoria that he had ever experienced. Sesshomaru struggled to maintain his calm.

Given another moment, he would have shred Rin's clothing from her body. But Rin broke their kisses as gentle hands reached to take hold of his.

"Beloved, I have missed you so," she said breathily, "But, I am unfit to be touched right now." Sesshomaru gave a ragged breath as he fought to quiet his raging need of her. "Why is that?" he asked as evenly as he was able.

Rin then reached up to hold Sesshomaru's face with both hands. "I wear the dirt of the day, and no doubt the scents of others on my body right now. I wish to bathe and be clean for you.

Sesshomaru could not help but bark out a laugh.

"I have been away from you for three years, I can all but taste your body right now, and you are concerned about bathing?"

Rin laughed heartily. "Let me be clean for you." she said lovingly as she smiled the smile that Sesshomaru thought he might never see again.

Sesshomaru's purred with amusement as his eyes all but sparkled with joy. His Rin laughed once again! She laughed!

"Very well, I understand your concern. However, I wish to inspect you first, and decide if a bath is truly necessary." Rin giggled as she stroked the side of Sesshomaru's face. " As you wish my Lor.. oooh!…."

Rin could not finish her sentence as Sesshomaru already had begun his 'inspection' giving open mouthed kisses along her neck and collar bone. Rin's moans and mewls only served to encourage him further.

Sesshomaru then reached and pulled at the sash that was holding Rin's clothing together. The "V" of Rin's haori deepened and fell back to partially reveal her breasts.

"Nnngh, you _are_ filthy!" he growled in confirmation, "But I must inspect further. He said into her ear.

Through Rin's staggered breathing, Sesshomaru swirled his tongue between her cleavage butting his way at the fabric of her kimono with his nose, until both of her breasts were exposed to him. Rin's breath heaved as her body blushed a bright pink in anticipation of what was to come.

Smiling a predatory smile, Sesshomaru then ran his lips between Rins breasts enjoying the taste of her sweat and texture of her flesh as her nipples hardened in response to his touches.

Sesshomaru then latched his mouth to one the milky globes before him and proceeded to suckle at it like a hungry child. Rin drew in a deep gasp in response, as she arched her back pushing up to his mouth for his better access.

"More… more Beloved!" she breathlessly pleaded, as she pulled at Sesshomaru's head in an effort to hold him where he was.

Sesshomaru responded by gracing Rin with more suckling before relinquishing his hold of that one breast, and latching himself to the other sucking at it just as hungrily as he had the first.

Once Sesshomaru was satisfied with Rin's breasts, he tried to move his weight off of her. Rin however, was so aroused by his actions, that she did not release her legs, from around his waist, nor her arm from around his neck.

Amused and further aroused, Sesshomaru brought his body to a kneeling position that pressed his length even more against Rin's entrance. Rin smiled as she released Sesshomaru's neck, and shrugged her haori off of her shoulders letting the fabric fall to the floor.

Sesshomaru began to pant heavily. "I must continue my inspection." Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck once again and smiled as she shifted her hips grinding herself even more against his length.

Sesshomaru was near madness as he breathed in the spike in Rin's arousal. Once again, he lay Rin to the floor and gently pulled her legs from around his waist.

"There is one more area to inspect." he growled. Gently, he peeled Rin's hakama from her lower extremities.

Rin now lay naked before him, the moisture from her core clearly visible within the tight curls of her bounty now exposed.

"By Kami, you are beautiful." he said reverently.

Rin smiled at him with hooded eyes, and gave her curls a stroke that left her nectar on her fingers. Slowly, she took those fingers to her mouth and licked. "Please continue beloved," she purred, "I believe that I may still be…"

Rin did not get to finish her sentence before Sesshomaru had claimed her lips once more. He leisurely dragged his hand across her body until his fingers had found the heat of her entrance.

Slowly, he parted her wet folds in search of her jewel.

Having found Rin's sensitive spot, he began to stroke at it lovingly. Swirling his fingers in a slow circular motion, bringing out even more wondrous sounds form the woman he loved.

Sesshoamru broke their kiss and purred possessively as he watched his love's face animate in pleasure with each stroke of his hand. Rin was very close. Her body trembled as she gasped grasping desperately at the air around her.

Sesshomaru found Rin's responsiveness to him highly arousing, but he wanted more. Slowly, he inserted his longest finger into Rin's inviting warmth.

The walls of her heat seemed to wrap securely around his digit as he moved slowly in… then out…increasing his pace steadily as he enjoyed the wet sounds his efforts were producing. Rin became almost incoherent, lost within the waves of her rising heat.

Sesshomaru inserted a second finger, granting her some of the thickness her body instinctively craved for as he kissed his way down to her core.

He gave one final look at his beloved before dipping his face between Rin's legs. Securing his mouth around her bud, Sesshomaru thrust his fingers further into her while flicking his tongue as he brought his Rin, screaming his name, to her very first climax.

As Rin came down from her erotic euphoria, Sesshomaru simply sat back and smiled.

Rin appeared to be utterly spent. She could only see Sesshomaru leisurely licking her juices from his fingers. Smiling, she slowly hoisted herself up on her elbows.

"You are indeed filthy." Sesshomaru commented smiling all the while as he continued licking at her luscious fluids.

Rins smiled as her eyes went from chocolate brown to a glowing amber. Slowly she crawled to where Sesshomaru presently sat.

"Well then Beloved, I have surely soiled your clothing with my filth. It will have to be removed to be cleaned." she said in a "matter of fact' tone.

Rin then pulled herself up to Sesshomaru's shoulders and quietly untied the sash to his garment. Sesshomaru looked on contentedly as Rin pulled his haori from around his shoulders to reveal his toned and muscular chest and abs.

"This will have to be washed as well." Rin purred as she pointed to Sesshoamru's hakama. The demon lord then obligingly shifted his body so that Rin was able to remove the offending garment.

Rin's eyes went wide when she saw the size of Sesshomaru's erection. Curiosity having gotten the better of her, she decided to give a closer inspection.

Sesshomaru leaned back obligingly as Rin took his length into her hands. Clever fingers first gently ran up his shaft, then down to his heavy testes. His flesh felt so soft… so very kissably soft.

Rin brought her face to Sesshomaru's loin, breathing in the earthy scent that she found there. Slowly she ran the side of her face up one side of his length, then down the other. Sesshomaru began to tremble from Rin's gentle touches. He had to try stay focused, or he would release himself at any moment.

Sesshomaru held his head back almost casually, as he enjoyed Rin's explorations… until she dragged her tongue along his length.

At the touch of her tongue, Sesshomaru's head snapped up with a gasp. Rin liked the flavor of him, so she licked again. Sesshomaru strained as he tried to stay calm.

"Rin,…" he pleaded, Rin…"

Rin smiled as she licked at the head of his erection which elicited a staggered whine out of her lord. With no further prompting, she eased her mouth onto his length surprising them both with the amount she was able to comfortably take in.

Sesshoamru hissed as he slowly began to gouge his nails into the floor around him. Permanently damaging the wood, in an effort not to thrash wildly in Rin's mouth. Rin gave a contented purr of her own as she began to bob her head.

Slowly, she began to increase her speed. The faster she went, the more Sesshomaru whined as more of him seemed to fit within her mouth.

Sesshomaru now sat gasping and trembling. "Rin….no… I can't…stop!" He managed to blurt out. Rin paid no heed as she continued her oral assault on his body. Sesshomaru could take the torture no longer. His breathing became erratic and his body practically convulsed.

With an almost deafening roar, he released himself into Rin's waiting mouth. She smiled to herself as she swallowed every drop of what was offered, and proceeded to suck him dry.

Now it was Sesshomaru who sat panting and soaked in his own

perspiration as Rin looked up and smiled at him mischievously licking his sticky white offering from her lips.

"Now we are both filthy and in need of a bath." she said with a half smile. Sesshomaru was barely able to focus on the woman before him. But he smiled and quirked an eye anyway.

"And where did you learn that?" he inquired as he tried to maintain a dignified front. Rin giggled. "The idol chatter of maids Beloved." Rin said with a smile, "The idol chatter of maids."

Sesshomaru gave a half smile of his own as he slowly rose from the floor. "Let us see what else you have learned from 'idol chatter."

Sesshomaru then stood up and scooped Rin into his arms as he carried her to her bathing chamber.

Rin's quarters were a good distance from the banquet hall. None there were able to hear Sesshoamru's roar. Unfortunately, Hontu was close by and heard it clearly.

Suddenly fearful for Rin's safety, he headed in the direction or her rooms. He did not get very far before running into Reu.

"Can I help you with something young lord?" She inquired good naturedly. "No good woman." Hontu said as he hurried by. Suddenly Hontu recognized who it was he was speaking to. The young demon turned on his heels and came back to the old demoness.

"Forgive me Lady!" He offered as he caught his breath. "I had no idea who it was that was addressing me!" The old demoness quirked an eye at the soldier. "While I have never been called 'Lady' before now, I do thank you for the compliment - young 'Lord'. Reu answered almost sarcastically.

Hontu bowed nervously. "You are one of Lady Rin's maid servants correct?" Reu looked at the soldier before her sternly before crossing her arms. "I am one of many. How may I help you?"

Hontu blushed. "I thought I heard our lord's roar." he said sheepishly. "I am concerned that he may have hurt Rin." Reu could not help but laugh. "I too heard his roar. But do not concern yourself over Rin. While her relationship with our lord is unique, I do not believe that he would harm her in any way."

Hontu gave the demoness before him a sigh, accompanied by a small 'tisk'. " You don't know what I know about her." he said with some pride. "Otherwise you might show some concern." He then shook his head and made to leave. "It was foolish of me to ask _you _anything! Thank you for your time though." Hontu then took three steps before Reu laughed again.

"You mean about her being marked?"

Hontu froze in his steps.

"You mean you know about that?" he said, somewhat shocked.

Reu smiled triumphantly. "I do not have to tell you anything about my lady. But yes, I know that." Hontu realized his mistake too late.

"I realize now, that I have more than likely ruined any opportunity that I may have had for you to tell me anything." he commented softly,

Reu smiled warmly at the lad in front of her.

"Lady Rin is my mistress. It is my duty to know all things about her. It is even my duty to know of a certain soldier who keeps his heart on his sleeve whenever he is around her." Hontu hung his head in embarrassment.

Reu then stepped up to the warrior and placed her hand on one of his shoulders.

"While I can answer honestly when I say I do not know who marked my lady, I _can _say that Sesshomaru will not harm her. While their relationship is not my business, I do know that they are close. Better to be fearful of the fool who _is _responsible for marking her."

Reu pat Hontu's shoulder and prepared to leave. "Now _there _is one demon who's life will not be worth dragon dung, once our lord gets a hold of him!"

Hontu could not help but laugh.

"Wait until my lady has rested young one." Reu advised.

"I have no doubt that her humor will be much improved come tomorrow morning."

Hontu smiled warmly. "I will do that. Thank you Lady." Reu smiled and gave a side glance to Hontu. "Hmmm. I have been called 'lady' twice in an evening, Would that I were younger!" Both demons chuckled as they went their separate ways.

Sesshomaru remained true to his word. And, while bathing did take some time due to various 'distractions,' Rin was washed squeaky clean. Once she was clean enough to his satisfaction, Sesshomaru then carried her out of the tub dripping wet.

Rin giggled as she slithered slightly in Sesshomaru's arms. "Beloved, while I'm glad that you are satisfied with my cleanliness, I _do _need to dry myself!" Sesshomaru gave the slightest of smiles to the woman in his arms. "I will dry you."

He responded flatly.

Rin gave a sarcastic look to the demon who carried her now. "And how will you manage that with no towel my lord?" Sesshoamru gave a toothy grin as he lay Rin on her futon. "I will dry you exactly the same way that I inspected you - but far more thorough!" he purred.

Rin smiled lovingly into eyes that reflected that love in turn. "I love you." She whispered. Sesshomaru continued to purr as he nuzzled around her neck. "And I love you, my Rin."

Rin shivered slightly. "I'm cold, Beloved." she said as she huddled close to Sesshomaru's body. "But not for long." Sesshomaru smiled as he once again, went to giving open mouthed kisses to Rin's neck.

Sunrise came all too quickly. But the new day held so many wonderful beginnings. The threat of war had been averted, The house of the West was still the reigning power. Rin had returned to the palace unharmed, and Sesshomaru had claimed his beloved as his mate.

Yes, the day was starting off well indeed.

Breakfast time soon rolled around. And with it, the official start of the day around the palace.

Hitome had not seen her mistress since she had restyled her hair the evening before. And, as far as _this _demoness was concerned, her mistress had held on to her melancholy long enough!

Hitome rose with the determination. She had every intention of being the reason for lifting Rin out from under what ever 'silly notion' that had gotten her upset the night before.

With a song in her heart, the fox demoness tried to enter her mistresses chambers. Unfortunately, the door remained locked from the night before.

"Oh no young lady," Hitome mumbled as she went to pick the lock, "We are not having another day of you in ill humor!"

With a quiet 'click' Hitome had the lock picked and opened.

"I do not know why you would lock your door Milady, but I have entered!" She heartily announced as she approached the bedchamber.

"And I will tell you right now, we will be having no more of your foul….."

Hitome's next words never left her mouth. The fox demoness was not prepared for the sight that awaited her as she entered into the modest room.

Rin was where she should be, comfortably curled up in her bed. Unfortunately for Hitome… so was Sesshomaru.

Rin lay to her side facing the room's entrance, contentedly sleeping in her beloved's protective embrace. She did not move so much as an inch when Hitome burst in. Sesshoamru however, slowly brought up his head from behind her.

Red eyes and bared fangs greeted the stunned fox demoness.

"If this is the normal way that you enter your lady's quarters Hitome, you will force me to re think your place here in this palace!" he hissed. Hitome blanched.

Suddenly, Rin began to stir. Both demons went silent as she stretched and rolled onto her belly. Turning her face in the direction of the demoness before her, Rin spoke. "Hitome?" she called sweetly.

Hitome answered out of reflex. "Yes Milady?"

"Would you please be a dear and bring my lord and myself something to eat?"

"Right away Milady!" Hitome said as she tried to exit the room, still shocked by the sight before her. "Wait a moment please." Rin commented. Hitome froze in her tracks. "Don't bring anything right away, return in about .. Two.. No.. make that three hours."

Rin then leisurely reached over and gently pulled at one of Sesshomaru's legs. "My lord and I are going to be very busy for a while yet."

Sesshomaru growled low as he took Rin's hint and draped his leg over her hips. "Again Beloved?" He inquired as he began to kiss his way up her back. Rin sighed as she began to roll her bottom into Sesshomaru's groin. "And again." she whispered lovingly.

Sesshomaru responded by reaching for her hips, and matching Rin's grind. The scent of Rin's arousal once again, began to fill the room.

Neither Sesshomaru nor Rin seemed concerned by the presence of the hand maiden still left standing in shock at the sight of them. It was not until Rin raised up on her elbow that she took notice.

"You may leave now Hitome," Rin said flatly as she gave a side glance. "This Rin does _not _share!". Sesshomaru was about to remove the blankets that barely covered them both when he turned in Hitome's direction firing only the smallest blast of his poisons so that they just missed her eyes. "The next one will leave you blind." he hissed.

This time, Hitome did not waist a moment. "Right away My lord!… My lady!" The poor demoness turned to run not paying attention to her surroundings when she accidentally smashed her face into the door frame giving herself a nosebleed.

Hitome wasted no time worrying with her wound. As she hurriedly closed the door behind her, she could not help but hear her lord and lady's joined moans and the sounds of flesh furiously meeting flesh.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 18

Midori flew through the clouds to her encampment, lost in thought. Her best laid plans had fallen to ruin. Further more, she knewthat any futureefforts were slated to failure as well. The present Lady Of the West was not at all happy.

"_No!" _she thought,_ I will not accept defeat! That cow Rin may have won this____round, but there will be another time and another place. I will have both my kingdom and my revenge! Yes Rin, victory will be mine!" _

And, with those words, somewhere, in the deepest and most darkest regions of hell, The Supreme Evil One smiles.

Many miles away, Xanchi had finished his breakfast and was leisurely sipping at his morning tea. Ever since his return from the signing of the peace treaty, he could not sleep. His mind was filled with visions of Rin.

A gentle morning breeze blew the fragrance of cherry blossoms to his breakfast table. Smiling to himself, Xanchi remembered Rin smelling of flowers when he'd first met her. "Shin and Sota are right," he thought. "There truly is nothing wrong with wanting a wife."

He had decided. He would return to the western lands as soon as possible and ask Lord Sesshomaru for Rin's hand in marriage.

Hontu was a nervous wreck. Between Rin's rebuff and Sesshomaru's possible reassurance, the poor demon could barely sleep.

The mere fact that he was still breathing gave him some small hope. "If any of what I had said were false, I'd have been killed by now!" he thought. "I may yet have my beloved Rin."

Unable to wait any longer, Hontu slowly made his way to Rin's rooms. Rin had had her rest. Hopefully, her mood would be much improved and she would be glad to see him. Hontu had barely gotten half way there when he had stumbled upon Hitome.

Poor Hitome had no idea just how badly she had hurt herself when leaving Rin's quarters. Her breathing was staggered and she appeared to be disorientated. Her wound had not yet stopped bleeding, and she looked as if she were about to faint. Hontu was by her side in seconds.

"Are you alright?" he inquired with some concern. Hitome was glad for a strong arm to lean on. Quietly, she sighed and attempted to compose herself.

"I will be in a moment good lord." she said smiling weakly.

Hontu recognized the woman before him as another of Rin's hand maidens. He tore a length of cloth from his clothing and assisted Hitome with stopping the flow of blood from her nose.

"How did you come upon a wound of this nature?"

Hitome flushed red afraid to answer truthfully. "It happened because of my own foolishness my lord." Hontu smiled warmly at the demoness before him.

"Then please allow me to help you." Before Hitome could offer any objection, Hontu had his arm around the girl as they headed off to the kitchens.

While he was almost desperate to see her, Rin would have to wait for him to perform this small act of kindness.

Maybe this handmaiden would speak kindly of him when she returned to her mistress. As the pair walked together, Hontu could not help but notice how similar in stature Hitome was to "his" Rin.

For a moment, he allowed himself the fantasy of having Rin on his arm. In the midst of that fantasy, he found himself hugged a bit too closely to Hitome. All the while, Hitome noticed his actions and enjoyed every minute of his attentions.

It took every last ounce of Sesshomaru's strength to leave Rin's rooms that afternoon. For each time he'd get half dressed, Rin would either stretch, or moan, or bend, or give him a 'hungry' look, and he'd find himself in her arms yet again.

It finally took Hitome's nervous return with their meal to separate the pair long enough for Sesshomaru to compose himself enough to leave.

Rin was making it difficult for him. She remained naked as she ate. If a bit of food spilled onto her, she would leisurely lick it off. The sight of that wondrous tongue swirling round her body was enough to drive the great tai youkai wild with desire for her.

"_If she drops another scrap of food in her lap, I will spend the day here using her as my dinner plate!" _he mused at one point.

But, once they had finished their meal, Sesshomaru knew that he would have to leave her. There were other matters to attend to. There would be time enough to lick his 'dinner plate' clean later that evening.

As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, Rin was now the new Lady of The West. But he knew that their union had to be made 'official'. There would be no time wasted. A celebration of their bond would be held in one month's time. He would need to speak to both Toru and Jaken to work out the particulars.

He would also need to know the particulars of the signed treaty. While he had no doubt that the lion's share of any arrangements were to his advantage, he still needed to know what those arrangements actually were.

And finally, there was the little matter of what to do with Hontu.

Sesshomaru doubted that Hontu felt anything more for Rin beyond a strong infatuation. If the young lad's 'amorous' attentions could be shifted elsewhere, he might yet live to serve in his household.

However, if Hontu remained steadfast to his declaration of love, he would have to be killed.

In spite of any help he may have been to Rin in the past, Sesshomaru had no qualm about ending the life of _anyone _who he thought may have intentions of coming between him and hismate.

But for now, Toru and Jaken would be spoken to first.

After yet another bath (by herself this time), and a change of clothing, Rin once again became her bubbly and jubilant self.

It pleased her to know that in spite of a thorough cleaning, even Rin's untrained nose could still smell Sesshoamru's scent on her body. Smiling, she hugged herself as she had dried off. "You are with me always. Aren't you beloved?" she mused happily.

Reu busied herself by putting order to Rin's sleeping area as Hitome went to style her hair. And, while the scent of lovemaking still hung in the air of the room, both demoness knew better than to pass comment.

Rin chose to break the ice for them.

Once Hitome had finished styling her hair, Rin called for Reu to join the pair.

"Alright you two, I've had about enough of you both scurrying around me like frightened mice. If you have something to say, speak now!"

"It is not our place to say anything Milady!" Hitome piped up quickly. While Reu had no idea of what had transpired earlier, Rin understood Hitome's nervousness.

Smiling, she took both women by their hands and sat them down on the mats before her.

"While it _is _true that you are my servants, you are also my trusted friends." Rin looked to Reu first.

"It was Lord Sesshomaru who marked me so long ago, and claimed me last night." Reu's eyes went wide, but she remained silent. Hitome blanched slightly at the memory of earlier that morning.

Rin looked at Hitome specifically.

" While I understand the reasons behind your actions earlier this morning, you had but to respect a locked door dear one. Your introduction to this news would have otherwise come to you just as painlessly as it has Reu."

Hitome gulped nervously.

Rin gave a mischievous smile to the fox demoness. "There is no need to be afraid or embarrassed. Just remember to respect a closed door in future."

Hitome blushed a bit and bowed. "Yes Milady." she said meekly.

Rin clasped her hands together in a small 'clap'. "Well, Now that the air has been cleared, let's get on with life shall we?" While all then rose breathing a bit easier, Hitome hesitated for a moment.

"Milady, what of Hontu?" she asked nervously.

Rin sighed softly. She had hoped that Hontu would just accept her refusal and that would be the end of it. But she knew better. Secretly, she admired his determination, but that was all.

"When I see him, I will thank him for his help, and wish him well." she said evenly. "Should this prove itself to be insufficient, I will send him to Lord Sesshomaru. He too will no doubt thank him and wish him well. But, should this still prove itself insufficient, I have no doubt that he will die."

Hitome fell at Rin's feet crying.

"Please Milady! Please find it in your heart to spare his life! He was kind to me earlier today, and I feel as if I owe him a debt."

Rin smiled as she stroked at the head of the demon at her feet. "Do you care for him?" she asked lovingly. "No Milady,… But I believe that I could." she whispered softly.

"Then I will speak to my lord and see what can be done."

Hitome was elated. "Oh thank you Milady! Thank you!"

Rin smiled as she helped the demoness up to stand. "Thank me after I have spoken to my lord. If Hontu speaks to him first and things end badly, that will be the end of any promise I could have made to you."

Hitome bowed deeply. "I understand Milady."

Neither Jaken nor Toru seemed all that surprised when Sesshomaru broke the news of his taking Rin as the new Lady of the lands. In fact, Toru seemed especially pleased.

"By the gods your pups will be a force to be reckoned with!"

Before Sesshomaru could pass comment to Toru's remark, Toru had blurted out the whole "Uden Incident" in graphic detail.

Sesshomaru could only look on in mild amusement before commenting.

"And you left her to do battle alone?"

Toru 'huffed' with pride. "The fool was dead long before I could even consider bringing my weapon to bear!" Toru chuckled a bit before he suddenly realized what all he had just given an account to.

Sesshomaru seemed not to be upset with the information, so he left well enough alone. After having been brought up to current affairs, Sesshomaru dismissed the two demons before him.

While Jaken turned to leave, Toru hesitated.

"Is there something further that you wish to say Toru?" Sesshomaru said with a touch of irritation to his voice.

Toru cleared his throat.

"Yes my lord, its about one of my men."

"Hontu." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes my lord." came the meek reply.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "I will speak with him. If we can come to an understanding, all will be well. If we do _not _come to an understanding, _you _will have a corpse to be rid of."

Toru bowed before leaving. "Yes my lord."

The remainder of the day went without incident.

Jaken was in his glory making preparations for Sesshomaru and Rin's 'joining' ceremony. Toru went about his duties seeing to the troops that guard the palace grounds and surrounding areas.

And Hontu?

Poor Hontu spent his day 'just missing' either Lord Sesshomaru or Lady Rin. It was not until nearly dusk that he'd finally found Hitome again.

Both demons seemed overjoyed to see one another. Hitome gave a broad smile as she all but jumped into Hontu's arms. Hontu happily caught the fox demoness and spun her around for good measure.

They both laughed heartily as Hontu rested Hitome to the ground.

"Have you seen Lady Rin?" they chorused.

"No!"

"Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru then?"

"No!"

Both laughed all the more at their joined inquiries before suddenly becoming very serious.

"Lady Rin wishes to speak to you Hontu." Hitome said softly. While he was elated with this news, Hontu took notice to the sadness in Hitome's eyes. He gently took Hitome's cheek in his hand. "Do not fear lady, once Rin and I are mated, I will ask our lord not to separate you from her."

Hitome's heart sank just a little bit. _"Would that you would think of me so kindly_." she thought. Hitome smiled brightly at the warrior before her hiding her sadness. "Let us look for them together!" she offered. Hontu gave a quick nod. "I would greatly appreciate your help lady." With that, they both went to continue their search.

Unknown to all, Rin had decided to spend the remainder of her afternoon in her private garden. Rin's garden was similar to Sesshomaru's in so much as it was also gated.

Actually, both Rin and Sesshomaru's private gardens were connected. Sesshomaru just never showed Rin the private path that joined the two.

When she was younger, Sesshomaru would take the hidden path and stroll through Rin's gardens just to take in her scent at the end of the day when she slept. No day passed without her spending some time there, so the garden always carried her scent. She never knew of her lords visits for years.

Rin's gardens came with one distinct difference. Unlike with Sessnomaru's gardens, Rin allowed others to enter, but only with her permission.

Even as a child Sesshomaru thought that she was entitled to a place that was "hers" alone. It was quickly established that punishment awaited any who did not seek her permission before they entered. Sesshomaru himself would check. His keen nose would sniff out any who dared to enter behind Rin's back.

Today, with no permission granted to anyone, she could be left alone with her thoughts without interruption.

At this moment, Rin was extremely happy An immense sense of relief had washed over her. She sat smiling facing into the sun's rays as she began to take stock of her life.

She was no longer alone. Her heart's desire had returned and claimed her, and for the first time in a very long time, she was at peace.

After some time of simply sitting beneath a well placed cherry blossom tree, Rin opened her eyes and took notice of the time.

"It will be sunset soon enough. Perhaps Sesshomaru might have the time, and we can watch it together." Rin smiled to herself as she rose to leave.

It was not until she brought her sight into focus that she realized that she was not alone. There, just a few feet before her, stood The Oracle.

Having never met The Oracle before, Rin was a bit surprised by her sudden company, but she remained calm. After all, she had no reason to expect a visitor, so there had to be a good reason for this woman to be in her gardens at this moment.

Still clad in her resplendent white gown, eyes covered, with her scales in tow, The Oracle smiled as she slowly approached.

"Greetings to you Lady Rin." She said sweetly. Rin approached the woman slowly. Somehow, she felt in her heart that there was no need to fear her.

"How is it you know my name and I've no idea who you are good Lady?" Rin asked with a touch of caution. The Oracle stopped in her tracks and did not move from where she stood. "I mean you no harm Rin. I simply wished to meet you for myself."

Rin tried to smile, but she was still uncertain of the being before her. "Should I know you Lady? Have we met before?"

The Oracle smiled a sad smile. "I have been watching you almost all of your life. Only now have I been able to gather the courage to actually speak to you."

Rin's face was the reflection of mild confusion, as she ventured close enough to be able to touch the woman before her. "I am honored Lady, I am just sorry that I cannot seem to remember you. Do you know Lord Sesshomaru?"

The Oracle smiled warmly.

"Yes I do. But I know his father much better."

Rin smiled brightly. "You do? Please tell me of him." she said softly. "There are times when my lord would mention him in passing and suddenly appear so sad."

The oracle chuckled.

Before Rin could either comment or react, The Oracle cupped her face with her free hand. "You do love Sesshomaru, don't you?" she inquired.

Rin answered brightly and without hesitation. "With all my heart Lady!"

The Oracle beamed with pride. "Well said."

"You are the true source of both Sesshomaru's strength and power. Love him and keep him strong. Never doubt either your worth or your import in all matters with him. And remember, while he may never admit it to you… _you_ are his foundation."

Rin smiled as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'll remember." she said softly.

The Oracle gave another small giggle. "And as for Taisho, don't worry about him. Just know that he is happy, and very pleased with you. He only asks that you take care of his son."

Rin still did not fully understand the woman before her, but she smiled graciously. "He is my life."

The Oracle then stepped back without releasing Rin's face. "We will meet again." Rin looked into the face of the woman who held her.

Even with her face blindfolded, it was evident that The Oracle's eyes were filled with tears.

"You're crying." Rin said somewhat surprised.

"Tears of joy." The Oracle responded.

Slowly releasing Rin's face, The Oracle took a step back. "I am glad that The Creator granted me this moment to meet you…. Daughter of my heart."

Before Rin could speak, there was a bright flash of light, and the being before her was gone.

"Forget." Came a voice on the wind.

Rin blinked, and shook her head briefly as she wiped her eyes.

"I really must pay better attention to the winds when I'm out here. Obviously, my eyes have become affected." she mused to herself.

Rin 'huffed' as she straightened her kimono. "I've dawdled in this garden long enough. Its time I behave more like a mate, and see if there is anything that I can help Sesshomaru with."

One last sigh was given for good measure, before Rin turned to leave her garden. Suddenly, she found herself about to collide with the object of her pending search. Sesshoamru caught her as she was about to plow head first, into his breast plate. He gave a low chuckle at Rin's momentary shock and lack of balance.

Rin giggled as his arms encircled her waist protectively.

"Beloved, you really must make a bit more noise in future." she said smiling up at him. Sesshomaru's eyes twinkled in amusement. "No Rin, it is you that must use those youkai ears of yours better!"

Both laughed softly.

Rin suddenly became very serious. "I have a problem my Lord." she said gravely. Sesshomaru stood silent.

"There is a soldier of the palace who…"

Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger over Rin's lips. "Hontu." he said evenly.

Rin sighed as she bent to kiss the finger before her.

"He thinks that he loves me." she sighed.

"I understand how he could." Sesshomaru said as he gently ran his knuckles across Rin's cheek. Sesshomaru then pulled Rin into his embrace. He stroked her hair and kissed her brow.

"I will have to kill him you know."

Rin sighed again sadly. "I know. But Hitome asked me to spare his life."

Rin was about to rest her head on the breast plate of Sesshoamru's armor, when an idea came to her. Suddenly her face sprung up and she smiled brightly.

"That's it!" Sesshomaru gave Rin an inquiring look.

"I believe that I have a solution to the dilemma! We will need to speak to both Hontu and Hitome together. If my plan works, all will be well."

Sesshomaru quirked an eye. "And if not?"

"If not, then I know that I tried my best, and any remaining differences must be settled between men." she said softly.

"Come then. I will have Jaken send them both to my study now." Sesshomaru said as he guided his mate away from their gardens.

For all the searching that Hontu and Hitome had done that afternoon, it took only minutes for Jaken to find them both.

It took even less time for the pair to find themselves in Sesshoamru's study standing nervously before The lord of the Western Lands and his new Lady. Of course, neither of them were aware of the change in Rin's status yet.

Sesshoamru sat behind his desk and did little more than glare at the couple before him. Rin stood quietly at his side. And while her smile was warm, all knew that this was to be a life or death conversation.

Hontu cleared his throat and dared to speak first. "My lord…Lady Rin, We have been looking.. _I _have been looking…"

Hontu was too nervous to continue.

Rin sighed softly.

"Hontu, I will always be grateful to you and the kindness that you've shown me in my lord's absence but…"

Before Rin could continue, Sesshomaru spoke with a low and deadly growl.

"Rin is now Lady of The Western Lands."

Hontu's eyes went wide as his mouth went dry.

"Am I to die then?" he asked with what little bravery he still had.

"No Hontu." Rin said flatly.

"Hitome came to me earlier and begged for your life.

To me, it is only fair, that if you are allowed to live, your life should belong to her. Hontu stared at Rin obviously confused.

Sesshomaru spoke again. "Your choice is clear Hontu, take Hitome as your mate,… or die."

Hontu dared to look Rin in the eye. "Is this your wish Milady?" he asked as evenly as he was able.

Rin matched his look.

" While I would rather that you not die Hontu, I already have all that I could wish for."

Hontu gave a slow nod before facing Hitome.

"Would you have me lady?"

"Yes lord." came the soft reply.

"Then it is settled." Sesshomaru said with finality.

"I wish to speak with Hontu alone now.

Wait outside for your future mate Hitome."

Silently, the fox demoness left the study. Not once did Sesshomaru take his gaze from Hontu.

"Rin, wait in the garden for me. I will not be here long."

"Yes Lord." Rin said as she bowed before exiting the room.

Once Rin had gone, Sesshomaru stepped from behind his desk. He continued to stare Hontu down with eyes that had now gone red. It was all that Hontu could do to match his piercing gaze.

"Know now that it is Rin who has spared your life. Left to me, you would have been dead long ago." He said with a deep growl. Hontu gulped in response.

"You will have your grand wedding as promised, but be warned: If I should ever hear the conversation you had with Rin repeated, or if you should ever be fool enough to repeat _our _conversation, I will kill you. And I will not care when or where I do it.

Be it on your wedding night, or during the birth of your first pup, whenever you are fool enough to think that I have forgotten that a lowly soldier ever deigned to try to take what was mine, or call me 'bastard' and 'fool' during the process. Make no mistake Hontu, I will kill you in the slowest and most painful way imaginable.

Do I make myself crystal clear?"

"Y..yes my Lord." came the shaking reply.

"Now leave."

Hontu bowed nervously, and was gone in an instant.

Hitome paced the floor nervously as she waited outside for someone, _anyone_ to join her. At the site of Hontu, she sighed with relief.

Slowly she approached the demon before her and hung her head.

Dropping her eyes, she spoke softly. "I am sorry it has come to this lord. I know that I am not your heart's desire."

Hontu sighed as he took Hitome's face in his hands.

"It will be alright, just as we will be alright.

Do you not see the gift our lady has given us both?"

Tear filled eyes met his as Hitome finally looked up. "No lord, I do not." Hontu smiled. "Rin has given us our lives. No, she has given us both _better _lives." Hontu wiped the tears away from Hitome's face as Hitome snuffled trying to understand.

"Once joined, we both will rise in rank in the palace. And, while I know we will never be a 'true' Lord or Lady, we will be better treated." Hitome lowered her eyes again. "But I am not the one you wanted to share that life with."

Hontu then nudged at Hitome's chin with his finger until she was looking at him once more. He smiled lovingly at the woman who's face he held in his hands.

"I will not lie and say that what you say is not true. There will always be a small part of me that will belong to Rin alone regardless of who she is mated to." Hontu could feel Hitome's countenance sink slightly.

"But..," he continued, " I will gladly offer you the rest of me if you will have it. There is quite a bit left" he said softly.

Hitome looked up with a radiant smile. "I would be honored "my lord". Hontu then took Hitome into his arms properly, and kissed her deeply.

Hontu gave Rin one final thought as he held Hitome. _"If this is how I am to show my love for you Rin, then so be it. I will spend my life making this woman happy, knowing that her happiness is your happiness. I thank you …. Beloved."_

Hontu then broke the kiss. "Beloved." he said softly. Hitome's eyes widened slightly at the endearment. Hontu smiled. "I wanted to see your face when I called you that." he said smiling. Htome was visibly overjoyed.

"_Farewell Rin." _Hontu thought.

Sesshomaru found Rin waiting for him in the garden as he had asked. She seemed particularly beautiful to him in the backdrop of the pending sunset. Once she'd caught sight of her beloved, Rin rushed into his waiting arms.

"Did all go well my lord?"

Sesshomau pulled her close. " It did."

Rin's hands slipped past Sesshomaru's waist to cup his buttocks making slow circles as she looked up into his eyes. "Do you have time to watch the sun set with me?" she asked sweetly.

Sesshoomaru purred softly as he gave Rin a mischievous look. "Are you certain that it is a sunset that you wish to see?"

Rin smiled back with amorous intent.

"Well,…" she began. "We could watch the sun set. And then, I could make something else rise. Then that something else could be allowed to sink slowly into somewhere else."

Rin ended with a small purr of her own, as she pulled her heat close to Sesshomaru's loins.

Sesshomaru laughed softly. "Woman, you are insatiable!" Rin allowed a hand to stray to Sesshomaru's groin as she gave a teasing stroke to his blossoming erection. "No less than you Beloved." she said smiling. "We will have our best vantage point for viewing the sunset from the hills to the east of the palace walls."

Needing no further prompt, Sesshoamru scooped his mate into his arms, flared up his youkai, and the couple were enveloped in a ball of light that headed in the desired direction.

Hontu and Hitome were given a fairly lavish affair to celebrate their joining in only a matter of days. Only members of court were invited, and Sesshomaru himself presided over the affair.

The couple were sent off for a week to a small cottage at the edge of the palace grounds. It became immediately evident when they returned, that this union was to be a lasting one.

Rin was happy. Hontu had been happily mated, her maid was also happy, and best of all, no one had to die. Sesshomaru was simply content not to have to be concerned about Hontu any longer.

Days passed without incident as Rin learned of her new duties as Lady Of The West, and Sesshoamru began to attend to the various aspects of the new peace treaty that required his immediate attention.

It was not until a week before their ceremony, that a battalion of human soldiers were sighted coming from the north. Sesshomaru was in his study the morning that this information had reached him. Immediately, he called for Toru.

When Toru entered Sesshomaru's study, he found his lord with his back facing him as he stared out of a window.

"What news do you have Toru?"

Toru nervously cleared his throat. "It is Lord Xanchi of your northernmost lands my Lord. While he has a considerable amount of men with him, they are not heavily armed and….." Toru hesitated.

"And?" Sesshoamru said with some irritation.

" And he comes bearing .. Gifts."

As a gesture of solidarity, it had been suggested that Sesshoamru invite the four lords that had attended the signing of the present treaty to the upcoming celebration. Xanchi's arrival while expected, came an entire week too early.

"This is about something else." Sesshoamru thought.

"Inform me when they are two days journey closer to the palace. I will met him and find out what he wants."

As Toru left Sesshomaru's study, Rin came in. Toru gave her a quick smile as he hurried off. Quietly, she came behind her mate and slipped her arms around his waist. Sesshomaru purred contentedly as he pulled Rin closer to him seeking her warmth through his armor.

"What is troubling you my lord?"

Sesshomaru sighed slightly. "The human lord of the north comes too early. I believe that he is looking for something other than to bring gifts to us." Sesshomaru turned in the circle of Rin's arms to face her. "I intend to meet him when he and his men are not far from the palace, just to be sure of his intentions."

Rin could see some concern etched in Sesshomaru's normally stoic features. "Let me come with you my lord." she said evenly. Sesshomaru looked lovingly into Rin's eyes.

"No beloved, This may not go well and I will not have you in harms way."

Rin smiled. "I am your mate. And, while I suspect that there will be many instances that will come where I must stay here and await your safe return, I do not believe this to be one of them. I am not sure what it is that Master Xanchi may want, but I beg that you allow me to be with you when you see him."

Sesshomaru could deny Rin nothing. Besides, she looked so blessed cute when was determined! He gave a ghost of a smile as he acquiesced to her wishes. "As you wish Beloved."

Rin smiled brightly. "Thank you my lord."

The closer that Xanchi came to the palace of the west, the more nervous he was becoming. He had postponed this trip until he was certain that Sesshomaru was indeed at the palace. No messenger was necessary. It seemed that once the tai youkai had returned, the whole land seemed to rejoice.

Xanchi wasted no time with his preparations. He brought with him bolts of rich fabric, foreign spices and many precious metals and stones. In truth, Xanchi was ready to be left nearly penniless in order to claim his prize. He didn't care. He was sure that Rin was worth every penny. "You will be The Lady of the Northern lands Rin, this is my promise to you." Xanchi thought to himself as his horse trotted along the well traveled path.

Two days had passed. And true o his word, Sesshomaru prepared himself to meet this northern lord….personally. Sesshomaru's concern for Rin's safety was at a minimum.

Both elite guard were given specific instructions with regard for her safety. Even Hontu had been allowed to accompany the armada that went to meet Xanchi.

Hontu practically begged Sesshomaru to come. He had seen this lord and knew that he should be no threat. In truth, he was curious. Close scrutiny of Hontu's heartbeat and breathing showed this to be true. Hontu remained true to his mate, he just wanted to know what was going on.

Rin was dressed in the colors of the clan looking every inch a noblewoman. Sesshomaru had a tough time hiding his pride in his mate. Both her appearance and visible determination were awe inspiring.

Sesshomaru carefully placed Rin on Ah-Un's back, as he lead his troops forward. They had traveled for little over two hours before keen youkai eyes finally caught sight of Xanchi's troops.

Left to human legs, Xanchi's troops would take half the day to reach were Sesshomaru and his troops presently sat. It was then decided, that in the interest of time, Sesshomaru and Rin would fly to meet the group while the elite guard would circle around unseen close by in the event of trouble. In an instant, Ah-Un was airborne as Sesshomaru led the way.

Xanchi's best scouts did not see Sesshomaru until he was practically upon the group. Xanchi himself gave the command to stand down and bow before the demon that they all served. As Rin and Sesshomaru touched ground, Xanchi dismounted his horse, and approached respectfully. Once close enough, he bowed deeply before the couple before him.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru. I am glad that the rumors of your return were true. I wish to speak to you."

"That much is evident Xanchi, what is it that you want?" Sesshomaru said darkening the tone of his voice just a bit.

Xanchi rose trying his best to look 'official'. I have come to ask for the hand of the Lady Rin in marriage." he said nervously looking to Rin. "That is why you brought her with you.. Is it not?

Surly she has mentioned me to you."

For the first time that _anyone _could ever recall, Sesshomaru _laughed._ It was _not_ a kind laugh. Not a laugh one would share with a comrade.

His laugh was sinister and fearful. Every human in Xanchi's group cringed in fear. "Do you hear this man Rin? He wants you as his wife!" Sesshomaru spoke with punctuated sarcasm as his eyes went red.

While not truly angry with the human before him, Xanchi's actions simply served as a reminder of Sesshomaru's own good fortune in having Rin as his mate. _His mate,_ by _his_ side. Once again, Sesshomaru quietly pledged to love and protect her with his very life if necessary.

Rin climbed off of Ah-Un and stood tall beside Sesshomaru. She smiled at Xanchi before speaking.

"Master Xanchi, Did you not receive your invitation?"

Xanchi's face turned in inquiry. "Invitation my lady?"

"Yes Xanchi, your invitation…. To my wedding… to Lord Sesshomaru… in a few days time."

Xanchi fell to his knees in shock. "No, my lady. I did not." came the almost whispered reply. "I'll wager that I left before a messenger had arrived."

Rin cocked her head to the side as she regarded the warrior before her. "I have no doubt that you are a good man Xanchi, and I wish for you the best. But as I'd told you before, I am where I belong and am very happy to be here. Do you understand?"

Xanchi looked up, his eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure my lady?" came his choked response.

Rin smiled. "Very sure, and very happy. So now. Will you come to my wedding?" Xanchi wiped his eyes and composed himself.

"I would be honored." he said softly. Xanchi seemed almost broken. He could not remember ever wanting anyone this much in his life. But, he knew better than to try and challenge the tai youkai standing protectively beside her. No, his actions came too late, if he ever had a chance from the beginning.

Rin continued smiling as she looked to the wealth that Xanchi had brought with him. " Instead of giving all of these riches, let The House of The West have your undying loyalty instead."

Sesshomaru was quietly impressed. "_You have become a tactician now eh Beloved? Indeed Kami has blessed me with you!" _

"That is easily and gladly done.. Lady Rin." Rin bowed graciously.

"Thank you 'Lord' Xanchi."

Sesshomaru continued his 'red eyed' glare at the human before him. As his arm draped possessively around Rin's shoulders, he guided her to Ah-Un. He then helped Rin up onto the dragon's back before climbing on behind her.

"We will see you at the palace….Xanchi." Sesshomaru said with a low growl.

Sesshomaru took hold of Ah-Un's reigns, and gave a small authoritative 'snap' to the leather. The dragon immediately obeyed and was gone in a gust of wind.

Within minutes, Sesshomaru and Rin were back among their troops. Ah-Un did not even bother to land.

"Our business here is done." barked Sesshomaru. "Let us return home." All stood momentarily dazed until Hontu repeated his lord's command. "Did you all not hear our lord? We return home!" The troops then turned silently back to the palace.

The entire effort of speaking to Xanchi did not take any more than thirty minutes.

While the flight to the palace was relatively short, Rin could tell that something was bothering Sesshomaru. Her suspicions were confirmed when Ah-Un flew past the palace, only to land once again by the small waterfall that Rin had enjoyed with Sesshomaru three years ago.

Sesshomaru silently dismounted and then helped Rin to the ground. A glance and a low growl were all that Ah-Un needed to know to leave the pair to their privacy.

Sesshomaru stepped to a large boulder that sat at the edge of the small pond facing the falls. For the first time, he was at a loss for words.

Rin stood her ground. She knew her mate well enough to discern that he wanted to tell her something of great importance, but he was struggling for words. Unsure of what had brought this mood on, she patiently waited for him to make the next move.

Finally, Sesshomaru leaned against the stone and extended his hand. Rin gave a small smile as she approached her lord.

"What is troubling you Beloved?" she said softly as she took his hand and entangled her fingers in his.

Sesshomaru did not look at his mate. He almost seemed _ashamed _to. Instead, he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her small waist.

"I must apologize to you." he said softly. Rin gave a small chuckle. "What on earth for my lord?" Sesshomaru finally turned to face her, his eyes reflecting a deep concern.

"I have done you a serious disservice." Rin simply wrinkled her brow. Sesshomaru cleared his throat slightly. "Let this one try to explain."

"I have been home little over a month after a three year absence. And, it was not until I saw how Hontu tried to woo you that I came to realize how much you love me." Sesshomaru sighed as he released his grip around Rins waist.

"That truth was highlighted again with Xanchi's proposal just now." Stepping away from Rin, Sesshomaru clasped his hands, and hung his head.

"Please answer one question for me.

You had every reason and opportunity to leave me or mate with another. Why did you stay? Rin breathed softly as she faced Sesshomaru and placed her hands over his.

"I cried a lot the first year." she said softly. "There were times that I thought my heart would simply break for wanting you to be near." Sesshomaru's clawed hands gently lifted Rins hands to his face as he nuzzled gently into them. He could smell her tears, but still did not look into her face.

"At the end of that year, I had decided that I had wasted enough time crying. I decided that when you returned, I needed to be ready for whatever challenges that may accompany you. So, I studied more and trained harder. I found that I had a talent for diplomacy. The squabbles that I corrected started off small enough, then got larger in size. Before I knew it, I had gained the respect of the entire court. But all was done in preparation for your return."

Rin slowly moved her hands to take hold of Sesshomaru's face. She brought his gaze to match hers. With tear filled eyes, she continued.

"You ask me why would I stay? I ask you, how could I go? I love you Sesshomaru. You are the air that I breathe, the blood that flows through me, the reason that my heart beats. You are my beginning and my end. I would be lost without you."

Sesshomaru reached to wipe the tears from Rin's eyes. "I love you so much Rin." he whispered. Sesshomaru took Rin's hands away from his face and pulled her to him.

"Never doubt my love for you Beloved." she whispered in turn. Sesshomaru then pulled Rin even closer to him as he kissed her passionately.

"I promise." he said after breaking the kiss.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived and Jaken was in his squawking glory! The palace seemed to burst with all of the Lords both demon and human that had come to attend.

Toru and Hontu seemed to have more than enough soldiers to see to everyone's safety, but they too were at wits end trying to maintain order. Two priests were called upon to officiate over the joining. One demon, and the other human. Each priest seemed amused that their races would have 'priests' to begin with!

At Rin's insistence, even Sesshomaru's mother had been invited. Sesshomaru quietly came to his mother's quarters early that day.

"You are here at Rin's request. Do NOT make me regret this kindness!" Midori, former Lady of The Western Lands, simply bowed quietly. "Yes my lord."

A grand procession preceded Sesshomaru and Rin's entrance into the shrine to be wed. The sun shone brightly upon the pair as heavy doors closed, and the private ceremony began.

The two exchanged vows as old as the earth itself as they bound each to the other for life. All too soon, the formalities were over. As both priests went to open the shrine doors, Sesshomaru himself stopped the pair.

"Give us a moment good priests." Sesshomaru then turned to his bride smiling at him brightly in a kimono of the purest white.

"Is there something wrong my husband?" Sesshomaru smiled broadly for his mate. "No Beloved, there is nothing wrong. When the shrine doors open, you will officially be The lady of The West and I will have to learn to _share _you with the court. I wanted one moment more when we are 'just' Sesshomaru and his mate Rin.

Rin smiled her brightest smile. "We will _always _be that!"

Sesshomaru quirked an eye "Promise?"

Rin laughed heartily as she shook her head in agreement. "Promise!"

Sesshomaru then gave a side glance to the waiting priests who nodded their ascent as they slowly pulled open the shrine doors.

The couple stepped out onto a landing before their enormous crowd. Jaken had stood on a pedestal just a few paces before them. The proud little kappa squared his shoulders, and in his best 'booming' voice he announced:

"Lords and Ladies of the court, it is my honor to introduce to you all, The Lord and new Lady of the Western Lands!"

The cheers were near deafening.

Sesshomaru and his beloved Rin, then slowly made their way to the main dining hall with much cheering and tossing of cherry blossoms.

THE END?

(No, not quite)


	14. Chapter 14

EPLOG

The joining of the Lord and Lady of the West was the most attended affair in all of Japan. The palace was barely able to hold all who attended. Respectful humans dreaming of "gate crashing" camped a distance away just to listen to the revelry and even _they _were rewarded with servants arriving with ample food and drink for their efforts.

It was well into the early morning hours before Rin and Sesshomaru finally found each other. After hours of socializing with various lords, they finally met at the great staircase.

Rin was tired, but holding up very well. As for Sesshomaru, he had had just about enough of wry jokes and playful banter from the good natured visiting lords. Rin hurried to Sesshomaru's outstretched arms relieved to see him. The tai youkai sighed as his mate melted into his embrace.

"We should have eloped!" Rin said giggling softly as she nuzzled her cheek into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Indeed." Responded Sesshomaru smiling softly.

"I could tell them all to leave now if you wish."

Rin looked up smiling. "And spoil all their fun?"

Sesshomaru tipped his head until his brow touched Rin's.

"They are spoiling _our _fun beloved."

Before Rin could respond, The pair could hear the sounds of feet rapidly approaching. It was Hontu and Jaken. Sesshomaru unwillingly released Rin as the pair approached. Both demons smiled broadly and waved frantically as they came closer.

Hontu spoke first.

"We have been looking everywhere for you two! I'm so glad to find you together!"

"Yes!," chimed Jaken, "We have a surprise for you both! Well, actually the surprise is not ours per se, it comes from Ah-Un ."

Sesshomaru sighed quietly as the couple turned to face the pair. "Exactly what kind of surprise do you refer to then?" Sesshomaru said exhaling.

Jaken cackled his merriest laugh. "Now that would be telling!"

Rin could sense Sesshomaru's muscles tensing. He was beginning to loose his patience.

"Master Jaken, this has been a long evening for us. Can you at least make your intentions a bit clearer?"

"Indeed we can Lady Rin!" Hontu offered. "Please follow us."

Rin's light touch to Sesshomaru's kimono sleeve stopped the growl that was about to emerge. Silently, they followed the two demons before them.

Both Jaken and Hontu snickered to themselves as they brought the couple to a small clearing near the palace gates.

There stood Ah-Un garbed in a white linen "saddle" with flowers that had been carefully braided into his reigns. Rin clapped her hands and laughed heartily.

"Ah-Un is adorable Master Jaken! Is this our surprise?"

Jaken 'huffed' a bit. "Hardly my Lady! Ah-Un is _taking _you to your surprise!" Once again, both demons chuckled and folded their arms with satisfaction.

Sesshomaru gave a low warning growl. "Jaken, explain yourself while I am still in a mood to listen to you!"

Jaken could tell that he was about to exhaust his lord's patience. "Please my Lord," he blurted out, "This is _Ah-Un's _gift to you both. Please! Just mount him and see!"

Sesshomaru gave a quiet sigh before shaking his head. "We will go, but only because you have made Lady Rin smile. But be warned Jaken, it is late and neither I, nor my lady are of a humor for games.

Both Jaken and Hontu got on their knees and begun shaking their heads emphatically. "Oh no my lord! This is no game!"

By now Rin had already mounted Ah-Un. "Come my lord, let us see what all of the fuss is about!" she said with some kindness. Sesshomaru turned his attention to his mate. "As you wish, my Lady."

Sesshomaru gracefully mounted behind Rin, as she gently pat Ah-Un's shoulder. "Show us your gift my friend!"

Ah-Un grunted approvingly, and set off.

Seeing as this was supposed to be Ah-Un's 'gift', Sesshomaru and Rin gave the dragon no direction of flight. It didn't take much time for the two to see their destination. Even in the darkness of the late evening, the beauty of the area was still apparent.

Just ahead of them stood a magnificent tent nestled within a patch of trees sitting next to a small river. Across this river sat a huge field of wildflowers offering up a light floral fragrance.

Ah-Un landed by the rivers edge. Rin and Sesshomaru dismounted quietly enjoying both the quiet and the fragrances that the flowers were giving off. Ah-Un knowledgably nudged the pair gently toward the tent before them.

Rin giggled softly before turning to the dragon. "Thank you so much dear one." she hugged at one of Ah-Un's necks as the dragon nuzzled in turn.

Sesshomaru granted a ghost of a smile to Ah-Un's other head bent in his direction. "Thank you Ah-Un." he said evenly. The dragon gave a satisfied grunt and nodded before leaving the pair in one bounding leap.

For a moment, Rin and Sesshomaru simply held each other . It was the first time that evening that the only things that could be heard, were the light wind in the trees, and their own heartbeats. The silence was beautiful.

Sesshomaru slowly began to wind his hands down to squeeze at Rin's firm bottom. Rin responded by raking her fingers along Sesshomaru's hips. Both purred softly as they continued 'stroking' one another.

It was Sesshomaru who finally took notice to the tent in front of them. Two torches lit the entranceway. Beyond the torches, no other light was immediately seen.

Sesshomaru then released his hold of Rin, and took her by the hand. "I believe that further investigation is in order here." he said almost playfully, as he went to pull at a flap at the tent's entrance.

Neither were prepared for the sight that met them.

Carefully placed oil lamps shone brightly before a beautiful sleep area in the center of the tent. Lush blue silk fabric and gold pillows covered a "raised" square platform on which sat a futon that itself was sitting upon tatami mats.

Along the periphery of the tent, a table filled with various culinary delicacies was clearly visible. And off to a corner, there even stood two kimono racks with fresh changes of clothing for both of them.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I forget sometimes that Ah-Un is capable of rational thought. We must find a way to thank him for this kindness when we return to the palace."

Rin laughed slightly and placed a finger to her cheek as if in thought. " Speaking of the palace, Do you suppose that we will even be missed?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight 'keh'. "They may know come morning light. But for now, I am content with the silence, the stars and you beloved." Rin smiled as Sesshomaru brought her once again into his embrace.

"Are you hungry?" Rin inquired.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Indeed I am."

"Well then, let us see what has been prepared."

Rin made to leave Sesshomaru's embrace and head to the table. But, a firm grip to her waist halted any action made immediately.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate with hooded eyes.

"Not once did I mention that I was hungry for _food _my mate!"

Rin looked up returning Sesshomaru's hungry look.

Smiling, she turned back into his arms.

"Well then, what else would you like to eat?" she inquired with a purr. She began to once again caress Sesshomaru's hips.

They both smiled at each other as they simultaneously pulled at the obi holding the other's clothing together.

Each leisurely undressed the other until nothing more remained other than their thin sleeping yukata. Rin paused her actions, and stood back. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side.

"Is something displeasing you Beloved?" he asked.

Rin only smiled.

When she turned her gaze to his, Sesshomaru noticed that her eyes had changed color and her scent of arousal had become much more pronounced.

"No beloved, it just occurred to me exactly how much I'd love to tear that garment away from your body!" Sesshomaru gave a toothy grin that showed his fangs.

"Do you mean like this?" Sesshomaru then stepped forward and took one clawed finger and delicately sliced through the very last sash that held Rin's yukata together. Another claw went to her shoulder, and with one quick jerk, tore clean through the hem that held the sleeve together. The garment then fell away from her body leaving the untouched sleeve dangling at Rin's elbow. A quick flick of her wrist sent the remaining fabric to the floor.

Rin was now gloriously naked, but Sesshomaru made no move to go to her. She smiled seductively at her mate. "No. Not quite like that beloved" she purred.

Rin then stepped to Sesshomaru and snaked her arms around his neck. "I was thinking more like this!"

Suddenly Rin's _clawed _hands, sliced from the neck through _both _sleeves of Sesshomaru's yukata, sending his garment pooling to the floor in a bundled heap at his feet. Now they were both naked.

Rin gave an almost predatory smile as she returned her arms to Sesshomaru's neck smiling up at him.

"Now what would you like to do Beloved?" she asked sweetly.

Sesshomaru's fought to stop a growl as he hungrily began to rock himself at the apex of Rin's legs. Rin in turn, began grinding her heat against his attentive length. She purred as she suddenly jumped up to Sesshomaru's chest, and locked her legs just around his waist.

"I'm sure that I will think of something." Sesshomaru said huskily as he bent to lick at her neck. Sesshomaru's breathing became staggered as he supported Rin's weight with slightly trembling hands firmly gripping her bottom.

A small flair of his youkai lifted them up and set the pair gently on the bed before them. Sesshomaru smiled down on the girl that lay underneath him as a clawed hand went to trace the mark left on her neck so long ago.

"Mine." he whispered reverently. Rin looked up into the amber eyes that belonged to her one true love. She smiled as she found the mark that _she _left so long ago. "Forever." she whispered back lovingly.

"_Forever and ever." _Sesshomaru vowed to himself as he solidified his pact to Rin with a searing kiss.

Months turned into years, and years turned into centuries.

The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands had become the ruling force to be reckoned with throughout most of Japan. Under their rule, demon and human lived in peace for many years. But humanity, was slowly gaining the upper hand.

Though their life span was much shorter than the average youkai, humans still produced young much faster. And soon, a new generation of humans began to surface.

This new generation held little or no respect for the "old" ways.

And the youkai lords of the north south and east would soon fall beneath the tide of change.

Only the West would remain strong. But even that strength would have a time limit.

Unknown to all, it was Midori who was the ultimate demise of each youkai lord and their houses.

Because all knew her and who she was, she would enter a house under the presumption of being Lord Sesshoamru's own personal liaison.

For a long time, _everyone _wished to have an alliance with the West. It was viewed as highly favorable when "The Great Mother" came to visit.

Unfortunately for the lords, once Midori was comfortably situated, she would insight disharmony in each house, ultimately pitting youkai against human in her attempt to gain ruler ship.

In most cases, she would start a war when no problems even existed. She herself would plant the misinformation that would pit sides against each other.

When fighting would come to a standstill (and, it always did), she would pose as a human, go to the human troops, and pretend to find a "weak area" in a defensive line.

The affected house would fall in a matter of months.

While the fighting was never unknown to Sesshomaru, If none called for his assistance, he gave none. It had been a well established fact that both he and Lady Rin were excellent mediators. While neither ever backed down from fight, if a peaceful resolution could be found to a problem, it was more often than not, the way that was chosen.

Sesshoamru had no idea that it was his own mother who was _personally_ stopping any correspondence from reaching him.

Unfortunately, Midori miscalculated.

She had always _assumed _that youkai strength was more than a match for anything that any mere human could afford. She would be proven miserably wrong time and again. The "newer" generation of humans proved themselves to be far more resilient and more difficult to kill or tame for that matter.

Once the lord of any given house had come to understand Midori's _true_ intentions, she would be unceremoniously sent off. And, because no one dared to question Midori from the beginning, no one dared to tell Sesshomaru of their own fool heartedness.

Midori's _own people_ were almost totally obliterated by her own hand.

Those youkai that did survive the various wars, disguised themselves as human and lived out the remainder of their days in secrecy.

As each house fell, Sesshomaru became more concerned for the safety of his people and his family.

Taking his cue from The Oracle, Sesshomaru had his main palace relocated to one of the great mountains right under the very noses of the humans that lived only a scant few hundred miles below him.

While he held no fear of the humans that would literally surround him, Sesshomaru felt that it was better to keep a possible enemy in 'plain sight'. Built in total secrecy, the new stronghold was an architectural marvel. To the untrained eye, there was only a mountain with its various trails and rest stops for travelers. Only the keenest eye would be able to discern where the mountain stopped and the palace began.

Because of the many priests and priestesses that started coming along from the new world, no ward of illusion had been placed on the structure. So anyone could come within striking distance - if they could find the palace to begin with. An elaborate maze of trails were purposely made that would direct anyone that didn't know, away from the appropriate roads in.

On rare occasion, a human traveler who'd lost his way would stop to camp mere feet away from the palace entrance itself.

Sesshomaru would send another "traveler" to that individual, to "show" him the right way back down the mountain.

Many stories would be written about the traveler that would suddenly "disappear" once a lost traveler had found the clear way home.

Over the years, Sesshomaru had grown in stature. Many who remembered the Dog General said that he was the very image of his father. He had modified his armor only slightly to mirror his father's 'look', and he even adopted his father's infamous 'top knot.'

Rin had aged as well.

Because of the demon template that her body held, her only true sign of aging was a change in the color of her hair. It had slowly turned the light gray that comes with human age. It was not quite the lustrous 'silver' of her youkai mate, but it came very close. It remained long, and regal, and was just as soft and as flowing as when it was raven.

Rin flesh held not so much as one wrinkle, she merely grew slightly taller. Her smile also remained as vibrant as in her youth.

To Sesshomaru, neither her hair color, nor her height mattered. She was still his Rin. His one true love.

And while their passion for each other never even slightly ceased, Rin's human ability to bear children eventually did. But not before she bore her mate many strong and beautiful pups.

Rin had blessed Sesshomaru with eight children. Four boys and four girls. A record number by both human and youkai standards! Of the eight, four were tai youkai and four, were human.

They each carried both their mother's beauty and wisdom, as well as the determination and strength of their father. But all unwittingly received a gift from their grandfather as well - Each held a hunger for knowledge and had a sense of adventure.

So, when the first son decided he wanted to see the new world, he was sent off with his parent's blessings.

The other siblings would follow suit and venture off to other parts of the world to seek their fortune. Each left knowing that they had the love and support of their parents.

With the fall of each youkai lord of the three remaining houses, it seemed as if the need for procreating the youkai race in Japan became less of an issue. There had to be other youkai in other lands. And if not, the children thought that if mother and father could get along, so can we all!

Eventually, only the youngest son remained in Japan.

Because he was also human, he thought it best to marry and live among the humans in one of the villages near the palace. Sesshomaru saw the wisdom in this. Should there be even a hint of discord, his son would be there to either quell any uprising or notify his father of a pending problem.

While both Rin and Sesshoamru would have loved to have lavished this son with a grand ceremony of joining, the son opted for a small wedding and married the daughter of a local farmer. In time, the boy's ideas for agriculture would become the foundation for farming as we know it today.

To attend the wedding, Sesshomaru and Rin had to disguise themselves. But neither parent objected. These humans had never seen their lord. Nor did this family have any idea of the honor that was being bestowed upon it. It was decided that discretion would be the better part of valor.

Their son was happy, and that was all that truly mattered. Sesshomaru would quietly see that his son and his new family would prosper and grow strong.

Meanwhile, at the palace, Toru served Sesshomaru as his captain of the guard until he became too old to do so. The old demon was given a small estate deep in the forest where he and his mate lived out the rest of their days in peace.

Once Toru had stepped down, the torch of responsibility for Sesshomaru's troops then fell to Hontu.

Hontu and Hitome had three pups of their own, and all still served at the palace. Hontu never forgot Sesshomaru's promise of death should he ever speak of the past, so he figured that the past was best _left_ in the past. His silence granted him a long and prosperous life.

Jaken lived to a ripe old age. He had seen all eight of his lord's pups grow to maturity and was dearly loved by the whole family. Of all Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin's subjects, he alone would be allowed to serve The House of the West for all eternity (we shall see how in a moment).

And what finally became of Midori and her further efforts?

Simply put, Lady Midori …..the _former _Lady of The Western Lands….

… went mad.

Midori would spend the remaining years of her sanity first in trying to get the human lords of the surrounding lands to revolt against her son. Each attempt would prove more futile than the last. These lords held no qualm with Sesshomaru. Every human village and town within the scope of his palace prospered and flourished. There was no need for an unnecessary war.

She would finally amass a large army of castoffs and misfits to invade what she _thought_ to be Sesshomaru's strong hold.

Offering promises of gold and rich silks to the victors, the group went to storm Sesshomaru's palace. Midori had no idea that Sesshomaru and his court had gone to the mountains.

The force would be met with all the resistance that an empty building could give.

Because Sesshomaru's former palace was well built and still richly decorated, the men from Midori's "troops'" simply chose to settle there. The structure was sound. And because it seemed to belong to no one, no fighting was really necessary. There was plenty of room for all. For a time, a modest village would spring up around the structure.

Many years later, during famine and human wars, the structure would be abandoned once again only to be claimed later by monks and turned into a monastery. Sesshomaru would find the irony highly entertaining.

Sesshomaru held no interest in fighting his mother. He knew her cause was a lost one. She just had to see for herself. In truth, he just pitied her.

And, as the years passed, Midori would resort to what she once considered the unthinkable. She would pose as a "fallen princess" and mate with human lords in hopes of producing a strong hanyou heir.

Unfortunately for Midori, the fates would still have the last laugh. It would turn out that between them, Inu Taisho would hold the stronger youkai blood.

While Midori was most definitely youkai, _HER _blood was not strong enough alone. The pups she bore would have no markings of youkai what so ever.

Midori's children would be unquestionably beautiful, but they also would _appear _human. There was nothing immediately "hanyou" about them.

She would accept the "shame "of her actions and raise her brood to be both crafty and cold hearted. But her plans would backfire once again as the children grew older and found different goals than those of their mother.

Over the years, Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha would more than prove that he was a son of The Dog General.

He and his priestess mate of a sister-in-law had shown themselves more than capable of defending both their home and the family honor. Many battles were either cut short or avoided altogether because of the two.

It was often thought that Kagome been blessed by Kami by association. In other words, she married into a good youkai family. Because while she did indeed grow old, she remained vibrant and spirited to the very end.

Inuyasha decided long ago that when his mate died, he would follow her in death. But it was Inuyasha's oldest son that gave them both a much better idea.

The trio would go to the demon blacksmith Totosai.

Poor Totosai was pushing senility himself, but always seemed to remember the sons of the great dog general. With Both Rin and Sesshomaru there to bear witness, the old demon was asked to bind the souls of Inuyasha and Kagome to Tetsaiga's blade.

In essence, they would "live" for as long as the blade remained in tact. Totosai agreed to the binding. Before Inuyasha and Kagome let their essence go into the blade, Inuyasha left only one command for his son.

"Protect and defend. And remember, that when you strike at an enemy, you are never alone."

Inuyasha and his mate then drank of a potion made to separate spirit from flesh. Two white spheres of light left their bodies to join and become one before finally spearing into the weapon.

Tetsaiga momentarily glowed brightly before the light died down returning the sword to normal. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inuyasha's older children took the couple's remains and buried them together in one of the flower gardens on the palace grounds.

The animosity between the siblings had dissipated long ago, and Sesshomaru felt that it was only right and fitting for the remains of his only brother to be set to rest on family soil.

None from Inuyasha's clan objected.

Tetsaiga would be used for many more years by all of Inuyasha's sons before finally being secretly buried by his youngest son in a cave in an uncharted forest in Japan that remains rarely traveled to this day.

Once everyone had finished thanking each other and saying their goodbyes, Sesshomaru and Rin retired to Rin's favorite place in the new palace. The great staircase.

Because so many pivotal moments in their lives happened at the great staircase, Sesshomaru had it moved stone by stone to the new palace. The stairs no longer led to the forest, but instead they would now lead to a modest garden that was brought in specifically for Rin's enjoyment.

This mountain that Sesshomaru chose seemed unique. Although they were a considerable distance above ground, plants and vegetation seemed to flourish none the less. The area sat on a slope that allowed any dweller in the palace to have a clear view of the human villages below. At night, it was especially beautiful as the lights from the various businesses and homes seemed to twinkle below them.

Rin always enjoyed watching the display of lights.

While she never ceased to be amused by the display before her, she also never held enough of a curiosity to have ever asked her lord to allow her to venture to the villages that slowly became a city beneath them. Sesshomaru was always secretly glad of this. While he held no fear of his mate's safety, he still was glad not to have had an occurrence that may have tempted the fates or the humans below.

Rin took her normal place at the head of the stairs and smiled at the scene below her. Sesshomau's strong arms were never far away. He stood behind his mate, and pulled her close to him. Rin sighed softly and smiled.

Tonight's "gazing" seemed somehow different. Rin seemed solemn and in deep thought.

Sensing something to be amiss, Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer and gave a comforting growl before speaking.

"Is there something troubling you Beloved?" he inquired softly as he nuzzled his nose in her sliver hair." Rin chuckled softly. "I am not troubled my mate, I am only… thinking."

Sesshomaru brought his head around to Rin's neck and gently nuzzled at her cheek.

"About what?

Rin turned her gaze skyward. "About us… our people and our pups. Humanity is growing. We will soon out numbered. I do not worry for our pups, we've raised them well. They will prosper no matter where they are. I also know our people will never die out as a whole, but I am still concerned for their welfare none the less."

Sesshomaru was always secretly pleased that for all of her many centuries with youkai, Rin had never made her own humanity an issue for argument or complaint. Indeed Sesshomaru's entire court had long forgotten her human heritage. They all had considered her youkai. No, let me correct that. They considered her Tai youkai. No less than their lord himself.

Sesshomaru bent to kiss his mate's cheek. "We will adapt, and we will be fine. I can face any change that may come with you by my side."

Rin bent her head back to rest upon Sesshomaru's chest. "And I can face anything as long as I am by your side beloved." Sesshomaru gently turned Rin to face him. "Then it is agreed. We face the future - Together." Rin looked up smiling brightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sesshomaru was about to kiss his mate when a large orb of light suddenly began to take form before them. Sesshomaru would have taken a defensive stand had he not recognized this orb.

It was The Oracle.

Sesshomaru released Rin's waist, but took hold her hand instead as the orb slowly took on the familiar form of the beautiful woman

with the golden hair, white gown, and her scales of balance. Rin's eyes went wide.

"I remember you! We'd met briefly in my garden." Still blindfolded, The Oracle smiled and regarded Rin. "We did indeed my lady. But then, I simply wished to meet you alone. Now I am blessed to see you both together."

Rin gave a puzzled look. "Excuse me my lady, but how are you able to see at all with that blindfold across your eyes?"

Now The Oracle practically beamed. "Ah yes, my blindfold. Let me be rid of it so that I may see you both with my own eyes!"

With her free hand The Oracle reached behind her head and untied the knot to the fabric that held her eyes closed for so long. She quickly pulled the fabric away and slowly opened her eyes.

For the first time in centuries, she looked at the world unencumbered.

Sesshomaru's own eyes went visibly wide once he faced the stumblingly blue eyes of the woman before him. The Oracle tilted her head acknowledging his surprise. "Your father spoke to The Creator on my behalf. Apparently even that sin could be forgiven."

Sesshomaru gave a warm smile. "I'm glad for you."

"You are beautiful my lady." Rin said reverently.

"No less than you Lady Rin." smiled The Oracle in turn.

"I have come to tell you of the future." Sesshomaru tensed slightly. "My mate and I will face that future together Oracle. Is there something specific that we must know?"

The Oracle smiled. "Yes and no Lord Sesshomaru. Yes, you and Lady Rin will be together in the future. But your future will not be spent here… on earth.

Both Rin and Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with concern. Seeing their discomfort, The Oracle sighed slightly and smiled.

"Allow me to explain."

The Oracle then stepped back and released her scales. On their own, they once again hovered in mid air before the trio.

The Oracle drew in a breath before speaking.

"At this moment in time, the scales are almost at balance. In life, there will always be a slight give and take. For the most part, the scales will tilt only slightly, as they do now. But certain actions that your mother has done will threaten the established balance.

In her misguided attempt to have her kingdom, your mother has set dark forces into motion."

Both Sesshomaru and Rin's brows wrinkled with concern.

"Your mother has mated with humans in order to make her "perfect weapon" to pit against you. Unfortunately for her, both your love for your mate and the strength of your house are the stuff of legend to both human _and _youkai.

She stands no chance of success.

Her children will not attack you - they can't. _However_ they _will _try to attack _humanity_ itself. Because of her sick and twisted teachings, her children and their prodigy will eventually become a bane on human and youkai existence." Sesshoamru squared his shoulders. "How can we prevent this travesty Oracle?" "Yes," Rin echoed, "How?"

The Oracle smiled broadly. " _You_ will not, but your childrenand _their prodigy_ shall. You both have in essence birthed, the champions to future humans and youkai alike." Your pups will breed thinkers and inventors. Men and women of peace, science and love."

Both Rin and Sesshomaru could not help but beam with pride when they heard of what their children stood to become. The Oracle paused only for a moment before continuing.

"One of your line will pluck the very lightning from the sky. Another, will then harness that light to serve all. Yet another of your line, will carry so much of _your _wisdom and kindness Lady Rin, that she will be called "mother" by all on every continent. She will teach love and kindness to her fellows. And when she speaks, great men of power will fall silent."

"Great Oracle, how is all of this possible?" Rin inquired with almost disbelieving shock. The Oracle laughed a bit and stepped to her scales.

"You have allowed your pups to grow and explore. You have ultimately given them _the world._ As a result, there will be no place on this earth where your bloodline cannot be found.

The influence of The House of The West will be everywhere." The Oracle paused briefly as her facial expression became grave.

Unfortunately, Midori's seed will _also_ bring forth fruit of a most foul kind. Those from her offshoot will be thinkers and creators as well. But their intentions will not be as noble.

All will eventually seek to subjugate humanity. While some will remain on the various shores on which they've settled, more than one will try to take their killing spree abroad. People will be enslaved just for the sake of slavery. There will be much pain and even more blood. One of her line will even go so far for the "purity" of his race that he will all but eradicate the lives of another."

Sesshomaru could not help but feel sorry for the events to come, but he still stood proud at the revelation of the greatness of his line, and confident of a positive outcome. Only one question still begged to be asked.

"How can we help our children?"

The Oracle took hold of her scales. "You must watch over them and lend them your strength." The Oracle then grabbed at her scales, and threw them high into the air. As they flew upward, they began to take on a different much _larger _shape. Slowly, a great chariot of fire would begin to form and gently glide to the ground to stand before the pair.

"This is how." said The Oracle calmly.

The chariot that stood now before them was nothing short of magnificent! It radiated a pure white light and was drawn by two white horses that stood side by side. White flames glowed brightly from their manes and the wheels of the chariot also seemed as if on fire.

The ride that stood before them was clearly not of this world. Both Tai youkai and human seemed to understand that they now stood on sacred ground. The Oracle smiled broadly. "This ride is meant for you both." Both Sesshomaru and Rin continued to looked up dumbstruck, not bothering to hide their shock as The Oracle continued.

"This chariot has been used only once before. Out of all of humanity, there once lived only _one _human that was immediately worthy of Heaven. I believe his name was Elijah.

_Now _both Sesshomaru and Rin went visibly wide eyed.

The Oracle chuckled slightly in amusement. "No dear ones, you are _not _headed for heaven…. At least not _yet_. There is still much for you to do here first. You both are intended to become stars _in_ the heavens. Placed there by God's own hand."

Rin took a small step to The Oracle. "Good lady, please forgive my ignorance, but I do not understand. How is all of this to be made possible and what purpose would we serve?"

The Oracle went to further close the distance between herself and the two beings before her. "With God, all things are possible Lady Rin. Both you and your mate have proven more than worthy of this honor. You both already have an affinity to the sky, you will simply now become a part of it.

Your children already look to the sky because you taught them to.

Now when they look to the sky during times of trouble and joy, they will be able to "see" you both and draw both strength and wisdom from you."

Sesshomaru released Rin's hand and placed it protectively around her waist.

"The how and the why of it does not matter to me Lady. I only need to know that our actions will benefit this house, our children, and both youkai and human kind. That is enough for me." he said evenly. Rin then went to wrap her arm around Sesshomaru's waist. "My mate speaks for us both." she said difinitivly.

The Oracle smiled with pride. "I expected nothing less from either of you."

As if on cue, loveable old Jaken happened to come to his lord and Lady to inform them of the safe departure of Inuyasha's people from the palace grounds. The little kappa blustered along with his usual flair totally un noticing of the events at hand until he was all but tripping over his lord's feet to bow in greeting.

The Oracle laughed heartily. "Master Jaken, your timing could not be better!" Jaken rose from his momentarily disheveled state with wide eyes. He had yet to focus in on The Oracle's presence.

"How faithful a servant to your Lord and Lady are you?" The Oracle asked almost off handedly. Jaken was too annoyed at what he felt was an insult to even notice all that was around him. He bristled slightly annoyance.

"Why the idea! Who are you woman? And how is it that you dare to ask the most faithful of my master's servants so foolish a question?" he all but blurted out. It took a warning growl from Sesshomaru to get Jaken to finally focus in on his surroundings.

The little kappa squeaked in surprise then hurried to hide behind both his lord and lady as he peeked through their robes to the being in front of him. "Who is this woman my lord and what does she want of me?" He nervously asked finally.

Both Sesshomaru and Rin sighed in unison. Sesshoamru turned to face his servant. "Jaken, do you trust me?" Jaken fell to his knees. "With my life my lord!" he said without hesitation.

Rin then smiled and also turned to face Jaken.

"Do you trust me as well my friend?" Jaken turned his head to the Lady of the house. "In all things I trust you Milady." he said with confidence.

The Oracle then smiled warmly at the toad demon.

"The House of The West is on need of your help Master Jaken. Your lord and lady will be needed elsewhere. You must stay here and attend to this house _and its inhabitants._"

Jaken slowly came out from his hiding place behind his lord and lady's robes.

"I already attend to this house Lady. I will do so until the end of my days Kami willing. What is so diferent about this time?"

Both Sesshomaru and Rin placed a hand on the shoulder of the little toad demon.

"This time, we will not be returning Jaken." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Jaken immediately spun to face the pair. His face was a mixture of shock and great sorrow. He fell to the feet of his master and mistress crying openly. " Nooo! Why must you go? Where must you go? How will I do this without you both?"

The Oracle nelt down to be at Jaken's eye level. Jaken barely noticed.

"They must go to be a guide to their children and their future. Rest assured, they will never be any farther from you than your gaze to the sky on a starlit night, and you will never _truly _be alone." At these few words, Jaken rose and tried to compose himself as The Oracle continued.

"Eventually, this palace will harbor only _one _inhabitant. It will be your task to prepare the other inhabitants of the palace for the exodus that they will have to make to avoid madness themselves."

Jaken looked up into the eyes of the being before him totally confused. "One inhabitant? An exodus?" The Oracle stood.

"You Master Jaken, must be the eaternal watchman to the former Lady of the West." Jaken stood with his mouth hanging open.

"Midori is insane. She is no great danger - yet. But she soon will be. She will be fine for a short time once she has found this fortress, but slowly, her insane dream will consume her. It will be up to you to assist everyone here in finding a safe place to reside."

The Oracle's voice became dark.

"It will also be your task to keep Midori contained within these walls. She will eventually become an abomination against both God and nature.

Should you ever become lax in your duty, you would unleash a devastating force upon the world. But I am not without the power to give this task to another should you refuse it."

Jaken Stood for a long while in thought Using the Staff of Two Heads as a cane, he stepped forward. He took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I have followed my Lord for more centuries than I can count. He has granted me a good life with its share of fame, power and riches. But it was Lady Rin that taught us both how to love. I will dare to say that without her, none of what either myself _or _my Lord has achieved would have been remotely possible."

At these words, Sesshomaru pulled slightly at Rin's waist in silent agreement as Jaken continued.

"You wish to know if I will help my Lord and Lady?" Jaken squared his shoulders.

" I most certainly will. I have been blessed in my lifetime to know that these two are capable of nothing but honor, justice, truth and love.

If I am able even in the slightest to emulate the mearest _fraction_ of what I see that comes naturally to these two, I will be happy!"

The Oracle then smiled and extended her hand to the little demon. "Then approach me _Lord_ Jaken. Keeper of The House of The West!"

Jaken stepped slowly and with some caution. But with each step he took, he began to physically _change._ Jaken had always been a short being, but with each step he took, he gained some height and muscle mass. When he finally stood directly in front of The Oracle, he had grown an extra foot. It also seemed as if he were graced with strength and youth as well.

As Jaken took in his changes he noticed that his clothing had changed as well. Instead of his normal "servant's" attire, he was now clad in a kimono very similar to the one that his lord wore regularly. The only distinction between the two was its color. Instead of a hakam and haori of red and white like Sesshomaru, Jaken wore blue and white. He held no other weapons beyond his staff.

The "not so little" kappa got down on his knees before The Oracle. "Thank you Lady" he said just above a whisper. He then rose and bowed to his lord and lady. "I will do my very best." he said with tears in his eyes. Rin smiled warmly as her eyes glassed over with tears. "We know you will."

The Oracle then looked over Jaken's shoulder to Sesshoamru and Rin. "It is time for you both to go." She said evenly.

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru mounted the chariot before helping Rin to his side. He gave a wisp of a smile as he pulled her close.

"Are you ready Beloved?" Wih tears in her eyes, Rin looked back to Jaken and the palace that she and her mate called home for more than a century. "As long as I am with you, I will always be ready." She said.

The Oracle then took a single step back as the chariot began to levitate. "You both will become the eyes of OoInu - the great dog constilation. You will kep your children stong and you people vigilant. Now go, and let your light shine before all."

Sesshoamru took the reigns as they rose through the heavens. And while neither knew what lay ahead, they both held each other close as they sped to their future in the heavens

In a matter of days, Midori would find the palace, Jaken would quietly help the remaining inhabitants make their lives elsewhere, and he alone would guard against Midori's ever leaving that mountain.

Time would pass and a sprawling city would eventually grow at the base of this mountain. The human inhabitants below would suffer an occasional earthquake and display of smoke from this mountain top. No human would ever know that these movements and displays of smoke were nothing more than Jaken once again stopping Midori from making her escape. Only the keenest of ears could hear her screams of anguish and frustration.

And what is the name of this mountain you ask? It had gone through many name changes since the Lord and Lady of the West ascended into the heavens. The most recent name, the one that has managed to stay for quite some time now is - Fuji.

THE END

_**XANADU AFTERTHOUGHT**_

_You have to believe we are magic_

_Nothing can stand in our way_

_You have to believe we are magic_

_Don't let your energy stray_

_And if all your hope's survive_

_Destiny will arrive_

_And bring all your dreams alive_

_For you_

(Now tell the truth and shame the Devil! When you FIRST saw the title of the story, THIS is where your mind REALLY went!)

(Go ahead, say "yes", I won't hear you!)


End file.
